


I Want You To Want Me

by JustJim, Useless_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Anal Sex, Beta Derek, Betrayal, Bisexuality, Blowjobs, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark, Derek and Stiles are nearly the same age, Drama, First Time, Geek Stiles, Happy Ending, High School AU, Human Scott, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Sex, Popular Derek, R (explicit), Secret Crush, Secrets, Slash, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Switch Stiles, Teenage Awkwardness, Werewolves, canon and non-canon elements, handjobs, m/m - Freeform, mention of bullying, sterek, switch derek, teenage angst, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 116,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: The popular basketball captain Derek Hale is everything the geeky and clumsy Stiles Stilinski isn’t. But when on a fateful sunny day he accidentally throws a ball right into Stiles’ face at the end of a P.E. class, everything changes for both of them.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 119
Kudos: 506





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** The idea of this high school AU came up because of a few fan made videos popped up on Youtube in this topic and we agreed with Just Jim that it’d be awesome to write such a teen AU story and the ideas just started flowing… This is the result. Hope you all will enjoy it! Let us know, if you like ;)

 **Note 2:** Obviously, the title comes from “[I Want You To Want Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ouGtW_5d6A)” by _Letters to Cleo_ from the soundtrack of the _Ten Things I Hate About You_ teen movie. It was brought to my attention that it’s _a Cheap Trick_ cover song, so I added the great [original version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJs_L7yq5qE) from 1979, too.

 **Fandoms:** Teen Wolf, Sterek

 **Characters/relationships:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Sheriff Noah Stilinski, Scott McCall/Allison Argent, Melissa McCall, Talia Hale, Laura Hale, Jake Hale, Peter Hale, other Hales, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, Coach Bobby Finstock, other TW characters, original characters

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural, high school AU, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, Derek and Stiles are nearly the same age, hurt/comfort, dark, teenage angst, mention of bullying, coming out, drama, teenage romance, love, soulmates, werewolves, alive Hale family, secret crush, teenage awkwardness, oblivious Stiles, oblivious Derek, popular Derek, geek Stiles, bisexuality, beta Derek, switch Derek, switch Stiles, human Scott, consensual underage sex, first time, blowjobs, handjobs, oral sex, anal sex, secrets, betrayal, happy ending

 **Summary:** The popular basketball captain Derek Hale is everything the geeky and clumsy Stiles Stilinski isn’t. But when on a fateful sunny day he accidentally throws a ball right into Stiles’ face at the end of a P.E. class, everything changes for both of them.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures, edits and fictional characters used as illustrations in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.

* * *

  
[ _Just Jim edit_ ](https://www.deviantart.com/kayleightalitha/art/I-want-you-to-want-me-853050925)

**I Want You To Want Me  
** _By Just Jim & Useless-girl_

**Chapter 1**

P.E. class in a way too sunny weather... Two of Stiles’ mortal enemies combined together. Which in turn made the lanky and panting teen not that happy. Sure, it was good for his body in many ways but why did it have to always feel like a personal torture from Coach? Especially after the third round around the field where there were other groups playing?

It was embarrassing even more because today the girls were brought out to exercise too. And a mostly uncoordinated, panting and sweating mess of a teen was never too appealing to them. He was no Jackson or Danny to show off his stamina and bulging muscles. Not that he didn’t have nicely defined ones thanks to working out and practicing with Scott, but Stiles had more the build of a runner than a captain in a group sport. And god, how he hated running!

The second he heard Coach’s whistle, he immediately stopped, knowing that it’d only result in his burning muscles to cramp and shit, but he just couldn’t take another step without collapsing right there.

“I hope it was enough for... a warm up...” he panted to Scott, leaning over on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Of course it was worse for his best friend who had asthma, so no wonder Stiles heard the familiar sound the inhaler made and he waited for his friend to reply.

“Hope so... too,” Scott wheezed.

“This is torture, man, I tell ya! We should like... report him for torture or something!” Stiles glimpsed around nervously, like he usually did. It was a habit of his, which allowed him to notice many details in their surroundings. But not always.

“I agree!” Scott fist bumped him.

Then Stiles wiped the sweat off his forehead as he straightened up, his master plan already in the cooking in his clever head. He ran a hand through his damp hair which was sticking into every direction. It was an improvement from the buzz cut, but still not quite there, in his opinion.

While walking towards Coach, Stiles was about to go into a lengthy explanation about how he and Scott should make Coach’s life miserable when all of a sudden a sharp pain flared up in the middle of his face where his cute upturned nose was.

“OW!!!” he whined and belatedly realized what had happened. A basketball. Right into his face, making warm blood rush out of his nose, the coppery taste getting into the mouth and making his stomach churn as he plopped down on his ass in a not too graceful manner. Man, that ball was thrown hard then, but Stiles was pretty busy with covering his bleeding nose and cursing under his breath like a sailor.

"I told you to catch!" a voice came from further away, getting closer fast since he was jogging up to the downed teenager. It hadn't been done on purpose since basketballs usually remained on the court but the training was over and the team has been tossing the balls playfully while they were heading back to the locker rooms. Unfortunately somebody got in the way and he didn’t pay a lot of attention as he had looked up and got the very hard ball right in the face.

Some on the team were laughing and one of them shouted "Bull’s eye!"  
  
Not Derek, he was pretty mortified he had managed to hit Stiles Stilinski out of all people, the son of the Sheriff in town. And he was bleeding all over the place, blood gushing out of his nose like a faucet has been turned on. Humans were so fragile, mom warned him about that all the time. To not play too rough, to not get into trouble, to not use his power when playing on the team. And Derek knew all that, it wasn't like he had thrown the ball with werewolf strength but with all the working out he did as captain of the team, it packed quite the wallop. This could get him in trouble, and mom would be upset with him and Laura was going to make his life even more miserable with her stupid teasing. Whoever thought an older sister was fun was totally wrong!  
  
"I'm so sorry. You were in the way." Right, not the best way to start a conversation with the guy he had downed. "I mean, I didn't see you." Also maybe not the nicest way but it was the truth. A brief awkward silence later: "We should get you to the nurse."

"How should I know that from the... approximately 50 people out here... that the shout was aimed at me?!" Stiles asked as he was still sitting on the ground, hanging his head forward to let the blood flow. He had read that leaning it back was worse because then all the blood was going down into the stomach which could get upset. The best thing would be some wet cold towel to press against the back of his nape to slow the bleeding, but obviously there wasn't a chance for that in the middle of the field.  
  
Stiles finally looked up at the guy who had approached him and Scott, who was a nice enough best friend not to laugh too like many did around, and helped him up by his hand.  
  
"Bilinski! Nurse station!" they heard Coach yell before he sent Greenberg on another lap for something.  
  
Damn, it was _Derek Hale_. Yes, Stiles knew exactly who the guy hovering nearby with a genuinely sorry looking expression on his handsome clean shaven face was. _Of course_ he knew who the guy was. Captain of the basketball team. Wet dream of many girls (and probably boys too). One of the most popular guys at school. But contrary to the 'dumb jock' stereotype, Derek Hale was a straight A student – as far as Stiles knew, since he was one of the senior students, one year above him and Scott. And Stiles might or might not have had a secret crush on him for the last year or so since he had finally realized that Lydia Martin was never going to happen. Not that Derek Hale would ever happen either. Stiles was good at pining for people who were waaaaay out of his league and were unattainable to someone like him.  
  
People like Lydia Martin and Derek Hale lived in completely different social circles. They were beautiful and popular and had a bright, successful future in front of them. They were 'the beautiful people'. Not clumsy, awkward, nervous nerds like Stiles. Even Scott was more popular and liked than Stiles.  
  
Nearly panicking from the suspiciously nice behavior and the Hale's closeness, Stiles wildly gestured with his less bloody hand, trying to breathe through his mouth while also talking. "Oh... Hale... It's you. Thanks for the TLC, now go away. I'm fine! Scott can escort me."  
  
"Actually... I have that parent-student appointment at Mrs. Wood's office about my math grades..." he rubbed the back of his neck with genuine sorry on his face. "I can't be late, dude. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine... I can go alone," Stiles waved dismissively with the same hand.

"Dude! Let's go, we have to hit the showers."  
  
"Yeah man, nerd can take care of himself. Who cares?"  
  
Some of the team wasn’t as patient with Stiles having a bloody nose. They simply didn't care but they were used to Derek being the odd one out. As Captain, he was able to do things they didn't like because he won them games, a lot of games. Sure, he was called an arrogant asshole but that was because he didn't bother with a lot of people. Not getting attention meant keeping the family safe. Of course, as soon as he started being good at sports and became team captain, it came with a lot of popularity. Something he used to hide behind, because nobody suspected the popular kid to be something he wasn't supposed to be.  
  
It didn't mean Derek didn't see other kids, didn't mean he didn't know them. Stilinski was a kid everybody knew. A nerd and complete spaz, so loud and clumsy and weird. But smart, way too smart.

"I'm taking him to the nurse before he walks into a wall." The other boys laughed and walked off, some clasping Derek on the shoulder to let him know it was all cool. They'd cover for him next class.  
  
"Oh man! Thanks so much for sticking with him. His nosebleeds are always like... volcanoes. Takes forever to stop. I need to run, text me, Stiles!" And off Scott went with the dopey puppy grin on his face. McCall and Stiles were inseparable. Where one went, the other followed. They were attached at the hips. Some rumors said they were totally gay but Derek knew better. They never reeked of arousal around one another though their scents were mingled. He imagined that's what real friendship looked like (or smelled like).  
  
Stiles was working hard on ignoring the degrading remarks about him, because seriously, who cared? Certainly not him, who was so very used to such comments throughout his life. Thanks to his ADHD, which made him a difficult to understand kind of boy from an early age. He sharply remembered the time after being diagnosed how his dad had sat down with him and explained everything in detail why he was always going to be different from other people. And although Stiles more or less understood that, his interest in comic books and gaming and other nerd stuff added to that didn't make him more likable. It still stung on days when he felt more vulnerable than usual. Getting a basketball right into his face and bleeding all over his T-shirt in front of DEREK HALE was definitely one of those days. He tried to mask those hurt feelings with not looking up and waving Scott off.  
  
"Sure, I'll text ya," he promised but was too nervous at the moment to be sure that he'd actually remember to do so.  
  
"Look, I threw the ball, the least I can do is make sure it's not broken or something. And you need to keep your head down so how are you going to get anywhere without help?"

Thinking through what Derek had said, Stiles finally made an agreeing grunt. "Okay... fine. You have a point," he grumbled, turning to head towards the right direction. It made him a little dizzy and he nearly tripped himself. "I'm sorry. You probably have better... more popular things to do than escorting a nuisance like me to the nurse," he babbled, completely out of water since he was talking to the object of his probably unhealthy crush. He didn't even dare to imagine what his dad might say about Stiles crushing on some other boy now instead of Lydia – of which the Sheriff knew, of course.

Derek snorted. "Sure, I'm missing out on showering with a team of stinking guys throwing their sweaty clothes in their locker and making the room smell even worse. It's a very popular thing." If anything, Derek was glad he could shower later because the chemical shampoos, the dirty clothes and too potent boy smells were always making him skip lunch later because he feared his food would taste like sweat if he tried. "You're on the lacrosse team, you know what it's like. Nobody likes the locker room."  
  
Placing a hand on the other boy's back, he steered him off the field, not sure why Stiles would be the nuisance when Derek had been the one to injure him in the first place. Pretty sure he was the one at fault and his family had raised him right. If he did something he shouldn't have, it was his job to fix it, or make sure to get help to get it fixed.  
  
"Basketballs are hard balls. You can have a concussion, you know." Right? Humans could get them from getting knocked in the head and Stiles was unsteady on his feet. Plus the longer this took, the more chance he was missing out on Harris' class. Nobody liked the teacher and the teacher didn't seem to even like kids. He for sure hated Derek and was always picking on him. Of course Derek didn't make it easier by constantly outsmarting him, and Harris could not put him in detention for getting all the answers right so he tried in other ways.

Stiles somehow managed to make a snorting sound from Derek's reply without chocking on his own blood which was a miracle in itself. And it seemed that the guy was way too persistent so he let him guide him towards the nurse's office. Strongly ignoring what that hand on his back was trying to do to him. It was simply just a nice gesture, nothing more. Nothing to start fantasies about in the evening when he was alone in his bed, imagining where that hand might go, right?  
  
"If I'm lucky, I can avoid a concussion this time," Stiles mumbled, hinting at the fact that it wouldn't be the first time to have such a condition. But it was his life as a way too clumsy and spazzy teen.  
  
"You... really shouldn't bother with me," he said once they got in front of the nurse's office. "I'm pretty familiar with Nurse Sarah. Maybe if she wasn't so much older than us, after all the times I've been here, I could ask her out or something," Stiles tried to joke in his embarrassment. "You won't come in, right?" he asked the second the door opened and the nurse raised a brow.  
  
"Come right in, boys," she said, not giving Derek the chance to answer or object. "What had happened?" she asked as she took a small flashlight and some antiseptic and gauze as well as wetting a towel for Stiles to press against his nape. Which he did without prompting.

"Basketball in the face. I didn't mean to throw so hard. Or in his face." The eighteen-year-old was apologetic, standing aside and watching despite being told to not bother. As if Stilinski was going to make him do anything he didn't want to do. Derek had never met Nurse Sarah, but he's never needed to go to the nurse's office before either. Human kids couldn't do too lasting damage, so scrapes and bruises and even bloody noses wouldn't be things drawing attention with how brief they were there. Nobody really picked a fight with him at school, and he had his older uncle watching out for him and sticking around at lunch. The Hales were the rich founding family of this town and all of that made for lack of fights.  
  
Nurse Sarah was old, like middle-aged. So Stiles mentioning asking her out was so weird. Even for a joke. Derek liked the weirdness though, it was what had made him fall in love with Paige when he had been fifteen. A long year of first love which had sizzled out when he was distracting her too much from her music and she had broken it off. They were still friends, kind of. No hard feelings or anything because she was going to get far with her gift, a promising future ahead of her with special summer classes at Julliard and other fancy schools. After Paige there had been no girlfriends, besides Derek getting a substitute fired when he was sixteen because she had come onto him. Wait a minute, was Stilinski making a comment towards that? What an ass. His look darkened to a glare, promising some wall-pushing soon.

"Is he okay?"  
  
"The nose isn't broken but we have to stop the bleeding first," the nurse told him. The gauze was already soaked through, Scott hadn't been kidding when he had mentioned the volatile nose bleeds. She handed some wads of gauze to him. "Make sure he switches them out. I'll be back in a moment. It usually takes a while to stop with Stiles." And with that she walked off to get some supplies.  
  
"Why are you in here so often?"

"Because I'm clumsy and more than that I am human too?" Stiles shrugged while sitting on top of the examining table before he switched the soaked through gauze tampons in his nose to new ones, throwing the used ones into the nearby trash bin with practiced ease. "I have some concentration and coordination problems which land me here time after time. Especially when those are paired with lacrosse practice. Not that I'd ever get off the bench during a game," he chuckled, feeling more and more embarrassed. Derek Hale was probably not interested in how lame he was at sports and moving around in general. Yet Stiles still tried to give his best at lacrosse. Not just for Scott and his friendship with the other teen, but because he really believed that it might help him deal with his mental condition. Not that many had to know about that.  
  
Glimpsing up at Derek as he accepted the next round of wads, Stiles stuck them in his nose and held the cool towel against his nape, starting to feel a bit better.  
  
"Could you just... not broadcast that to the school?" he fidgeted a bit nervously. He had gotten enough ridicule about that. And if someone like Derek Hale started spreading rumors and jokes about Stiles, it'd make his already difficult high school life so much worse. "Please?" he added after a long moment of hesitation.  
  
It was so unlikely for Stiles Stilinski to do something like that, but he was just so tired of all the ridicule lately. Yes, he had put on a good face, made himself appear even goofier than he was. To make others believe that nothing mattered to him, but in truth, he had felt all the stings the comments and jokes and all that did to him. He had developed this 'laughing along with the assholes' attitude after his mom's death as a coping mechanism. Not the healthiest, but it made it easier for him to get through all these situations without breaking down.

"Are you sure it's not because you're getting beaten up?" Derek wasn't an idiot, he knew it happened a lot outside of school grounds for sure. Or in toilet stalls, locker rooms... Shoving others into the hallway lockers by 'accident'. Especially the jocks from the rougher contact sports like lacrosse or the swim team. Idiots like Jackson Whittemore and more of his kind. "It's okay if you are, I'll take care of them."  
  
Gladly even. Derek wasn't the kid to blab to others, about anything. Especially not stuff that was none of their business. The only thing the others were going to hear was that Stilinski was fine but it wasn't as if they were even going to ask. They didn't care but Stiles seemed to think they did. Maybe it would be worse if he was ignored? Derek had no idea so he nodded and didn't say much about it.  
  
"I don't do that kind of talk. Never have and never will." Stupid rumors and gossips. Who even cared about any of that? At least they didn't have cheerleader squads here, so none of the girls were too involved with sports besides cheering on their boyfriends from the stands. "Besides, who even wants to play lacrosse? You're better off on the bench, and it looks good on your college application and you don't have to play."

"Why would you even care? You are one of those popular guys, aren't you?" Stiles laughed bitterly, without any joy or happiness in his voice. And seriously... why would someone like Derek Hale care if he was beaten up or not? He was no one compared to him as far as popularity went. Not that Stiles didn't know he was clever. He was second in class after Lydia. But he'd never move with Derek's crowd. Not that he'd ever want to. He saw them as shallow, loud and dumb kids who'd either fail in life or need daddy's or mommy's support and money to succeed.  
  
Though he had to admit that he had never heard about a rumor Derek Hale would've started. But that didn't matter, right?  
  
Frowning from the last comment, Stiles readjusted the cold towel on his nape and felt grateful that the bleeding was slowing down at last. First he felt offended by what Derek said, but then he simply shrugged because besides tiring him out, lacrosse practice did look good on a college application indeed.  
  
"Hey, don't mock my sport and I won't mock yours either, ball chaser..." he jabbed back, because yeah, running after a bigger ball was no better than in Stiles' choice of sport.

"Ball catcher," Derek shot back, even though it was a childish bickering they were doing and it didn't make much sense. The teams had always been at odds with one another, but luckily they didn't need to share a field or a locker room. There was a small basketball court outside with concrete but they were mostly practicing inside.  
  
Stiles actually managed a small smile from the snark that was shot right back at him. Then he fidgeted a bit on the examination table, legs moving, his body never being able to be still for long.  
  
It kind of irked Derek that he was lugged with the popular kids, as if they were all the same, as if none of them cared. One of his friends, Boyd, also on the basketball team, was working his ass off to get a scholarship for the sport, hoping to play pro in college. Not Derek, because he knew the chances of getting into the pros was small and he wasn't that into it, didn't want to take away from the kids needing it. Boyd wasn't popular, he wasn't stupid, he was poor and taking care of his little sister.  
  
"So because I'm popular, I shouldn't care? I'm captain because I'm good, not because I'm popular and don't care. Of all the rumors you've heard about me, did it ever involve me beating up anybody without reason?" He knew plenty of rumors were going around, it kind of came with being popular. Kids paid attention to what he did, especially when he didn't give them much to work with.

"Okay, fine. My logic or rather prejudice might have its flaws, because no, I never heard of you in particular to beat up others. You usually stay out of such things as far as I know. But I'm not following you around or anything all the time so what should I know?" Stiles shrugged, carefully removing another round of wads and replacing them with new ones. Thank fuck they weren't getting drenched like the ones before. Because he didn't imagine his first time being alone with Derek Hale in such a disgusting scenario. Him bleeding all over the place and pushing gauze up into his swollen and already coloring nose.  
  
"Could you like... bring me a pack of ice from the fridge over there?" he asked instead of going deeper into the topic and possibly embarrassing himself even more. Also, it was clear that Stiles was familiar with the layout of the nurse's office and where things were.  
  
"I guess I'm... maybe... possibly sorry. You know... I am definitely not part of the popular circles and speak from bad experiences," he added. And boy, why was he still talking? He should just shut up at last. Although he was telling the truth. There definitely had been some shoving and pushing around on the corridors and in the bathrooms, hell, even at times in the locker room, but he wasn't going to mention those to this guy.  
  
And man... was he dreamy or what? All dark and muscular and handsome. It only made Stiles' heart clench painfully because he knew it was never going to be his. Stupid, stupid useless crushes…

Popular kids had popular rumors, it wasn't as if Derek didn't know that, and he wasn't like... accusing Stiles of stalking him or anything so why did he get all nervous all of a sudden? Looking around for the fridge, he got the ice pack, breaking it so it could get solid before handing it over. Nose maybe wasn't broken but Stiles was going to look beat up with the way it was coloring and Derek felt guilty about that. Popular kids looking beat up made them be treated like badasses but that was probably not the same for Stiles.  
  
"I'm sorry too, about the nose." He'd offer to get retaliation by punching Derek in return but that wasn't going to be doing much, maybe only break Stiles’ hand or something. "I know not all of us are nice so..." he shifted on his feet and shrugged, not sure what more to say to that. Derek felt bad but didn't know how to make it better for Stiles. Everybody had seen what happened, Stiles was going to be the kid who got a ball in the face from Derek Hale.  
  
"Do you need me to grab you some clothes or something?" They were both still in their work out clothes and it didn't seem like Stiles was going to get back to classes today. Maybe Derek should offer to get him home. That would be a nice thing to do, right?

Stiles was actually very grateful for the ice-pack, which he took from Derek – totally NOT noticing how their fingers brushed together as he took it, making his usually irregularly beating heart skip a beat – and carefully pressed it against his throbbing nose. Damn, that felt really good! He might have even moaned obscenely from it.  
  
"It's okay... It was an accident," Stiles shrugged again but the apology made some unauthorized fuzzy feeling flipping in his stomach... "Nah, I don't want you to miss more classes because of me," Stiles would've waved Derek off, but both his hands were occupied. In the end, he pulled the wet towel away from his nape and gestured with it towards the returning nurse. "My beautiful Nurse Sarah will write me a note so I can go home for the rest of the day, right?" Stiles blinked at the woman outright batting his long brown lashes at her.  
  
Which didn't amuse the nurse, but she had a fond little smile in the corner of her mouth. She always was kinda fond of this blabbermouth kid, but tried to stay impartial. "Yes. You can go home now, Stiles. If you're not up for it, you can rest tomorrow too. Your face will get quite colorful and don't lift anything too heavy or lean down too much for a while to avoid more nose bleeds," she said, already writing the slip.  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Stiles drew a cross over his heart with the half-dried blood. Not that it mattered since his jersey was already ruined. Oh great, now dad will have to buy a new one for him... Again. That soured Stiles' seemingly chipper mood for a second.  
  
"That won't be necessary," Sarah said and assessing Stiles' 'fresh out of a horror movie' look, she rather gave the piece of paper to Derek. "Will you be a sweetheart and escort him to the locker room so he can change and go home?" she smiled at Derek, but it was somehow more of a 'demand' than a kind suggestion. Clearly Nurse Sarah took her work seriously.

The young Hale rarely missed out on classes. He never got sick and he had great grades, so he wasn't too worried about missing a few. It wasn't every day he managed to knock another boy over with his ball. Pretty sure his mom wasn't going to be amused and was going to make him go over with cookies or whatever grandma decided to make for Derek's apology baking.

"Should he even be driving? Maybe I should take him home too."  
  
If the nurse suspected Derek was asking to skip class, she didn't say anything about it. Or maybe she knew about Stiles' dad working a lot and figured it couldn't hurt for Stiles to have somebody around for a change besides McCall. "Don't make a habit out of this," she warned as he got another piece of paper, their hall passes.  
  
"Don't think hitting people with balls is going to do me any favors," Derek muttered to her as he folded the papers and put them in his pocket. He helped Stiles off who was still holding the ice to his nose. "You really need to get changed. You look like you just killed somebody."

***

As they walked to the locker room, unhindered because the classes were still going, Derek pulled at his drying shirt.

"Hey, do you mind if I take a quick shower before we go? I don't know if you should with that nose." If it was okay to get a shower even though Stiles looked like he needed one.

Stiles was so baffled and out of his depths that he even forgot to protest to the nurse's "suggestions" and followed Derek in a daze. Maybe it was the blood loss... It had to be, but it seemed some did stay in his body, because his cheeks made a weak attempt at turning red from imagining Derek taking a shower. Which was such a bad idea to think about right now! Luckily, the ice-pack and the bruising covered most of that blush.  
  
"Nah... it's okay, man. I should probably take one too... A cold one. That... that should be okay with my nose and washing down all the blood," he hurried to explain then cursed inwardly and rather moved towards his locker.  
  
No one else was there aside from them and in a couple of minutes Derek Hale was going to be back with his stuff and be... very naked next to him......... _Fuck his life!_  
  
Stiles figured that if he used the few precious minutes until he was joined in the showers, he could maybe finish with a quick clean up before being so... defenseless and very naked around the basketball captain himself. Ugh... seriously... What did he do against the Universe for putting him into such a situation – and providing him with new jerking off material for later?  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he began dragging off his bloody clothes in front of his locker without a care and quickly got his towel wrapped around his middle as he fetched his shower gel. He didn't dare to check his face in the mirror yet, so he rather focused on getting under the water.  
  
"FUCK! COLD!" he whined, his voice echoing in the empty shower as he carefully but quickly began cleaning his goose bumped body, which was pale and mole-dotted and lanky yet thanks to lacrosse, Stiles also had some nicely toned muscles. He was most proud of his abs where his six-pack was finally starting to show! Well, they better after all the blood, sweat and tears...

Derek pretty much ran back to the lockers of the basketball team, so his racing heart wouldn't be so weird. What was he even thinking, offering to shower all chill-like? Because that meant he was going to be naked with Stiles Stilinski… With guys from the team it was different. But... he really needed a shower though, yuck. Grabbing his clothes and his backpack, he rushed back to the P.E. shower room where Stiles was already suffering the coldness – the curses echoed.  
  
Scrambling for his bottle of shower gel, Derek undressed, giving half a glance to the bloody clothes on the floor. Maybe if they put those in a towel, it wouldn't be such a mess to stuff in a bag. Putting his clothes out, he took his towel and gel with him, seeing Stiles scrubbing at the blood with the cold water. The sight of the nose now that it wasn't covered by the ice pack made the older boy make a face.

"That's going to be horrible tomorrow."  
  
A plus remark, right? He could pretend like his eyes hadn't dropped as he attempted to set the temperature of his shower to something decent. Just two teens taking a shower together after sports, no big deal. Good thing Stilinski wasn't on his team, it would have been a big deal weekly. And it wasn't as if he couldn't smell it on the human, the interest. It was a guy thing, they all had interest like a lot of times. He turned to the tiled wall to let the water run over him, soaking his sweaty hair, pretending like he didn't feel the eyes on him.

 _Oh god, oh god… Keep it cool. Just keep it cool! This is totally normal. Two guys taking a shower after practice… Totally cool! Nothing to see here…  
  
_Oh boy, how wrong Stiles was! There was a lot to see and no matter how hard he tried, his curious whiskey-brown eyes did steal a few shy glances of the naked Hale. And it was... unfair how perfect he was! Like a young model. Ancient sculptors would be crying for a chance to have Derek as their muse or something. And weird thoughts! Why? Why did Stiles have to endure this too on top of the throbbing pain and starting headache?  
  
He had to look away from all that enticing tanned skin adorned with drops of water, the ropes of lean muscles moving with each move and _god_... what Stiles had accidentally managed to take a glimpse of between the strong thighs... well, it made his own twitch with interest. So he stood back under the cold water, gasping for air but grateful for the distraction.  
  
Stiles knew it was quite normal for his hormone-fueled teenage body to react to the closeness of his object of desire, but not even the pain and headache could stop him from wishing it was later in his room when he'd be touching himself thinking back on this scene.

Grateful for the distraction, Derek peered at the other boy as he lathered himself up with the shower gel. Stiles had been hiding a lot under those loose shirts and plaids. Slender and thin, sure, but there were muscles coiling at the biceps and stomach area. It was hard to get all muscular when they were growing boys but Derek's sport and the constant running around because of what he was combined with working out had developed his body, just like the guys on the swim team.  
  
During his ogling, Stiles nearly forgot to reply to Derek's... well, kinda offensive(?) remark. Not that Stiles thought that after all the nice and caring behavior he'd try to offend him on purpose. So he just shrugged and quickly closed the tap now that he was more or less clean. He just had to concentrate on not slipping now.  
  
"It's horrible right now too. Darth Vader had to feel like this with each breath," he babbled while putting his towel around his waist. _Great, just make yourself come off as an even bigger weird geek_ , Stiles scolded himself as he began retreating carefully, eyes strictly averted from the other teen's body. "I had worse," he added like an afterthought. Because he had. Broken bones for example.  
  
"Yeah, Darth Vader's completely burned face must have been exactly like a bruised nose."

Ignoring that comment, Stiles was focused on putting his regular clothes back on as fast as possible. At least he had no blood over him now and his nose didn't start to bleed again during the shower. Though, it'd have been funny if like in those Japanese animes the wads would've been pushed out by a fountain of blood seeing Derek Hale so hot and very naked a few feet away from him.  
  
"Yo, you really don't have to chaperone me. I'm no damsel in distress, I can probably drive home on my own..." he tried once more to talk Derek down from his heroic plan of driving him home. But a part of him wanted it. Quite a bit.

Rinsing the shampoo quickly since Stiles has already moved back to the lockers, Derek roughly dried himself while following, not even bothering with tying the towel around his waist.

"I'm driving you home. I know my car isn't as edgy as your jeep but it's not that bad." It wasn't as impressive as Laura's Camaro or Whittemore's Porsche, but it was a fairly new Buick, only a year old and it was black so he had been happy with it. Stiles' car was an old piece of crap, something Derek knew he shouldn't be saying out loud.  
  
"Unless you hate the idea of hanging out with me. Then I'll just drop you off." This was the second... third time Stiles was set on ditching Derek and he could take the hint, alright? "You can say it, you know... You don't like me, you make that very clear." A little angrily Derek pulled on his boxers along with his jeans. "And you know what? You're the ass here when I'm trying to be nice when it was an accident. Making jokes about asking old women out? You deserved that ball!"

And just like that Stiles' little fantasies were crushed. What was Derek's problem? In one moment he was this nice caring guy then in the next he was that stereotype jock jerk all pissed and telling him that he deserved the ball in the face?! Getting angry himself, Stiles wrapped his bloody clothes into his damp towel and tossed the bundle into his sports bag, slamming his locker closed before facing Derek.  
  
"You know what? Don't bother. I'll be fine on my own, like always," he spit back with a bitter taste in his mouth as he picked up his bags and pressing the ice pack against his nose stormed out of the locker room, fuming silently and disappointed for letting his hopes get kinda high. At least not fully because the crash back down would've been even more painful.  
  
He was so distracted by beating himself up, that he didn't even realize until he was already by his Jeep that the nurse's paper was left in Derek's pocket.  
  
"Fuck!" he kicked the front tire. "Ow, ow, ow..." he jumped a bit on one leg. A broken toe would be just perfect after all this. But once he threw his bags onto the backseat through the rolled down window and moved his toes, they seemed to be okay enough. So with that he slumped against the car with his back and slid down until he was sitting on the concrete with his back against the same tire he just kicked.  
  
He pulled his legs up and pressed the pack back to his swollen nose, his other slightly shaking hand reaching up to rub his forehead then mess his hair up even more as he was running his fingers back and forth in it.  
  
_Congratulations, Stilinski! You just blew your only chance to communicate with and be around Derek Hale._ But what did he expect? That they'd become buddies? That Derek will magically start liking him... like THAT too? Stiles knew Derek used to have that talented cellist girl, Paige as a girlfriend for a while. Sure, lately Stiles hasn't seen him with any girl (not that there wouldn't be volunteers since the Hale was a dreamy guy). But he never saw him with boys either. Knowing Stiles' luck, Derek would be outright disgusted if he knew about Stiles’ stupid crush on him...  
  
Why can't anything work out for him in the love department? Why did he have to go through all these stupid teenage clichés?  
  
Sure, a couple of years back he kinda had Heather as his first girlfriend but she was more interested in losing her virginity with Stiles. Which was awkwaaaard, to say the least. Stiles nearly fucked that up too and yes, they had sex one more time, but after that Heather had left him for some other, more popular guy and they never talked again and tried to avoid each other on the corridors. And then there was Malia last year but they were just fooling around a few times, neither had their hearts in it. It was good for the couple of months while it lasted, though.  
  
And then Stiles' stupid heart had to choose again and make those telltale skips whenever he saw the popular basketball captain, making him realize that yeah, his liking of boys too wasn't just a phase. Since it's been going on for nearly a year now. And if today was anything to go by, it was never going to happen so he might just give up on it all together, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_What an asshole._ Stiles was quick to run off and Derek was done with it. He was even contemplating going back to class because missing out on an entire afternoon for no good reason seemed like a waste. The again, he had the note and... oh shit, the stupid notes! He still had Stilinski's as well, which needed to get signed by a parent. At first he thought it was the other's own fault for running off like that but as he finished dressing, he knew he had some part in it as well. With a deep sigh and a resounding whine, he knew he was going to need to go to the sheriff's house and drop off the stupid note. So much hassle for one ball. It was so not fair.  
  
Why did he even care? It wasn't like he owed anything to the other boy. He liked Stiles though, and had secretly been looking forward to spending some time with him, see his room, get to know him without curious eyes watching them. Life sucked. Put upon, he packed his bag and was determined to get this over quick but it was a little quicker than he thought when he spotted Stiles slumped against his car. Thinking the worst, because what did he know about bruised noses, he ran over, assuming Stiles had gotten dizzy or something.  
  
"You're such an idiot! Running off when you were told to take it easy! What are you even thinking, you stupid stubborn human...?" Derek ranted on as he checked the pulse which was racing when he pushed his fingers against the wrist. Uh... He had no idea what he was doing. "Do I call like 911?" Did he need an ambulance or should he drive him to the ER? Take him back to the nurse?

Stiles should've expected to be found like that and the second he heard Derek's voice and felt that touch on his wrist, his pulse quickened for sure. Not because he was feeling sick, but he did suddenly get dizzy from the closeness.  
  
"You're the idiot..." he managed to rasp out. He knew it was a weak comeback but sue him, Derek Hale was all over in his personal space again. Fuck his life... again.  
  
With a sigh he freed his wrist – pointedly ignoring that he could practically feel his skin burning where Derek had touched him – and pulled himself up, holding onto his Jeep's door. "No need to make a 911 call. Dad would freak anyways. I'm f... Whoa!" He wanted to say he was fine but nearly lost his balance for a moment, head getting a bit dizzy again. Maybe the headache and the dizziness were indeed signs of a mild concussion.  
  
"Okay, fine... you know what? It might be safer if you drove me home..." he finally gave in, because it seemed Derek was a persistent fucker who probably would just yell at him until he let him. And yelling was something his throbbing head didn't particularly liked at the moment. "Not leaving Roscoe here, though... My Jeep. She's called Roscoe," he provided with an eye-roll to the questioning look and fished his keys out of his jeans pocket to press it into Derek's hand. "Be gentle with her. She is fussy sometimes," he grumbled as he carefully walked around the Jeep to get in on the passenger seat's side, his foolish heart still beating all over the place, palms suddenly all sweaty.

There was a super doubtful look thrown at Stiles when he exclaimed he was fine and didn't need medical attention, only to sway on his feet. What kind of a nurse would even let a kid go when he couldn't even walk to his Jeep without nearly passing out? Derek was doubtful of a lot of things right now and maybe the dad had reason to freak out. Derek was already freaking out!  
  
Also, who even named a car, and gave it a gender and then made it female with a male name?! So many questions with that one and the super doubtful look turned into a judging one.

"Maybe Roscoe is fussy because she's got gender issues," the Hale muttered as he took the offered keys, not that there was much of a choice since Stiles had already parked his ass in the passenger's seat. Leaving the teen to look at the keys in his hand a little dumbfounded before he took his bag, plopping it on the backseat too.

"I know how to drive a car, you know." And promptly managed to make the Jeep protest when Derek didn't put it in gear. "Shut up."

He could feel the look thrown at him as he blushed brightly, managing to get them out of the parking spot without the Jeep's engine shutting off. Derek didn't even ask for directions, he knew where Stiles lived. Everybody knew the sheriff's house, because it was pretty important to know when one was a teenager in a small town with nothing to do but throw illegal parties. Which he went to because his friends went. Alcohol didn't work on him and he didn't like the taste of beer. Pretty sure nobody liked it and they all drank it because they weren't allowed to yet.  
  
Parking the car in front of the house, Derek handed the keys back over. Didn't look like there was anybody home.

The car ride was awkward enough, but Stiles focused on trying not to let his headache blind him too much. The warming up ice pack at least helped a bit on it. But he'll need some pills and could nearly hear his bed's siren call. Anyway, he refrained from more snarky comments since Derek was helping him despite their little fight in the locker room. So yeah, he was trying to appreciate that and only sent a few glares at him. After all, who was Derek Hale to judge his choice of a name for his car?! He probably thought Stiles was an even bigger loser than before. Why couldn't he stop blabbering out embarrassing stuff about himself?  
  
And if the ride was awkward, the sudden silence once the Jeep's engine was shut off, became even more awkward. Stiles took the keys, listening to the familiar sounds of the engine cooling off.  
  
"Well... thanks for driving my asshole self home..." he cleared his throat, fidgeting a bit nervously in the seat. In teen movies this was the point when the main characters would look at each other and share their first kiss. But this wasn't a chick flick so yeaaah... that'd be even more embarrassing. Instead Stiles reminded himself of his manners – which suspiciously sounded a lot like his dad's voice in his head.  
  
"I guess... you could come in for a soda or coffee if you like... for helping me. I'll need a few pills for my head, to be honest... like yesterday," he pressed the pack against a temple. "And a new ice pack. Sorry, I'm usually not this whiny. I just hate headaches. It makes everything even more jumbled up in that chaos called my brain," he chuckled a bit nervously and why ooooh why can't he just shut up?!  
  
Derek was probably keen to split. Especially now that he had to walk all the way back to school on foot. Stiles didn't even think about that... Serves him right though for yelling at him earlier.  
  
"Oh... and we shouldn't forget my note this time?" he glimpsed at Derek and couldn't look away all of a sudden. Man, he was beautiful... Maybe that ball did more damage in his head than Stiles first thought.

The lingering silence in the car was uncomfortable and Derek had been pretty sure Stiles was about to tell him to go. But there was a reluctant invitation to come inside for a soda, said in a way he wasn't even sure if he was supposed to say yes since Stiles could barely look at him.

"I've never had a headache." So he wouldn't know about jumbled thoughts and everything. It was a weird thing to say, though, and he didn't even know why he had told the other.  
  
Clearing his throat, the eyes were finally on him with an intensity Derek didn't know how to interpret. "Yeah, it's in my bag, I'll dig it out inside." Good luck on Stiles telling him to go when he was inside. Derek could be nice to be around if he tried. Stiles was going to see that, maybe. The engine ticked from the heat as it worked on cooling down, silence stretching again. Since neither of them moved, Derek took the first step, getting out and grabbing his bag.  
  
He had to wait for Stiles to get out too and open the door, curious to see the inside. Derek never took anybody home, it was safest that way and it wasn't like any of his friends minded. They usually hung out away from their homes anyways, unless there was a party.

Wow, this was so awkward, even in Stiles' standards but at least they were on the move again. He carefully got out of the car too to grab his own bags then headed towards the house on a bit steadier legs than before.  
  
"How come you never had a headache? I never heard about anyone who was lucky enough not to experience the little goblin fuckers hammering away inside their skull..." he babbled – _again_ – despite scolding himself before. Well, he had no mouth filter and he was known for that. It put him in trouble all his life.  
  
"I guess I was lucky..." Derek settled on to answer the never having a headache question. It was pretty vague but not too weird an explanation. There were kids who never were sick or gotten anything injury-wise. It was possible, right? Pretty glad about that too because Stiles didn't make it sound like something Derek'd ever want to experience.

The Stilinski home was nothing special. A nice looking house in the suburbs of Beacon Hills. Not too big or too small. He was told it was inherited by his father from his parents once they had passed, but basically the Sheriff did grow up in that home. Noah and Stiles did a few improvements on it during the years, but left most of the things his mom had once decorated the way they were. At least having her touch on their surroundings made it easier to feel her still close.  
  
Stiles dug out his damp towel and bloody clothes from his bag and tossed them into the small laundry room then pointed Derek towards the kitchen. "Soda, water and lemonade are in the fridge. Serve yourself while I find some pills in the bathroom," he said then shuffled in that direction, letting Derek have his fill of looking around downstairs.

The human sauntered off to get these pills he mentioned while Derek dropped his bag and wandered into the kitchen. It was a small kitchen compared to the one in his house, but then again, the Hale house was huge because of all the people living there. This house was only for two so it no doubt felt huge.  
  
The fridge was kind of empty food-wise, but plenty of drinks to pick from. Settling on a coke, Derek opened the can and sipped, looking around as he walked to the living room. There were some pictures but nothing recent and there was dust lingering, tickling at his nose. Near the TV were lots of DVDs which he guessed were Stiles' and there was paperwork spread out on the dining table in the corner. Guess they didn't use it that much, just the smaller one in the kitchen.  
  
At home, dinners were a family thing. Everybody knew what time it was served and those at the house would be there – kids had no choice anyways. Had to be nice to not have that daily, but maybe Stiles was alone a lot. Derek was never alone, because the house was filled with kids and pack. And coke wasn't something they had, only juice and tea and water and homemade lemonade. Which was always way too sour.  
  
There was a picture of Stiles' mom, and Derek remembered her, kind of. She had been a really nice lady, very active in the community and her smile was nice. Stiles looked like her, same wide eyes, same curious glint in them. It was kind of sad and it made Derek want to stick close to the younger kid. It felt so lonely.

It took Stiles only a minute or two to find the pills in the bathroom and he downed two with a few sips of water straight from the tap. Then he finally dared to look at his nose and hissed from the sight. It was swollen and red and all the surrounding area was already starting to color. Well, it didn't take a lot for injuries and bruises to show on his pale skin. Gently pressing down on the edge of the bruising he sighed. This is going to be visible for a while and his dad will probably freak out when he sees him. And people at school will laugh and call him a loser among other names. And Stiles will smirk and agree with them so they'd move to something more interesting that much quicker. Because if there was one thing Stiles had learned during the years, it was that putting on a good face often worked better than showing his real feelings.  
  
"What am I supposed to do now?" he whispered to his reflection which looked back at him just as clueless. Very helpful. Of course, it wasn't about the next round of humiliation at school, he was going to get through it as always. The question was about Derek Hale in his house...  
  
He probably thought it was lame and poor and a bit run down. Stiles knew that the Hales had a big ass mansion at the edge of the Preserve and that a big family lived there, though he hasn’t really seen many of them in town. They were a bit strange as far as families went, keeping more to themselves, but they were also the founding family of the town. Loaded and well-respected, so everyone gave them their privacy. So all this just made it even more awkward that one of them was now probably sipping on some drink and silently judging on things he saw... Or at least many would do that. Stiles had no real idea how Derek would react. He didn't know the boy that much since he's been able to ogle him only from afar in these last months.  
  
But now he was here... Waiting on Stiles. He should get back to him. Should he give him a tour of the house? Offer him something to eat? Not that there was a lot of food at home. He was supposed to go grocery shopping after school to cook dinner for dad. But once the painkillers will kick in, Stiles knew he was going to get knocked out. _Sorry, dad..._  
  
Either way, he adjusted his hair and clothes a bit in the mirror before he joined Derek in the living room.

"I know this place is nothing like your house and it's not much, but it's home. Should I... give you a tour now or something? Only ever Scott comes over so we don't have a lot of visitors aside from him and his mom. Do you know Mrs. McCall? Melissa? She is such an awesome mom and a superb nurse at the hospital! I love her no bullshitting attitude," he started babbling in his embarrassment. "Oh... I should get another ice pack too," he chuckled with flailing arms and moved back towards the kitchen to dig out a pack. But there were none so he simply used a pack of frozen peas instead, having to hold onto the edge of the kitchen counter as a wave of dizziness washed over him again from straightening up too fast.  
  
"Whoa... Or maybe I should just lay down upstairs..." he mumbled more to himself.

Stiles came back, ranted a while, disappeared into the kitchen and then mentioned something about laying down. Derek blinked a few times, then a few times more and decided it was probably a good thing to get to the kitchen as well, finding the human hunched over. Maybe brain damage wasn't that far off?  
  
"I don't think you're supposed to sleep for long with concussions so you should set your alarm." Should he stick around? Would be weird to stay in a house Derek didn't even know when Stiles was asleep? But it didn't look like there was anybody else to help around. He could do his homework, ask for the Wi-Fi password to entertain himself on his laptop. As in searching how long somebody was allowed to sleep before being woken up when having a head injury. "I can stay if you want."  
  
It wasn't the hanging out Derek had imagined they'd do, but that was his fault for lugging a ball into somebody's face. And probably the only way he was allowed to stay with Stiles, who only seemed awkward around him and not too happy to have him as company. In all his fantasies about how they'd meet, he not once had considered that Stiles wouldn't even like him much. Not that giving him a bruised face and brain damage had been part of those fantasies. All of it made Derek want to groan and hide in his room.  
  
"When is your dad home?"

Glimpsing bewildered at the clock on the wall, Stiles blinked most of the dizziness away. "In like... four hours if nothing comes up at work..." he muttered. He was shocked that Derek would offer to stay. Why would he? What was in it for him? Did he want something in return? Because Stiles believed that nothing was free. Or rather he wasn't used to people – aside from the handful who were close to him – being kind to him for no reason. So yes, his guards were still up, even if he wanted to let them go down around this boy so badly...  
  
"Are you sure? I mean... I could just set the alarm on my phone... I already fucked up your day enough, haven't I?" he asked unsure as he finally moved his head enough to glimpse at the other boy again. "But... okay... if you want to..." Stiles blushed a bit, his voice soft and kinda shy this time. And he was hoping that he wouldn't make Derek angry at him again. It was something he had quickly decided that he hated.  
  
"Thanks... Melissa is at work and Scott will be at school and lacrosse practice for a few more hours so..." There was no one else who could help. That's what Stiles didn't say out loud. "I guess it'd be safer this way if I do have a mild concussion..." he trailed off and picked up his glass to pour some water in it. He quickly drank half of it to shut himself up before he'd say something offensive or too personal or would chase off the object of his affection.  
  
Instead he moved towards the stairs, keeping a hand on the railing as he started carefully climbing. He guessed Derek would follow him up to his room. _Shit!_ Derek Hale was going to set foot in his messy room!!! That called for some mini panic attack right then and there.

Derek wasn't sure if he was supposed to come with or not, but he did anyways because Stiles didn't seem like he was capable of finding his bed on his own. He might fall on the floor next to it or something. Climbing the stairs, the teen wondered if he was doing the right thing here. He felt weird to stay but it felt weirder to not stay when there was nobody to look after Stiles. They were old enough to be on their own, sure, but not when one of them was injured.  
  
The door to the room was opened and Derek looked around, again curious. The bed was weirdly placed in the corner, taking up a lot of room like that but it was probably because of gaming and the TV. Gaming was obvious. There was a steering wheel for racing in the corner and a gaming chair near the bed. Posters littered the wall, littered because there was more poster than wall and they didn't make much sense. Music, gaming, anime, festivals... There were books tossed everywhere and a desk with a laptop. It wasn't a big room but it breathed Stiles. Literally. Stiles' scent was all over the place, drenched it and Derek had to take a step back from it. Because he was pretty sure Stiles would find it weird if Derek rolled around in his bed a little to soak the scent in.  
  
"Can I get you anything? How many hours from now should I wake you?" Stuffing his hands in his sweater pockets, Derek pretended like he wasn't snooping when he totally was. He wanted to talk about games and music but Stiles looked ready to pass out so maybe some other time. Maybe next time he could use a smaller ball to hit Stiles with so their time together wouldn't be with Stiles passed out and looking like he was going to star in Rocky.  
  
It didn't make him ugly, it just looked painful. But on the bright side, Derek had made a lasting impression?

Putting the half-full glass on the nightstand, Stiles discreetly pushed a bunch of clothes under his bed with his foot and glimpsed at the armchair in the opposite corner, glad that there weren't used clothes on it at least. So he toed off his red Converse sneakers and took off his plaid shirt. He hesitated about his jeans, but then reasoned with himself that Derek had already seen him with less clothes on than just a T-shirt and boxers, so in the end he dropped them on the floor too along with his socks and got under the dark-blue cover with a slight blush.  
  
"Sorry for the mess. I was meaning to clean my room. A week ago," he chuckled a bit nervously and very out of his depth with the gorgeous Hale standing in the middle of his room, looking around with interest. At least not with disgust. "And I'm obviously a huge geek..." he continued, biting his bottom lip then sighed satisfied once he was finally in a horizontal position.  
  
"I'm good, thanks. And once an hour is enough," he answered without hesitation, like a person who know this way too well. "It's not because sleep would cause any damage. It's to see if neither of my sides are going numb or to avoid possible seizures and other symptoms one might develop while asleep," the mole-dotted boy explained with half-closed eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for... well, all of this. It's very... nice of you to stick around and make sure I'm okay. Not many would do that." He was glad Derek Hale was one of those people. It would've been such a bummer and disappointment if it turned out that he was nothing like how Stiles had imagined he might be... "There's some food in the kitchen or you can order in if you get hungry. But seriously... feel free to raid the fridge. I was supposed to buy groceries today, but oh well... Wi-Fi password is on a sticky note by the laptop..." he mumbled, his eyelids suddenly weighing like a ton each. Hooray, the pills were finally kicking in, easing the pressure in his head. "Might pass out now... sorry..." he mumbled.

Wait, possible seizures? Sides going numb? Derek's eyes widened at that. He wasn't ready for that! Sure there were humans in the pack but they never got hurt and he had no idea what he was supposed to do with any of it. Good thing Stiles had his eyes closed so he didn't see the look of pure panic on the young Hale's face.

"Get some sleep, I'll set my alarm," he managed to stutter out as the human fell asleep and Derek? He ran downstairs to dig out his phone from his jeans. He'd call his mom but she was probably busy, but luckily Laura was at home since she had a week off from college. She was going to the one in San Francisco and came home on the weekends anyways.

"Hey Derbear!"  
  
Ugh, he hated that nickname, but she always used it even though he had told her so many times not to call him that. "I hit Stiles in the face with a basketball and now I'm at his home and his nose is all bruised. And I have to wake him every hour and there's like nobody here!"  
  
"Ooooh Stiles. Isn't that the Sheriff's son you've been crushing on for over a year? I mean, if he's out cold..."  
  
"Ewwww, Laura no! I don't want to kiss him when he's passed out."  
  
"So you _do_ want to kiss him! I knew it. That's so cute."  
  
Derek had no patience for Laura's teasing right now. "Laura! Come on! Tell me what to do here! He's human and he could be seriously injured."

His older sister laughed and laughed and laughed, taking forever to be even remotely helpful. He had no idea why he called her, he should have called Peter. But, eventually, she explained about the human injuries and if Stiles would not wake or slur badly or react in any way not like himself, to call her and she'd come get them with dad.  
  
"So I didn't seriously injure him?" He had to make sure.  
  
"He's fine, Der. You got any money on you? Give me the address, I'll order you some pizzas." That wasn't Laura. Nope, this was speakerphone and of course all the Hales had to enjoy his misery of having to injure his crush. So now his freaking dad was going to order them pizzas so Derek could stay longer to 'work his charm'. At which Peter laughed at and asked what charm that possibly could be.  
  
"I hate you all." The teen sighed and hung up on them. Yes he came out to his parents when he had realized he liked a boy and yes he did moon over Stiles a lot the past year but sometimes his family was just a little too much up in his business. He set his alarm clock and found a bag of chips in one of the kitchen cabinets. It wasn't stress eating when he was hungry. Nope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As expected, Stiles was out cold until Derek woke him up for the first time. Needless to say, at first he was very confused about what Derek Hale was doing in his room and wondered if he was still dreaming, but then he remembered everything and answered the questions, even followed the finger with his eyes which was held up in his face.  
  
"I'm fine..." he mumbled – to Derek's relief didn't slur it – and went back to sleep.  
  
It took another waking up for Stiles to be able to remember to text Scott that he's fine and he doesn't have to come over after practice because he's resting under Derek's supervision. To which the teasing texts came, of course, making Stiles blush furiously and told Scott to fuck off, it wasn't like that. Geez!  
  
Then he was sleeping again and since breathing through his nose was still kinda difficult and noisy, he did that through his mouth. Which in turn resulted in some soft snoring and a bit of drooling might have happened too. And strangely enough, part of him, or maybe his subconscious, could feel Derek's caring presence. Which in turn resulted in dreams of his mom watching over him like this when he was a small child and was sick. Or they changed into dreams with Derek doing so. And some babbling might have happened during these dreams.  
  
After all, Stiles was a livid sleeper too. Lots of sounds and sometimes muttering and even more tossing and turning and sleeping in interesting poses but this time the most extreme was his cover kicked half-way off the bed, one arm hanging off the edge while from all the tossing and turning his T-shirt rode up a bit on his torso, flashing the pale mole-littered skin of his flat stomach. Luckily at least his boxers weren't riding too low on his body – which would mortify Stiles in Derek's presence, if he was awake. But that wasn't the case and he was blissfully oblivious to how he looked at the moment.

Two and a half hours have passed, two waking ups have occurred, and they have been weird because Stiles was sleeping so deeply and wasn't feeling well so he kept waking up confused, throwing Derek into mild panic each time. He had dragged his homework and the drink and chips to the desk in Stiles' room so he could be close by. As if he didn't hear the soft snoring downstairs, it was increasingly loud for a werewolf. It only took an hour to get his assignments done and by then the bag was half empty and boredom started to seep in.  
  
He tried to pass the time by browsing Facebook for a while, texted Boyd why he wasn't in class... just dumb stuff that took some time but not nearly enough. So Derek ended up with the bag of chips in his lap, watching Stiles sleep. The human would fold himself in impossible positions, was tossing and turning constantly so everything was riding up and he was showing off way more skin than intended. Sure, there had been a naked shower but now he could let his eyes roam unashamed since Stiles wasn't aware of it. But then Derek felt ashamed for feasting on the flesh like that with the other boy out cold. It kind of felt wrong so he turned back to his laptop.  
  
Stiles was on Facebook too, the page was up but they weren't friends so he couldn't see much since it had been set to friends only. The page was bookmarked, months ago, but never had he dared to send a friend request, because it seemed to be weird to do. Hesitating, Derek let the pointer fly to ‘send request’ and clicked on it. No big deal, strangers did it all the time. He stuffed another handful of chips in his mouth and checked the time. Nearly time to wake Stiles again. On cue, the doorbell rang. Five PM was a little early for pizza but he hoped that was it.

Jogging downstairs, Derek was indeed faced with three boxes of pizza. Growing boys needed whole pies and there was a sheriff in an hour too. His dad had thought of everything and had paid for them, he only had to accept the warm boxes of food and it smelled so good.  
  
He placed them in the kitchen and decided to wake Stiles by taking one of the boxes with him and letting the tempting scent of pizza trickle into the swollen nose.

"Time to eat, sleepy head."

"Just... five more minutes, mom..." Stiles murmured, stretching then rolling onto his side, facing away from Derek and unwittingly showing off the cute dimples at the small of his back.  
  
But it took his senses only half a minute to catch up with the fact that he smelled pizza and it wasn't his mom standing near the bed with the food. His eyes immediately popped open as he remembered and his body froze for a few moments. It was just Derek... 'just' Derek. Part of Stiles didn't think he'd stick around this long for such a boring program. The injured geek knocked out, babysitting him. Stiles appreciated it, though.  
  
With a little sigh, he finally pushed himself up into a sitting position, dragging his ridden up shirt down. "Oh... pizza? I love pizza. You shouldn't have... But either way, we can split the cost," he immediately babbled, not wanting the awkward silence to make a return.  
  
And to that his stomach grumbled loudly. Breakfast was a long time ago. Especially for a growing teen like Stiles. Contrary to his thin appearance, he could eat a lot and it would never show on him. Many would kill for that, he knew.

"My dad paid for them, there’re two more downstairs since he didn't know what you guys liked," Derek explained, not sure if Stiles was fine with the current pizza or if he was even up to going downstairs to see what else was there. "Do you want to eat here? I can grab some drinks. This is meat lovers, there's pepperoni and one with... I don't even know. I forgot to check."  
  
See with all his stalking, he knew Stiles ate meat, he often got the chicken nuggets at school, but a lot of them did because they were the most edible. "I uh, called home earlier to explain what happened. We always eat dinner at six and I knew I wouldn't make that." Derek got a monthly allowance he used for clothes and games and whatever else a growing boy needed but he didn't need to use it for food, his parents didn't want him to. Probably to encourage healthy eating.  
  
"How are you feeling?"

Stiles' cheeks colored – and not just from the expanding and darkening bruises on and around his nose. "I... I'm okay. A bit more rested. If I have to, I'd be able to sleep more, but now I don't want to faint back into bed..." he said, sliding to the edge of it, just sitting there for a moment to let his blood pressure settle.  
  
"The headache is still there but it isn't as bad as before, so no need to worry, it seems I'll live," he flashed a bit embarrassed smile up at Derek. "I really... appreciate this, you know. Thank you. For your dad too. I hate to pull mine from work when there's no one else to check on me after injuries," he shrugged and got up to inspect the open box in Derek's hand.  
  
"I love meat lover! And Hawaiian. Yes, with pineapple on it, because I'm one of those allegedly weirdos who think pizza and pineapple are good together. Sweet and salty in one!" he held up his index-finger in a warning not to start an argument about it in case Derek was in the other camp. Then he quickly picked up a slice and rolled it up so he could munch on it while moving towards the door.  
  
"We can eat downstairs," he mumbled with his mouth stuffed with half of the rolled up slice. The fact that he could be still understood while talking like this was a skill in itself. "I need an energy drink too," Stiles added more to himself and while holding onto the railing, he started his descend on the stairs.  
  
"I'm also sorry for keeping you from your usual family dinner. I know you have a big family, but no one really seems to know just how big. That must be nice. Having a big family, I mean..." Stiles babbled and went silent for a moment, seemingly just to stuff the other half of the slice in his mouth too, and not because of the small painful stab in his chest he felt for a second. "Here it's just me and dad since my mother's passing. But dad usually works double shifts too, so not many family lunches or dinners," he shrugged as he walked a bit more carefully to the fridge than usual and picked an energy drink for himself before sitting down to the table to inspect the other two boxes too. "I love pepperoni too and oh... it's a Hawaiian pizza! What a nice coincidence!" he beamed once the lid on the third box was opened too. Needless to say, he dug right into that next.

There was so much talking, like a switch has been flipped on and Derek found himself trailing after the other boy, speechless as he listened to the stream of words without getting a word in. A little overwhelmed, he sat down with the pizza box at the kitchen table. He wasn't put off, if anything, he thought it was cute but he wasn't sure if he was expected to answer any of the questions that had been flung his way or if they had been more like observations and Stiles wasn't prying. Best bet was to stuff his mouth the same way the other has so he reached for the pineapple one, because that was his favorite and that's why it was probably there. He wasn't a picky eater, he'd eat anything really but there were definite favorites.  
  
It took a bit of chewing before he realized Stiles was looking at him expectantly and had stopped his word vomit so he quickly chewed to make his mouth empty, flushing for not realizing it sooner. Um, what question was he supposed to answer again? Probably the one about his family.

"My grandma and grandpa live with us, my uncle Peter and his girlfriend, my aunt Esther and her husband Lars with my two cousins and there's my older sister Laura, and my younger sisters Cora, Ruth and Rachel." Yeah, it was a lot and there was always a coming and going of other packs and distant family so no wonder the town didn't keep up with it. Cora was twelve now and went to school like him but the twins were babies. And Cora and Laura weren't even from the same dad but... that would make it even more complicated. "That's why it's a big house. My grandfather is Italian, he likes to keep his family close and it's tradition for us Hales. Although it was nice to have an afternoon like this."

"Wow!" Stiles gaped, leaving his bow-shaped lips open for a few long seconds before he remembered to close his mouth. "I mean, I get it that it probably gets noisy as fuck and it's good to have less noisy afternoons like this. Although I'm sure I was snoring at least a bit thanks to the nose," here he pointed at his colorful face, secretly adoring the blush on Derek's "but yeah... Otherwise... you're lucky you have such a big family. So many people to love and love you," Stiles smiled with a slightly dreamy expression then averted his eyes and rather sipped from his drink before picking up another slice from the pineapple pizza and took a lot smaller bite than before.  
  
"And four sisters? Wow! As annoying that might get, I kinda envy you. I always wanted a sibling but obviously I don't have one if we don't count Scott, who is like a brother to me. We practically grew up together since kindergarten," he shrugged and took another bite, absently licking off the grease from his fingers. "And his mom Melissa is like a second mom to me. She was good friends with mine. I think even our moms knew each other. Yours is pretty well-known and respected around town. She always came off to me like a strong, driven and very pretty woman."

"I don't mind the babies, but Cora is twelve and Laura is twenty-one and sisters are annoying. I mostly spend my time with Peter, he's cool. And my two cousins." It was easy for him to say he wouldn't mind being with a single parent with no siblings because he was sometimes wishing for some alone time. But he didn't have to live it. Stiles sounded pretty lonely sometimes even though he didn't try to be. There were the little hints with the way he phrased some things.  
  
"I remember your mom," Derek admitted as he finished his first slice and grabbed a second. It didn't seem like a topic to continue on about so he quickly went on after chewing and swallowing. "My mom works a lot for the community and dad has his own construction company with a partner, they do renovations. My grandparents and Peter are always home." Derek wasn't even sure why he was telling this all to Stiles, it wasn't like anybody cared what his family was like.  
  
"I babysit a lot, because Laura's in college and grandma is old. So if you heard about the rumors about me being a teen dad, it's so not true. They're just my little sisters." It made him grin, stupid rumors. "I don't mind it, taking care of them I mean. I know it's lame but... they always make me feel good." He ducked his head and stuffed the rest of the pizza in his mouth.

Stiles' smile was genuine as he watched Derek make the slice disappear. He was pleasantly surprised by this conversation and the things the other 'cool boy' shared about himself. This kind of trust – because Stiles doubted many would know about these things outside of the Hale family – moved something in him and made him see Derek in a slightly different light. What he did for Stiles this afternoon only adding to that. So yeah, maybe his opinion about Derek Hale has been a tad bit prejudiced before. But now... when they were actually talking instead of freaking out or yelling at each other... it was nice and it piqued his interest even more about the handsome boy. He seemed to be so different from a typical douchebag jock with an empty head and on the emotional level of a 5-year-old. Nah, Derek Hale was much more complex and mysterious. And part of Stiles really wanted to solve that mystery.  
  
"I don't think it's lame. I think it's cute and nice. As far as I heard, most get annoyed by having to babysit siblings, especially babies. But I think... it's cool that they make you feel good. I'm sure you make them feel good and happy too," he smiled over his slice, waiting until he could look into the green eyes again. Stiles loved their color. "And for the record, I never believed those rumors about you," he winked, his own cheeks coloring a bit again as he took another bite.  
  
To cover his slight embarrassment, he rather focused on the other things Derek had said. "Believe me, most of the boys remember your hot older sister. I think some might have even cried when they learned about her going away for college," he chuckled. That thought amused him.

When Stiles winked at him, Derek couldn't help but grin back, widely. With Paige he had known she had been interested right away once she got over his asshole attitude so he had went for it all the way. But Stiles was different, he hadn't come out, even had a few girlfriends and he had always been so into Lydia Martin. Plus he had never made any attempt to befriend others besides Scott, as if he wasn't allowed to or mostly seemed like he hadn't been interested in it. This was the first time Derek thought he might actually have a shot with Stilinski. There was no acting on it right away though, but a certain plan was starting to form. Derek had weaseled his way into Paige's sight and he was going to do the same here.

At the mention of Laura's hotness, he made a face. "That's my sister you're talking about!" Derek so didn't want to think about her being hot, even though he knew the genes in his family made for attractive people. He was pretty much copy and paste from both his mom and dad, took after them both a lot, mostly his mom as so many would comment on. Laura looked like her father, Cora... looked like Cora. And the twins looked adopted.  
  
"Having so many girls around while growing up, it kind of ruined the whole 'oh wow boobs' thing. Especially when the chick with the boobs was the one giving me a wedgie or pulled my pants down in front of everybody." He didn't get into ’wow boobs’ until he had met Paige, maybe he had been a late-bloomer or something.  
  
"I guess to me it's nice what you have here, and you're not so bad yourself, Stilinski. I don't know why we never hung out before but we're going to from now on." There was no asking if Stiles wanted to.

Stiles outright laughed on the pictures Derek had painted about his older sister. He was a visual type, so he could see it vividly in his mind. Who knew the Hale could be so funny? Stiles could appreciate if someone had good humor.  
  
And for a moment he thought Derek was joking about hanging out with him in the future too. Because... whhhyyy? Why would he want to? Stiles was awkward, restless, had difficulty concentrating on one thing for long, often embarrassed himself and others too, he was a super geek and couldn't shut up no matter what.  
  
Yet... Derek Hale wanted to hang out with him??? He dropped a hand on his thigh and pinched himself under the table. Hard. The pain was real and he managed not to flinch from it. So he wasn't sleeping, right? He glimpsed at his hand and quickly counted his fingers because he had read somewhere that in dreams people have more fingers. He only had five now. So... maybe he was hallucinating from the concussion?  
  
"O-okay?" he said on a small voice, fidgeting on his chair. "But... why? I'm... I mean... you probably have better things to do. I'm not that interesting. I'd say I'm lame and boring and not sure we have a lot in common..." he mumbled, whiskey-colored eyes still a bit wide as he was trying to make sense of the whole situation. "I mean..." _Don’t fuck this up! Don’t fuck this up!!_ "Cool, man... I'd be cool with that…" He was pretty sure next time they'd see each other in school, Derek wouldn't even notice him. Or worse, just walk right past him as if he wasn't even there. That was a high possibility. Because Stiles just couldn't believe this was actually happening.

While Stiles was busy processing it all, Derek took a slice of the meat lovers and happily chewed as the room smelled like anxiety and nerves. Was it so hard to imagine that somebody wanted to hang out with Stiles? That was really sad to be honest, and only made him more determined to fix this weirdo thinking others seemed to have. Who even cared about popularity and who hung out with whom? He didn't. Paige was a band geek, Danny was with the music program. There were only a few jocks who seemed to think they were above the rest of them. It just happened that they all hung out with the ones from their team.  
  
"You don't even know me, so..." There was a shrug. He has seen the DVDs, the games, the music taste of the other boy. He knew they had enough in common to hang out and not be bored or have nothing to talk about. And he had been eager to prove it this afternoon, only Stiles had slept through those hours. "How do you know we have nothing in common? At least get to know me before you make up your mind. Deal?"  
  
The Hale had no idea that Stiles didn't think he was serious. The ones who knew Derek Hale, knew that if he said something, it was going to be get done. He didn't lie, didn't bother with pretending, he did what he liked and felt like and others had to deal. Or not. Not his problem. Sure he knew a lot of them followed him at school because he was the captain and because his family was rich but they weren't bad guys. And he was really trying here so he was kind of relieved Stiles agreed, reluctantly.  
  
"Ask me. If you want to get to know me then ask me something."

"I didn't say I 'know' that we have nothing in common," Stiles corrected Derek because he was a little shit like that about technicalities. A useful skill to talk himself out of trouble, a lot of times. Even with his dad. And why did Derek think that Stiles wanted to get to know him? Not that it wasn't true. Stiles was dying to get to know Derek... He just wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But then again, he'd never know if he didn't try, right? Probably would regret it forever...  
  
Drumming his long fingers against the edge of the table, Stiles studied the other boy's expression. He looked sincere and serious enough. So he finally gave in. What could he lose, right? It wasn't easy for him to start trusting new people, but he wanted Derek to be someone who wouldn't abuse that trust. Besides, life was about sometimes taking risks...  
  
"Okay... Tell me about your favorites. Music, movies, games, hobbies, whatever interests you," he leaned forward, resting an arm on the table, the other reaching for a pepperoni slice to stuff his face with, his clever eyes glistening with interest and curiosity, never looking away from the green ones. And it was a big thing for Stiles because until now he never really dared to keep eye-contact with Derek Hale. Only glimpses. It resulted in a faint blush on his cheeks, but he refused to feel too embarrassed about that.

There was no reaction to Stiles correcting him since Derek knew it was useless. He used that technique often himself when dealing with his family. Instead he focused on eating his slice of pizza before answering all the favorites. They had some of the same music taste and they both enjoyed a wide array of movies so they were bound to have some of the same favorites. Gaming-wise they played what most of the teens their age played, both owning a PlayStation. Derek was more a reader than Stiles was, who spent a lot more time on the computer, browsing the internet.  
  
"I collect comics," Derek concluded his brief list of what he liked. Besides school, basketball, gaming, homework and babysitting, there wasn't much time for more hobbies so he was probably the boring one with how little he had to offer. In the weekends he did some gaming but didn't have friends over or anything. "Dad sometimes takes me to baseball games." When there was time.  
  
He once again ducked his head, a little shy since Stiles was looking at him so intently and eager. "You know what it's like to want to get good grades, it takes time in the weekends to get all the assignments done or study for tests. I usually go to the movies on Saturday by myself to see any movie I didn't see yet." And eat lots of popcorn as he lurked in the backseats of the small theater, enjoying some time away from screeching sisters.

If Stiles expected some elaborate lists and babbling like he would do if asked, he would've been disappointed by the short replies. But he didn't expect these and was grateful for any morsel of information about Derek Hale's private life so he stayed just as curious, if not more.  
  
While listening to the other boy, he finished his slice and deemed himself full enough to switch food to his remaining energy drink.  
  
"It's nice that your old man takes you to baseball. And yeah, I know how it is if you want good grades. I research a lot. Not just for school projects but also for my own entertainment whenever something interests me. I also love comics. Batman in particular. But I guess I'm a bigger movie and game geek. And..." Stiles hesitated for a moment "it's cool that you go to the movies too on the weekends. Sometimes I go too, alone or with Scott. I think I might have seen you once or twice as well..." he confessed, but more often than not he just tried to hide behind a column or Scott and ogled Derek from the distance until they had to go in and he could relax in the darkness. And he definitely hasn’t fantasized about how it would be to be on a movie date with Derek.  
  
"Maybe we could go together some time, if you like?" he asked and WOW, that was out even before Stiles could think it through and stop it from coming out like asking the Hale out on a _date_. Okay, his face seemed to have found the ability again to turn red like a tomato so the food has started helping on the blood loss thing at least. "As friends... or something like that, I mean... if you like comics then you must like superhero movies too. Those have been picking up lately. I loved the _Iron Man_ movies and I'm dying to see _Thor_ which will come out soon! And then there'll be _Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows Part 2_ and yes, you can judge me, but I grew up on those books and loved to read them over and over when I couldn't sleep at nights. And did you know that there are reruns of big movies too? Like the _Star Wars_ movies. They do these marathons each year and I'm so there every year. Without Scott because can you believe him? He STILL hasn't seen them!" he said clearly outraged. And the babbling was really about distracting Derek from his mishap.  
  
God, Stiles would die if Derek thought it was a date thing because he'd surely laugh on Stiles and say no and then Stiles' heart would be in pieces on the floor and he'd never ever leave his room again in his shame. No, that cannot happen. It was also stupid since they were just starting to be... friendly, right? So yeah...

For a moment Derek thought Stiles was asking him out. It sounded like it and from the way Stiles’ face turned beet red, that wasn't a weird assumption to make. Only... Stiles was quick to retract when Derek was about to say yes, saying it was as friends and then he babbled on rapidly, leaving no room to talk. Honestly, the rambling Derek was pretty okay with, he liked to listen and if Stiles was fine with doing most of the talking, he wasn't going to be complaining. The whole dating thing though, he wasn't going to let that slide so easily just because the younger teen thought he could blab his way out of it. "Sure, we can go see movies, it's a date."  
  
 _Yeah, take that Stiles, in any way you'd like it_. Probably he’d talk himself out of thinking it was an actual date, and that was okay, Derek would show him differently once they'd go see a movie. Or multiple movies since Stiles had mentioned a lot and they were not all playing in next month. " _Iron Man_ is my favorite but I like the rest too, and _Star Wars_. I don't like the _Harry Potter_ movies but that's because I really love the books and the movies aren't the same." The book geek that he was, he couldn't help but be a purist. "Same with _Lord of the Rings,_ but yeah, I'd go see _Harry Potter_ with you." He had seen so many bad movies that one more didn't matter, especially if he had company for a change.  
  
Derek had to admit he had never seen Stiles at the theater, but he usually got his food and drinks and plopped down in the back as soon as possible since he never wanted to miss out on trailers. He loved trailers.

First Stiles blinked at Derek like a deer caught in headlights and was glad that he wasn't drinking anything because he could totally see some spraying happening. Either way, some discreet choking up might have happened from that 'it's a date' comment. Stiles hated that phrasing because it could be deceiving in situations like these. But as usual, he did talk himself out of it, because Derek was surely pulling his leg here now. So he didn't pick it apart right now. He'll have time for that while lying sleepless in his bed.

"Man! When it comes to Marvel comic book movies, _Iron Man_ is my favorite too. I love both!" Stiles perked up, glad for the distraction from his internal crisis. He even gave Derek a huge smile. It indeed looked like they did have some things in common. Which in turn made Stiles' heart flutter and feel kinda hopeful. "And as far as books vs. movies go, often times I prefer the books too, but sometimes movies can nail things and might tell more visually too. Sure, they have to cut out many stuff for obvious reasons or make some changes, but usually I can stomach those. Even in the Potter movies," he argued with a shrug but felt happy and smug that Derek would go with him to see the last movie. "And come on, don't tell me you didn't find at least some parts of books, like the long _Lord of the Rings_ books boring! Like the lengthy descriptions of the wilderness and such!" Stiles grinned then grimaced.  
  
Admittedly, Derek is one of those guys who like to read literature, even lengthy proses like _Lord of the Rings_ , because Tolkien had a certain way in writing that makes it easily recognizable. Nothing was left to the imagination, it was all detailed in the same kind of writing throughout the book. "I think Tolkien wanted to make sure we know what his vision of his work looked like. I don't mind it so much but yeah, it doesn't compare to modern literature. He's not my favorite writer." Sometimes it would be easier if some books weren't made into movies so they didn't feel like such a letdown, even though he understood that not all of the details in a book could be made into a movie.

"Okay, fair enough about Tolkien," Stiles agreed then drank the rest of his energy drink, but kept his restless hands busy with the can. "I don't even know who my favorite author is. My interests are too wide-spread, I think."

"So movies is a go for both of us. Just let’s not do bowling, okay?" Now that wasn't something Derek'd ever do, because the smells in the bowling alley were rank and the shoes made him want to rip them apart with how they were drenched with other people and his control over his strength wasn't great so the ball would wreck things if he wasn't careful. Lots of teens went there for dates, not Derek. Especially not around a full moon.  
  
"Are you crazy? You want to kill me with more sports? I'm not fond of bowling anyway. I'm usually not coordinated enough and would probably leave with broken toes or fingers or something both from the balls and the slippery floor and that place is always way too loud and filled with the idiotic chatter of our fellow teens..." he rolled his eyes.  
  
At least they agreed on no bowling even though it was for very different reasons. "Sports are fun! But not all of them. There's got to be some sports you like doing. I mean, why else do lacrosse if you don't even like it?" Stiles had coltish legs, he could be a runner, if he wasn't always busy nearly passing out whenever he had to run a few laps. Derek had seen him and that had nothing to do with being clumsy, but more to do with having no interest in building up some fitness. So either Stiles really was with the team for a good college application or he was maybe doing it for McCall. That seemed like a Stilinski thing to do.  
  
"Sports _can_ be fun, but are inherently dangerous to me," Stiles chuckled low, pointing at his colorful and still swollen nose. "Dad will probably flip out a bit when he sees me," he added with a little grin.

Derek winced when Stiles mentioned his dad was going to flip out. The same dad who was going to be here in less than an hour and was the actual sheriff. "It was an accident, those can happen anywhere." What would he know, his injuries heal so his parents never flip out unless he'd mention it was done by hunters and even then that was pretty normal. He had been hunted when he had been only fifteen so yeah, bloody noses, bruises, broken bones, he'd be told to shake it off, he'd heal.  
  
Stiles just smirked and shrugged at that. "Lacrosse is fine, but I'll never get off the bench and I do it both as an extracurricular thing for my college application and for Scott and to tire myself out. Maybe I should pick up running too. Do you run outside of practice and playing?" Stiles asked, curious. He could totally picture Derek running through the Preserve only in some tight shorts... Oookay, that was dangerous territory again...  
  
"Yeah, I run often, we all do in the family. Keeps us fit." In a way. Nothing more to be added there though, he was careful with what he said since the human was way too smart and would figure things out with even minimal information. It was the one thing his dad had worried about when he found out Derek had a crush on the sheriff's son, the risk of exposure. But it wasn't as if other werewolves were there to fall in love with, they were all family!

_Nailed it_ , Stiles thought, quite proud of himself for being right about the running thing. It made sense as a choice of sport to keep fit since the Hale house was situated right in the Preserve and they could avoid stinky gyms and people all together, instead running surrounded by nature. Stiles had made some attempts to run himself there once or twice, but he didn't really like to run and it was boring to do it alone, so his motivation quickly ebbed down and he stuck to lacrosse practice and P. E. classes. At least for him there wasn't the danger of getting overweight.

Then came the next shock from Derek’s out of the blue question. Stiles didn’t see that one coming at all…

"You're not seeing anyone, are you? I know you and that other girl broke up." Whoever that was. Nobody Derek liked because she was stupid and wasn't good for Stiles.

Stiles nearly gaped from the question which struck from out of nowhere like a lightning of Thor himself... Why would Derek want to know... that? And why... how does Derek Hale know he had broken up with Malia? He had meant her, right?  
  
"Uhm... You mean Malia? Yeah... I wouldn't say there was a break up we can talk about. We weren't boyfriend-girlfriend in the classical sense. More like... friends with sometimes benefits for a while?" he confessed with some more blushing. Other boys would probably brag about such a thing, but Stiles wasn't like those boys. "It was fun while it lasted but nope, no one since her. What... what about you? I remember you with Paige. She's a nice girl. I thought you'd be high school sweethearts... I mean... it's none of my business," he fidgeted a bit uncomfortably on his seat and let his always restless fingers play with the can between them again.

Derek nodded at Malia. Right, that was her name... a stupid name for a stupid bitch. It didn't matter that it was friends with benefits and not really what Derek thought they had been. It was clear they had been having sex. It was a very open-minded thing. Derek had never even had sex. There had been some bases touched on with Paige but they had never gone all the way and there hasn't been anybody else. His mom hadn't thought it would be a smart thing as long as he had no control during the full moon because that meant he would have no control when he'd get hormonal either.  
  
"I thought we'd be high school sweethearts too, but her music was suffering and she's way too good. So she broke it off and it's fine. I mean, it sucked back then but I want somebody to be in it as much as I am. Nobody else since her. I know, shocker. You probably thought of me as captain I would have a new crush on my arm every week." Paige had been the love of his life, and after her he hadn't wanted anybody ever again. Until Stiles. Which he didn't even know about. "When you're in love with somebody, you want them to be all into you as well and not a bad distraction."

"Well... as much as I saw, you aren't really the 'a different girl each week' kind of guy, so not such a shock that you haven't been with anyone since Paige. And I must say, it was very self-sacrificial and kind from you to step aside when you saw her music was suffering. I'm sorry though, it must have been painful. Especially if you loved her. But yeah, I agree. I've never been in love before or was in a real relationship, but if I was, I'd want the same. I mean... that's the whole point of a real love relationship, isn't it? That both are all the way in and into each other and support the other, not hold back for some reason," he hummed.

When Stiles said Derek had been kind to step aside, he laughed, loudly. It hadn't been that cute and he had pathetically cried for weeks and hating on everybody. "I begged her not to and refused to talk to her for months so... I wasn't nice about it. But we're cool now. It's just… I thought we'd be together forever. I smiled the entire day thinking of her, I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could and we did. And then it was gone and it felt so wrong. Mom told me that if I love somebody, I make sure they're happy, even when it's without me. Otherwise it's not real love, it's possession." He sighed, because it was true and he got that but that didn't mean it had been easy. Plucking at a piece of pineapple, he glanced up to Stiles. "You're lucky you've never been in love, it sucks. It hurts as much as it feels awesome."  
  
Stiles’ thoughts were interrupted by Derek's kinda out of place loud laugh, but then he understood why it kinda sounded wrong. "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know it ended like that..." he paused and thought about what to say next, knowing that this was clearly still a sour topic for Derek. "But your mom is wise. I always knew that. Dad always says that about her and thinks highly of her." Talia Hale was an enigma for many in town. Some said she was too cold and closed up or even thought too highly of herself and her family, but others said quite the opposite. That she was wise, kind, helpful and genuinely cared about the community and the town.

Yeah, Talia Hale was a wise woman, sometimes it wasn't as fun to be the child of her, because everybody would come to her for advice and due to the large pack territory and her role as alpha able to shift into full wolf, she was a sought out leader. It meant she wasn't home a lot and he didn't get her advice as much as he'd like to, because Peter's advice had sucked. He had suggested the bite. It would have been the way to keep Paige as a mate. Luckily his sister had overheard and had gone against it. The bite was supposed to be a gift, not forced upon. And Derek would always know her change had kept her with him, not her love.  
  
"I have to disagree with you on that, though. I think..." he hesitated "Deep down I always wanted that. To fall in such a deep love like my dad and mom was. I remember how they looked at each other and not just from pictures and videos. Sure, they had their ups and downs too, but they always found a solution and came out of things stronger and very much in love..." he blushed a bit again, eyes dropping to the can in his hands, his expression a bit sad and dreamy. "Although dad rarely talks about her, I know he still loves her the same. And what else can someone ask for? An epic love which not even sickness or death can tear apart?" he asked the last sentence very quietly and sighed softly before looking up and putting on a smile. "Sorry. I... have never told this to anyone. Not even Scott," he said and finally put the can down.

"Everybody wants it. I'm just saying it's not easy. At least he loves her enough to keep her memory alive, both of you. I like that. Knowing that the one you're with wouldn't forget you when you're gone." It was also sad, that the sheriff was going to be alone because he was still in love with his wife who wasn't there. "My parents don't have that kind of epic love, but I agree with you, it would be awesome."  
  
He wasn't sure why Stiles would not tell anybody, it wasn't weird to have the need for that. Maybe McCall didn't believe in love or something, the teen hadn't been seen with anybody as far as he knew. Then again he was more of a nerd than Stiles was, with the unfortunate asthma plaguing his every move when it came to sports. "We can blame the head injury for you telling me that in case Scott ever complains." Most of what he was telling Stiles, he didn't talk about with others, it just happened and it felt right. Of course, if Stiles dared to tell others of this, he was going to punch him in the face. Hard.

Stiles chuckled at that suggestion. "Deal. It's a perfectly plausible explanation..." he smiled kinda fondly at Derek. Frankly, it was nice to have such intriguing and deeper conversations with someone, who wouldn't make silly remarks. God knows he loves Scott to bits, but his friend wasn't so deep or comfortable with deeper conversations. Sure, he was a good listener and felt with Stiles, but Derek was different. Felt more... mature. And not really because he was a year older. It was just... something about him, which made Stiles feel like Derek knew much more about life in general. And he also started to feel comfortable around him alarmingly quickly.  
  
"Thanks. You know... for listening and understanding and not laughing on me. Or maybe you're just good at handling clumsy teens with head injuries," he half-joked, his grateful and a bit shy eyes finding the green ones again and Stiles didn't even mind forgetting to look away or that comfortable silence this time. Which was kinda stretching on.  
  
Right until they heard a car pull up to the driveway. Stiles could recognize the sound of his dad's cruiser from anywhere, so his small mischievous smile made a return.  
  
"Okay, time for you to build your case about my injury..." he warned teasingly.

"Pfft no. I'm not good with injuries. I freaked out a lot while you were sleeping." And that was pretty much the understatement of the century. But that was something Stiles so didn't need to know about. Ever. Whatever the human was going to say to that was lost because of a car pulling up and Derek wasn't sure if he should bolt or not, so the tease wasn't even close to helping. Eyes widening, he decided that the best course of action was to get another slice of pizza so he was busy with that.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sheriff came in through the front door as usual, to put his gun away first in a little vault in the living room, hidden in a cabinet, before he followed his very human nose to the kitchen. Three surprises he found there. One was his own son looking like he had been in a fight with a wall and lost; two was the fact that there was Talia's boy in their kitchen and three, there was pizza? First things first...  
  
He leaned in close and studied the face, grimacing because it looked painful. "What the hell happened, Stiles?"

If there was a fight his son got involved in, there were some calls to be made in the morning, that was for sure. Stiles was two handfuls on a good day and knew how to get himself in a whole lot of trouble but the kid wasn't one to start a fist fight. A suspicious look was thrown at Derek who seemed to want to hide behind his chair as he stuffed the entire pizza slice in his mouth, looking increasingly guilty. It didn't answer much, since Stiles usually was very vindictive and wouldn't take home the kid who had beaten him up. If anything, he'd find a way to get even in some way that wouldn't involve fighting.

"Quite the case you'd built..." Stiles shot at Derek, laughing softly then turned back to the older Stilinski. "Hello father of mine. Welcome home on this pizza and guilt-filled evening. How was work?" he beamed at his dad, only the swollen and colorful nose ruining the picture.  
  
"Stiles..." the sheriff put his hands on his hips, looking pointedly at his son.  
  
"So... you might get a hint from somewhere that there has been an accident. At the end of P. E. class. This young man here – Derek Hale, by the way – had thrown his basketball and my face happened to be in the way. You can imagine the horror scene which followed since you know how bad my nosebleeds can get," he said on a chirpy, chatty voice, ignoring his dad's pained expression. "Young Derek here was nice enough to escort me to the nurse and she wrote us notes of absence, which he'll finally present before we forget again, since it needs your signature as you know, dad," Stiles continued, waving towards Derek to make him get the notes. "After that, to make sure no more bodily harm will come to your only offspring – besides the obvious humiliation and mental trauma – Derek drove me home in the Jeep and kept a heroic vigil and woke me hourly to make sure my brain wasn't going to flow out of my nose too. Oh, and his dad had ordered us pizza for dinner. Did I cover everything?" Stiles glimpsed at Derek along with the sheriff, who raised a brow.

It was a very good case, considering the hamster cheeks Derek had as he had shoved the entire slice in his mouth and barely had room to chew. Which meant he couldn't talk when the sheriff turned his full attention on him when he had stood up to get the note from his back pack. There may have been some intent to sneak out while going to his bag upstairs, even though he never got the chance to do so. There was some scrutinizing happening.  
  
"Yes, get that note, kid," Noah snorted, giving Derek the chance to at least get rid of all the dough in his mouth while he did so. Stiles seemed to be enjoying himself, because of course he did, even though he looked the way he did, some panda eyes starting already. "You should have called, Stiles. Concussions aren't a joke, you needed an adult." Not another teenager to keep an eye on him, although it was nice of Derek to do so even if it was an accident. "And you're not going to school tomorrow." His kid was looking pale, so some good hours of sleep would do him good, a day to get that brain back in working order.  
  
Derek returned with the note, handing it over. "I would have called if he had gotten sicker. I called my dad and he told me what to do. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit him with the ball but he was just there."  
  
"Yeah, that's what happens." The sheriff tested the warmth of the pizzas and grabbed a plate to put a few slices on, putting them in the microwave to heat them up. He also got three glasses to fill them with milk, placing them on the table. "Sit down, Derek, it was an accident and you did more than enough. I'll drive you home later. Did you two eat enough? There's still enough pizza left."  
  
The young teenager sat back down relieved, because the sheriff seemed nice, although his glare could rival those of his alpha. Reaching for another slice, he glanced to Stiles with a hesitant smile.

Despite the light scolding from his dad, the mild headache and the dull pain and throbbing going on in his swollen nose, Stiles was kinda beaming and indeed enjoying himself. This shitty day turned into something pretty great in the end. He was sitting there between his dad and his crush and he was even willing to turn a blind eye on his dad eating pizza, which was usually a strict no-no because it was Stiles who was trying to keep his dad healthy and alive. But occasionally he allowed him some cheat days.

He also knew whenever his dad did something like that. As if he had an uncanny ability to sniff the fast food and take outs on him which he ate at the station during long shifts. Sometimes when his dad was pulling double shifts, he stopped by to save his arteries with some healthy food and could always tell from Noah's or the other deputies’ guilty looks whenever they tried to cover for their Sheriff. At least his men had his dad's back. Which was good to know. And although these little arguments over food could come off as funny for some, only his dad and Scott knew why it was so important to Stiles. Maybe one day he'd share that secret with Derek too.  
  
"I had enough, thanks. Just leave me a couple of slices for breakfast. And I hope you're not planning on eating more than what's on your plate now, dad..." Stiles eyed the re-heated slices on the sheriff's plate.  
  
"Just let me enjoy this, okay?" he grunted before biting into his first slice.  
  
"Oookay," Stiles held up his hands as if surrendering. "Not my arteries and cholesterol..."  
  
The sheriff glared at him long while chewing and swallowing. "Drink your milk. It's good for your growing bones."  
  
"Aren't we the health experts now?" the boy blinked innocently. Which didn't fool the other two for a second.  
  
"Stiles..."  
  
"Okay, fiiine. No need to get so grumpy. I'll even stay at home tomorrow so I can get my beauty sleep," here he gently patted the edge of the bruising skin, but pulled his hand back from the flaring up pain. "And catch up with my homework and assignments," he shrugged. "What a boring existence..." he rolled his eyes and grinned at Derek.  
  
Which in turn brought the sheriff's attention to the Hale boy again.  
  
"I didn't know you're friends with my son. You're Talia's kid. How is she and your family?" Clearly, Noah had decided to ignore his son so he could get to know the only boy from Talia's children.

Derek had been tempted to point out that a few slices of pizza was hardly a meal for a man like Noah and that he needed more to not be hungry in like an hour. However the two were so busy bickering that he got another slice for himself since there was plenty left of the three pizzas. Especially the pepperoni one so he got a slice of that while father and son squabbled. Of course it couldn't last long before the attention was back on him.  
  
"We're not, we weren't… friends. We want to now." And so much more but he wasn't going to mention that to Stiles' dad. That would be so weird. "Mom's fine, we all are. I guess not much changed there?" He didn't know how much the sheriff knew about his family but it wasn't like there were many updates. "Mom had twins last year, surprise twins, kind of." Some addition to the family, though the other probably knew all about that, because his mother had been as big as a whale with two babies cooking in there. Dad had joked about having super werewolf sperm. Not a joke Derek was going to repeat right now, because it didn't seem like a joke the sheriff would appreciate.  
  
"I knew that, it was hard to miss. But I'm glad they're all doing okay," Noah said, not sure what he could ask about the Hales, because the family kept to himself and never got in trouble with the law or needed them for something. There was bad blood between them and the Argents, both sides behaving since Kate Argent had been arrested for trying to seduce Derek last year. Nasty business, court date was going to be in a couple months. "How have you been doing?"  
  
Derek knew what he was asking, the Sheriff had taken the statement about Kate. "I'm fine. Going to last year."  
  
"Oh yeah. Have you thought about what college you'd like to go?"  
  
"Probably one in San Francisco or the community college here. I don't know what I want to do, maybe writing because I like literature. Or business so I can own my own bookstore someday."  
  
"Business is a good choice, it will get you to many places," Noah agreed.

Okay, there was definitely some weird moment there between his dad and Derek, which made Stiles narrow his eyes suspiciously. It seemed they knew each other from before. Which... wasn't such a surprise since Beacon Hills wasn't that big. Usually most people knew each other at least on being able to place each other. Stiles made a mental note to himself to come back to this weird moment then he chirped up.  
  
"San Francisco has a better business program than the community college here. You could minor in literature there too. Or double major," Stiles said, picking a pepperoni from a pizza slice (which he was probably going to eat after all in a few minutes). "What?" he asked from the looks he got. "I like to do my research..."  
  
Noah snorted at that and glimpsed at Derek. "What he really means by that is that he had already spent weeks if not months comparing all the programs the colleges and universities can offer."  
  
"DUH!" Stiles rolled his eyes and tore off a piece of the same slice to pop it in his mouth. "Although I thought you'd go with sports, Derek. Given that you're team captain of the basketball team and such. Not that literature or business aren't good choices."

"Getting anywhere with sports is nearly impossible. Even those getting a scholarship to play ball varsity level mostly work hard to get discovered yet again in college because everybody there is good in the team and most of them end up working at a supermarket or something. I don't want that. I want to go to college to get an education."

Derek had done some comparing of his own as well. He had to with a scout coming to see Boyd play. Coach had laid it out for him that he had the potential to get some attention but he had to get so much better because he was too short for basketball. And Derek had delved into the chances of making something out of sports, besides teaching it, and realized he didn't want that, always holding back in his powers, always worrying about getting too much attention.  
  
"I'm too short for pro basketball. I'm good at baseball but... it's not like I can't play sports as a hobby when in college." Honestly, his dream had always been to own his own bookstore someday, ever since he was little and stepped foot in one. The scents of the books, the treasure of shelves of books to pick from. "I have this idea of a bookstore and comic store in one. And an area where people can easily find kindle books. And a little corner cafe to read and drink coffee at the same time."  
  
Noah was impressed, because that sounded like a well thought out idea, something to further in business school. He let the two boys talk though, hoping to eat his slices without another lecture from his son. At least Derek had his full attention, both teens digging into the food once more.  
  
"What about you? Have you thought about what you want to do?" Derek asked, even though he knew Stiles was a year behind on him and didn't have to apply to colleges yet.

Stiles was just as impressed as clearly his dad was too. He only needed a side-glimpse at the sheriff's expression to see that. Although, for Stiles this was appealing on a deeper level too. Like... he didn't know Derek was so considerate and planned out his future like this. Or at least having such a future goal told Stiles that he was motivated and was going to work to make his dream come true. Derek Hale wasn't a lost soul with an empty head.  
  
"As much as I could've seen you go pro with basketball, I like this goal of yours much better, I have to admit," Stiles told the other boy while chewing then his whiskey-colored eyes wandered back to his half-eaten slice. "For now I'm keeping my options open. I mean... there are so many things that interest me, to be honest. It's not easy for me to narrow down all the possibilities to just one. It's a good thing I still have a year for that," he chuckled.  
  
"He's been like this since he was a kid. Everything around him interested him. And not just because of his ADHD," Noah put in, making Stiles grunt.  
  
"Dad!" It was something he didn't particularly wanted Derek to know, although he had dropped hints about it before. He didn't want the other boy to pity him or think he was too weird to be around. Okay, weirder than he already was in general.  
  
"What? It's true. You were reading on your own at 5. We couldn't buy you books fast enough with your mom. Then came the games and movies and everything else," the older Stilinski shrugged and drank from his milk before holding up a hand. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna reveal embarrassing stories next."  
  
"Thank god for that..." Stiles rolled his eyes. "To answer your question – well, more or less – I'm considering learning something that keeps my mind busy. An engineer or researcher, although I'm quite into solving crimes and putting bad guys behind bars with that. I guess no wonder since I practically grew up at the station and even helped dad solve some cases," he pushed out his chest proudly.

Derek had never met anybody with ADHD before but he knew what it meant. It was something a lot of kids had, something to do with being restless but he had to admit he had no idea what the full scope of it was. Guess there was some homework to do after all, read about it a little because it seemed like it was a big enough thing to mention. "You'd be good at crimes, I mean... solving them. You're smart and you're curious."  
  
To that the sheriff snorted loudly, nearly choking on a bite of his food because that was an understatement. "He wants to know everything and has no boundaries when he's sniffing something out." That busy brain of his son was never stopping, always on, even when the kid was sleeping. Which was also a reason why he got into so many accidents, since his ADHD made him very accident prone because his head was all over the place. For the longest time Stiles couldn't even catch a ball without dropping it, and there was progress now. Apparently he caught them with his face. "Don't think researcher is going to work, son. There's a lot of sitting still, your brain will be entertained but the rest of you won't be."  
  
Researcher sounded boring to Derek, not something that had any appeal to him. But he didn't know enough about it to make any remark on it. "Do you take like medication for it?" That explained the chemical scent lingering around the human. Lots of kids at school took meds so he could only tell the ones taking something but not what for. He had thought it had been like anxiety meds since the younger teen often reeked of anxiety too.

Stiles fidgeted a bit on his chair again, feeling a bit uncomfortable from this topic. _Thanks, dad..._  
  
"Yeah, I take Adderall in the mornings. It helps with my attention span, hyperactivity and anxiety. Whenever I don't forget to take it." Here he felt his dad's disapproving look on him. "Which happens only rarely since I've been taking it since I was diagnosed as a kid," he shrugged, putting the crust of his last slice down and picked up the morsels on the table to drop them back into the pizza box. "It's pretty easy to tell when I happen to forget because then I'm all over the place." Another shrug. "The pill has some side effects too like restlessness, tension, dizziness, insomnia, headache, dryness of the mouth and changes in weight. In my case I've mostly experienced just tension, restlessness and insomnia. Very rarely headaches and some dizziness. But those wear off. On a bad day or situation I might get a panic attack. So yeah, I guess I'd technically qualify as an addict too," he snorted and got up to wash his plate and drink the rest of his milk.  
  
"Stiles... you know that's not... They make your life easier," his dad said on a gentle tone and a slightly guilty expression on his face, the wrinkles on it looking suddenly deeper. He seemed to have realized his mistake of bringing this topic up.  
  
"Yeah, because without them I'd be unbearable to be around, I know," Stiles chuckled dryly and started washing his plate.  
  
Noah exchanged a look with Derek, as if sending him the message to say something nice to the tensing up teen at the sink.

The young Hale had been tempted to ask how being all over the place when not taking the medication was different from how he was now. But at least the sheriff's look thrown his way when Stiles was self-deprecating made him swallow it down and knew he had to say something nice.

"Meds are for you, not for other people. I doubt it changes who you are, just helps you do things, right?" As werewolf, he had no clue how medication worked. He knew about the painkillers and antibiotics and the more general information concerning depressions and all that.  
  
"I'm an asshole. I wish they had medication for that, to help me." Derek didn't know if Stiles was okay with that kind of humor, it wasn't that he was trying to make fun of the human, it was more about lightening the load of this entire topic. "I asked my dad once, he said there was, and that it was called a gag." Peter had been more deserving of a gag, but at the time he had thought it had been hilarious.  
  
"We would like to use that medication at the station but we're not allowed," Noah added with a soft laugh, although kind of serious. He really wouldn't mind gagging a few of the ones they had picked up in the past but sadly it would be breaking the human rights and all that hassle.  
  
"Why not? They have the right to remain silent, you're just helping them."

"Violating human rights and all that BS. When criminals already have more rights than policemen..." Stiles snorted, kinda grateful for the slight change of topic while he closed the tap and put his plate on the dryer. He turned around and leaned against the counter with his butt while drying his hands in the dishcloth.  
  
"Besides, I'm sure that 'asshole medicine' wouldn't work on many if they are too big of an asshole..." Stiles continued with a small smile, his clever eyes searching Derek's green ones. He was glad that he didn't see pity in them. "And if this long afternoon and evening had shown me something it's that you're far from being an asshole. Or at least not today," he shrugged, his cheeks a tiny bit coloring from the compliment. Because it was one.  
  
The tension eased further in the kitchen and his dad finally finished his own slices too. It made Stiles push away from the counter so he could grab a big Tupperware to place the surviving pizza into it before it went into the fridge.  
  
"You're a good kid, Derek. And I'm grateful for keeping an eye on my son. Just... try not to injure him in the future, okay?" the older man smiled briefly at the teen then glanced at his son. "As for you, young man, I think it's time for you to get some more sleep. You're still too pale for my liking and I still have to drive Derek home."  
  
As much as Stiles wanted to protest, his father had to use his 'strict Sheriff/dad' look. A part of the lanky teen really didn't want this day to end because it was so much more pleasant to spend time with Derek and it would mean he'd be gone and Stiles wasn't sure if the Hale would keep himself to the further hanging out and going to the movies things. But physically he was beat and knew that his dad was right.  
  
"Fine..." he sighed dramatically and also added some eye-roll. "We'll get his stuff from my room," he gave in and nodded to Derek to follow him upstairs.

Derek had the grace to blush when the Sheriff told him not to injure his kid again even though it was a joke. Instead he quickly followed Stiles upstairs to get his bag. It wasn’t zipped up fully and he didn't want the human to realize he had grabbed a piece of clothing from under the bed to stuff into his backpack. Closing his laptop, he stuffed it in his bag and quickly zipped it up, secret safe.  
  
"I hope you feel better soon. I'm really sorry about that." Stiles did still look sick, even with the hours of sleep he had. McCall might try to pick a fight with Derek over it when he sees the damage done. Not that Derek was too worried about scrawny Scott getting up in his face, but two ‘fights’ in the same amount of days wouldn't be a good thing. "I guess I'll see you at school?"  
  
It would be too forward to ask for a number, right? Yeah, he had sent the FR on Facebook so that would have to be enough. "I better get going, your dad probably wants to get this over with."

"Y-yeah... I guess so. See you at school and dad's cool. He can wait a minute or two more..." Stiles mumbled, suddenly all shy and very aware of the fact that he was alone in his room with Derek Hale. Again. It was slightly... different from before when his focus was more on his injuries and getting some sleep. Now they were standing awkwardly in the middle of his room, Stiles feeling at a loss with his hand rubbing his nape absently. Clearly, he was reluctant to send Derek on his way, but he knew he had to. He needed more sleep and not to make a complete idiot of himself.  
  
"Don't worry about the nose. And thanks again... for taking care of me and feeding us... and... for the nice conversations..." he added with a slight flush on his cheeks. Damn, being a blushing teen was such a cliché, but it was happening an awful lot around Derek. "I do appreciate it, you know," he glimpsed up into Derek's green eyes and bit his bottom lip.  
  
He could so see himself cut the distance between them and press his lips against Derek's, slender hands getting lost in the thick dark-brown hair…  
  
What a stupid daydream, right? One that'd probably never happen in real life.  
  
Instead Stiles held out his right hand between them as a sign of his gratefulness and maybe even acknowledging that Derek was cool.

Green eyes looked at the outstretched hand, not sure what he was supposed to do with that since shaking it was for old guys. "No," Derek laughed in a huff, pulling Stiles in for a brief one-armed hug like he did with the boys he hung out with at school. "I'll see you around, Stiles."  
  
It would’ve been so easy to lean forward, close the distance, but that would make it so awkward and he wasn't even sure if the other boy was up for that. He looked ready to dive into bed as soon as Derek was downstairs.

Grabbing his backpack, the Hale left before he'd say or do something stupid, steeling himself for a fifteen minute ride with the Sheriff of the town. Dropped off at home by a police car wasn't exactly something he would go for but he didn't think the older man had any other car. Fortunately the drive wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it would be.  
  
And later in the evening, once he had been grilled by his family, he was in bed, clutching the T-shirt he had stolen, inhaling the scent. It had been so different to crush on a guy he wasn't friends with. Now, after spending so many hours with him, it only made the crush more real. More like something he wanted. A lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That extra day off from school wasn't a long time, but it felt like it for Stiles. Like being in a dream and not just because of all the sleeping he was doing, but because he was replaying every minute he had spent with Derek Hale on his own and in his dad's company. It all was so surreal that sometimes he doubted it wasn't just that. A vivid dream. The result of being hit in the face hard by a basketball.  
  
That night he did wake up late and was just lying there with one hand down in his sleeping pants while replaying the half-hug and smiles and Derek's unique scent which seemed to have embedded into his nose and imagined all kinds of hot scenarios while stroking himself to a much needed release. He didn't even feel guilty about it while he cleaned himself up with some wet wipes.  
  
Then as he checked his phone, a pleasant surprise awaited him. A friend request from the boy himself. He had sent it probably while Stiles was knocked out by sleep. Something which was completely forgotten about as he spent quite some time thoroughly checking Derek's account out once he accepted the request with a wildly beating heart. (And the horny teen might have touched himself a second time while staring at some practice pictures of the Hale.)  
  
All that only made going back to school so much more embarrassing. Because what if he bumped into Derek and his body would react way too eager?  
  
"Ehh..." Stiles grumbled to himself as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder.  
  
"What?" Scott, loyal good Scotty asked, looking at him all worried and ready to catch him if Stiles decided to faint or something.  
  
"Not really in the mood for the whole school thing..."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Hey, Stilinski! Nice shiner! You should get balls more often in your face. It actually makes you look better..." some idiot cackled with his friends while passing them by.  
  
"Haha, nice one, Mark. I'll consider it!" he beamed at the guys, but his forced smile melted off his face as he glimpsed at Scott. "You were asking?"  
  
"Oh come on, you know they are dumb jerks."  
  
"I know. It doesn't mean I'm looking forward to such comments for days," he shrugged. "Anyways, thanks for bringing me homework yesterday..." he rather changed the topic as they got swallowed up in the building.  
  
He was just hoping to survive the day and try not to feel too anxious about not knowing if he was going to see Derek or not. If he was going to ignore him or not.

For Derek it had been business as usual, the lone jerk off sessions at night, the same stuff at school. Though a day without ogling Stilinski felt a little empty and he was worried that maybe the ball had done some bad damage. But the day after the one of complete absence, Stilinski was back, still looking like he had been in a bad fight, but at least not as pale anymore. And he had accepted the friend request, that meant something. It also meant Derek could stalk his Facebook and keep up with what he was doing.  
  
Since they were in different years, they didn't have the same classes, so the morning flew by without more appearances from Stiles, not until lunch break. With a tray full of food, Derek didn't go to his usual table, his friends trailing behind him a little confused.  
  
"Where are we going, man?"  
  
Derek threw him a look at that question, bee-lining for where Stiles was with Scott, the rest of the table conveniently empty. The Hale was quick to sit down next to the teen while the team sat down without too much grumbling. Which of course, meant that some of the other popular kids followed, like Lydia Martin and her lapdog Jackson.  
  
"Your face looks spectacular." Derek's greeting wasn't the standard hey. Nope, he studied the bruised face as he made sure his tray had the fries on the side for the human to grab. "How is the head?"  
  
"Unfortunately still attached," Jackson had to say loud as he bit into his apple, Derek rolling his eyes.  
  
"We say that about yours every day, so much for wishful thinking, huh." Hoots of amusement and mutters of a burn echoed across the table, most boys falling into their usual conversations among themselves, ignoring the way the two younger boys were looking a little lost and wide-eyed at this clear change of nerd status.

Needless to say, Stiles and Scott were quite speechless for a long minute as they were trying to process that change and the situation they found themselves in just because Derek Hale had decided to sit next to the T-shirt and plaid shirt wearing spazz of a teen.  
  
"What's happening?" Scott mouthed to him from opposite and Stiles shrugged, indicating he had no clue.  
  
Well, he kinda had. Derek was living up to his promise and it seemed Stiles' fears of being ignored once back in school proved to be groundless after all. He also noticed how Derek kinda... 'protected' him from the snarky comments with shooting one right back at the spoiled rich kid. For a while – when Stiles still had his epic crush on Lydia – he could never understand what she saw in someone like Jackson. But since then he had accepted the fact that they were together and that nothing will ever happen between him and the most popular girl in school. Not that he thought that anything aside being civil and kinda friends would happen with the most popular boy in school either. But that was much more than he ever thought was possible. He just had to get hit by a basketball in the face, it seemed.  
  
Feeling all warm and fuzzy inside from Derek's snark at Jackson, Stiles finally relaxed a bit, although he was still a bit nervous about most of the popular kids now sitting at their table. Glimpsing at Scott, he saw him staring at Allison Argent who was sitting opposite Lydia and Jackson. Scott has been having a crush on her ever since she and her parents moved back to town but was too shy to ask her out. Maybe... just maybe, thanks to Stiles' injury and its consequences, his friend will finally have his shot.  
  
Satisfied with that, Stiles finally looked at Derek and smoothly stole a fry from the older boy's plate to pop it into his mouth. "Headache is finally gone along with the throbbing of my nose. It doesn't hurt anymore, is just sensitive and looks much worse than it really is. If I was in a school where no one knew me, they'd think I'm badass for getting into a fight, but here unfortunately everyone knows the truth and likes to tease about it. Which I expected so it's cool," he said. He meant the several 'funny' remarks that were thrown at Stiles during the day.  
  
But somehow now, sitting so close to Derek that he could feel the heat of his body and that unique scent again, he so didn't care. Especially since the other boy allowed Stiles to steal from his fries, which were his favorite along with the chicken nuggets in the cafeteria.  
  
"My dad didn't give you too much grief when he took you home, did he?"

"Fights are dumb anyways." Needed, sure, but Derek didn't think they were badass, especially if it had been a bully picking on somebody. However it was pretty satisfying to give some of the assholes a beat down. He wouldn't mind doing that if it wouldn't get him in trouble. Getting the ball in the face was an accident and whatever idiots decided to make remarks over it... it showed their intelligence, or the lack there of. He dug into his lasagna, which looked like something a dog had thrown up but it was actually not bad taste-wise.  
  
The fries hadn't been for him, so as some of them disappeared by not so clever fingers, he didn't mention they were there for Stiles in the first place. Lydia did notice it, her look said as much while Derek narrowed his eyes at her, daring her to say something bad. She didn't. Instead she smiled and focused on the discussion Jackson had with Danny about what to do in the weekend. Stupid Lacrosse players.  
  
"Nope, it was actually nice. He told some work stories he probably breaks out often." War stories, and they weren't the hero kind but more about the dumbasses the sheriff encountered while on the job and their antics. They were amusing, even to a teen who wasn't exactly a fan of cops in general since they were a danger to werewolves. "Your dad's cool, I like him. And he doesn't mind us being friends."  
  
Unlike his parents who weren't as amused to hear Derek was making moves on his crush, seeing as Stiles was a sheriff's kid and therefor a little more dangerous than just a simple human. They did tell him to be very careful, as if he didn't know that. All his life he was being told to be careful, he knew how it worked by now.  
  
"Hey Hale, party at my place this weekend. Bring the boyfriend," Danny called out, the assumption made about Stiles unassuming, not to tease because Danny was out of the closet and Derek's age. The one year did make them a little more adult. Little. Derek grinned, knowing Stiles was going to be gaping, since the rest of the table sure was. He calmly chewed up the bite in his mouth.  
  
"We'll be there. Right, Stiles?" Yeah, maybe he was pushing it.

Although there was no actual gaping happening from Stiles to that innocent remark, a lot of coloring did, making his face even more colorful than it already was. And if this reaction didn't give away his secret feelings for Derek, then he didn't know what would. God, he hated when such intense blushing and all over the place heartbeats happened without his permission.  
  
He caught Scott's wide eyes from across the table for a moment and swallowed hard. At least he didn't choke on a fry or something else from his own plate. He wanted to correct Danny, but at the same time didn't and it seemed Derek got to the same conclusion too, because he rolled with it... Did that mean something? Or was Stiles just hopelessly hopeful?  
  
"Err... sure, I guess? Can Scott come too?" he asked Danny, trying to avoid looking at Derek directly for a moment longer as he did so instead with Danny.  
  
The muscular boy shrugged and smiled kindly. "Sure. The more, the merrier."  
  
Stiles could practically feel Scott's happiness skyrocket. "Thanks, dude," his puppy-eyed friend said to Danny and Stiles caught a quick glimpse of Allison. Okay, good, he was still the best friend Scott could have. Satisfied with that, the fidgeting teen finally did a glimpse of his own to Derek.  
  
"Of course dad doesn't mind us being... friends," Stiles returned to the previous topic as an attempt to distract himself from his wildly beating heart (because hello, he was going to a party with Derek Hale this weekend!). And he loved the sound of 'friends', but loved 'boyfriends' even more. Not that it was going to be the case, but it was a nice fantasy. "You're cool and helped his only kid. He sees you owning up for what had happened to my nose and likes you for having future plans. Plus there's the fact that he respects your family and what the Hales do for the community," he babbled then popped a chicken nugget into his mouth, feeling the redness finally start to ebb down.  
  
Hey.. wait... Does this mean Derek WOULD have a boyfriend? That it was possible to see Derek with a _guy_ instead of a girl?  
  
And with that Stiles' mind froze and melted at the same time, his heart skipping a few beats since things became a bit too real and less of a fantasy. Because until now he thought even the possibility was impossible. Man, he wanted to ask so many questions from Derek, but there were too many around the table to do so!

Stiles' heart was beating so fast that for a moment Derek thought it was going to jump out of his chest, and his scents were all over the place, making it hard to pin down if this was a good reaction or not. The red color on his face and the way he barely dared to look at the other boy would suggest it was good kind of nerves. And he wasn't shot down, Stiles only asked if Scott could come too. As if Stiles needed a chaperon but that was cool, Derek could work with that.  
  
Even though to the table it was surprising to hear Stiles might be gay, or bi, it wasn't surprising about Derek. It wasn't as if he came out with a lot of noise, he had just made some comments over the last year that made it clear he didn't mind boys or girls. And since the Lacrosse team had gotten used to Danny, the basketball team didn't make too big of a deal about it. It was 2011, kids didn't care as much anymore. At least not in this town where race, religion and sexuality could be all kinds and nobody cared. Of course it also helped that some of the gay kids were popular muscular boys.  
  
"So, do I pick you and Scott up Saturday or will I see you at the party?" Derek focused on eating his food while the rest of the table was discussing the party, who was going to bring what. He knew he'd get a text to tell him what he should be bringing – probably food. They knew he wasn't going to spring for illegal alcohol. Well, he'd pay but he wasn't going to bring it. Unlike Jackson's rich parents, his cared about what he did, and Derek didn't want to get into trouble.  
  
"Bring swim pants if you want, Danny's got a pool which is always in use."  
  
"Yeah, because we all want to see the twink in his bathing suit," Jackson snorted. The wolf wasn't sure what Jackson's problem was with Stilinski but he seemed to be intent on making remarks whenever he could.  
  
"I would," Derek piped up, joined by Danny agreeing and even Lydia did after casting her eyes all over Stiles. Which of course, didn't help Jackson's dislike.

_Oh. My. God._ If that wasn't flirting from Derek then Stiles didn't know what it was. But it sure as hell made him look down and made the redness return to his cheeks. He barely even cared about Jackson's another asshole comment. There was a time when if Lydia Martin said something like that to him or looked like that at him, he would've felt on top of the world, but it wasn't her comment about wanting to see him just in swim pants which mattered.  
  
Derek wanted to see him like that. _Him_. Not some hot girl or boy. Him, scrawny and weak Stiles Stilinski... Wow... That kinda made him speechless. Again within two minutes. Derek was making some personal records here!  
  
"Uhm... Okay. I'll think about it," he finally said, pushing a nugget back and forth on his plate then glimpsed up at Scott who was painfully out of his depths too. "We'll have to talk about this with Scott... I mean, he has work on Saturday at the animal clinic and I promised to help my dad around the house and stuff like that..."  
  
"Oh it's fine, I can find my way to Danny's after work on my own, so Derek can pick you up, I don't mind," Scott chimed in with that innocent puppy look of his, but Stiles knew that sparkle in his eyes. Of course he wanted to play a matchmaker!  
  
 _Not helping, Scotty…_ Or at least that's what Stiles thought. Because what if he was reading the situation all wrong and he'd get his hopes high and nothing came out of it? Or... no, Derek wouldn't be like this and say such things just to screw him over and have some laughs over him and Scott with his friends, right? Stiles had already established after the afternoon and evening spent together that Derek wasn't an asshole. He wouldn't do something like that... right?  
  
Either way, Stiles' anxiety spiked for a moment or two because if that was the case, it'd be bad. Really bad. And he hated that he couldn't ask Derek about it right now. He should... maybe... really talk with him alone? But then again what if that was the case or he'd get offended by the assumption and Stiles would blow this for both Scott and himself? Fuck...

Now there was actual anxiety, Derek could smell it and he stopped eating, not sure what he did to create the panic because he thought offering a ride to a party of people Stiles never hung out with would be a relief. Instead it spiked the nerves and he glanced at Scott, not sure how to handle this one. Playing it cool seemed to be the best course of action.  
  
"If you want to come with Scott, that's no problem, as long as you guys come to the party," Derek offered lightly, drawing attention from the others because of it as they all glanced between the two teens, picking up on the awkward vibes and having no idea why.  
  
"Starts around nine for those who have curfew," Danny offered as some of the guys groaned at the table since they all agreed that curfews were dumb. Something none of them liked and many of them still had despite being seventeen and eighteen years old.  
  
"I have to work." Boyd always worked in the evenings and weekends at the ice skating rink so Derek nodded, clasping him on the shoulder. It would have been more fun if he could come. Boyd never said much, which was why the younger Hale preferred to spend time with him.

"Let me know what you want, Stilinski," Derek offered as he gathered his tray even before the bell rang, the rest following.  
  
" _Dude_... he's trying to ask you on a date! Why are you freaking out?!" Scott hissed loudly as soon as the rest was, what he thought, out of earshot.

Stiles' nose barely missed the food as he let his head fall forward between his shoulders with a groan. His heart was still skipping more beats than usually – a courtesy of his meds.  
  
"I'm not sure he does want that, man..." he whispered. "Was he really? What if we read this whole situation wrong? What if he just wants to be nice and friends? It'd be so fucking awkward if that was the case and I made an even bigger fool of myself..." Stiles looked up, seeing and feeling all miserable. "What if this is just him wanting to make up for what he did to my nose? I don't know..."  
  
"And that's why he kept flirting with you?" Scott raised a brow doubtfully.  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"Dude, he didn't correct Danny when he called you his 'boyfriend' and wants to see you in your swim pants. That's like... in your underwear!" Scott blinked.  
  
"Maybe this is just a dream. It has to be. Why would Derek Hale say stuff like this to me and probably ask me out on a date? He's so out of my league, Scott. Sure, he's been nice and as it turned out, we have stuff in common, but this is scary."  
  
"What is scary?"  
  
"Opening up like that to someone I really like."  
  
"Dude..."  
  
"Would you jump head first in it if it was you and Allison?"  
  
Scott's face took a nice shade of red from that question and it shut him up for a moment or two. "Dunno... But I'd probably go with her to the party? See what might happen?"  
  
Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair.  
  
"Just let him take you. You cannot lose anything with that, right?"  
  
"I guess you're right..." Stiles gave in after a long moment, just when the bell rang and he dragged himself up from the table, noticing a few curious glances from other passing kids. They were probably wondering why the cool kids have decided to sit with the two losers they were. And Stiles could understand that since he was wondering the same thing. "I'll write on him on messenger later. Thanks, by the way."  
  
"Any time, man. I care about your love life," Scott bumped his shoulder against Stiles' as they were carrying their trays towards the return window.  
  
"Or the lack thereof..." Stiles snorted but there was a small smile on his face.

_Opening up like that to someone I really like…_

Derek had heard the conversation between McCall and Stilinski as he had lingered outside of the cafeteria, pretending to check his phone when all he really was doing was focusing on the important conversation going on in there above the rest. It wasn't easy, so many sounds and noises to filter out, so it needed his full attention. He had nearly been discovered as he mulled over those words and he had to run fast, feeling like he had been running on air. Stiles liked him and the anxiety was because of that! Not because he didn't like him at all as it had come off constantly until now.  
  
Stiles _liked_ _him_.  
  
A big smile broke out on Derek’s face and the rest of the days pretty much flew by.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Stiles had reached out to Derek in Messenger and had agreed to be picked up for the party. Then Saturday rolled up and Derek was nervous, so nervous he was driving his family insane all day as he didn't know what to wear, didn't know how to style the hair, didn't know if he should use aftershave or not. Pacing a lot, fiddling with his clothes a lot and then changing again.  
  
"When is this damned party? Please, say you have to leave now..." Laura groaned, Peter finally taking pity on all of them by helping Derek pick out some clothes, complaining about how there wasn't much fitting to pick from since Derek's fashion style was appalling.

Cora, the eleven year old genius, made Derek wear the first outfit he had picked today and Talia made sure her son was going to eat dinner. Because going on a date with an empty stomach to a party with alcohol that maybe wouldn't influence him much but might not agree to the emptiness... that would be a bad call. Or so the alpha had decided. And then had taken a wet cloth to his face because they had eaten spaghetti and the red sauce was all over his face.  
  
"Mom...!" Derek jerked away from her, embarrassed, having to change again because of the red sauce. All in all, the day had been trying for all Hales involved and there was a collective sigh of relief when Derek could leave to pick up his date.

"Ah, young love," Peter sighed, watching the car speed away. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about him knocking a girl up."  
  
Derek, thankfully, didn't hear that remark as he put music on and stopped at the Stilinski house right on time. Should he go to the door? Was he supposed to ring the doorbell? He got out, lingered, got back in the car, waited, then repeated it.

The Sheriff had watched the dance from the window and laughed. "Stiles, Derek is here. I think he's too nervous to make up his mind if he should come and get you or not." These boys were ridiculous in his opinion, as if he hadn't noticed his own son's interests when it came to boys and girls. As if he was blind to the way Stiles had looked at Derek. Or the way he blushed each time Noah even mentioned the name.

"Okay, okay, think I'm ready!" Stiles rushed down the stairs, jumping off from the last two and thanks to some miracle didn't break anything or faceplanted on the floor. His nose was looking a teeny-tiny bit better, the edge of the bruising and the black under his eyes beginning to recede a bit and pick up a green shade which meant he has started healing. And a plus was that the swelling went down enough so he could breathe without being too loud about it.  
  
The days leading up to this night were dragging on, Stiles' nerves and anxiety making him even more de-concentrated and unsure about all of this. Even if he wanted this very much. Yes, he was overthinking and yes, his emotions were all over the place. But there was one part of his days which kinda put them and his mind at ease and that were the chat messages he kept exchanging with Derek at the evenings – sometimes lasting late into the night. It was so easy to talk about all kinds of stuff – usually innocent stuff not involving relationships – to Derek. Their likes and dislikes in many things from food to books and movies and comics. They talked about classes and teachers and even some news that had caught their attention for some reason. It was so much easier to do that through text than facing the real person. These talks also boosted Stiles' low self-esteem and confidence about Derek a bit. He was such a cool and nice guy as it turned out and maybe he'd even consider them as friends now.  
  
But that confidence and relative calmness were so very gone as the party drew closer and Stiles had to pick an outfit for himself. He usually wore a T-shirt under some baggy plaid shirts or a hoodie and simple pants or a pair of jeans at school, but he knew this night called for something a bit different.  
  
That's why after a good hour of critically examining all the clothes he owned laid out in his room, he chose the black T-shirt with a red stripe across the chest and nicely fitting black jeans which bordered on skinny ones. And he pulled out his "festive" black pair of Converse sneakers too. Other than that he used the same aftershave and styled his hair the same way. Oh and he had his swim pants underneath. His backpack slung over a shoulder contained a towel, a pair of boxers for after the pool and a few bags of chips and snacks. Strictly no alcohol since yeah, they were underage and he was the Sheriff's son. Stiles was sure his dad even inspected the backpack while he was getting ready.  
  
"Ah-ah, hold up a minute there, young man!" Noah put his hand out in front of Stiles before he had the chance to tear the door open in his hurry.  
  
"Oh come on, dad! We already had THE TALK when I was like twelve!" Stiles whined with a pained expression.  
  
"Oh god no, not that," Noah grimaced, but his eyes were amused. "I just want you to be responsible and don't make me embarrassed. I definitely don't want to be called in because of that party, okay?"  
  
"Dad, you know me..."  
  
"That's why I'm saying," Noah cracked a smile. "Otherwise have fun and try to come home at a reasonable time." Stiles went out too rarely (staying over at Scott's didn't count) so he kinda always looked forward to use his reasonable dad voice before letting his kid out of the house.  
  
"Sure, dad. No trouble. No drinking. No getting anyone pregnant and no getting hurt. I know the drill... I promise we'll just sit around reading books while the music is on...." Stiles pulled his dad's leg with an exasperated eye-roll.  
  
"I'm sure..." the sheriff snorted. "Now scoot. Your date is probably getting impatient."  
  
"He's not my... Arrrrgh, _dad_!" Stiles groaned and stormed out of the house, followed by his dad's chuckle.  
  
His momentum lasted until he got to the black Buick and his eyes zeroed in on Derek. Who, of course, looked gorgeous. "Hi..." he said with a slight flush on his cheeks and was kinda grateful that it was night time, hoping that the street lamp's light would hide the coloring a bit. Damn all this blushing around Derek!

Maybe he should have put more thought in his outfit since clearly Stiles had decided to forgo the usual attire. Usually the teen was donned out in loose jeans, a large t-shirt with some kind of text or drawing on it and a plaid shirt over it or a hoodie. If somebody would tell Derek to dress as Stiles for Halloween, he'd know exactly what kind of clothes to wear and everybody would know who he was, from school anyways. Not tonight. Tonight Stiles looked different and Derek felt like his jeans and shirt were too like his usual. He never should have eaten dinner, then it would have been a nicer shirt.  
  
As Stilinski got in, Derek smiled at him warmly. "Hey. Looking good." Green eyes trailed over the lanky form before he started the car. They had been talking non-stop this week through messenger but it was so different when he wasn't staring at the screen of his phone but at the other boy himself. He wanted to lean in to kiss him. Maybe he would have if he didn't see movement behind the window of the house. The Sheriff. It would be so wrong for their first kiss to be in front of a parent. So he drove off, knowing the way to Danny's house well by now.  
  
The drive in the car was a little awkward with their blushing and glances and smiles. Not a bad kind of awkward though. It was a giddy kind of silence between them, with a lot of anticipation. When Derek pulled up near the house, it was already crawling with other teens and cars, everybody was happy with the chance at a party it seemed. Lots of juniors around so Stiles shouldn't feel too out of place. Derek got a box from the backseat, filled with snacks of which he had grabbed handfuls at the store, knowing that most kind of chips was fine and that popcorn was a no go because of the sticky mess it created. Waiting for Stiles so they both could enter together, they were greeted by loud music as soon as the door opened.  
  
"Food's here!" he called out loudly, followed by loud whoops as some of the guys of the team took the box from him to the kitchen somewhere in the back. There was random dancing happening all around, kids lounging everywhere, doors in the back opened to the garden with a large pool where even more teens were. There was a table full of booze to the side in the living room and a beer keg outside from the sounds of the loud encouragements going on there.  
  
"Yeah, the parties are always like this. It's not bad." Soon there would be some truth or dare, there'd be couples kissing, there'd be puking. Kids using bedrooms. "Do you want a drink?"

Stiles was drinking in the details of the house and the ongoing party. He was uncharacteristically quiet on the ride here, but he didn't mind either. He liked the kind of silence between him and Derek which fell on them in-between some quiet small talk until they got there and boy, he needed a drink as encouragement!  
  
"Yeah, sure, that'd be nice. Beer will do," he said. He liked beer sometimes. Got drunk before too, like that time with Scott and a bottle of whiskey in the woods last year. That ended with some puking and heavy headache the following day. Things which Stiles didn't want to let happen this time because he was here at the party with Derek Hale. Maybe as his date? He still wasn't sure, but it was a nice thought and he wanted to play it cool and not mess it up as usual.  
  
He trailed after Derek, his whiskey-colored eyes moving around as he watched the other boy greet practically everyone and get slapped on the shoulder or in the back or get some fist bumps. All the usual stuff popular kids probably had to deal with daily. Stiles kinda felt invisible, which suited him since he didn't want to be at the center of attention. That usually meant pranks or comments thrown in his way when it wasn't in class answering the teachers' questions or helping his dad or Scott with something. And it would require coming up with cleverly insulting retorts or laughing along. For now no one seemed to really notice him – in his opinion – which was good because it gave him time to observe his surroundings.  
  
Yes, it was a typical teen party with all kinds of activities going on and sure, lots of drinking and loud music and fun and teen drama like couples bickering, girls crying about boys or the unfairness of life and stuffy air from too many bodies put in closed spaces.  
  
Stiles was far from a party boy, but he could appreciate a good party when he was invited and not picked on. Although he expected a few comments at least from Jackson at some point. But tonight he didn't care that much because he was on Derek's side and they just raised their typical red plastic cups once Stiles dropped the bags of chips and snacks onto a table too.  
  
"Cheers!" he grinned over the rim then drank half of his beer, smacking his lips at the end.  
  
"Hey, you could make it!" It was Danny with one of his big white smiles and too tight shirts which showed off his muscular upper-body. He clasped hands with Derek and gave him a half-hug. Which Stiles usually referred to as a "bro hug". "Feel yourself at home!" he said cheerfully, clearly hyped up by the drinks he already had and being the host.

Being the center of attention wasn't something Derek felt too comfortable with but gotten used to. The way everybody knew him, wanted to greet him, acknowledge him. It was all part of it and he took it in stride as he banned his way over to where the keg was to get the asked beer, checking back often to see if Stiles was with him. He was remarkably quiet, and he realized that he hadn't seen Stiles at these parties often so maybe he wasn't that much of a fan of them. Or was so used to not being noticed that he'd fall back into his wallflower behavior almost automatically to avoid more harassment. Which wasn't going to happen, not on Derek's watch. The stupid shit was going to end as soon as somebody starts it.  
  
"Always, thanks Danny," Derek grinned at the Hawaiian, who was already being a good host and making sure the bowls of snacks were going to be added to the tables. Beer was a stupid drink, tasted like watered down hop and though Derek always drank a few of the red plastic cups, he'd resort to the stronger stuff in the end. The sweeter the better. Especially if it had a kick when going down, warming the belly before it fizzled out.  
  
Drinking games were no fun with him, he would always win and have to act at least a little intoxicated to keep appearances up. When that acting came from watching others be idiots and never having it experienced himself, it wasn't worth the bother. He had done it a few times but not often. The drinking was to keep up appearances. He'd also drink soda for the actual thirst. After a few sips of the beer, he shared a grin with Stiles, not sure how to entertain him. The lips were wet from beer, looking all the more inviting.  
  
"You wanna swim before everybody gets too drunk? I mean, in like three hours somebody will have puked in it or peed in it or had sex in it." Unfortunately, as werewolf, if he'd get some of the water in his mouth, he'd taste it. Nothing like having your swimming time ruined by drinking somebody's pee.

Stiles normally wouldn't go for the swimming right away because although he was okay with his rapidly growing teen body and was proud of the lean muscles he had managed to lately put on his bones, he was also painfully aware that he was far from the buffer guys around. But two things quickly convinced him. One, there were non-sport people in all shapes enjoying the water in the pool, and two, he remembered that Derek would like to see him in his swim pants. That memory and the one from the naked shower put some color on his cheeks once more and he quickly downed the second half of his beer, throwing the empty plastic cup into a trash bag under the table.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not?" he asked with a small smile, appearing more confident than he was, his heartbeat picking up somewhat from the prospect. "I brought a towel and boxers once we get bored of the water," he announced, pointing a thumb at his backpack which was still on one shoulder. Because Stiles Stilinski was usually good at rolling with things, but when he could, he liked to be prepared for anything.  
  
Looking around, he found a spot in the garden where they could undress and leave their clothes without the danger of getting them all wet from the splashing water. Heading that way this time in front of Derek, they soon got there and he dropped his bag to kick his sneakers off and pull his tee over his head. He glimpsed at Derek next only once his hands were unbuckling his belt and pushing his jeans down, jumping on one leg for a few seconds to be able to pull it off properly. He has never been a graceful stripper – not that he could practice that too much – but he didn't care. He suddenly felt somewhat giddy – probably the beer starting to affect him a bit too – so he grinned at Derek, their clothes in a mixed heap over his backpack.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Popular, show me how pool parties are done!" he smirked at the other boy, hands on his narrow hips, his look expectant.

Derek wasn't sure why Stiles was so uncertain about himself. He showered with other boys, they had seen one another naked already so being in swimwear should be way easier. The teen looked good in his opinion, nothing to be ashamed of but maybe he wasn't that comfortable without his clothes, when Derek was so the other way around. Shamelessly he watched Stiles undress down to the shorts he had already put on. He didn't seem to mind the ogling and only grinned at him.  
  
A grin was flashed back in return as Derek pulled his shirt over his head, revealing tanned skin as he was toeing his shoes off, no socks in the sneakers. Down went the jeans to reveal simple black swim shorts, clinging to his skin because he didn't like the baggy swim shorts at all. A challenge had been uttered about him showing how the pool parties were done, which he was about to show…  
  
"Oh, you're on!" It was all the warning Stiles got as Derek ran over, wrapping his arm around the pale waist to pull the younger teen with him in his mad dash to the pool. The human didn't stand a chance, the two boys mostly stumbled into the water together with loud yelling, Derek resurfacing with a laugh. That was what pool parties were about, pretty much the usual pool antics. Boys would be boys.

Stiles should've expected this. He should've prepared himself, but he was too mesmerized first by that clinging piece of fabric on Derek's way too hot body. (Knowing what was underneath was only a bonus which could've made Stiles hot and bothered in seconds if he allowed himself.) And also from the way the other boy's arms wrapped around him and pulled him along with little effort, which proved Stiles that Derek was stronger than he first thought.  
  
Then he was suddenly surrounded by cold water and was coming up to sputter some out of his mouth, wiping his wet hair out of his face as he was looking around for where Derek had landed. "COLD!" was the first thing he said then splattered water into the Hale's face as 'revenge' but he was laughing. The water reached only up to his chest, so he didn't have to constantly move around like in the school's much deeper swimming pool.

"You should have seen your face!" Derek laughed and spluttered at the same time, running a hand over his face to get rid of some of the water. It was cold, the water left a tingling sensation in his extremities but as a werewolf, it didn't affect him as much since heat and cold both didn't do much unless they were extremes. Stiles looked a shade paler thanks to the cold, it was maybe not hot enough for a pool party because the water hadn't had time to warm up yet so early in the year.  
  
Splashing some water back, Derek grinned and swam to the edge so he wouldn't get another teen on top of him, they tended to jump in the middle if they wanted to get in. A blow up donut drifted past so he snagged it, handing it over to Stiles so he could lounge on it if he wanted to. This was what they did at pool parties, lounging on inflatable items, pushing each other into the water and talk. And get drunk.  
  
"We don't have a pool so I often go to the parties when I know there is one just so I can enjoy one. I think they're supercool. We usually swim in the lake when it's really hot."

Stiles grabbed onto the donut with both hands and let the rest of his body float up onto the surface once they found their relatively quiet and calm spot near the edge. Stiles' always restless eyes glimpsed around them time after time to like avoid being jumped on and 'attacks' and such, but they mostly stayed on Derek's wet face. And life was just unfair! How come Derek gets to be like a young swim model while he probably looked like a wet dog?! Unfair indeed!  
  
"Oh yeah, we don't have any either if we don't count the blow-up pool dad and I relax in on too hot days sometimes. But I think it wasn't used for a year or two now. Maybe this summer it'll make a return!" Stiles grinned, curiosity shining in his eyes. "Oh that lake is cool. Sometimes Scott and I go there too. Dad used to take me too as a kid but to the more popular parts where most go. But we had found this perfect spot with Scott a few years back. Not too deep and not too shallow bay-like area. It's good for swimming and there are big enough rocks in the water to jump from if we want. Maybe... if you'd be interested, you could come with us some time?"  
  
It was a long shot, but Stiles liked the idea of swimming around or just sunbathing on the sand beside the Hale.

The smile Derek flashed Stiles when he was invited to come to the lake with Scott and the other was large and genuine. This summer was months away so that meant Stiles was finally embracing the idea that they were going to be friends at the very least. But of course there was the intense hope for more though he'd take what he could get. Derek was a masochist like that.  
  
"I'd like that. We usually go to the same spot so I haven't done much exploring." The Hale family was fine with avoiding the busy spots and the community was fine with avoiding them too. It was a big lake so plenty of spots to be for the entire town as well as the county. Of course, if they crossed the Preserve, they were already at the lake so it was really close for them. Some in town had at least thirty minutes to get there since they couldn't take the short cut through the woods with their cars and bikes.  
  
They hung out in the water for a while, chatting and lounging and it was pretty nice. Of course Derek had to go and ruin it by suddenly lunging for Stiles, pushing him off the donut and swimming away playfully with a challenge. Some roughhousing was needed before they'd get out.

"Oh youuu!!! Way to ruin a good chat!" Stiles yelled 'outraged' and swam after Derek. _Challenge accepted_ , he thought with an evil grin, the muscles in his arms jumping and flexing as he used them to catch up with the Hale. Then it was he who tried to push Derek under the water – which was harder than it looked because he had met resistance.  
  
Then more water into his face when one of the girls fell off a guy's shoulder when their opponent overpowered her. The people nearby cackled from the victory 'arm dance' the other girl did on top of her team mate's shoulders.  
  
"Oh come on!" Stiles whined and pretended to give up, even throwing his hands up in the air. But when he saw Derek try to move in, like an eel, the slender boy slipped out from his way and got behind him, half-jumping on his back in an attempt to try pushing him that way. Which essentially resulted in a wet Stiles Stilinski plastered against the other boy's back, one arm loosely around Derek's neck while the other was pushing down on a shoulder. It was nearly like trying to move a brick wall.

For a moment Derek let Stiles, though he wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish by pushing on his shoulder the way he was doing. Snorting at the considerable effort there was being made into trying to get him dunked under water, it was clear Stiles didn't realize that if he wanted to win this one, he had to tackle Derek by surprise instead of shoving and hoping it was going to result in anything.  
  
Not that he minded having the slender body against his own, all wet and cold and nearly naked. But if he let it continue for a while longer, it would get awkward and Stiles was going to blush and move away.

"Better luck next time!" The Hale decided to jump up and fold his legs so he dunked both of them under water before he swam away. And when the human came up for air, he also got a gulp of water Derek splashed at him.  
  
 _Yeah, enjoy the pee water_! Grinning, Derek reached out to take a wrist, tugging Stiles to him. "Come on, let's get dressed, your lips are turning blue."

"You play evil, Mister!" Stiles accused once he actually got air into his lungs. The blush didn't need Derek's body to react to Stiles' closeness, it only needed those fingers around his wrist and his brain to catch up where Stiles was plastered over a few moments ago. He could still feel the heat of the other boy's body on his full front. Which was a bit strange, no? How was Derek still so warm in a pool of cold water which started making Stiles' teeth slightly chatter and his pale skin break out in goose bumps all over? The contrast of his own temperature and the warmth of the fingers' around his wrist had to be some kind of a delusion or something. Not that Stiles had a lot of time pondering on that because they pretty fast reached the edge of the pool and climbed out.

"Cold, cold, cold!" Stiles chanted as he pretty much jogged back to their clothes and backpack and dug out his towel. He started frantically rubbing his skin and hair as dry as he could then glimpsed at Derek with the towel in hand. "Uhm... you want it?" he asked. "I probably should've packed two to make sure, but I only have this one..." he blinked up at the slightly taller Hale (aka gorgeous and not at all cold swimsuit model).  
  
"I should go to the bathroom to change out of the trunks anyway," he added with his bluish lips and a little teeth-chattering. "Our next drink should be something that can warm us up, I think."

"Oh no, it's fine, I don't need it," Derek gently pushed the towel back to Stiles who seemed like he needed it way more with the way he was shivering from the cold. If it was acceptable to do, the young Hale would have stripped out of his shorts right here and pull his clothes on but that might get some weird talk so he gathered his clothes and nodded to the house. "Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom."  
  
Obviously the next drink was going to be something very strong because coffee or hot tea weren't things that were served here and he heard others say they always got a rush of warmth from the strong stuff. Leading the way, Derek took them upstairs to the bathroom there, so Stiles could change in peace without people constantly trying the door because they needed to pee.

"I'll be in the room across if you're quicker than me." Which he doubted. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he slipped the wet trunks off and got into his dry clothes, without underwear since he hadn't bothered to bring any. He'd dry the trunks on the balcony and grab them later to put on again. Wringing them out, he hung them to dry. If he forgot, he could always text Danny if he could come get it the coming week sometime.  
  
Without product, his hair was a little more wild than usual so he scowled at the mirror hanging in the guest bedroom, not bothering to even try to fix it. If they were going to warm Stiles up, he was going to be tipsy pretty fast and wouldn't care what Derek's hair looked like. He waited in the hallway, leaning against the wall as his stomach rumbled softly. They were also going to get like their own personal bowl of chips because he was pretty sure he could eat a whole bag.

Stiles was grateful for Derek's guidance to the bathroom and he tried to be quick with the changing too. He even found a hair dryer because yeah, he was COLD and wet hair wouldn't help too much to warm up. At least this way he more or less got back his messy hairdo too. For a moment he paused about his towel before simply tucking it back into his backpack.  
  
"Sorry for the wait," Stiles smiled when he spotted Derek in the hallway and adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder. "Come on, let's find something to drink and munch on. I saved the best chips for us," he jerked his head towards the backpack and winked at the other boy as they made their way downstairs – which was interrupted with some more greetings of Derek, but Stiles didn't mind. He was just glad he only got a few confused stares instead of snarky comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In the end they found themselves a bottle of whiskey from the nice kind and a bowl in the kitchen to put the chips in it. Stiles poured them the drinks in cups and feeling more confident and relaxed, led Derek to one of the couches in the living room when he spotted enough free space for both of them. It was a tight fit and his whole left side was quickly getting warmer from being pressed from shoulder to knee against Derek's. While his body was hungrily absorbing that nice warmth, Stiles handed the bowl of chips over and raised his plastic cup.

"Here's to getting warmer!" he chuckled then took a few careful sips, making some funny flinches as the drink burned its way down his throat but nearly immediately started warming up his belly. "Uh, much better," he grunted more to himself then took some chips and stuffed his mouth with it, chewing fast. "You know... this party doesn't suck so far. I'm glad Danny invited us," he said while watching Scott circling Allison who was talking to Lydia not far. Stiles' eyes met Scott's for a second and the sitting teen nodded to greet him then gave him a thumbs up as encouragement. He was totally rooting for Scott mustering up the courage to ask Allison for a dance or just finally say something to her. His best friend has been mooning over the pretty girl for the last couple of months.  
  
Derek's attention has shifted to where Stiles was looking, spotting Scott circling the Argent girl. Hunters. Dangerous but not to a human like Scott. The girl wasn't even actively hunting yet. If anything, she didn't seem like she knew about werewolves. She avoided him, and he avoided her, which worked out great for both of them even though the school wasn't that big and they had some mutual acquaintances. Because Martin and Whittemore were sooo not his friends, they just hung out in the same circles, that's all. Scott was having a big puppy grin, completely into the girl who didn't even seem to realize it. It made Derek snort as Scott was inching closer and closer.  
  
Stiles suddenly blinked and looked back at Derek, feeling his always intense gaze on him. "Derek... there's something I've been meaning to ask during the week but I always chickened out because... well, I'm me..." he gave a long pause. "Don't get mad or anything, I just... This..." here he motioned between the two of them with a few chips between his fingers, a couple of small pieces falling onto their jeans-clad legs. "... isn't just some stupid bet between you and your friends, like in those lame yet at the same time strangely entertaining teen movies, right? Which would end with me and Scott being made fun of?" he lightly frowned, the anxiety and fear real in his eyes. He really hoped he wasn't messing things up if it wasn't the case, but he also had to know, had to see the truth in Derek's eyes no matter what his answer was going to be. Because until now he was pretty sure the other boy never lied to him. And this was kinda important for Stiles to know before he let himself open up more – or the alcohol did that to him more. Whoa, this whiskey was strong if it already gave him this much courage!

Blinking at the sudden attention thrown his way from Stilinski, Derek realized he had been watching Stiles more than the rest of the party. The ramble made him confused. Was that what Stiles really thought? That this was some kind of a game or another mean way to bully him? Just how much has he been bullied to have that kind of thoughts about others? For the first time, Derek realized that his popularity had given him immunity to things he didn't even know were going on. A rose-colored glasses in a way. It hadn't even occurred to him once that this was something others would do, it had seemed to be just a stupid movies thing.  
  
The thought of others hurting Stiles, daring to harm him with actions like those…The acid scent of anxiety was coming off of the teen in waves, as if Stiles was preparing himself for the hurt already. His hand closed into a fist, smashing the chips there into tiny crumbs.

"Anybody who tries to hurt you like that will get a fist. In the face." It came out like an angry snarl, his control gone for a moment and he had to breathe a few times, letting the chips fall to the ground as he unclenched his hand.  
  
"Why did you come if you thought this was me making fun of you? Which I'm not, by the way. I'm not spending time with you because of some bet or to get you hurt. I didn't even know that was a thing that happens."

For a few moments Stiles tensed up even more seeing Derek's sudden anger. He'd never seen him like this before, so he didn't know what to expect. His heart was kinda bleeding a bit for the poor murdered chips. Then he dared to breathe again and fidgeted a bit.  
  
"Oh... it happens in real life too," he said only that. It was clear that in some ways Derek was so naive to the world because of who he was and how he seemed to only mind his own business. And until recently people like Stiles or Scott weren't his business.  
  
"I came because... I... I really hoped that this between us was real, not a lie," he confessed as close to the truth as he dared. After all, he couldn't just blurt out to Derek so soon that he liked him. For nearly a year! That'd be maybe creepy. Like he was a stalker or something. Plus there was that unanswered question if Derek played on this team at all. Because yeah, his gestures could be considered flirting and Stiles knew Derek had no problems with whatever sexual orientations (like he was good friends with Danny, for example). But yeah, no definite answer to the liking boys thing yet and there wasn't enough alcohol in Stiles yet to dare to ask something like that!  
  
But right now... right now he was just searching the other boy's face and look for a while and when he seemed to find what he was looking for, his muscles relaxed and his anxiety faded a bit. Derek was telling the truth. As far as he could tell.  
  
"I can see that you're telling the truth, which is a relief. Because I very much liked the last week with our chats and weird lunch breaks at school. Okay, it was mostly weird for me and those who have no idea why suddenly the two geek sits with the popular kids," he chuckled a bit nervously, trying to joke a bit. It was like a compulsive thing for him. "What I'm trying to say is that... I'm relieved. I like being friends with you, Derek Hale," he managed a smile at the end.

_This between us_. It sounded promising but it wasn't exactly naming what this between them actually was. Did Stiles meant it about them being friends or did he use it to describe it because he was unsure if he should say it differently? Derek thought he had been pretty clear when he hadn't corrected Danny on the boyfriend thing and had said that this today was a date. He had shared his food at lunch with Stiles all the time, picking up extras so he could feed the other boy which Stiles always accepted without even a pause this past week.  
  
"I like being friends with you too, Stilinski. I wouldn't be sitting with you at lunch or talking to you on Messenger if I didn't. I don't do what others want me to do." Derek realized it sounded a little weird considering he definitely listened to his family but not in the way of with whom to be friends with. He was stubborn like that, didn't want anybody to tell him with whom to spend his time with. "And I'm serious, the bullying is over. I won't let it happen again."  
  
Kind of hard to stop something he didn't know was going on, but he was going to have to keep a closer eye on the other boy, that was clear. Drinking from the whiskey, or more like downing the entirety of the cup, Derek wished it would work on him so he could have that giddy smile that was starting to appear on Stiles' face, his eyes taking on a certain kind of warmth, betraying the beginning of intoxication. Since his handful of chips got ruined, he took another one to stuff his face with. He was like a hamster whenever he was anxious. It was a good way to keep the mind occupied.

There was a warmth spreading in Stiles' chest which had nothing to do with the alcohol. It was all about Derek's words. They definitely moved him. Besides Scott Stiles didn't really have friends. Sure, there were some people at school with whom he was on good terms, but they weren't friends. So he was happy that Derek had showed interest in becoming one to him, even if at first it kinda freaked him out and had his doubts about it. But Derek was cool and more than that to Stiles.  
  
"Thank you. Your friendship means a lot to me." His protection too, although Stiles didn't really believe that Derek was going to be able to make the bullying stop. He might be a popular kid, but assholes gonna be assholes, right? Not even being the Sheriff's son had managed to stop them in the past. Maybe it made things worse too. "And I can protect myself if I have to. I don't like to be the damsel in distress," Stiles scoffed, finding Derek kinda adorable with the stress eating. Because he had observed that about the Hale, yes.  
  
To try to further ease the tension, he briefly placed his free hand on the Hale's knee and exchanged a grateful (and maybe a bit dreamy) look with him. Just to be interrupted by Scott. _Oh god, Scott!_ A best friend with the worst timing.  
  
"Hey, hi!" he greeted both of them then turned to Stiles with an urgent look. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked Stiles.  
  
"Sure, dude," Stiles frowned questioningly and glimpsed at Derek. "Sorry. I'll be back," he said and stood up, letting Scott drag him along towards the door that led to the garden.  
  
"I need your help, man!" Scott kinda whined the second they were outside and he swirled around, grabbing Stiles' upper-arms. _A man of desperation_ , the mole-dotted teen thought.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"It's Allison..."  
  
"Of course it is..." Stiles rolled his eyes with a fond smile. As if this was news to him, tsk...  
  
"How do I talk to her? She's so out of my league and usually around others..." Scott ignored his remark.  
  
"Of course she is. It's a party, duh."  
  
"You know what I mean, Stiles..." This time it was Scott's turn to roll his eyes at his friend.  
  
"I do. Listen, Scotty... Instead of coming up with an elaborate, over-complicated and unnecessary plan, how about you just go up to her and ask if she wants a drink or a dance. Oh and introduce yourself first. First good impression and all that, ya know."  
  
"Oh... okay. You're probably right. I've been freaking myself out over this all day..." Scott scratched his forehead.  
  
"I saw some of it, yes. Just... chill out a bit. Break the ice with a 'hello' or something and for god's sake... put those brown puppy eyes to work! You have a natural talent coming off as cute and warm dude with that weapon. It's good not just for getting out of trouble but to get INTO some of it too, if you know what I mean..." Stiles wiggled his brows.  
  
It took a moment or two for Scott to get it, but Stiles wasn't surprised that the light was switched on like this. Ever since they were kids, Stiles was the quicker boy in understanding and connecting things together. No wonder with his restless and all over the place brain, but he never held it against Scott that he was somewhat slower. Stiles knew that it probably was not easy to be friends with someone like him and he appreciated Scott very much. And if he needed a wingman tonight to make first contact with the girl he liked, Stiles wasn't going to say no to helping him.  
  
But thankfully it seemed, this time Stiles didn't need more than just advice and a bit of a pep talk. Scott wanted to do this alone - as he should. Good boy. So Stiles smirked at him and patted his shoulder. "You're ready."  
  
"Yes, think so. Thanks, dude!" Scott hugged him briefly. "And I'll catch up with you about Derek tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Now shoo! Don't wait until someone else gets to her!" Stiles nudged Scott towards the door and his friend went with a silly grin before concentration replaced it.  
  
Stiles smiled and shook his head. He even crossed his fingers for his friend. He was a good kid with a big heart and would really deserve some success on the girls front. Scott's words though put Derek back into his mind and he too headed back inside to look for his... 'date'.

***

Things were starting to get good, Stiles had finally dared to put a hand on his knee, leaving this warm tingling touch when Scott had to interrupt and the two left for what was no doubt Allison talk while Derek groaned, leaning back on the couch. They had finally gotten somewhere! He sighed, putting the plastic cup on the ground while focusing on the chips to eat, sometimes throwing a greeting when he got one.  
  
"Can we talk, like in private?" Derek looked up at the question, meeting Paige's dark eyes. Glancing back to where Stiles had disappeared to and not seeing him yet, he focused back at her. It couldn't hurt, it wasn't like there was much to talk about at a party. So he nodded and followed her upstairs since the bedrooms were the only places they could talk in private – if they weren't all occupied. He closed the door behind him, looking at the pretty girl with arched eyebrows.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I found something when I was cleaning out my closet and I figured you wanted it back. I didn't want to give it out there, they'd talk," Paige grinned and reached into the pocket of her pants to retrieve a folded napkin.

Derek knew what was in there. It had been a weird gift, it was one of his claws, one he had lost in a stupid accident and his mom had made him wear on him as a reminder of the danger he had been. A good luck charm of the sort. He had given it to her after the werewolf talk, because he had to have that talk when he had shifted once things had gotten a little too heated between them. His mom had wanted to take her memory of that talk, but Derek had asked her not to, he trusted Paige. And she had kind of known he wasn't like other boys and kept his secret safe.  
  
"Thanks, I forgot."  
  
"It's dangerous for me to have. Besides, you can use some extra luck, right?"  
  
"Yeah... So you've seen me stumbling my way around him, huh?" Derek rubbed his nape in embarrassment after he put away the napkin.  
  
"It’s not like you, Hale. You go for what you like. So go and get him."

***

Meanwhile downstairs Jackson spotted Stiles looking around with a frown, and downed his beer. A grin played on his face. "Looking for Derek? He's upstairs with Paige, if you know what I mean," he leaned in and winked. "I don't know why she wants to get back with Loner Hale but whatever, her loss."

Stiles looked at Jackson baffled for a second when he couldn't find Derek downstairs and Whittemore leaned in. First he didn't know why the guy would want to say a word to him, because aside from some glares, snark and degrading comments, he usually just ignored Stiles as if he didn't even exist. But once he comprehended the words, there was a cold sinking feeling in Stiles' stomach and despite his best efforts to hide his emotions, he wasn't sure he managed to fully do so.  
  
It hurt _bad_. Like the world was starting to crack around him before it'd fall apart. Which was stupid. He was stupid. So, so _very_ stupid...  
  
"Oh... I see. Yeah. Whatever," he nodded and felt his vision blurring at the edges as it began narrowing down. He had to get out of there because suddenly he couldn't breathe.  
  
So Stiles headed to the couch to snatch up his backpack then towards the front door to get some fresh air but instead of stopping outside, he kept going, his red plastic cup still in hand as he walked down the street, not really seeing where he was going.  
  
He only stopped when a car passed him and the headlights blinded him for a moment. Realizing he still had the cup, he quickly drank the rest of the whiskey, grimacing and hoping that it'd warm the coldness in his stomach, and threw the cup out in a nearby trash bin. Then he took out his phone and texted Scott that he had too much to drink and headed home on foot to walk it off.  
  
For a second his finger hovered over the chat icon he had with Derek, wanting to write him the same, but he didn't want to... disturb him when he was... with Paige.  
  
Putting his phone away, he let the anger rise in him and he started walking again. How could he be so stupid?? He should've seen this coming. Because yeah, it looked like they were going somewhere with Derek tonight. Maybe towards something more than just friends, but Stiles had to read the signs wrong or Derek had to change his mind because now he was with Paige. Maybe he got tired of waiting on Stiles? Or he always wanted to get back together with his first love (after all it was the girl who broke it off) and now that the opportunity had presented itself, he used it? Stiles couldn't blame him. Paige was a beautiful and awesome and talented girl with more friends, or at least that's what he'd heard about her. He couldn't blame Derek for choosing her instead of him. He wouldn't choose himself either. He wasn't really a catch with all the social awkwardness, low self-esteem, ADHD, panic attacks and usually all over the place loud personality, plus yeah, he was a guy and he was still not sure without a doubt if Derek liked guys too...  
  
The next time Stiles looked up, he was close to the playground near the Stilinski house. But he wasn't ready to get home just yet. Not in this state because if his dad was still up (it was just around midnight), he'd ask about the party and would immediately be able to tell that something was wrong with his son. As Sheriff he had some good observation skills too – which obviously ran in the family.  
  
So Stiles ended up sitting into one of the empty swings, dropping his backpack down on the ground, and sighed bitterly, letting himself feel sorry for himself for another crushed dream, for another 'being left behind' experience. Life was cruel and painful for sure... So he just sat there, lightly moving himself with his feet which were touching the ground, and let his hopes crash down hard. It felt like a cold shower as pain twisted his heart and insides. Yay for opening up to new people, right? The anger was gone and was replaced by sadness and silent tears for losing what he never had in the first place.  
  
Why did he think that for once he could be happy? To for once have whom he really wanted?  
  
 _Stupid, stupid Stiles..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you a happy Halloween with this longer chapter! Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 8**

When Derek came back down, banning a way through the dancing crowd to the couch, it was still void of Stiles. At first he figured Stiles was still having important talks with Scott, but unfortunately, that thought was debunked quickly. The bag was gone and Scott was actually talking to Allison not that far away, succeeding judging by the smile on his face. Confused, the Hale walked around to see if he could spot Stiles, and the longer he searched, the more he became convinced that he wasn't there anymore. It made no sense. Why would he leave so sudden without even saying anything? It wasn't like Derek had taken long to talk to Paige, it had been like ten minutes or so.  
  
He glanced at his phone, no missed calls, no texts, not even a messenger alert. What the fuck was this?

"Hey Danny..." Derek found the host of the party, who was well on his way to being very drunk by the way he smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Derek! What's uuuuup!"  
  
Wow, alcohol breath. Derek wrinkled his nose and steadied the drunk human. "Have you seen Stiles?"  
  
"He left, I think, not so long ago. Do you want beer? Hey somebody get Derek beer!"  
  
"No thanks," he patted Danny on the shoulder and gently pushed him towards the other boys so he could get away. Stiles left, on foot. Without a word. That kind of pissed him off because it made no sense. Since the only reason he even went to the party was gone, Derek left too, wondering if he should go home or at least go find Stiles. Better make sure he wasn't too drunk.  
  
There was no sign of Stiles all the way back to the Stilinski house, Derek had driven his car slowly so he had time to spot possible drunken sprawls, although the other could just as easily taken a shortcut a car couldn't make. A sound of frustration left him, when he came up to the house and hadn't seen him. He wasn't going to ring the doorbell and be faced with a disappointed sheriff, or worse, make the man worry if his kid hadn't come home yet. Turning the engine off, Derek sat in his car for a moment, contemplating if he should use his phone. Chances were Stiles wasn't even going to pick up but it was worth a try. Using speed dial, Derek heard it ring. Wait... what?  
  
Somewhere close by a phone was ringing at the same time as Derek was calling and it wasn't coming from inside the house. Taking his car keys with him, he got out and tracked the sound to a playground where a lone figure was sitting on one of the swings. Quietly, Derek joined him, glancing at him as sad feelings of depression assaulted him with every inhale.  
  
"What happened?"

Meanwhile Stiles was so lost in his dark thoughts and self-pity that first he didn't even hear or feel his phone ringing and buzzing in his pocket, and by the time he did, he decided not to make any moves to pick it up. He just wanted to be left alone to let it all wash over him before he could start dealing and getting over it so he could go back to just being friends with Derek. Because he'd (maybe) sooner or later notice that Stiles was gone and was probably going to be pissed or at least have some questions. If he cared enough now that things have changed for him...  
  
Thinking about what he might be doing now with Paige, or just thinking them being together again was too painful at the moment, so he sighed bitterly and sniffed a few times as he was just sitting there, feeling crushed.  
  
He didn't really hear the soft footsteps either, and only realized that someone had joined him when he heard the creak of the other swing's chains. He quickly turned away to wipe his face with the back of his hand and sniffed once more. Not that it'd fool whoever was sitting there. Not that Stiles didn't just know it was Derek even before he asked him that question.  
  
"I needed some air and got all emotional from the booze too. Sorry. I didn't want to bother you and Paige. That's why I didn't send a message to let you know I took off," he mumbled, avoiding the other teen's gaze. It all was true at least. "But at least it was a good night for you, right? Do people congratulate each other in such situations? Sorry, my social skills aren't that great tonight, I guess."

Derek's face showed his confusion because he wasn't following it at all. "Congratulate me on my ex giving me my good luck charm back?" That seemed like a very weird thing to do and Derek was a werewolf, he was used to very strange things! The tears were so not alcohol induced, Stiles wasn't drunk, he was tipsy which was a huge difference.  
  
"Let me guess, Jackson was the stupid idiot who mentioned Paige?" Fucking asshole, Derek should have seen that one coming. "Not that it was a secret. She just..." Yes what he was about to say was going to sound so embarrassing but she had been right, he wasn't usually so insecure. He hadn't been with her, he had been making his moves fast.  
  
"She saw I liked somebody so she told me to go for it. It's been a year dude. I'm not into her like that anymore." She had hurt him and he had gotten over it, sure. But he wouldn't want to get back together with her even if she wanted to, that was done.

Stiles' confusion was clear on his face and he had to look at Derek from the explanation he was getting. He nodded when Jackson was brought up and that fucking hope fluttered in his chest into life again hearing that Derek wasn't back with Paige and it was all a misunderstanding. Created by Whittemore to probably mess with Stiles – he wouldn't be surprised. Although, most people would think similarly regarding the assumption that the exes went upstairs for either to have sex or get back together, or both.  
  
As much as it was a relief to hear that wasn't the case, Derek's next revelation crushed that tiny hope again, because yeah, Stiles didn't get enough stabs for the night! Derek Hale didn't like Paige like that anymore, but he did like someone else. That's just Stiles' luck, right?  
  
"Oh... I see...." Stiles swallowed hard, trying to bottle everything up and put on a smile like usual. But the smile was fainter and it got nowhere near his eyes, which he averted again, staring at the tip of his sneakers, his hands curling into fists to hide their trembling and to keep his nails pushed into his skin. He wanted to punch that someone because they'd never deserve someone like Derek, he was sure. "I guess then... good luck with whoever it is," he said, forcing his voice to come out with some more enthusiasm. It was fake, of course. He just wanted to go home now and hide under his cover and pillow and never resurface.

The emotions coming off the human were all over the place and Derek could smell them now that they weren't at a party where it was filled with teen humans and their hormones and alcohol. Stiles was a terrible liar. He tried, that was obvious, to find some kind of happiness for Derek but since he thought it had nothing to do him, it was a terrible attempt filled with sadness and contempt towards himself.  
  
"It's you, you idiot!" How did the other boy not see that?! Maybe his self-worth was so low that he never even considered the Hale was genuinely into him. Maybe the past year he hadn't heard all the gossip about Derek's sexuality being way more fluid. Maybe he still figured that it was all a dream or a bet and this wasn't really happening? Whatever the reasons were, the entire week of Derek's flirtations had gone way over his head.  
  
"I like you. I thought you knew by now!"

"W-what?" Stiles' head whipped back to look at Derek with wide, still reddish, eyes. _WHAT?!_ That shout was internal, shaking him to the core. How was this happening? Did he fell asleep and was he dreaming? If so, it was a horribly messed up dream and he'd so curse once he woke up...  
  
His nails dug even deeper into his palms and the pain was sharp, sobering. It wasn't a dream and yes, he'd heard it right. And Stiles was waiting in vain for a punch line or Derek starting to laugh, saying he was just kidding and it was all a lie after all.  
  
No, the teen's eyes and expression were open and serious. Stiles didn't even mind that he had called him an idiot. Apparently he was a big one.  
  
"You... you like me? Like... LIKE me? Like _that_?! For real?" he stuttered and got a glare. "Holy shit... And I thought... I was so stupid and oblivious.... I mean... WOW. Just... wow! I mean... I wasn't sure. Couldn't be sure. I never saw you with other boys like that and I didn't know and I'm so stupid and I didn't dare to believe you might be interested in someone like me... It was mostly just wistful thinking and fantasies on my part because... I... I like you too. A lot. Been for a long time..." he babbled then finally confessed, his cheeks burning from an intense blush as his mind was still playing catch up with him and for good measure he pinched himself hard too.  
  
Yupp, the pain was there.

"I wasn't with other boys because I had a crush on you for a whole year!"  
  
The babbling continued, Stiles probably hadn't even heard what Derek said, because he was too busy convincing himself that this was real. Reaching over, he pulled Stiles closer to him by grabbing the chain of the swing, so he would have nowhere to go. The cheeks were pleasantly flushed, and Derek wanted to kiss him badly because it seemed like a very good idea to stop the rambling.  
  
It was a quick one, to test Stiles, to see if maybe this was a good thing. Or that was the plan. Because when he leaned that close and the scent of the teen boy assaulted all of his senses, Derek’s lips didn't brush and leave, they lingered on the soft lips of the other, shutting him up. Shutting them both up. It felt good, _so good_. Gently his lips caressed the pillow-y ones, breathing warm breath against them as his tongue caressed them to wet them. It was asking for permission, he didn't take it. Didn't shove it in there even though he wanted to taste Stiles.  
  
"I like you like that for real," he whispered.

It was rare for Stiles to become speechless, but that was exactly the case right now. Derek Hale managed to make him speechless and his whole body felt like it caught on fire from feeling the full lips pressed against his, a tentative tongue licking along the seam of his lips.  
  
His brain felt like it was being fried. No thoughts came into it aside from just how very good and right it felt being kissed by Derek. He wanted to melt into a puddle. Well, on the inside he was and his body was so hyper-aware of the other boy's closeness and scent and it started to have some... other effects on him too but it was okay since now he knew he didn't have to hide it anymore.  
  
Stiles' shocked brain finally caught up with the program and he slightly moved his head forward to press his lips back against Derek's. His own were closed for a few sweet moments then he opened them and let the tip of his tongue tentatively lick past the soft lips to coax Derek's tongue over into his mouth. This was so exciting and mind-blowing that he even forgot to breathe and only did so once he felt said tongue deepen their slow and already fucking amazing kiss. Wow, Derek was definitely a very good kisser and Stiles couldn't be happier about that and the fact that they were FINALLY kissing!  
  
He could do this all night without a break, that was for sure.

Derek wasn’t sure if the kiss had been wanted, since he probably shocked Stiles into silence with the press of his lips and obviously the brain needed a moment to catch up. But when it did, when the other boy realized this wasn't a joke, a bet or anything to hurt him, he kissed back eagerly. Derek didn't think they would get here since this crush has been so long and it had always seemed like an unrealistic fantasy. Stiles never had hinted at liking boys, had only girlfriends so they both had been assuming too much and had asked so little.  
  
Derek's hand slipped around Stiles' neck to keep him close as their tongues explored and tasted one another. It was mostly alcohol right now with a hint of cinnamon he figured was part of Stiles. Along with how he had always smelled like nutmeg and mint too. Mint because of his chewing gum his mouth loved to be occupy with but nothing plastic got shoved his way when they were kissing. The chains of the swings creaked into the quietness of the night, a lone howl hooting in the far distance and a dog barked. It was kind of a perfect setting for their first kiss. It was all kinds of awesome.  
  
He never wanted this to end, just sit here and taste Stiles and revel in their closeness. It felt like a dream. A very nice one.

The kiss went on and on as they breathed through their noses, each corner of their mouths being thoroughly discovered. Meanwhile Stiles was storing Derek's scent and taste and closeness in him forever. There was a strange but good kind of wildness to the other boy's scent. There was musk and wood and something that reminded Stiles of a rainy forest and the rich earth and he loved this unique combination. He could really get used to smelling it from this close each day.  
  
"For a whole year?" Stiles suddenly pulled back and the move jerked on the chains of the swing a bit too much, which in turn made the boy lose his balance and ungracefully fell off, landing on his back on the ground with an "ouch" and heap of flailing limbs.  
  
Way to ruin a perfect romantic moment. But it was just so much Stiles Stilinski.  
  
He needed a second to comprehend what had just happened. One moment he was kissing Derek then he was looking up at him from the ground, the recently vacated swing moving slightly above Stiles.  
  
"Oh my god..." he squeaked with burning cheeks then burst out laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach with both hands while still lying on the ground. "Quite the memorable first kiss!"

Derek reached out to stop the abandoned swing from hitting the human in the head if he decided to sit up, the laughter echoing around them loudly as Stiles was sprawled on his back in the little playground. It took a few seconds for Derek to join in on the laughter, after he was sure there were no injuries. Intoxication did seem to make it so much easier for humans to sprawl without hurting themselves, which was impressive.  
  
In a spur of the moment, the young werewolf joined Stiles on the ground, way more comfy than the swings were anyways. The party may have been cut short and there had been some drama but it was the best night ever.

"For a whole year. I came out to my parents because of my crush on you."  
  
At least Stiles had never even noticed his creeping stalker tendencies! Score for Derek, because he had been stealthy in his crushing.

"Oh god... I had no idea. And I'm said to be perceptive and a good observer! Maybe I was too occupied with my own crush on you. Which has started nearly a year ago too. I mean I always found you cool and attractive, but for me it all started a few months after we stopped fooling around with Malia and you won some stupid cup for the school... I mean it was a good match but I don't really care about basketball, to be honest. Neither lacrosse, for that matter," he shrugged kinda apologetically.  
  
There was no surprise at hearing that Stiles didn't care much for basketball or lacrosse. He never seemed interested in either one, was content to be benched and be a team mascot of the sorts. It didn't matter to Derek if he was into sports or not, it wasn't a deal breaker and sure he liked to go to games or watch them on TV but he was fine with missing out too.  
  
"And wow... I had such an effect on you that you came out as a bisexual because of _me_?! That's huge... and I'm honored, I guess? How did your family take it? Dad only knows about the girls. I didn't come out to him about liking boys too, but I'd be surprised if he hasn’t noticed before. Especially since each time he mentioned your name after the swollen nose incident, I blushed," he chuckled a bit nervous and at the same time elated from Derek's closeness as he laid down next to him.  
  
"My parents took it in stride. I mean, my sisters can keep their last name to continue the family line, it's not like I have to be straight for that because I'm the only son. As long as I'm happy." Honestly, his family had been more worried about him liking the son of the Sheriff and a human at that. It brought danger to them. The Stilinskis weren't hunters but being close to a lawman would mean more secrets. And it wasn't like Derek was that great at control yet.  
  
A bit shyly, Stiles' hand moved to touch Derek's between them and he slid his fingers between the other boy's. "So... what now? What's this? What are we now?" he fired off his questions, blinking at Derek with some coloring on his cheeks again.

Fingers found Derek’s own, they were holding hands now, and he glanced at the joined hands for a moment before glancing back to Stiles. "I don't do friends with benefits. So I guess I'm hoping this means you want to… you know... be my boyfriend." Maybe? Stiles didn't come out yet and it was a huge step to take, and he shouldn't be pressured into taking it. Derek wasn't that great at keeping it a secret when they would see each other at school. When others were going to be all over what was his and nobody knew about it.

Stiles' fingers twitched against Derek's and in his excitement lightly squeezed them too. WHOA, Derek Hale just asked him to be his _boyfriend_!!! He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest and had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from letting a loud 'YES!' out into the night. It wasn't like shouting it from a mountaintop but it came close enough...  
  
"I... wow..." Stiles started. This was it. He wanted this so very much, even fantasized about it happening in many different ways. None of them included them lying on a playground at night, under the slightly moving swings they had vacated recently. But even with his fall and the misunderstanding about Paige earlier, it was perfect.  
  
"I'd really like that... Being your boyfriend..." Stiles said a bit hoarsely, his emotions and excitement all over the place. After all Derek said he was hoping, so that meant he wanted it too, right? "I mean... if you want me to be your boyfriend." God, saying it out loud kinda made the world spin around a bit in the nicest way. "And it's so cool that your family was okay with your coming out. And if we are going to be boyfriends, I'd want to do that too. Come out, you know. I don't want to hide you because you deserve more. I'm just... let's see how it goes first? I mean... honestly... I don't think I'm there yet. Only Scott knows for sure. And us becoming friends already put a lot of attention on me to which I'm still trying to adjust to. Imagine how it'd be for both of us if it turned out we go out and stuff? And I don't want my dad to learn about us from someone else..." Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, hoping that he wouldn't get pissed and would understand. "Is it okay like this? Just for a short while?"

Hidden for a short while. It was kinda expected, and as Stiles explained it, it totally made sense, it was too fast and too much. Derek hadn't been thinking when he asked, his focus had been on having his crush returning his feelings and not on what it meant to his newfound friend. Coming out was huge and the town was little. This, what they were doing right now, was already borderline dangerous when they were out in public. It was in the black of night and the playground was kind of hidden so it wasn't a big deal.  
  
"In this town keeping something a secret out in the open is really hard. We'd have to sneak, stick to being boyfriends in our room." Sure, he was okay with that for a short while. Sneaking around could be fun, but not at school though. No way could they keep it a secret around friends, especially a friend like McCall who was more like a brother to Stiles. "We can just be friends at school."  
  
As long as nobody was going to hit on Stiles or Malia getting close to the human or Derek might lose it. "They will think you're single, and if somebody hits on you, I'm going to punch them." If it was a boy, if it was a girl, he was going to ask another girl to punch her. That was only fair.

"I'm okay with the sneaking around. I have lots of practice with that. It's a perk of being the Sheriff's son," Stiles snorted a bit amused from his memories. Then Stiles pushed himself up into a sitting position – his head barely missing the swing he had fallen out of after their first kiss. There was a shocked little smile on his face. "You'd do that if someone hit on me? Aw! But you don't have to. I'm not interested in anyone else but you. And besides, it nearly never happens to me, so I'm pretty sure you're safe in this regard," he said, still holding Derek's hand in his.  
  
"We can do it this way, yes. And thank you for understanding. It's just so new and a lot of changes and I'm not even sure I really comprehended it's happening. I've wanted this for such a long time and now it is happening. Wow..." he blushed some more then looked a bit more serious. "But I won't be able to lie to Scott. He'll ask about you and what happened tonight. He knows I'm crushing on you and was so supportive. And it's not like I'm asking you to hide us from your family. You can tell them if they won't let our secret get out... I mean... from what you'd told me about your family, you are pretty close to them. I cannot ask you to lie to them. I wouldn't do that. I don't like to lie at all, but sometimes I have to do that around my dad. Which I hate but usually do that not to make him worry more about me than he already does." Yeah, that was usually about the bullying or sneaking around with Scott.  
  
And now he was working himself up on this because he really didn't want Derek to think he was a liar or something.

"I can't lie to my family, so...." Them being werewolves, most of them, they'd be able to tell any lie he'd try to give them. Cora and he were still learning how to be able to tell a lie, they weren't as fluent in it yet, besides the babies of course. With Stiles it was even harder because his heart was frantic even when he wasn't doing much and had that little uptick that was supposed to help him tell a lie. Not that he was too worried about Stiles lying to him, if he would, the truth would come out, especially if Stiles would maybe get to know his family. "They can tell, always."  
  
Derek didn't know if that made him a terrible liar, he had never really tried to since he didn't see the point in it. Sneaking around wasn't lying, not completely. It was omitting some things so hopefully nobody was going to ask him straight if Stiles was his boyfriend or not. "I don't even know if I can lie so... be prepared for weirdo moments at school."

It helped that Scott would know, Danny probably would too, since it was impossible to keep anything from Danny and Boyd. The two Derek trusted completely. They’d never betray his trust to gossip, because Danny didn't do gossip that way and Boyd didn't talk to others. Jackson thought he won so that asshole wouldn't be a problem.

"You don't have to lie to your dad, we're boys and we're friends. So it's fine like that. You've crushed on Lydia since forever I think, so your dad is probably used to you not doing anything about whom you like."

"You forget to whom you are talking to. I'm a weirdo myself, so I'm good with weird and awkward," Stiles chuckled, looking down at the still lying boy then thought about what Derek had just said. "Huh, I guess you're right. He wouldn't think I'd actually do anything about you or get together with you... Which, now that I think about it, is a bit sad, but would usually be true. I mean... if you haven't told me that you actually like me, I'd probably pretended I didn't have feelings for you... You practically had to spell it out because sometimes I'm so very oblivious and all over the place and so not confident about myself..." he babbled then stopped himself. He was supposed to be happy that Derek chose to want to be with him, and not try chasing him off...  
  
"Alright, so we'll see how this goes then," Stiles finally said. Because this was all so new and he wanted to have it and enjoy it just between the two of them (and a few trusted people) before it got out. It wasn't being selfish, it was more about not knowing how it was going to work between them. And Stiles really rooted for it to work! But if it didn't, there was no need for everyone to laugh on him and ask what he was thinking trying to be the boyfriend of someone like Derek Hale. Out of his league and all that.  
  
"For now we'll see how it goes. I don't want to be your little secret forever," Derek corrected, wanting Stiles to know he was okay with this for a short while. He wanted to sneak off at school, hold hands, offer rides after school, watch games when Stiles played. Take him to prom, give him stupid Valentine's cards and flowers. Things people did when they were together, openly, because who even cared. To have it be a secret right now, because of the coming out, sure, he got that, it was a huge thing. But if they were a secret for too long, he'd start to think Stiles was embarrassed to be his boyfriend.  
  
Derek didn't think it would take long because for a guy who wasn't out, the teen embraced kissing another boy pretty quickly. It made Derek grin as he surveyed their surroundings. "Here out in the open? Are you sure?" But going to his car to drive to some place to make out would be worse, because they would get caught and then his dad would know anyway. Here seemed to be a good place as any, since all of the places would possibly get them caught.  
  
Stiles understood the hidden meaning behind Derek's comment. He didn't want to draw out the secret thing for long. He just wanted to make sure it was going to work between them and to muster up enough courage to talk to his dad. He wasn't that worried about him not accepting his son this way, because although Noah had traditional views on some things, due to his work he also had to stay open-minded to some degree. And Stiles never heard any racist or sexist remarks or jokes from his dad. So he was pretty sure he was a man to accept and respect people and things until they respected him and his opinions back. Which only made Stiles proud to be the son of the county's Sheriff. Not to mention that he had raised Stiles to be open-minded too.  
  
"I promise it won't be long and thank you again for understanding," he said. "Okay... so... I still have some time before I'm supposed to be home," he said, tugging on Derek's hand to make him sit up. "Can we like... make out a bit more until then?" he asked hopefully because boy, that first kiss was just amazing and addictive and he craved for more.

Sitting up, Derek slowly stood, brushing his pants off as he glanced to a place they could sit and make out without worried neighbors calling the cops.

Stiles stood too, brushing his own clothes off as much as he could. He was still a tiny bit tipsy, but he had sobered up a considerable amount after the fake news from Jackson.  
  
"There's a bench behind those bushes. From there no one from the road or houses will see us," he suggested, taking Derek's hand back in his to start pulling him towards it. His heart started beating faster again, knowing that there was more kissing happening once they got there and it made some nice warm fluttering happening in his belly from that thought.

"Is this your making out bench?" Stiles seemed to know perfectly how hidden this bench was and since it was near his home, it kind of made sense. As much as he hated Heather and Malia for getting with Stiles, he couldn't blame them for wanting to make out with Stiles, because he was a good kisser. Probably because he used his mouth so much that his muscles had gotten a lot of work out. Derek let the human guide and pull him along to the bench.  
  
They had kissed already so there was no need to be nervous, the fluttering in his stomach was for whole other reasons. Like how Stiles grinned at him in the dark and seemed genuinely happy. It made his eyes light up with this sparkle that was hard to miss. Derek couldn't help but grin back as they flopped on the wooden bench, both unsure for a moment as to how to go from there when they were actually sitting down. Maybe they were both way too eager, as they reached out and smacked hands and heads, which was fitting with the way everything about them went. Derek laughed and stole the moment while the other teen was too busy laughing as well.  
  
Reaching for the cheek, he caressed it with his thumb and pressed his lips against the smiling ones, swallowing the laugh with a kiss.

Stiles wanted to answer Derek's question, but he found himself being kissed, so he agreed with himself that it could wait a little longer. So instead he quite literally melted into another kiss, giving Derek not just his laugh but a small little sigh at the end too. He smiled against the soft lips again then opened his eyes to look into the green ones from close. In the dark they looked a dark grey and Stiles loved the way they looked at him.  
  
"Nooo, that'd be such a rude thing from me to bring you to a bench where I made out with someone before!" Stiles eventually chuckled. "My mom used to bring me to the playground a lot when I was little since it's close to our house. Then after she was gone, I often hid here from other kids or dad, or just to read a book or my comic books, sometimes with Scott too," he explained in-between stealing soft pecks from Derek.  
  
He was a bit at a loss about what to do with his hands, but finally slid closer to the other boy and curled them into fists around Derek's shirt by the warm sides. This time it was Stiles' turn to lick along the seams to initiate a deeper kiss, his curious tongue sliding into Derek's mouth in search of the other.

"Got it, no taking you to..." known make out spots. That's what Derek wanted to say but Stiles was now the one who stole his words away by kissing him and not just with any kiss. It was deepened right away as their tongues found one another and their bodies pressed close together on the bench that wasn't a make-out bench before but might turn into one rapidly since they were planning on keeping it a secret for a little while. It was a perfect meeting up spot too when the parents were home at both homes and they had nowhere else to go.  
  
Derek was okay with that, probably was going to be okay with a lot of things if he was often going to be kissed like this. So very okay with doing this for a while, that would be cool. He had no idea what time Stiles had to be back home, but he hoped it was a long time from now. He let his hand fall down from the cheek to settle somewhere on the other boy's waist, but he wasn't sure because his attention wasn't on his hands. His focus was on the sounds of their kiss, slick sounds, loud in the quiet night.

It was no surprise that for a while there's been a constant blush on Stiles' cheeks and his whole body felt like tingling. The fact that his kiss was returned and stretched out only affected him more. He wasn't a virgin by any means by then, even if his sexual experiences were limited to just girls, but this kinda felt like his first time doing it and not just because it was a boy he was kissing, but because he really liked Derek and he didn't want to mess this up.  
  
As the kiss stretched on, it also grew more passionate with some lip biting and tongue sucking, the wet sounds continuing. Derek was a good kisser and Stiles was told that he wasn't bad himself either, so this was bound to be amazing. And it was, without a doubt.  
  
He had no idea when his hands let go of the shirt to find their way underneath to touch bare warm skin, but they were by then and he was more than half-hard from what they were doing. It was kinda like a wet dream come true. Yes, Stiles would want more, but right now he was very content with just the kissing and ignored the hard-on in his pants or the crazy way his heart was beating in order to fully get lost in his boyfriend's(!) tongue and lips.

Derek was by no means a blushing virgin but he was, in the end, an inexperienced virgin and as soon as the cold hands were pressed against his bare skin, his body reacted. It was a combination of their heated kissing, the way Stiles smelled like arousal and the touching and boy... that created some problems. Not only did he get so incredibly hard, his fangs wanted to drop and his claws _had_ already popped out. _Shit!_ If that was the case, his eyes were probably next so he quickly squeezed his eyes shut and pulled away. Panting harshly.  
  
So much for no control during full moons. Control was impossible when he was so into doing more than just kissing. Clenching his hands into fists to hide the evidence, Derek tried to make them go away. He stood and created some distance as he breathed in and out, repeating the Hale mantra.  
  
 _Alpha, beta, omega.  
_  
Over and over. He could do this.

Stiles got very surprised when suddenly the lips were gone and then Derek himself jumped up to walk a few steps away. It happened so abruptly that Stiles lips were still right where they were left as confusion flooded him. What just happened? Everything went so well until now. Derek was kissing back and seemed to enjoy this just as much as Stiles did. He took a glimpse between the other teen's legs and he was sporting a matching bulge to Stiles'. So... what went wrong?  
  
"What's wrong? Did I do something? Is this too fast for you? Because we can slow down. I'm sorry if I pushed you..." Stiles finally found his voice, which sounded just as confused as he was. Was he already messing things up when they barely started? It'd be so him so he wouldn't be surprised.  
  
He stood up from the bench too, watching the tense line of Derek's back and noticed the hands curled into tight fists as he carefully walked over to put a hand on the boy's arm. "Derek? Are you okay?"

Derek nearly jumped out of his skin when the hand touched his arm but at least his fangs hadn't dropped and his eyes didn't activate or his vision would have been different. Of course he couldn't say that he was about to go werewolf on Stiles. That would be bad on so many levels. No, this was a secret he had to keep so he nodded and tried to come up with what was wrong. He should have prepared for this and he totally wasn't. Stiles was smelling of guilt and that couldn't happen so Derek, in his infinite wisdom, blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I'm a virgin!" Wow, this was going to do wonders for his reputation even though it was true. "I got... like **_really_** into it and I panicked." It hadn't been his boner that had made him panic but whatever worked right? They were making out so nicely and now Stiles might leave because Derek was still a virgin at seventeen. That was freaky, especially for boys. Nothing cool about being a virgin. "Sorry. I was stupid."

"Hey... hey, Derek, it's okay. I don't mind. It's not a problem that you are," Stiles said without thinking, because it was what he thought. Sure, it was a surprise that Derek blurted it out like this and that a popular guy like him didn't do it yet, but Stiles really didn't care. He knew some people waited for the right person or didn't feel ready for it. Or didn't have anyone to do it with. "Doing it just because others do it is lame," Stiles said and stepped in front of the other teen to look him in the eye.  
  
"I'm glad you told me. And if it makes you feel better, I totally panicked and messed things up before my first time. It was an awkward situation, but we managed to laugh it off," he smiled up at Derek, his hand still resting on his upper-arm. "You don't have to panic with me, okay? I won't push you, we'll do only what feels right to you, I promise. And whenever you feel like it's too much, just tell me and I'll stop," he added with an honest look in his eyes as he slid his palm down along Derek's arm to hold his wrist since his hands were still curled into fists.  
  
"Is that okay like that? I mean... I _really_ enjoyed what we were doing, I'm sure you noticed, but I want you to be comfortable with me if we want to do this. You still want to do the boyfriend thing, right?" he asked a bit worried at the end, which resulted in Stiles chewing on his bottom lip with a hopeful expression. "I don't want to blow my chance with you."

Yeah well, the problem was that everything felt good to Derek and he wanted it all. It wasn't like it was too much but his body's reactions and his control went completely berserk when he got horny around Stiles. He was seventeen, he was horny a lot, he was really into this boy and his body wanted. It wanted so badly it was causing problems. And here Stiles thought it was because Derek got nervous and was being all sweet and supportive. If only he knew that Derek wanted nothing more than for them to be naked and get some friction going. And when Stiles said blow, his own dick did this happy twitch. It had a mind of its own.  
  
"Yes," he hissed as he tried to calm everything down so it sounded like he was angry but in truth he was so horny it was embarrassing. Taking a few steadying deep breaths again, he nodded. "Yes I still want that." What was he supposed to say to it? Of course he had wet dreams, he had moments where he'd pop a boner in a situation that wasn't ideal, and he helped himself with a hand. Often. But as long as control was an issue, he wasn't allowed to be with humans, he'd hurt them. Sexually be with them.  
  
"I guess because I never did anything I'm... a little on edge about it all. Everything felt really good." The fists didn't unclench, the claws had left wounds which had healed already but there might be some blood there.

"Okay... Good. As long as everything felt really good and you want it," Stiles smiled at him relieved. He didn't get offended by that angry-ish undertone. He was very much familiar with panic attacks and whatnot and sometimes he got angry about them too. So instead he let his thumb caress Derek's pulse point on his wrist in an effort to calm and ground him a bit more.  
  
"How about you escort me back home? It's getting late and this should need a good night sleep to sink in. Or with other words, we might want to rest it for a day or so. But you can totally kiss me good night at the door if you want to," he smirked at Derek, not wanting to make a big deal out of this because it wasn't. "Dad should be already asleep," he added and started pulling Derek towards the edge of the playground and back towards the road.  
  
He let the wrist go only when a car approached and passed. Stiles picked up his abandoned backpack from the swings where he had first dropped it and knew that this place was never going to be the same for him. This place was going to be where his first kiss happened with Derek Hale... Which put him back into his good mood and he glimpsed back at the other boy with a big smile to see if he was following.

Right, tomorrow Stiles wouldn't want to see him, and Derek was allowed to kiss him at the door and they'd probably be all awkward at school come Monday. Derek didn't protest though and followed as he got pulled along, wiping his hands at his dark jeans, nothing to see there. He studied the palm of his hands to be sure but all clear. Stiles was smiling at him, so he returned it, joining him to walk side by side to the door of the Stilinski home.  
  
"Sorry about the weird ending of the night." Come to think of it, it had been a totally weird night all together, no wonder Stiles was going to run. Shit, as soon as Derek was going to be home, he was going to lock himself in his room, get under the shower and take care of some business to get a clear head again. He didn't want to deal with the mockery at home yet, he'd avoid them until the morning, Sunday family breakfast. _Ugh_.  
  
Derek leaned in for a chaste kiss on the cheek, he assumed Stiles had meant that as good night kiss.

"Hey... what are you doing?" Stiles raised a brow with a soft and quiet chuckle, just in case his dad was still up (although they didn't see any lights on while approaching the house). "That's not a proper goodnight kiss from your boyfriend..." the scrawny teen huffed half-amused and didn't let Derek pull away, instead he kissed him on the mouth. And boy, did he hope that the tension and closed up behavior he had sensed on the other boy while walking were going to ease up from it!  
  
"This whole night was weird and yet perfect," Stiles murmured after breaking the kiss. "Derek Hale is my boyfriend now... well, for a short while my secret boyfriend... which, let me tell you, is continuously blowing my mind!" he grinned and kissed Derek again, just because he could now and because he met no protest. It was a deeper and longer kiss now with tongues again, waiting out until the other boy reciprocated too. But this time Stiles paid attention not to get too carried away. (Even if his dick didn't get the memo, apparently.)  
  
"Wanna hang out tomorrow? I might be free in the early afternoon. Depending on how long Scott will gush about Allison... oops, maybe I shouldn't have told you that, but oh well..." he lightly squeezed Derek's shoulders where he's been keeping his hands in the last minute or so. Strictly just there. "I cook lunch for me and dad and Scott is bound to pop up some time. But after all that you and I could go somewhere to be alone, if you want?"

To say the Hale was so confused was an understatement, because there was lots of kissing and boyfriend mentioning and then he wanted to hang out tomorrow? Derek scratched the back of his neck, flustered because now he was the one who wasn't sure of any of this being real or whatever it meant. But it beat weird Monday morning so he was quick to say yes.  
  
"You can text me when you're free? I saw Scott chatting to Allison at the party so it might take a while for him to stop gushing." Besides the usual family breakfast, Sundays weren't that filled at the Hales, they didn't go to church. Sometimes they'd go out to picnic. But Talia was often gone, Laura would head back to college and Derek would help his grandmother babysit the twins while Cora tried to get as much attention from his dad as possible if she wasn't at a friend's house to play. It was usually the day for Derek to do some gaming and reading so no big plans at all.  
  
"I don't have plans so time doesn't matter. Sunday is takeout dinner at the Hale's anyways and it's Cora's turn to pick and that means Kentucky Fried Chicken." Derek made a face at that. They didn't even have a decent hamburger. "We can go eat some place if you want, save me from KFC."

"Oh come on! Chicken is good for growing these muscles..." Stiles giggled low while lightly squeezing Derek's biceps – which were nicely toned. "But sure, we can figure out some acceptable food for you if we get hungry. I'll text you when I'm free," he promised then looked a bit more serious.  
  
"Despite the teen drama, I had fun tonight and I'm happy things took this turn. I just wanted you to know. And I'm sorry in advance if I'm too awkward or screw things up. It's just who I am and from now on you have to deal with it. I hope that won't scare you off," he grinned then ran his fingers through the other boy's soft hair and pulled him into another kiss – this time slower and more sensual and somehow promising.  
  
" _You’re_ too awkward and screwing things up?" Derek’s voice did that annoying little hiccup where it went hoarse with higher tones. He got past the whole voice changing process but that was kind of a leftover from it. "I think I was the one who messed up everything tonight. And Jackson but he doesn't count, he always messes up."  
  
But Stiles had fun and he wasn't running away yet, he still wanted to kiss and spend time together so Derek counted that as a big massive win!

"True that about Jackson and let’s put all the blame on him!” Stiles chuckled then smirked at the other boy. “Good night, Derek. Be safe on your way home," he smiled again then reluctantly stepped back to fish his keys out and slip through the door like an eel. He was so going to jerk off after all this once he was sure his dad was asleep... Because _wow_!

"Night, see you tomorrow, boyfriend," Derek beamed at him and left, feeling a million times lighter by the time he got into his car. The ride home was mostly on automatic, and he yelled that he was back when he got through the door and quickly ran upstairs to his own room. Fuck, he needed some privacy for this. Kicking off his shoes, he rushed into his bathroom to get a shower. And to get his hand on his dick to think about what happened tonight.  
  
Tomorrow couldn't happen soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, dude! Are you listening?" Scott's voice and the snapping fingers in front of his face brought Stiles back to the present from his daydreaming.  
  
"Huh?" he asked very cleverly.  
  
"I'm guessing the answer is no," Scott chuckled then wiggled his brows. "Were you thinking about your new _boyfriend_?"  
  
"Shut up, Scott!" Stiles shushed him, face turning into the color of a tomato. "Dad's watching the game in the living room..."  
  
His friend rolled his eyes at Stiles. "That's downstairs. He doesn't have super hearing," Scott snorted from the idea, still sprawled out on Stiles' bed where they've been talking after lunch – to which Scott was invited too since he popped in while Stiles was preparing the food. It was quite natural by that point that they ate at each other’s houses without explicit invitation.  
  
"Thank fuck. Otherwise I'd be in trouble," Stiles chuckled, turning his gaze from the ceiling to his friend while lying next to him.  
  
"Too much jerking off, huh?"  
  
"Among other things," Stiles humored him. Because yeah, those kinds of things happened quite regularly too. After all, he was a healthy teen with physical needs. "Sorry... so, what were you saying?"  
  
"I have a date with Allison Tuesday evening!" Scott beamed and boy, did he look like a happy puppy with a bone.  
  
"Wow, that's great, man! I'm happy for you! Any idea where you gonna take her?"  
  
"Nah, not yet. I've been thinking about it since yesterday."  
  
"I feel ya, dude. I'm supposed to meet up with Derek in an hour, but have no idea where we're going to go."  
  
"Yeah, it's not easy to choose the right place for the first date. I was thinking maybe she might like the ice-cream parlor.”  
  
"Oh yes, that's a good one," Stiles mumbled, his mind trying to drift away again. Ever since he woke up after just a few hours of sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. Luckily he hadn’t had too many drinks so he wasn't hangover. He replayed each moment he'd spent with Derek over and over again and each time he got to the good parts (the kissing, Derek calling him his boyfriend etc.), there was this warm little flutter in his stomach.  
  
"Maybe you should go see a movie or something. It's harder for you since you're going out with a boy and your dad doesn't know about it yet. When will you tell him?" Scott rolled onto his side and propped his head up on a hand.  
  
"Soon. Derek doesn't want to be 'my dirty little secret' for too long. Which is understandable and I don't want that either. I just have to gather enough courage for that talk with dad."  
  
"You're an idiot, Stiles. He loves you and won't care if you date a girl or a boy!" Scott snorted and lightly bumped his best friend's shoulder with a fist.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, probably. It's still not that easy. He's my hero and all. But I definitely want to come out of the closet soon because I keep imagining myself holding hands with Derek and kissing him at school too. Basically the same fantasies I always had about him, but now they are multiplying since they might actually happen."  
  
"Oh god, you're so head over heels with him already..." Scott chuckled.  
  
Now it was Stiles' turn to roll his eyes at the other boy and push at his shoulder. "Yeah, whatever. Now go home! I have to get ready for my big date..."  
  
"So mean!" Scott fake-pouted, using his puppy eyes, but Stiles pushed him out of his bed. He was immune to those eyes to a certain degree.  
  
"You know me. Byeee!" he waved, going to his drawer to get out some fresh clothes for after the shower.  
  
"Okay fiiine... Let me know how it went!"  
  
"Will do," Stiles nodded then once Scott was gone, he practically moved into the bathroom, his excitement growing with each passing minute.

Meanwhile Derek had no idea what time Stiles would be letting him know it was okay to come over. ‘After lunch’ didn't say much so he had made sure to be ready in the early afternoon, clutching his phone. The morning with the family went as expected. They of course had to ask about the date at breakfast, everybody listening in with rapt attention while poor Derek was blushing as he announced that yes, he had a boyfriend now but that Stiles had not come out to his dad yet so to please keep it a secret for now.  
  
"He must be a very cute boy," grandma said wisely, making Cora giggle like only young girls would.

"He's the Sheriff's boy," grandpa chimed in while not even looking up from his newspaper _and_ taking a sip from his café latte, the way Italians would start their morning according to the old man. That’s also why there were biscotti on the table because those had to be dipped in the coffee. The Hale kids had never complained about cookies at Sunday breakfast at least.  
  
"Derek likes to live dangerously," his dad piped up as well, although he was distracted by feeding the twins without it ending up everywhere. He wasn't succeeding but since Talia wasn't there, he was on his own, no babysitting for Derek today.  
  
"Derek likes to live fast. Second date in as many days. Boy, you do fall hard when you fall."  
  
Derek scowled at Peter because he didn't need a reminder of how fast they were going but was it really that fast considering..."We've been crushing for a whole year. It’s not fast, it was like really slow."  
  
"We? So the boy has been in love with you for so long too, honey?"  
  
"Grandma, his name is Stiles..."  
  
"What's a Stiles?" grandpa looked up from the newspaper confused. "His name is Stiles Stilinski? Polish people… they're so strange."  
  
Grandpa Hale, Italian born and bred, had some racially unjust inclinations. He could make some racist remarks for sure even though the entire Hale family consisted of all kinds of backgrounds. Talia and Derek both had their toned skin from Grandpa Giovanni while Peter took more after Grandma Katherine with her Irish and Scottish roots. The twins were a copy of their dad.

Derek rolled his eyes. "That's his nickname. Nobody knows his real name."  
  
"That's because nobody can pronounce it, HA! That's Polish language for you," grandpa called out triumphant and Derek's dad chuckled at that loudly. His laugh was one hard to ignore, the kind of sound that made others laugh too so of course others joined in while Derek still scowled at them all.  
  
"Oh cheer up, kid! You’ve got a boyfriend now, that's huge! Is this something we should celebrate?" Derek’s father asked.  
  
"I don't know, Jake, would you celebrate it if he had gotten a girlfriend?" Peter sneered at Derek's dad, who was so used to it that he didn't even blink twice.  
  
"Hell yeah! We did with Paige. Love should be celebrated."  
  
Derek smiled to himself, his dad had taken him to a game and they had eaten all the food the concessional stand had offered as Jake had given his son The Talk. He had a feeling another version of The Talk was going to come at this next celebration. Meanwhile Peter and Jake had gotten into a discussion about love while the grandparents recalled their first loves and Cora was ewwwing all over the place and putting her fingers in her ears and singing songs. The usual breakfast chaos.  
  
And now Derek was in his room, waiting for the text, ready to bolt as soon as he got it. He wasn't mooning, okay. He wasn't. He was just staring at the ceiling and thinking about Stiles. It wasn't mooning. Nope.

_'Sorry for not texting earlier. Had to ditch Scott. I'm free now. Meet me in the parking lot behind the gas station? That's close enough to yours.'_  
  
Stiles sent the text while chewing on his bottom lip. While showering a plan formed in his mind and decided to go with it. He just hoped Derek would like it too.  
  
This time he put on his well-worn Captain America T-shirt, threw a plaid shirt over it and pulled on a pair of his favorite jeans and red sneakers. He felt like a casual day and also didn't want to put pressure on Derek. Not that he cared too much about how people looked. He never was an 'expensive brands' kind of a guy. Mostly because Stiles was usually short on money – what little he could save up more often than not went on replacing some parts of his old Jeep – and because he thought it was a waste of money since cheaper brands were the same quality.  
  
"I'm going out for a few hours. Gonna hang out with Derek," he shouted into the living room as he grabbed his keys and checked his phone for a new message every five seconds on his way downstairs.  
  
"Okay. Take care and have fun. Get home in time, son. Tomorrow's school."  
  
"I know, dad, and before you ask, yes, all my homework is done," Stiles snorted and bolted out the door, excitement washing through him as he got to his Jeep and sat behind the wheel to check his phone again. Stupid Messenger didn’t refresh fast enough! But now there was a text alert:

_‘Okay, I’ll be there soon. Getting in my car now!’_

Derek texted back instantly, not caring how it looked with how fast he replied, making it clear he had been waiting for it. So what if he had been lounging on his bed with his phone in his hand? Completely normal behavior!

He sprinted downstairs, not even bothering to take the steps but jumped down.  
  
"I'm going to meet Stiles now!" he called out loudly.  
  
"School tomorrow so home in time," his dad called out from the kitchen and Derek shouted a confirmation just as he opened the front door, not wanting to delay the few hours together. With the amount of energy he had, he was tempted to run to the spot but that would probably raise some questions so he used his car. Barely able to stick to the speed limit, he was that eager to see Stiles. Which meant of course Derek beat the human, he realized as he parked the car and locked it. Stiles had invited him, they could take his car, that was only fair.  
  
He hadn't bothered with special clothes, just his usual jeans with a shirt, both bland, no text on it, no emblems. That was something his mother had taught him from an early age, to never wear the kind of clothes that’d make him stand out. This way if he was on the run from hunters, his description would match tons of other guys. A lesson his dad didn't seem to get because he was practically living in his leather jacket.

Stiles was mostly oblivious to the music that was playing on the radio, but his restless fingers still drummed out its beat. His head was full of anticipation and his whole body somehow felt too tight for him. And all because he was going on their... well, second date if we count last night's party with Derek Hale a date.  
  
If someone had told him this a week ago, he would've laughed them into the face! Stiles was amazed how many things can change only during the span of a week. From secret crushes they went to friends and very quickly boyfriends! It was still making his mind go dizzy a bit when he let himself think deeper into that. But all that mattered now was that for once his dream seemed to come true. For once the Universe seemed to favor him! Which was so rare for Stiles that he took everything with a grain of salt. Not this, though. Not yet. He wanted to believe that this was going to work. He was going to do everything he can to make it happen! This time he was already more into this relationship than he ever was with Heather or Malia. Not that those could be called real relationships when both were more about physical needs of hormonal teenagers. This was different. This was already more. And if Stiles gets burned, then he'll burn. He didn't care. He knew he could fall deep for Derek. And he wanted that.  
  
It took only like fifteen minutes with his Jeep to reach their rendezvous point and the second Stiles spotted Derek's car in the lot and the boy leaning against it so casually that it should've been printed in a fashion magazine, a huge smile lit up Stiles' face.  
  
He parked next to the black Buick and reached across the passenger seat to open the door for Derek. "Hop right in, we're going on a little road trip," he winked at the other boy with a grin and waited for him to get in. "Seat belt! I thought it'd be nice to hop over to the next town so we can walk around and maybe eat something as a couple without anyone bothering us," he added as an explanation.

"Road trip? You sure this car can make that?" Derek snarked easily, grinning at the other boy, wanting to lean in to kiss him but they were in a place they couldn't. Instead he buckled up as instructed, fumbling with it a little because it was his first time in the Jeep and it clearly came with a bible of instructions. There was no satisfying click, he had to pull on it to know it was fastened so he tested it a few times to make sure as he glanced at his boyfriend.  
  
His _boyfriend_. Wow.  
  
"That sounds great, maybe we should live over there," Derek grinned, but he loved the idea. Anything would be good with Stiles but to be able to hold hands and give looks and enjoy the company without worrying about other people... Now that was awesome. "They've got a comic book store if you're willing." He was sure Stiles was willing, he was wearing a Marvel shirt after all.  
  
"Oh I'm very willing..." Stiles couldn't stop the suggestive tone and grin with wiggling brows as a bonus. And if his cheeks colored a bit, he didn't care. He was once again surrounded by that unique smell that was Derek and could feel the heat of his body even from the other seat and boy, was he excited about their date!  
  
Derek laughed at the double meaning even though it was so cheesy, as if he had any doubts about how willing Stiles was, he had felt and smelled the boner last night. But considering that Stiles only had two girls he mostly hung out with to have sex with and Derek had never went beyond second base, this was going to take some time. He didn't want to be a sexual conquest, he wanted a relationship and everything that entailed. Hopefully Stiles wouldn't get too impatient. Then again, waiting a long time with how Derek felt, probably wouldn't be lasting long at all.  
  
"So how long did Scott gush about Allison? Please don't say he was at your house early."

Taking a deep breath, Stiles focused on reversing the Jeep and getting out into traffic. Which was fortunately light for a Sunday afternoon.  
  
"Oh god, it was a long gushing. He got there around 10 am and talked for quite a while. I've lost track of his babbling a few times, I admit. Was busted a few times too! He was cute, though. They're going on a date on Tuesday. So the plot thickens in the lives of the teens of Beacon Hills!" he used a mysterious tone for emphasis then giggled to himself. He was giddy for sure.  
  
"Tell him to be careful around her. Her family is dealing in weapons. Always weirdos who do that." It was the best explanation Derek could give as to why he didn't like Argents and Scott wasn't werewolf so it wasn't like he was in danger but he could be influenced by the way they thought. Could be introduced to werewolves and influence Stiles and then they'd be in so much trouble.  
  
"Whoa, what?!" Stiles suddenly looked at Derek then had to remind himself that keeping his eyes on the road was a better idea. "The Argents are doing that for a living? Oh my god. Never would've thought. Though the parents always gave me a creepy vibe. Dunno. There's something about their eyes and stares. They're like putting on this mask of 'oh we are pleasant and completely normal', but I always thought that was fake. Allison at least is nice for real. Or at least as much as I saw and heard about her. Her parents on the other hand have this coldness to them. They remind me of hunters, you know," he babbled away, hoping that Derek wouldn't think of his thoughts as too weird. "But thanks, I'll warn Scott. It's not an everyday occupation for sure. Dealing arms, I mean," Stiles agreed on the Argent topic, but his mind was already moving on to the parts of the conversation he was more interested in. Let that weirdness be Scott's problem if he manages to get involved with Allison.  
  
"It's all very legal, but I just think it's weird, you know." And like, so smart, to be hunters and use the guise of weapon dealers to be able to carry the kind needed to take down werewolves and have permits for it. So yeah, Stiles had no idea, and Scott was getting himself into trouble. So much trouble. But they were so not getting into that right now, because this was their second date, so no more shit talking.

"How were things with the family? Were they nosy about last night? Did you tell them about me?" Stiles asked after a nod as a change of topic and glanced over at Derek curiously then back on the road. "If yes then what did they say? How did they react?" he fired off his rapid questions, which was very normal for Stiles.

"I told them I had a boyfriend and I think my dad is going to give me The Talk, again, so I'll blame you for that!" Yeah, he was going to share every horrific detail about that because why should he even suffer alone? "They were fine. Grandma said you must be cute and Peter said I was going fast. But he's just jealous because he still didn't come out yet."

Stiles' expression brightened when the Hales came into the picture. "Ohhhh... what new could your dad put into The Talk that he hadn't told you before? Because yeah, protection is the same. Your options are a bit more limited with one hole you can put it in down there. And... we can't get each other pregnant so that's a plus. Other than this? I'm baffled and intrigued. Please do tell me how it goes and what he says!" he chuckled. "And I'll take full blame, I promise! Otherwise I'm glad they were okay with us being together. And how do you know your uncle likes guys too?" Stiles blinked once again surprised as they left the Beacon Hills sign on the side of the road.

Stiles clearly had no filter and Derek looked at him open-mouthed about the one hole less comment. "Wow, our first time is going to be so romantic," the boy laughed, pretty amused from all the babbling.

Stiles got a glimpse of Derek's shock and he was decent enough to blush a bit while shrugging. "What? If you stalked me for a year, you should know that I rarely have a mouth filter and speak what's on my mind regardless of the topic or others’ opinion and sometimes even their emotions. I guess me paired with ADHD results in this," he chuckled and took a right turn off from the main road to a smaller one which led to the next town.  
  
That blush stayed from realizing that Derek was thinking about their first time together. So there was a high chance one day they'll get there. That in itself made Stiles happy and looking forward to it. A lot. But he promised not to rush things and he wasn't in this for just the sex. For once, he wanted a real relationship too with all that comes with it from the hand holding to the walks and stupid romantic dates and such. But it was good to know that Derek was open to the sex thing too.

"Yeah, well, expect some out of the situation comments from me even during our first time. When I get nervous, I usually babble or in rare cases go unusually silent," Stiles cleared his throat and bit his lip to hold back a grin, but he failed spectacularly.

The Hale grinned at that then shrugged. “Anyway… I think my dad'll be about the use of lube and proper aftercare, stuff like that. My dad is kind of thorough. He'll like, Google everything. And that is why it's so awkward because he's looking at it all for me."  
  
Derek was going to sidestep that entire conversation as soon as it was going to be happening by challenging his dad into a food competition or something, because it’s hard to talk with the mouth full.

"Your dad and I have something in common then. I'm thorough and thrive on researching stuff. So I can understand him. And he just wants you to be prepared. Not that if I was in your place I wouldn't feel mortified. Even when my dad gave me his short Talk about girls and sex in general, I wanted to run out of the world. But we cut our conversation short since I knew most of the things already. I guess it's a parent thing. Constantly worrying about us and wanting to help, even if it's awkward like hell."

"As awkward as knowing your uncle has gay porn under his mattress."

"Dude... that's a lame hiding place for one's porn stash! I thought your uncle is cleverer than that!" Stiles chuckled then slowed the Jeep further down to pull into a parking lot since they arrived at the town.

"It's within easy reach like that," Derek shot back though yeah, he wondered why Peter's current girlfriend hadn't figured it out yet. Not that it was his problem to worry about, someday Peter would stop hiding or he wouldn't, Derek wasn't going to out him. "But yeah, I'll cut the conversation short, since it's not that different from being with girls and I really don't want two of The Talks." Nobody deserved that kind of horror! It was cool that his parents were open-minded. They never made him feel like coming out would be a big deal, and encouraged their kids to be who they wanted to be. The Hales were more worried about the species they were than the sexuality they had.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Most teens didn't leave Beacon Hills and if they wanted to go to the big city, they'd end up in San Francisco a few hours away. This town was about as small so the chances of running into anybody here was not even something they had to worry about. It was a really awesome idea, so Derek was glad Stiles had thought of it. Getting out of the car, he waited for the other boy, looking around. He usually only went to the comic store here but maybe there was also a gaming store or something. Even better, an arcade.  
  
"Dude! No one wants The Talk twice!" Stiles shivered at the end of that topic then climbed out of his Jeep too before locking it.  
  
"You feel like ice-cream? I always feel like it." Couldn't go wrong with eating that, unless Stiles didn't like ice-cream but who even hated it? The lactose intolerant didn't count since they had their own ice-cream too.

"Yeah! Ice cream! I love ice cream! And all kinds of foods, to be honest. It doesn't show but I can pack away quite a lot," Stiles grinned as he looked around and was satisfied that he didn't see any familiar faces so as he joined Derek behind the Jeep and they started walking down the street, he took his hand and laced their fingers together.  
  
It was such a simple gesture, but it made Stiles' heart beat a bit faster and he looked down at their joined hands for a few moments before looking up into Derek's eyes with a warm, radiant smile.  
  
"What are your favorite flavors?" he asked curious. "And what's your favorite food? And color? And comic book? And superhero? And animal?" Stiles fired off more questions, all excited. There were so many things he didn't know about Derek yet. Getting to know someone 'new' was kinda like a new 'research project' in a manner and Stiles really loved research, so yeah, he was eager to learn. Especially about who Derek Hale was.

Holding hands while walking the streets seemed so normal, so right and probably not seemed like a big deal for others but to them this was huge. Derek too glanced to their joined hands and grinned as they tried to spot a place where they could get some ice-cream. "Oh um, chocolate, mint chocolate chip, cookie dough... But I like all ice-cream to be honest. I always take forever to pick because I want to have tasted all flavors."  
  
The rest of the questions had been fired in rapid succession but he didn't forget what they were and he tried to answer them in the order they were asked. "Pizza, green, X-men, Iron Man, pigs." Oh wow, they had an actual ice-cream shop here so he beamed at Stiles and pulled him along. "You can answer me when we're at a table. My treat. We should order the craziest one they have on the menu." A lot of these stores had like these bowls with every flavor and they'd be able to eat from it both. "Like the biggest!"  
  
He pulled Stiles inside but let the human pick where to sit as the scent of the sweet treats flooded his nose. Derek was a fan already but that was probably because Stiles was with him and he made everything so much better.

Stiles chuckled and nodded eagerly as he led them to a small table in the back corner so they could more or less have their privacy and plopped down on one of the chairs, picking up the menu and handing it over to Derek to look it over while he replied too.  
  
"Nice! We have Iron Man in common. I love the X-men comics too, but I'll have to say Captain America. And for the rest: curly fries, red and canines. Mostly dogs and wolves and foxes. Why pig for you? Oh and my fav ice-cream flavors: chocolate and lemon among many others and love to try out new ones too..." Stiles grinned, immediately studying the bigger bowls sections.  
  
"Oh look! Many of these come with fresh fruits too! Awesome! Let's pick the weirdest!" he suggested, pushing the menu more under Derek's nose.

Ice-cream with fresh fruit. Stiles was already the weirdest but he peered at the menu to study all the options they had to point at a huge banana float for two. "How about that one? Think you can eat all that, Stilinski?" Derek grinned at the other boy. He wasn't that picky about it and would be fine with whatever, even though he wondered if he was going to eat or watch Stiles eat.  
  
"My favorite animal is pig because I love bacon," Derek joked. It was partially true. He really loved bacon but that wasn't why he liked them so much. And he ignored the canine comment, because oh if Stiles only knew! It was probably why Stiles liked Derek and he didn't even realize it. Maybe someday he would know and he'd say ‘awesome’ to that too. "I figured Captain America because you wear a lot of those shirts," he motioned to the shirt Stiles was wearing.

"I'm so busted!" Stiles chuckled on that, because it was true. He owned more than one Captain America T-shirts. Leaning closer to Derek to look at that banana float, he groaned. "Oh yeah, I can totally eat that. I love bananas," he winked at Derek from close, the double-meaning heavy in his voice before he pulled back and waved for the waitress, who headed their way in a few moments after that.  
  
"So... you love pigs because of that? I think I might love you," Stiles snorted and grinned widely because it was both cute and funny. "Bacon is nearly as awesome as coffee. But don't tell my dad, because beacon is not in his diet since it's not good for his heart and arteries," he added and slid his hand on top of Derek's on the table.  
  
"How can I help you?" the waitress got there just then and flashed a smile.  
  
"We'd like the banana float bowl with two spoons and two glasses of water, please," Stiles ordered before Derek could react.  
  
"Good choice. Coming right up," she said then walked off, leaving the boys to themselves. "What else do you want to know about me than you haven't stalked out yet?" Stiles beamed at Derek, letting his thumb rub against the other teen's hand.

"Nah, I like pigs because they're smart and look cute with their big fat bellies. But I love bacon too," the Hale finally said after Stiles ordered and the attention was back on him. Uh, it was kind of hard to concentrate with the attention he was getting, the feeling of the thumb on his skin very distracting. But in a nice way.  
  
"What's your stand on minorities and politics? Are you leaning more to republican or liberal?" That sort of thing didn't really matter to him but it would tell Derek how open Stiles would be to discovering there was more in the world than only humans. It wasn't like he ever got the extreme right feel with the boy and even the Sheriff seemed interested in upholding the law without doing too much harm if he didn't need to. His grandpa would rant about how Polish people were extremists and not very tolerant so yeah, best to get that one out of the way.  
  
"It's just... my family is very liberal in a way so... You know, they're gonna ask at some point since the table discussions often are about pro-life and all that." Technically they were also anti-vaxxers but that was because werewolves didn't need the shots and there had been a hassle because of Laura and Derek not having the medical charts needed with vaccinated. They got theirs at a later age to avoid discussions. They didn't do harm after all.

For a few moments – until Derek kinda explained what his question was about – Stiles was blinking at him surprised. Not a question he expected on a second date, that's for sure.  
  
"I see. Well, frankly, I don't care much about politics. I think most politicians lie for one reason or the other and many are in it only for the money," Stiles shrugged. "But if I have to identify myself, I'd say liberal. Politics aside, I believe in the 'live and let live' thing. No matter your race, religion or sexual orientation," he said, his fingers absently playing with Derek's. He did such involuntary things most of the time since he couldn't be still for too long.  
  
"From your words I take that you believe in equality too, just like your family. Which is good. I don't like extreme views from either end of the spectrum. Mom was very free-spirited and dad is old-fashioned in a few things but thinks progressively too. He had raised me to be accepting and always encouraged my curiousness and thirst to learn. I think partially in honor of my mom too."

It was a relief to hear even though Derek had been kind of expecting it. Derek grinned at the other teen and nodded to what he all said. "You'd be like the best detective or researcher, you know. You're very curious." He put his hand on top of their joined hands to stop the motions, so he could play with the fingers himself.  
  
"But you're not arrogant and you don't care about popularity. You want to be acknowledged but you don't need to be in the middle of all the attention. You hate being ignored but you don't like to be always seen." Yeah, so maybe Derek had done a little too much watching, because he knew more about Stiles than he might be comfortable with.  
  
"I see you, Stiles. I acknowledge you. I know you."

Stiles' throat tightened and closed off for a few long moments hearing those words. He would've lied if he said they didn't move something in him to the core. No one ever paid this much attention to him (aside from his parents, of course). No one took the time to study him this much in order to understand how he works.  
  
"Wow..." Stiles croaked out then cleared his throat with some furious blushing going on. "You really had kept your eyes on me in the last year, huh?" he chuckled a bit shyly. "No one before you went to these lengths in wanting to understand me," he confessed with burning cheeks as he watched Derek playing with his long fingers, the touches sending nice shivers down his spine time after time.  
  
"Thank you!" he said and before Stiles could change his mind, he leaned in to press his lips against the other boy's, kissing him softly a couple of times, his heart beating like crazy from happiness.

The heart was beating so fast that Derek was sure the entire shop might hear it, but it was a good kind of beating since Stiles kissed him in the middle of a public space. It left him grinning widely from ear-to-ear when he pulled back and just in time too since the waitress came back with their order.  
  
"Here you go. Enjoy!" she smiled at them, not even saying anything about their joined hands. Derek gave Stiles a spoon as he took one for himself, his attention not so much on the large snack on the table but more on the other teen who was still blushing a furious red.  
  
"Why else would I be watching you if I didn't want to get to know you?" Okay, so watching wasn't really the best way to go about it. It was kind of creepy but he hadn't known how to approach Stiles and it had gotten into this huge thing. Grown into this hurdle he hadn't wanted to take yet, when it had already been huge to realize he had liked boys and girls. And now he could watch all he wanted to. Which was _wow_.

Taking the spoon with the blush staying, Stiles giggled like a girl and dunked the spoon into the ice cream, making sure to catch a piece of banana too.  
  
"Well... you could've watched me to stalk me or planning on murdering me if you were a murderer or serial killer," Stiles said offhandedly with a shrug, clearly joking, and stuffed his mouth with the huge bite he managed to balance on his spoon and got to its destination without dropping it. He was an expert in eating big bites at one go and it was a skill he was quite proud of.  
  
Humming satisfied from the taste, he flashed a grin at Derek, whiskey-colored eyes shining with happy excitement. "This is so good! You have to try it!" he said and took another spoonful, bringing it to Derek's mouth to feed it to him without thinking. It was corny and maybe a bit gross, but he didn't care just pushed it past Derek's lips and then took another bite for himself, brushing his leg against Derek's under the table.

"Yeah, I'm planning on murdering you once you've been my first. And your death will be the trigger for my murdering spree and because of that they'll call me the Romeo killer." Clearly Derek read a lot of books and was into Shakespeare. Or reading too much Tom Clancy. That and he did think serial killers were interesting. He had read many stories about them, about how a human could be pushed so far and why.  
  
A big spoon full of ice-cream found itself into his mouth when he had been too busy being distracted by watching Stiles eating his bite. Who even bit into the ice-cream like that? What happened to sensitive teeth? Derek laughed and wiped at his mouth where some of it had missed and smeared around his lips while two different ice-cream tastes exploded on his tongue, along with banana and whip cream and chocolate. "It's good!" Or so he attempted to say with his mouth full.  
  
Stiles had a big mouth, and now that he noticed, he couldn't stop thinking about how useful a big mouth was which made him grin even more.

"Ohhhh, I like it... the Romeo killer! And I'd be his first victim? I guess I'm honored then," Stiles chuckled. He had to admit that he liked Derek's humor. It was dark and morbid and right up the human's alley. "But before you end me, I should probably teach you how not to get caught. If you need a few pointers, that is. Then you can do your thing. Just promise me to bury my body somewhere nice and visit sometimes? Oh and would you take a trophy from me to remember me by? And what would that be?" Stiles humored Derek and took another big spoonful into his mouth, suckling on the spoon absentmindedly.  
  
Then he licked some whip cream off the corner of his mouth when he saw Derek staring at him. Well, mostly at his mouth. "What? I still have some?" he quickly licked his mouth with his tongue, making his lips shiny and inviting. "What's on your mind, Derek?" he purred, bumping his knee against Derek's leg again, guessing that it was something dirty. Or at least that sparkle in the green eyes made him think so.

"Lips. I'd definitely take your lips," the boy murmured as he watched Stiles entranced when he was sucking on the spoon, making Derek shift in his seat. Why were they even waiting when he couldn't even watch his date eat without getting all horny? He licked his own lips, which were suddenly very dry so he blindly stabbed his spoon into the scoops to push it into his mouth. It was a too big bite, which he choked on when Stiles bumped his knees and purred words.  
  
Coughing, he took a few sips of water, while his eyes teared up. "You know what I was thinking about!" Derek chocked out. "You're a fucking tease!" And that was an understatement. Stiles knew exactly what he did and what it did to Derek and ice-cream had so been the wrong idea here. Well, two could play that game! Before Stiles could shove his own spoon in his mouth, Derek reached out with speed to grab his wrist and steer the spoon to his own mouth, taking it in deep and licking off the ice-cream.

Stiles watched that mesmerized, his witty comment about taking his mouth forgotten. Especially since Derek's firm hold around his wrist was practically burning him where their skin touched. But he was mesmerized mostly from the way the other boy's lips and tongue were moving around the spoon and lips. Yeah, he was getting back just as good of a tease. Which he or his cock didn't mind at all. He fidgeted in his chair too, feeling some stirring happening in his pants.  
  
"Noooo....?" he blinked innocently. "I am? I had no idea... Just like I have no idea what you were thinking about... Why don't you just tell me instead?" he leaned a bit closer, his voice just above a whisper. Of course, he had some ideas and he liked each of them. "Say it, Derek..."  
  
Wow, it was getting hot in there or what? And where did his shyness all of a sudden go? Not that he wasn't blushing hard again. And boy, he had so many ideas how to tease Derek further... but he didn't want to push too much. The last thing Stiles wanted to do was overwhelm and chase the other boy away. But he was a healthy teenager boy with lots of hormones and frequent erections happening in his pants. Not to mention his sexual curiosity about being with another guy.

Saying it in the middle of an ice-cream shop was so weird and the other boy flushed brightly because he could smell Stiles' arousal wafting his way. He was so direct and Derek loved that, he really did, it was more about where they were currently. Leaning in over the table so he could keep his voice lowered, the teen was nearly whispering. "I was thinking about how big your mouth is and how much you can put in there."  
  
Not a lie there, Stiles could understand what the rest meant. Instead Derek stuffed his mouth full with another spoon of the ice-cream, barely even tasting it because he was more interested in Stiles. There was no way they could leave this table like this, tenting out, having too obvious a problem down there. Guess they had to use their jackets or something to hold it in front of their crotch protectively.

Cheeks burning, Stiles dropped his gaze on the half-eaten dessert, grinning like an idiot as heat burned the back of his neck and cock as he imagined what Derek really meant by that comment. It was also a lost cause to stop his cock from growing into a full-blown erection at this point. Wow, neither of the girls with whom he had been with or back in the day Lydia Martin crossing his path in a tiny skirt had such an instant effect on him like Derek and his whispered comment. It was like being pulled in by a magnet or something. His body reacted with an intensity to the other boy's closeness like he's never experienced before.  
  
"Yeah... I like to stuff my mouth and I can assure you there's plenty of room in there," he whispered back a bit hoarser because yeah, imagining doing _that_ for Derek's pleasure was such a turn on. Not to mention that Stiles' been wondering for a long time how pleasing another guy with his mouth would feel. Admittedly neither of them did that before and truth be told, he couldn't wait to get there.  
  
 _Patience_ , he reminded himself. But had no idea just how long he'd have to wait. Or how much patience he had left after pining over Derek Hale for nearly a year... It was like the longest foreplay ever!  
  
"Think I'll need a cold shower soon," he chuckled, not that embarrassed by their situation because by the look of it, Derek was in the same shoes like Stiles. Oh, and damn that teasing and very alluring bulge again!

"We need to stop talking like this since there are no showers here." Derek was aroused and horrified at the same time for having that problem here without a way to deal with it. Last time it had been at night so it wasn't like anybody had noticed how he had been in his car with an erection. Good thing they were both wearing jeans, since the fabric was constricting enough to prevent the real tenting to happen.  
  
Instead he focused on the ice cream, a blush on his tanned cheeks. With the amount of stress eating he did, he was lucky he had the digestion of a werewolf or he wouldn't be fitting through the door anymore. Second date and they were already getting sexual, so Stiles was going to be a temptation he wasn't sure he could hold off for long. Wasn't even sure he wanted to hold off on it. Because he was pretty sure that Stiles was supposed to be his first, somebody to remember always for the rest of his life. That thought made him smile widely.  
  
"You've never been with a guy before either, right? So this would be new for you too. Have you ever watched... gay porn?"

"You say we should stop talking like this and then you ask about gay porn?" Stiles chuckled quietly and scooped up a big spoonful of half-melted ice-cream, stuffing it in his mouth and shamelessly licking some of the white melted goodness off the corner of his lips. Deliberately. Because he was a little teasing shit like that at times when he felt open and like himself. And he had to realize that with Derek he felt like that more and more. Which was good since they were boyfriends now. And boyfriends have to be able to tease each other and talk openly, right?  
  
"To answer your question... duuuude, of course I did..." he said, watching Derek and finding that blush on his tanned skin adorable. "I have a steadily growing collection too, to be honest..." he admitted then it was his time to blush, brushing his knee against Derek's leg in a playful manner. "I admit that I also have a toy, a... dildo... I like to sometimes use while watching such videos," he said barely audible with a nearly embarrassed grin, but he didn't care, just cut off a piece of the banana with his spoon. "Maybe you could come over some time to see my collection? If you're interested, that is..." he dropped that little bomb feeling very daring and wanting to see how Derek would react.  
  
Boy, it was hard not to have a head full of hot images and scenarios when he was so close to this boy. Which was crazy despite the hormone-filled teenage thing going on. It was just that... the attraction between them seemed to be so strong already. Which made Stiles wonder just how 'slow' they were going to go at this rate? For Derek's sake, of course. If it was up to him, he'd be already sucking on his dick at some remote place. Which reminded him of...  
  
"Otherwise no, you're my first guy in every meaning," he said on a softer tone, sliding his free hand over Derek's forearm to rub and squeeze it lightly. Maybe a bit reassuringly too.

There were many questions popping up. Like how was Stiles able to purchase a dildo at seventeen and how did it feel to use one? And how come he was so... experienced when Derek, popular basketball captain, was still a virgin at nearly eighteen? The saying that it was always the quiet ones didn't apply here, Stiles was anything but quiet but Derek hadn't expected this. In hindsight, he should have known, though. Stiles was curious and didn't mind investigating, so the gay porn must have gotten him eager enough to want to experiment.  
  
"I'm interested in coming over." Not sure if he was wanting to see the collection because that would lead to more boner popping and needing cold showers. Like that wasn't a constant when around Stiles. It made him feel like he should do some exploring though, since he was so inexperienced and Stiles was way more advanced than him. "Not sure if watching porn would be smart," he motioned to his crotch but yeah, maybe that was the idea? They were both at that age where hormones were raging and they wanted to do more than make out. Though making out was pretty awesome, too.  
  
"Unless you know, we're going to do more than make out."

To that Stiles' interest perked up even more. He honestly thought that Derek wasn't going to accept yet, so now he was a little surprised from the response he got. But he was happy about it, of course. And maybe a little hopeful too.  
  
"Do you want to do more than make out?" Stiles asked, because that was the real question there. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all up for that, obviously literally..." he nodded towards the tightening in his own pants with a grin then looked a bit more serious "but I don't want you to feel pressured. We can go as slow as you want to. I like you A LOT and I'm obviously very hot for you, but I'm okay with waiting with the 'doing more than make out' thing if you aren't ready. We can just watch a movie or something. And make out on the couch or do both in my room. Nothing more has to happen if you don't want to," he hurried to reassure Derek, because boy, he didn't want to blow his chance with him now that Stiles finally had an actual chance!

"It's a little more complicated but... yeah! I guess going slow is kind of... not for us," Derek grinned since they were talking about porn and toys on their second date, and their first date had ended in uncomfortable erections too. Sometimes a storm was coming and he didn't want to go against it, he wanted to be swept up in it. Maybe not go all the way but for sure more than kissing.  
  
He didn't doubt they were going to watch movies and play games and read comics together, that's what friends did, but boyfriends did a little more than that. "We'll know when we feel like it." When it felt good, then they'd act on it. Although it was probably all going to feel good so Derek had no idea what he was saying besides it sounding all reasonable and mature. "Come on, let's go explore here, this talk is something to discuss at home."  
  
In their rooms without curious ears. Scratch that, in Stiles' room. There was no way he could ever do anything with his family hearing everything.

Derek's response put a big beaming smile on the mole-dotted face. "I'd like that, yeah. Both the taking things as they come and the exploration of this town," Stiles agreed then shock replaced that big smile.  
  
"Wait! You're suggesting we leave the rest of our dessert? Nu-huh!" And with that he grabbed his spoon and started shoveling the mostly melted ice-cream and pieces of banana into his mouth. It wasn't a lot left so only four or five spoonfuls had to be packed away in record time. Yes, Stiles could eat. A lot. And it never showed on him. Also, these extra moments gave their bodies a little time to calm down and not put them into a too embarrassing situation. Walking around with hard ons was possible, but not too comfortable or unnoticable.  
  
Once outside, Stiles glimpsed around nearly unnoticeable then slid his hand back into Derek's. "So whatcha wanna do next?" he asked as they started slowly walking down the main street. "That comic book store or something else?" Yes, non-sexual talk was needed for at least a couple of more hours before they'd head back to Beacon Hills. And maybe Stiles' room. Or not. Either was fine. He was going to jerk off so hard tonight anyway. Too bad the following day was Monday and they wouldn't be able to spend more time together until the classes were done. So now Stiles wanted to enjoy every minute with his new boyfriend. God, that still sounded a little bit odd, but he loved it nonetheless.

"Sure, we can do the comic book store first and then see what else is there." It was pretty tame, spending an afternoon in a town holding hands and visiting stores they liked after talking about porn, but it worked really well. The party had been fun, but it didn't gave them much time to get to know each other and now they could goof around and see the tastes they shared or didn't share.

Time flew by fast that way and Derek, who usually hated shopping, had actually had a lot of fun with Stiles who could talk the time away easily. More importantly, he laughed at Derek's jokes and made him feel at ease. He listened to what Derek said and didn't forget it or treated it as not important by acting bored. Nope, he had his full attention on him and they both only checked their phones to see the time, not because they felt they had to check in on social media.  
  
At the end of the afternoon, Derek's stomach was growling, and Stiles had promised to feed him after all. "You okay with going to your house? Or we can eat some place if you want." Anywhere but KFC that was. Because that crap he had managed to avoid at home thanks to this date. Not that it was the reason for coming. Derek would happily go hungry if it meant he was getting to spend more time with Stiles.

"Sure! We can order in Chinese or Thai or pizzas. I'm kinda getting hungry too from all the walking around and stuff," he beamed at Derek as they made their way towards the Jeep, still holding hands and Stiles waving a plastic bag containing the newest issue of some of his favorite comics.  
  
He couldn't complain at all about their date. It was so much fun and teasing and laughing! For the brunette boy it's been quite a while since he had so much fun and he just didn't want it to end, even if it was early evening by the time they got to Derek's car and got in.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The ride to the Stilinski home was spent in the same good mood while chatting away about superheroes and music and movies they liked. This day was definitely about getting to know each other and bonding some more. Most of their likes and dislikes were similar, which made Stiles happy as fuck, because he had this unreasonable fear that Derek would find him dull and boring.  
  
Either way, once they were home and Stiles let them in – since his dad had the night shift and was already off to it – he led them to the kitchen and looked at the pamphlets stuck to the fridge.  
  
"So what do you wanna have?" he asked, tapping a finger against the cool metal.

Uh, Derek had no idea what he wanted, it all sounded pretty good to him. He was a sucker for pizza too but today he felt like switching it up. "Thai okay? Something spicy with chicken." Which seemed like an easy enough choice that would mean Stiles still had enough to pick from in terms of what he liked. The house was absent of another heartbeat and the cruiser hadn't been at the front of the house so they had the place to themselves again. Another perk with having Stiles as his boyfriend: they always had time to themselves since the sheriff didn't know they were more than friends. Pretty sure if he knew they were actually dating, that this much time along would be cut short.  
  
Putting his jacket on a chair, he joined Stiles at the fridge to peer over his shoulder to the menu. Of course they had the same one at home. It wasn't like there were that many different takeout places in Beacon Hills. They were lucky they had so many different places of food to begin with. And of course they had the big names like Dominos and New York Pizza.

"What do you feel like having? As long as there are dumplings, I'm happy."

"Oh, dumplings! I love those too!" Stiles grinned as he leaned back against Derek's chest, his long index-finger running down on the menu stuck to the fridge by comic book character magnets. There was a slight blush painting the mole-dotted cheeks and he shamelessly inhaled the other boy's nice scent. Stiles loved it that now he could do such simple things like leaning against Derek or enjoying his scent and body warmth from this close. And sure, his body tried to take interest in the situation since he was a horny teen, but for now he ignored it. They were both hungry – which was emphasized by the grumbling of his stomach too – so food was top priority now.  
  
"And two orders of spring rolls! And some green chicken curry with rice. Oh and fried rice with shrimps!" he said enthusiastically, pointing out each choice of his food with his finger. Yes, he loved food and eating. "Frankly, I could eat at least half of this menu at once," he chuckled and pulled his phone out of his back pocket to pull up the app of the Thai place so he could start putting in the orders. "How about you, aside from dumplings?"

"Maybe something beef too, then there will be plenty leftover for your dad." If Stiles could eat half of what he wanted, and Derek was sure he could also eat a lot, then there wouldn't be much left. To be honest, he was vague with what he wanted just so he could remain standing here with Stiles leaning against him. Something so simple felt so amazing, that he didn't want it to end yet. Then again, it would take a bit before the food was going to arrive so they could make out some on the couch.  
  
"I kind of eat everything so I'm not that picky. As long as it's food, I'm in." Especially Thai food. He even liked the vegetarian dishes, although he preferred meat. It was that good! Plus it was kind of interesting to see what Stiles picked if he kept it vague, see if their favorite dishes were a little alike or not.

"Oooh, beef is a good choice too. Dad likes that as well, so maybe three servings of that," Stiles hummed and even nodded along, his fingers moving quickly on the touch screen. "Otherwise yeah, I eat everything too as long as it's good food. I tend to eat a lot and sometimes not too healthy food too. Curly fries are my favorite. I tend to care more about my dad's health than mine. He's at the line of work which can put a lot of stress on him and junk food and too much red meat on his arteries. So I allow him only one cheat day per week," he explained then finalized and sent the order.  
  
"Sooo... how about some cuddling and making out on the couch while we wait for the food to be delivered?" he asked after turning around and putting his arms around Derek's neck, body slightly pressing against the other boy's. Stiles even went as far as pressing a promising kiss against the soft lips. Because yeah, he wanted to kiss Derek again. Over and over.

Derek didn't have to worry about things like that, and he knew how lucky he was with that. Didn't have to worry about gaining weight, didn't have to think about unhealthy food arteries-wise, or worry about a bad heart. No, werewolves had other health problems, like hunters. Not wanting to digress into that kind of depressing thinking, Stiles distracted him when arms found themselves around his neck so his did the same with the slender waist.  
  
"Are you reading my mind? That's what I was thinking!" the boy laughed and returned the peck with one of his own, leading Stiles back to the living room. He could spend hours making out with his boyfriend so yeah, it seemed like making a head start before the food arrived was the best idea either one of them could have. "I want to spend hours kissing you. I want to it over and over until I can taste you for days." So they could be in school and think about kissing and feel their lips tingling at the memory.  
  
It was going to be so hard to pretend like they weren't together. But at least they didn't have classes together or Derek might be caught staring at Stiles non-stop.

"Great minds think alike!" Stiles giggled as he followed Derek. "And truth be told, I wanna do the same. You taste so good. Kinda musky and spicy which turns out is right up my alley," he announced as they sat down next to each other and he turned towards Derek right away. It was true, though. Derek had a distinct taste. Stiles would say manly. He remembered how Heather and Malia used to taste on his tongue. Much more feminine and sweeter tasting girly scents. Not with Derek, though. There was something about him that reminded Stiles on nature and the woods. Something wild and untamed. He couldn't explain why, but he liked it a lot.  
  
And with that and a faster beating heart, he reached for Derek to pull him into a chaste kiss. At first. He let his moist lips brush against the other full ones, which were softer than they looked. Eyes closed, he tilted his head and licked along the seam of said lips with a content little sound, coaxing them to part like his so Derek could push his tongue into his mouth to meet his.  
  
This was so exciting for Stiles. Both because he was doing this with Derek Hale, the boy of his dreams for nearly a year. And because they were doing this in secret, for now. Stiles knew that his dad rarely dropped by when on the clock, but the possibility of getting caught still added to the thrill of kissing his boyfriend on the living room's couch. It was kinda a cliché from those silly rom-coms, but now Stiles understood that better.

It was stupid, because they had kissed before, but the moment they sat down, Derek felt nervous making out. Or were those butterflies? It was the feeling he got with Paige too, when he was excited and in love and it all was new. With Stiles it was also new because kissing another boy wasn't the same as kissing a girl. There was something soft about girls, softer lips, softer bodies, gentler. And Stiles was all hard angles with his skinny body, he pushed as much as Derek did, maybe even more, guided him almost. It didn't feel like either one of them was taking the lead, they were both as enthused while Paige had been more shy when it came to kissing.  
  
Nothing shy about the moist tongue running along his lips to coax him into opening his mouth, which Derek did without hesitation, his attention fully on Stiles and what it was like to kiss him. His taste which entered his mouth the moment their tongues found one another and started exploring. The skin was soft against his own, they both were at an age where shaving started to become a need but they couldn't have more than the typical fuzzy hair, too young for full on beards. Of course Derek was more hirsute due to his werewolf genetics as well as Italian blood running through his veins.  
  
He wasn't worried about getting caught, as far as he knew, they had free range to make out as much as they wanted to and he was hoping to take full advantage of it.

Happy with Derek's response, Stiles kissed back just as good as he was being kissed. It felt amazing and surely stimulating for his body, but he didn't care. They were alone, hidden from curious eyes and what if the delivery guy would see the bulge of whoever goes to the door to take the food? Accidents happen, right?  
  
With that in mind, Stiles' sneakers soon were kicked off while he continued kissing Derek. His lips never left their soft pair as he felt bolder again. It was all new for both of them to do this with a boy, but Stiles also instinctively knew that since Derek wasn't the typical 'macho jock', he needed some encouraging and guiding. So he slid a hand onto the warm nape and pulled him along as the scrawny teen laid down on the couch, opening his legs enough for Derek to be able to get comfortable between them.  
  
"Much better..." he sighed against the moist lips satisfied once he felt the other boy's weight on top of him. Then the wet sounds of kissing continued as he let his slender fingers get lost in the nearly black locks, his other hand finding its way under Derek's shirt by his side, loving how hot his skin always felt under Stiles' touch.

Derek's sneakers weren't off like Stiles' but he hadn't been expecting the change of seating so the Stilinski's couldn't be angry with him for having his shoes on the couch when Stiles pulled him on top of him. The teen boy happily followed with the move, prostrate on top of his boyfriend, their bodies stretched along one another. Their height difference was minimal, another thing he liked about having a boyfriend.  
  
Things were progressing from kissing to getting hands involved. There was one already exploring under his shirt and this time he didn't want it to stop. Hungrily kissing his boyfriend, tasting all of him, Derek’s own hand found its way under the shirt as well. The skin was smooth and warm, he could feel the ribs under the curious fingertips, as well as the beginning of muscles. A few stray hairs when he reached the sternum. Could he..? Did he....? Did he dare?  
  
Stiles was not protesting so he dared to seek out a nipple.

That warm hand exploring his upper-body felt amazing. Stiles was happy that Derek didn't shy away from getting on with the program although it was supposed to be just kissing. But they also agreed that they'd do whatever felt good. And this felt good. Very, very good!  
  
Especially when his nipple was found. That made him moan into the kiss and Stiles unwittingly pushed his chest a bit upward to feel the fingers more against his nipple. It already sent a hot jolt of lust right into his dick and he wanted to feel that again. It didn't matter if Derek was using his fingers our mouth for that. He just wanted it again...  
  
To encourage him, he fidgeted a bit and moaned into the kiss again, his hips slightly bucking up in search of some friction for his steadily filling out cock. God, this day was about blue balls, it seemed. Although Stiles maybe dared to hope that he wouldn't have to wait until his bedtime to help on that problem. Either way, he loved this heavy kissing and petting session so far and he let his hands slide down on the warm back to boldly cup and squeeze the bubble butt of his boyfriend.

It was getting heated fast, but they both had known it would lead to that when they had suggested the couch. Their bodies were too happy with all the attention given to them and Derek didn't know if he wanted to stop, because it felt really good. Stiles wasn't the only one getting hard. Derek firmed up the moment those hands grabbed his butt and sent a shockwave of pleasure through him. It was unlike anything he had felt before, better than when he was helping himself at night.  
  
Pushing his hips against Stiles, his fingers reached for the nipple offered up to him, so he could brush them over it repeatedly. It was searching for what felt the best for his boyfriend, which seemed to be a combination of pinching and massaging.

"Oh god..." Stiles groaned both from that much needed friction against his trapped cock and the rubbing his nipple got. He had to break their kiss to fully appreciate all the exciting things Derek was doing to his body but in exchange he bared his mole-dotted long neck. "Feels so good, Derek, don't stop... Please," he added as an afterthought.  
  
His fingers dug deeper into Derek's butt, partly because if Stiles let them roam free, he'd go for that stupid belt on the stupid jeans to feel that glorious naked cock in his hand and he wasn't sure Derek wouldn't think it was too fast. Besides, he was sure their delivery would be there just when Stiles would start using his hand. So for now they stayed on the firm butt, a part of him dying from not being able to feel the globes without the clothes in the way.  
  
"Think I could come just from this," he panted with a bright blush on his face, eyes closed, turned up face swimming in pleasure just from some frotting and nipple play. God, he was such a teenager, but he didn't mind admitting this to Derek. Stiles wanted to be as honest with him as possible.

"Yeah, me too."  
  
Derek was quick to agree but his experience came down to frantic kissing and groping as well as his own hand so to have a warm body to hump against was something completely getting to him. Especially with the way he could feel the hard on through the jeans, pressing against his own. The thought that they were doing this and that he had his hand groping at a nipple as well as hands squeezing his butt... it was a heady thought, and even more of a feeling.  
  
His other hand got under the shirt as well since there were two nipples to play with while he pushed his ass more against the groping hands in encouragement. Maybe he didn't care if they came in their pants as long as this amazing feeling continued on for a while.

"Suck on my neck and keep going..." Stiles breathed, his whole body feeling like being on fire once both his nipples were being played with. He was so, so hard that he wondered if he's ever been this hard for someone before. This was crazy and frantic and oh so hot!  
  
And screw it, he moved his hands to Derek's front with some difficulty since their bodies felt too good being pressed together like that, but somehow his fingers managed to start loosening said stupid belt, but Derek's T-shirt kept getting in the way so he pushed it further up on his body and stroked and lightly scratched along the warm abs and lower tummy.  
  
"God, I love how warm your skin always is..." he moaned hoarsely, following the faint happy trail with his fingers right under the edge of the half-loosened jeans. Excitement and anticipation making his cock throb and heart beat an even crazier rhythm.

It had to be the neck Derek was invited to suck on, which was so arousing he thought he might pass out from excitement or something. Lips found the pulse point where the heart was beating rapidly, obviously Derek wasn't the only one excited about this. When eager hands tried to get at opening his pants, going as far as undoing his belt, warmth started to spread in his groin, this insane curl of pleasure building up. His breathing was coming in gasps.  
  
When Stiles' hands found his skin, grazed along his sensitive skin on his stomach, his control shattered. He wanted it so badly, wanted the hand to dip into his pants and reach for him, that he felt the claws grow. _Oh no_! His fingers were massaging nipples! As if burned, he pulled them back as he threw himself off the other boy, fangs growing, eyes glowing.  
  
Oh no, oh god, this was so bad! Panting, Derek tried to get some control but he wanted to pounce on Stiles and do more, so much more.

"What the...?" Stiles started to ask, all confused about Derek's hasty retreat. Were they going too fast? Was he pushing the other boy too much? He seemed to enjoy it just as much as Stiles did and then BAMM, all of a sudden Derek was off him and gasping for air.  
  
Just before Stiles could ask if he was okay and what was going on, the doorbell rang. Quickly sizing up the situation, he thought it was better if he went to the door. It was probably the delivery guy with their food. _Kinda saved by the bell... For now_ , he thought.  
  
"Be right back..." he mumbled under his nose as he got up, adjusted his clothes and himself and walked to the door, trying to make his hair look less messy than it was. He opted for opening the door only half-way, so he could more or less hide his problem in his pants. Although it wasn't as prominent anymore, thanks to Derek's confusing reaction.  
  
He took the bags and walked back into the living room with them. After putting them down on the coffee table still worried, he looked at Derek. "You okay? What just happened? Did I push you too much?"

Saved by the bell for sure, because the few minutes it took Stiles to get the food, were at least enough time to get the outward signs of his werewolf self back under control. So when the human returned with steaming bags of food which smelled amazing to be honest, Derek was back to his usual self even though he was still panting. And his heart was racing way too much. There was no way to explain this, he couldn't come up with a lie, didn't know what to say.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, totally fine. Let's eat, I'm starving." He gave Stiles a brilliant smile and rushed to get some plates from the Stilinski kitchen as well as utensils. See, this worked, he could not talk about it and pretend like nothing happened, no problem. He didn't have to run off, they could eat and he was going to have to avoid making out more. At least for tonight. With how badly Derek wanted to jump Stiles' bones, that was going to lead to some serious problems.  
  
Only he didn't realize how it was coming across to the other boy, with him being so jumpy each time they got further than kissing. Stiles could blame himself for being too pushy, he could think there had been something going on with Derek and start treating him way more gentle when the only problem was Derek wanting him too much.

Stiles sighed, seeing how badly Derek wanted to avoid talking about it. And he was confused about it – should he push the matter or let it slide? Because now both times things got heated between them, Derek did a one eighty on him. Two is a coincidence, right? So maybe he should wait and see if there was going to be a third time. Which would be a pattern.  
  
Well, this put a damper on his mood for sure. Maybe he should try a gentler approach, not get so swooped up in his own needs and emotions. Give Derek more free reign with the pacing and all that... Yeah, he should try to do that from now on since it was clear that Stiles was coming too hard on him and also clearly, the other boy didn't dare to talk to him about it. Which was not good.  
  
As they started putting food on their plates, some movie already pulled up on the TV, Stiles briefly glimpsed at Derek then focused on loading his plate with a bit of everything.  
  
"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'd never tell anyone what we talk about. I might rave about you to Scott, but I don't tell him the private things," the scrawny boy said softly. Kinda like reassuring his boyfriend that he could trust Stiles. The question was: does Derek trust him?

Yeah, Stiles didn't know what this was about at all and Derek looked away, focused on filling his plate because he wanted to tell him the truth, sure, but it was way too soon. Too soon to entrust a sheriff's son with one of the biggest secrets of this town, probably even the world. And maybe his hormones would be more controllable if he did give into his needs but what if he got Stiles hurt?  
  
"I trust you. That’s not the problem," the Hale sighed and glanced to the other teen who made him feel so much that his wolf-side was way out of control. "I can't. Yet." But he also didn't want Stiles to blame this on himself because he wasn't pushing too much and he wasn't imagining things, Derek really wanted this. What they had done? It had made his body feel like it was on fire with need to explore and find out what it was like to have sex.  
  
"This isn't on you, you're not doing anything wrong and I really want to but I don't know how far I can go without..." Hurting Stiles. "You know." Without losing control. "So can we just keep trying until I won't wig out on you and you're not going to totally blame yourself each time we have to stop when I do?" It was a hormone problem, control problem, which would be worse on full moons and he was still learning. Now he had all the more incentive to keep trying his lessons.

"Okay, cool. We can keep trying and I promise I won't blame myself just accept that you need some room to breathe and such," Stiles said, feeling kinda relieved and already a bit better. It seemed Derek was kinda reading his mind and it felt awesome that he said out the things that worried Stiles without him having to awkwardly bring them up.  
  
Taking a few bites and moaning from the amazing taste, there was a brief pause in their conversation then Stiles looked at the other boy. "Before we start the movie and we completely get lost in the food... Can I ask what's causing this reaction for you, though? I mean... I hope it's not some bad memory from... like... someone touching you the wrong way in the past or something?" It was always a possibility and an act Stiles felt disgusted by, but he knew how cruel and twisted the world and people could get. He watched a lot of crime documentaries and programs. "I mean... that's a very shitty thing to do to a kid, but I'd understand and wouldn't be a problem for me to accept and help you through. And if it's something else, the same statement applies," he smiled reassuringly at Derek.

Oh... Stiles suddenly gave him an opening he hadn't even thought about. The whole bad touch story. Which wouldn't be a lie but it wasn't something that had bothered Derek. Did he want that kind of “stigma” on him though? Then again, Stiles would maybe understand it better and it would give Derek time to work on his control with his family before he'd hurt the boy he was so deeply falling for. And it wasn't like he wanted to really talk about it either, all of it. Stiles was curious, he was going to ask questions.  
  
"Kate Argent tried to... uhm. It's why she's in prison now, and it's not like she got very far or anything. But it was ugly and it was this big deal with all the adults and there's a whole trial coming up. I'm not supposed to talk about it because of trial." It wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed it or anything and yes it so wasn't the problem, she didn't get far, but there had been plans to kill his entire family and it was a complicated mess. Taking a big bite of the food, which was really good, he shrugged.  
  
"It's why I haven't been with anybody after Paige. I mean, after the trial everybody will know what she did. Your dad knows, my family knows. It's why I'm babysitting a lot, grandparents keeping an eye on me. They don't think I realize it, but I don't mind, it's not a punishment. Boyd knows but he was the one who found us when she had her hands down my pants."

"Oh yuck, Miss Argent?! She's hot and all but seriously?! It's so fuck up from her part," Stiles stopped eating, shock evident on his face. "Wow, my old man can always surprise me. He can keep a secret even from me, it seems, because I didn't get a lot of details out of him back when she was locked up. I only heard that she acted inappropriately around a minor, but didn't know who or what she did. God, I'm so sorry, Derek. I had no idea it was you and that she came onto you like that!" he said.  
  
"Frankly, I'm not really sure how to react to this. I mean which teenager doesn't have the fantasy of doing stuff with a matured person or a hot teacher? But if it actually happens and it's not consensual it's even worse. Are you okay?" Stiles asked, squirming a bit uneasy. Not because he'd be disgusted or anything, it was more about not knowing how to handle the situation.

"She was a very hot teacher so I mean, I was totally flattered. But she was also creepy with the way she was always lingering and I mean, with her looks, I didn't get why she'd want me. Boyd said he didn't trust her and I laughed it off, you know. We kissed a lot and that was good, not as good as with you and I guess I mostly did it to get back at Paige." Sixteen and horny, he hadn't minded getting so much attention from the substitute like Kate who was this gorgeous woman.  
  
"It happened in the classroom and she was asking me all these questions and I wanted to leave at that point. It started out as fun and then it wasn't anymore. That's when Boyd came to see what was taking me so long. So I'm fine, it's not like anything really bad happened." Derek pondered if he should say more, but Stiles could start digging anyways now that he was made aware so did it really matter? Nobody knew if he told Stiles.  
  
"It's made into this big deal because she was way older and a substitute so that made her my teacher and I was only sixteen. And they found stuff on her laptop, your dad did. She wanted to get information out of me so she could get into the house and kill my family. Which is crazy right?! She's probably going to be sent to Eichen House instead of prison after the sentencing because she's insane and a pedophile. She had lots of pictures of me and I wasn't fully dressed so it's pretty much a done deal."  
  
This talk certainly didn't ruin his appetite or anything. And it was actually nice to be able to tell somebody for once instead of making it out like this was such a big bad secret. "It's not what happened that was scary, it was what could have happened."

Stiles' appetite was momentarily affected, though. He stopped eating all together and lowered his plate onto his lap as he blinked at Derek with wide eyes.  
  
"Whoa. This is heavy! Her trying to take sexual advantage of you to get more information out of you about your family. And it is scary that you and your family could be dead right now if she succeeded and wasn't brought to justice!" the slightly paler boy whispered, making sure not to shout his realization like he wanted to. "Just thinking about that... and the fact that you wouldn't be sitting here with me... It's so fucked up. Man, these things always make me loose a little hope in humanity," he chuckled a bit nervously and shaken up.  
  
Not to mention that he would've been crushed to learn about Derek's death, because remembering back, he was already infatuated with the Hale boy when all this had to go down. And knowing that such a huge tragedy was missed only barely... Wow!  
  
"But I'm glad that you and your family are okay and healthy and that crazy bitch will hopefully rot either in prison or Eichen for the rest of her life!" he visibly shuddered.

"Don't feel bad. Seriously, I'm fine. My family has been great with me and your dad was a lot of help. And Boyd... he doesn't say much but he was the one to drag me to the principle right after and told what he saw. The principle kept it quiet and called my parents and asked your dad to come to our house instead of school. That's why you didn't know. And then when Kate was arrested, some girl from your class stepped forward since she had seen it happening a few times. Thanks to Erica and Boyd's testimonies, it's not my word against hers." Derek hadn't lost hope in humanity. Hunters could be bad people but since this happened, he had only seen how people could care about some teen boy they barely knew.  
  
"Wow, Boyd is a great friend then and I wouldn't think that Erica would be brave enough to testify against Kate. That's very awesome of her. I know she's usually very withdrawn and has a condition, but she seems like a nice girl. I'm glad she could make your case against Kate stronger and that both them and our parents and the principle had your back," Stiles said with a small smile.  
  
He knew enough about school policies and the law that they had to investigate such cases, but there were so many situations when someone would try to simply swipe it under the rug and silence the victims. It was good to know that this town cared more about their citizens. And it all of a sudden wanted to make Stiles send flowers and chocolate out to Erica, Boyd and the principle too. Maybe allow another cheat day for his dad this week. Well, the amount of food they ordered was a great way to do that anyway...  
  
"My control isn't that great since it happened though, and that's what happens. I want you so bad and there are like these big neon signs flashing danger. And I'm afraid of hurting you. But you're all I can think about and when you touched me I felt like I was on fire, a good kind of fire."  
  
The boy shoved Stiles' plate towards him pointedly. He took a few bites himself and licked a finger when some hot sauce dripped onto it. "I know I want you to be my first."

Stiles watched Derek licking off his finger mesmerized, his words rattling in his head accompanied by a pleasant warmth spreading in his stomach and on his cheeks. "I felt the same way when you touched me and I want you so bad too, but I'll wait until you feel comfortable and more in control," he promised then took a spring roll and bit off half of it, a bit lost in thought. "Wait... why would you think you'd hurt me? I mean how? You already did, remember?" he chuckled softly, pointing at his still bruised but nicely healing nose.

Derek scowled when the whole nose incident was mentioned again, because Stiles was never going to let him live that one down, was he? As if that ball landed on the nose on purpose. Though honestly.... "You're just tempting me to do it on purpose this time."  
  
And Derek didn't want to talk about the rest anymore so he took his plate and settled on the couch more comfortable, digging into his food and hoping to ignore the rest of what was asked since that would betray how he wasn't totally honest when it came to the reason why he would be acting so weirdly. "I feel comfortable with you, so don't worry about that." Hopefully with a few lessons, he was going to be able to get his control and god, then he could jump Stiles' bones as he really, really wanted to.

Huh, nice way to avoid giving Stiles a real answer, but from Derek's body language and the vibes coming off him told the other boy that it'd be wiser to drop it and not push on, as he'd usually do. He could be merciful and considerate sometimes.  
  
"Okay. Let's just watch the movie then," he shrugged it off and reached for the remote to start it. Afterwards Derek would have to leave and Stiles was planning on giving him a real good kiss as goodbye. Until then he wanted to enjoy the limited time they still had from their date. Maybe the next day they could sneak in a few kisses at school. But if not, this date and the memories of what they did on the couch (and some jerking off later tonight because hello, blue balls!) will have to help Stiles through the day.  
  
With that he settled in to stuff his stomach until he wasn't going to be able to move while cuddling Derek. All in all, this was a great date – aside from the disturbing revelations – and he was looking forward to more of these. And to get further with Derek intimately. Oh yeah, he was really looking forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing very happy holidays to our readers! Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and comments on our stories, we really appreciate it! :) <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Derek didn't immediately go to his family with his need for control. It was a little awkward to be asking it when the sole reason was sex. And since there were schooldays ahead with stolen moments as they hid their relationship form the world, it wasn't as urgent anymore. Except, his family knew him too well and they had guessed at what had happened so there was no hiding it for long. Talia had been the one to approach him and offer him to teach him.  
  
"You're young Derek, and fighting isn't the way to handle this. You love him, don't you?" As always, the dark haired woman looked at him with a soft smile, a knowing smile. She could always smile as if she knew everything the entire world had to offer, and Derek was convinced that maybe she knew all that too.  
  
"I do, but he's human. I will hurt him."  
  
"Yes, you will. Unless you learn control. Find your anchor and you'll be able to be with him without harming him. You're seventeen now, it's time."  
  
Derek knew he was late, because most werewolves had full control over themselves at fifteen but at sixteen Derek had still struggled with full moons and now that he had somebody to unleash his youthful hormones on, his control was fully shattered. It was time to know how, and it was time to not be a virgin anymore. Though the last part he wasn't that eager to share with his mother.  
  
"Come, let's go, you're not going to learn it here," she glanced at Peter in the distance watching them. Her brother was deviant, always had been. And he was too eager to whisper lies in her son's ear and manipulate him. It was bad enough that he was one of Derek’s best friends. Some things Peter shouldn't be part of and maybe it was time to take some more memories from Peter, force him away from Derek before he would corrupt the innocence her sweet young beta still possessed despite his age. "Did you bring the Triskelion?"  
  
"Mom, you know that doesn't work for me. I've tried it so often and the mantra too," Derek sighed as he held the metal disk, following his mother and alpha as she was leading them deeper into the woods. Most betas really did do well with the disc and mantra until they had found their anchor. But not Derek, he had to be different again.  
  
"That's because you already decided on an anchor and you don't even know it. So today we're going to find out what it is."

Talia led her son along a barely there path among the trees, moving with ease and a kind of gracefulness that could tip off a good observer that she was more than human and very much one with the forest around her. The silence was mostly comfortable between the two until they reached the destination on her mind.  
  
It was a small clearing with ancient rocks in different sizes placed in a circle. At first glance it didn't look that orderly so it hasn’t drawn the attention of human hikers. Being on the vast Hale property also helped keeping nosy people away from there. Either way, it was an important place for the Hale family. Two smaller telluric currents converged in the middle of the circle, amplifying the energies in the ground and rocks. For as long as the Hale history in Beacon Hills went back, their family held rituals, council and full moon gatherings at this place. It was also a good place to meditate and for the young to learn control over their wolf side. This is where Talia had learned hers from her pack alpha mother many years back.  
  
"Join me," she said to her son and gracefully sat down in the middle of the clearing. She knew that meditation wasn't something that would work on centering Derek and help him find his anchor, so they had to use a different approach. "Tell me about him," she looked at the teen with a fond expression on her face. She was a proud and strong alpha who led the pack with a firm hand, but could be gentle when needed and there was no doubt that she did everything to protect her family and children, even if often she might came off as unapproachable or cold.

The young teen sighed as he joined her, feeling the currents thrumming under them with that distant electrical current. At least she wasn't forcing him into meditating, which she and his dad had tried in the past without much use. Laura and Cora had been able to use it, but not Derek. The boy had a stubborn mind and was too restless to be able to subject his mind to calming it. Peter had suggested using his anger as anchor, an idea Derek hadn't used yet because he was not sure if allowing even more anger in would be a good thing.  
  
"He's like this breath of fresh air but a tornado at the same time. His mind is so busy, it never quiets and he sees everything, he connects things together fast, too fast, he's too smart. And he talks a lot." Derek could gush on about Stiles for a long time so asking him to tell Talia about his crush was an easy task. It relaxed him immediately, made him smile as he thought about the other boy.  
  
"He's bossy. Not on purpose, he just... doesn't think about it and he makes me unable to breathe when he smiles at me. He makes me want to make him smile like that all the time, to know that I'm the one putting that smile there. I want to look into his eyes and give him the world because he's my world, mom. We only gone out a few times and he's..."  
  
"The one. Oh, Derek..."  
  
The teen looked puzzled. "The one....? Why can't I control myself around him, mom? Why does he make me feel hungry when food isn't what I want?"

Talia's smile became warmer and broader and she maybe looked a little bit moved too. "Because you're hungry for his soul, his very being. It's how potential soulmates feel before having an established mate bond to them. Stiles can become your mate for life, Derek," she explained. "It is rare to find them at such a young age and definitely something that's exciting and can interfere with the control of our kind very much. That's why you lose control around him so easily."  
  
She gave her son an understanding look, her smile softening as Talia reached out with one hand to rest it on Derek's smooth cheek. She knew Derek was clear with the fact that werewolves mated for life if they chose to. But that there were more potential mates as well and they didn't have to bind themselves to any of them if they chose not to. Although the urge to do so with someone who completes the wolf so perfectly is always strong and most choose to go for it. After all, who wouldn't want to be happy and complete like that?  
  
"How do you feel deep down when you think of Stiles?" she asked, lowering her hand onto the back of her son's. The alpha had monitored Derek while he was talking about the boy and she had a strong suspicion, but Talia wanted to lead her son to put things together on his own.

_Soulmates. Stiles was a potential soulmate for him!_ Derek’s mind was reeling because sure, he knew his love was deep but it had been deep for Paige too so he didn't think his mother would even take him seriously, let alone tell him that the human was important to him. If he let it. That's what she was saying, that it was up to him if he wanted this to be as serious as it could be, because there were a lot of potential mates in their lives, and it was always a choice. Or that's what he thought. Feeling this deeply about somebody didn't feel like a choice, it felt like a need.  
  
"I need him more than I need food or water. I _need_ him. And I know he needs me too." Derek needed Stiles in his life and now that he had him, he didn't want him to go away ever again. His eyes widened because deep down he had already made that choice about what he wanted, already decided that his life wasn't the same without the boy he barely had in the first place.  
  
"Oh god mom, what did I do? What if he doesn't want this, us? I made him my life." Anger wasn't his anchor, Stiles was. For probably a while as Derek had pined over him from afar and watched him sleep night after night.

Talia's hand lightly squeezed her son's in a comforting and understanding manner. "You can feel into him with your senses. See how deep his feelings for you go. But you said that he needs you too. You had told me that he's been pining over you for nearly a year too but was too shy to do anything about it. That in itself is a good sign. And from what you just told me about Stiles, it seems that he's a clever boy."  
  
For a moment it was hard to read her expression as she pulled her hand back and sat there thinking her words through. She had always taught to her children and the pack members that their most important rule was to keep their secret of being a werewolf. If things were already this serious between Derek and Stiles and the sheriff's boy was really this clever, that might lead to a different conversation with her son in the near future. About revealing that secret or not. It depended on how things were going to form between the boys and how trustworthy this Stiles will prove to be.  
  
"You don't have to panic, Derek. Take things one step at a time. First you have to learn control so you can be with him the way you want to be," her expression softened again, giving Derek a knowing look. After all, she was a teenager once too. "Let things take their course, form as they should be. You don't have to rush into a mating with him, you can decide later once you two have been together for a while. And besides, he can stay your anchor even if you choose not to mate with him. We should come here to talk about these things as your relationship develops. You are just at the beginning. Give everything some time, sweetheart. I'm here to help you. Do you have questions?"

"How do I… I mean..."  
  
Derek had an easier time talking to his dad about sex. Not because he didn't think his mother would understand but she was also his alpha. And it was just more awkward. "When we kiss it's fine but when we go further, like his hand under my shirt, I lose control."  
  
The alpha smiled and knew she had to be glad her son had been a responsible young teen who was still a virgin at seventeen but he was at that age where he was going to want to change that. With how serious it was with Stiles, it most likely would happen with the boy. "When he does that, it feels good, right? And your hormones and body go into this crazed state because you want him. You have to remember that he's your anchor, don't focus on the sex alone, focus on him fully."  
  
Right, Derek nodded, he could do that, that wasn't so bad. If that was it, then he could do this, it might take a few tries but with the way he had explained himself, Stiles would give him that time. "Okay, I can totally do that."  
  
"Yes you can. And remember honey, you're a born werewolf, so there will be a knot forming."  
  
"Oh god, mom! We already had that conversation once!"  
  
"But with a boy you can also do it differently so he won't notice that."  
  
"MOM!" Mortified, Derek jumped up, face red. He so didn't want his mom thinking about what positions he would do it with Stiles to prevent the knot problem, this was not cool! "We're sooooo done!"

Talia just chuckled on that as she slowly stood up too and took a deep breath to scent the surrounding forest. A habit of hers to check if everything was in order. It was, so she looked at her embarrassed son again.

"I know it's usually strange to talk about this topic with your parents, but you can ask your father about these things if that makes it easier for you to get answers to your questions. Or if you preferred not to, I can give you a book on coming of age wolves that can explain all the changes in your body. It also details this and the mate topic too. Would you prefer that?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side, looking and feeling quite amused about Derek's embarrassed reaction.  
  
He reminded Talia so much of the time when Derek's father, Jake was a teen, all shy and embarrassed around her. Those were the times and she always remembered back fondly on them. The clumsy attempts at courting her, how he thought he was all cool in his leather-jacket while Talia could see through that facade easily. He saw him in Derek in more ways than one, even if people said he looked exactly like her.

"There's more to know about mates?" Derek’s voice squeaked a little in surprise because yeah, maybe the book would be helpful with sex because he really didn't want to discuss that with either parent at the moment. Not until he had done it and was confident about it, not now. It was bad enough he couldn't even jack off in the house without everybody knowing about it.  
  
"There's a lot to know about mates. So you might want that book. And I know you don't want me to say it but I wasn't joking about the knot, Derbear. It’s already a lot for a girl and with a boy you have to be really careful. When you're older you will be able to control it but not yet. And you have the toys we gave you for your first rut."  
  
"Yessssss," Derek sighed heavily. The toys had been unused in his closet, since he didn't have his first rut yet and of course there was no rut partner so his parents had made sure he had enough to be able to lock himself in his room when it came. "I haven't had my rut yet, you know that."  
  
"I know," she smiled fondly, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Her middle child was late in everything and that was fine with her, there was no rush in growing up. Girls were quicker to grow into adults, they matured sooner. And after Kate Argent, she hadn't been sure if Derek even would be interested in doing anything since he hadn't seem to want anything to do with sex. When he announced his crush on Stiles, she had been relieved there was something going on, and it didn't matter to her that it was a boy. They had all encouraged him, even her parents despite being old fashioned. They adored their grandson too much.  
  
"It might come sooner when you're more actively using your hormones." Standing up to join Derek, she latched her arm in his. "At least we don't have to worry about little teen parents, because you two can't get one another pregnant."  
  
"We're not all you, mom." Derek knew Talia had gotten pregnant with Laura when she wasn’t even an adult herself, and Jake hadn't been the father. It had broken up their teen romance quickly but not for long since Laura's father hadn't stuck around, while Jake had. So a few years later Derek was born as Jake had moved in with the Hales and Laura saw him as her dad too even if he wasn't biologically hers. Talia had taken over the alpha spark from grandma at an early age when grandma had an accident and had technically died long enough for the spark to transfer. And alphas were very fertile so the teen mom thing hadn't been as shocking to the Hales.

"And I'm a beta so I don't have to worry about kids as long as I didn't have my rut." Derek was sterile until his first rut. And then he'd have as much chance of knocking a girl up as humans did so it was fine. Not that he wanted to be with a girl right now.

Talia just chuckled on that remark about her, but didn't get offended. It was true, after all. Walking towards the house with her arm linked with Derek's, she nodded and smiled. "That's right, Derbear. And this... finding a possible mate is a very exciting time in your life. You should enjoy it and not worry too much about the hows and whys. Of course, keeping your true nature a secret is advised for the time being. But you're a clever boy, you know that on your own. I'll get you that book once we are home. I just want you to know that you can come to me or to your dad with any questions that might come up. And remember to ground yourself when you're around Stiles, okay?"  
  
She smiled satisfied when she got a quiet nod from her slightly blushing boy.

_Kids. They grow up so fast_ , she thought as they continued their walk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**  
It was already Thursday by the time Stiles had the opportunity to be – mostly – alone with Derek and by then he was going a little bit nuts that they could communicate only through text messages. There were lots of tests to prepare for and also he had to work on a presentation he was going to give with Scott, so those kept him busy and left the new lovebirds to chat only after Stiles could lock himself into his bedroom at evenings.  
  
But at least this gave him the opportunity to catch up with Scott, who was busy courting Allison and getting terrified about their upcoming first date on Saturday. So from his best friend's raving about her and whining that he was going to mess up the date, Stiles was kept busy enough.  
  
Now, though... Now he was sitting on the bleachers on the side of the basketball court. Him being there wasn't such an unusual thing from him. He sometimes liked to sit there to read or do some homework – and before he got that basketball in his face to ogle Derek. The team's practice had ended a few minutes ago, giving Stiles the opportunity to finish his math homework, but he could barely concentrate on it while counting back the minutes until the team would finish showering and going on their way.  
  
The second his phone chimed with an _'all clear'_ message from Derek, he swung his backpack onto a shoulder and hurried towards the locker room. In record time he got there, slightly panting as he entered and looked around but couldn't see his boyfriend at the front.  
  
"Derek?" he asked quietly as he moved further towards the back where the showers were around the corner. The silence was a bit unnerving, especially with the humid air and the still floating steam left by the teen boys' recent showers.  
  
Frowning he rounded the corner just to be grabbed and pressed against the tiled wall in the next second, nearly giving him a heart attack.  
  
"Holy mother of... Derek! You nearly gave me a heart..." he cursed loudly but was cut off by a pair of hungry lips kissing him hard.

"Yeah well, you were in need of a heart, since I stole yours," Derek quipped against the tempting lips which he has wanted to kiss all week. It had been so incredibly hard to watch those lips be occupied with everything but his own lips. It was driving him crazy that they couldn't even have a moment alone at school and had only their texts and sometimes calls late at night if the sheriff had been on shift. Sure, Derek had agreed to this whole secret love affair thing, but now that they were actually together, it wasn't as fun as it could have been. Lots of pining and wanting.  
  
So he had decided to risk it and call Stiles to the locker room for some making out because else his lips were going to die and fall off his face if he had to go another day without tasting his boyfriend. It was just them in there, because Derek had been stalling and was slow so the other boys would file out without him since school was out and they were all eager to get home for dinner. Not the young Hale. He wasn’t hungry for anything food, only for Stiles.  
  
He had told Stiles about how his mom had talked to him about control, which of course meant the human boy thought it was about Kate. It had led to some fantasizing over the phone about positions and preferences as Stiles talked about some of his experiences with the toys and bottoming. It was easier to talk sex over the phone. They had a few heated talks like that so no wonder he was so desperate for his boyfriend.

"I've missed you so much."

Stiles simply chuckled at that and pulled Derek even closer, inhaling the fresh scent of shower on his skin, hands fisting around the slightly damp T-shirt. It was so good to be this close to Derek again. He had missed this, but just now realized how much. It was as if his soul and whole being ached for him and now... now everything felt right and better and lighter, like it was supposed to be.  
  
"I've missed you like crazy too," he whispered and moved his head forward to capture the wet lips for another kiss, opening his mouth for the other boy's tongue. God, he loved that musky taste and the way their tongues deepened the kiss, making his whole body tremble and cheeks flush. Not to mention the nearly immediate stirring in his pants. Stiles had noticed how strongly he reacted to Derek's closeness, but he couldn't help it. His body always felt as if catching on fire and all his emotions went haywire. It was so very easy to get lost in tasting those tempting lips with the occasional soft moans, completely forgetting about the outside world.

Derek wanted nothing more than to test how well his newfound knowledge would help him when it came to going further with Stiles, so when their kiss immediately turned into a heated battle of tongues, the teen pushed his body against Stiles'. They were both very hard, as if only being in the near vicinity caused bodily reactions. No, worse, only thinking about Stiles could make that happen so yeah, there were a lot of boners happening these days.  
  
"Let's stay here until the school closes," he suggested as his hand sneaked under the shirt Stiles was wearing, so he could feel the soft and clammy skin. Nobody should be here but some teachers and the janitor, so it should give them an hour or so for some heavy making out. It wasn't the greatest spot to do that, the smelly locker rooms, but they totally weren't the only ones doing that. Many used them since there was some privacy to be had around here with all the rows of lockers.

"I'm so okay with that plan!" Stiles chuckled low and briefly sucked on Derek's bottom lip before this time he was the one who slid his tongue into the other boy's mouth. He reminded himself to let Derek actually lead, so he just lightly bucked against the other boy's bulge when the hands on his bare skin sent a nice shiver down his spine. He kept his hands fisted around Derek's shirt, even if he wanted to touch bare skin too. But he remembered what happened the last time he did that, so he stayed like that and simply gave himself over to the amazing and very exciting kisses.  
  
Frankly, Stiles didn't care where they did this. He just wanted to be close to Derek again after the days they couldn't physically touch. He knew it was the downside of keeping their relationship a secret and sneaking around, but he wasn't quite ready to come out for his dad and the whole school. It was a little scary to think about that and imagine all kinds of scenarios. So for now he treasured these stolen moments to the fullest instead.

There wasn't going to be any pressure from Derek about coming out, especially not now that Stiles was so careful with him since he had told the whole Kate story. As much as the human wanted to touch him more, wanted to take over and lead as the young werewolf could sense, he didn't. He took the lead of the kiss and then pulled back again, making Derek envious of the control the young man had over his actions.  
  
"You can touch me, I want to... learn." He didn't want Stiles to shy away, he had to learn somehow and taking it slow wasn't going to help him with his control, it would only avoid it. His hands went under the shirt more to ghost at the waistband of the pants, as in a promise. "I know you want to touch me." The words were whispered against the spit-slicked lips before he claimed them, sucking on the tongue when their kiss deepened again.

It was crazy how easily Derek seemed to be able to read the other teen's mind. Stiles wanted to say something like 'okay, if you're sure' but the next kiss with the tongue-sucking was just too good to break it for something as stupid and unnecessary as talking.  
  
Instead the flushed teen let his hands slide up and down on Derek's back a few times before they slid under the shirt. His boyfriend's skin was just as hot as always and now a bit damp from the shower and humid air. Which was fine, it made his fingers slide easier on the smooth skin. And god, how much he wanted to do that all over Derek's body without the annoying clothes getting in the way! But for now he was good with caressing and kneading the muscles to see how Derek would react. Yes, he was careful but he also wanted to give Derek what he needed to get past his control issues and enjoy their time together as much as possible.

Deeply inhaling a few times, Derek remembered what his mother had told him, to not focus on only what they were doing or how good those hands felt as they caressed his skin. He focused on Stiles, the way he tasted, the way he smelled, the way he smiled at Derek each time their eyes crossed as if the entire room lit up. It worked! Instead of feeling his eyes glow warm, or his claws growing in, he only felt the warm skin beneath his fingertips.  
  
"Oh wow! It's working!" A relieved laugh escaped him because Stiles' hands were still on his skin exploring and he didn't have to jump away. This was amazing! They could finally get some exploring going. An excited grin played around his lips as his hands moved up and up to where they had been last time, to caress the nipples there. "You feel so good."

Stiles grinned wide from Derek's reaction and lightly scratched along his back. "Yaaay! I'm so proud of you!" he quickly said, wanting to reassure his boyfriend that he was doing great. Plus he was happy for his success as a good boyfriend should be. "You feel so good too. Or rather amazing. I never want to stop touching and kissing you," he emphasized that with opening his legs to get one of Derek's between them so he could start rubbing his clothed dick against it, essentially riding it slowly.  
  
"Don't stop kissing me. Please. I love your taste," he admitted and arched his chest into the exploring hands, moaning softly into their next wet and passionate kiss the second his nipples were touched again. All this... it was making Stiles' head go dizzier and dizzier by the minute and gawdddd how much more he wanted Derek to do to him!  
  
His dirty mind got filled with all kinds of hot pictures from grinding together until they came to sucking each other off, or Derek fucking him against the tiled wall. It all made him throb painfully in his pants, his trapped cock rubbing harder and faster against the muscular thigh. Fuck, he was so aroused! And it happened every time he got close to this boy. What was he doing to him? It felt like losing his mind as all his inhibitions and shyness melted away.

"Not planning on it." Derek never wanted to stop kissing the other boy, not for as long as they could. Their frantic groping and rubbing was reaching new heights and that moment was quickly approaching when they may not know how to stop if they didn't reign it in. It was impossible to stop at this point, neither boy seemed to be unwilling. This was so good! Pushing against Stiles, Derek moaned, loving the way Stiles was riding his leg.  
  
"Okay, that's enough showering! Kids like you always act as if water's free or something. Can't believe... OH!" The coach thought it was a couple of kids still using the showers, not expecting to find two boys making out like they wanted to eat one another when he had seen the light had still been on in the locker rooms. "Goddammit Bilinski! I didn't want to see you humping Hale like you're a dog in heat. Break it off!"  
  
Derek did jump away from Stiles, but that was because of the coach and not because of his loss of control. He was however pretty mortified at being caught by an adult when he should have heard the human coming long before he caught them. Wow, he was a bad werewolf. "Hey coach..."  
  
"Save it, Hale. Don't try to sweet talk me. Next time I'm catching the two of you playing tonsil hockey, I'm putting you both on detention. For a month! Don't you two have your own bedrooms for this sort of thing?"

"Oh my god..." Stiles groaned under his breath, going from flushed to red like a tomato, a mortified look on his face. "Sorry Coach, it won't happen again!" he said quickly and grabbed Derek's hand to drag him past their teacher.  
  
"Make sure of that, Bilinski! God, kids these days! I should've become a gardener, I swear..." he grunted, but the boys barely heard him as they as fast as possible grabbed their bags and nearly ran out of the locker room.  
  
Only when they were in the parking lot, still blushing hard, did Stiles burst out in a fit of laughter, leaning against his Jeep as he held his stomach since he was laughing so hard it hurt. It took him a minute or two and wiping away a few tears to be able to calm down.  
  
"Well, this was mortifying for sure!" he looked at Derek, still grinning. It was better than getting worried if Coach was going to broadcast what he'd seen. But despite his eccentric personality and questionable teaching methods, Stiles could never remember a case when he'd expose someone or start rumors. So he thought they were more or less in the clear.

"We should be more careful," Derek giggled because he knew the coach was safe. He’d complain for sure but he probably wouldn't even remember who it was he had caught in the locker rooms. The coach was good at what he did but seemed drunk most of the time so the young Hale wasn't overly worried for Stiles' secret to be out. Stiles didn't seem to be that worried either.  
  
Of course he was disappointed with them being interrupted, because he finally had some control and they were getting hot and heavy and now they once again had to deal with the problem in their pants alone. Or a cold shower in Derek's case. Considering the time, it was a good thing they had been interrupted though, despite the aches it caused in their bodies. Leaning in close, Derek sighed, stealing one last kiss.

Being cock-blocked by Coach was something Stiles would've happily leave out of his life, but oh well. At least he had his jerking off material for tonight. Well, not about Coach but what they started with Derek in the locker room, of course!  
  
"Tomorrow is the game. Are you coming to watch? We will win, and we'll have a big party." Derek was sure of their victory, he had to be, he was the team's captain. And of course he wanted his secret boyfriend there. Even if it was secret.

The next day was Friday, so they didn't have to worry about getting hangover or such. And an opportunity to watch his boyfriend running around with muscles to die for, all sweaty? Count him in! For the party too, of course. Maybe they could find a quiet corner somewhere to continue their heavy kissing and cuddling if Derek was now better with his control.  
  
"Of course I'll watch you. Not that much the actual game, but you for sure!" Stiles chuckled, quickly glimpsing around but the parking lot was mostly empty and no one was around at the moment, so he stroked along Derek's chest. "I'll tell dad that I'm going to that victory party too," he promised, because yeah, Stiles had no doubts either that their team was going to win with a captain like Derek.  
  
"Oh my god, I just realized I'm going out with the team captain! Does this make me a cheerleader? After all, I'm gonna be cheering for you too! Should I wear a skimpy skirt?"

"It's about time we would have a cheerleader squad." Basketball was an underappreciated sport in this region where lacrosse was the big happening and football non-existent. The swim team and the lacrosse team got most of the funding but Derek's team never complained since they got to play at least and there was a well-kept court even if their uniforms were old and they had no cheerleaders. Not that it should matter if there was a squad or not, it was about the game after all. "But maybe when we're out and official, I'll let you wear my jacket if you let me wear your hoodie."  
  
Lacrosse players had hoodies, basketball players had jackets. And even though Stiles was always benched and didn't seem to be there for the sport but more like a mascot, they were both jocks. "This year is my senior prom. You can wear a skirt then if you want, when you're my date." Derek was confident that they were still together then too and hopefully a well-known couple instead of hiding behind the bleachers for stolen kisses.  
  
At some point then, they'd have to have a talk about colleges because there was no way Derek was going anywhere that was too far from Stiles and the pack. Business school was pretty much everywhere so it didn't matter where he went. "I'll see you tomorrow then, and I'll flex my muscles extra for you."

Derek's words warmed Stiles heart because they told him that his boyfriend was planning for their relationship to last. It reassured the younger teen that he wasn't just a fling for the basketball team captain and that made him take Derek's hand to squeeze it. He wanted to jump into his neck, but yeah... they weren't out and official yet because of him.  
  
"I'd love to wear your jacket and see you in my hoodie and maybe I'll wear that skirt too just for the fun of it," he grinned widely and happily. "Until then I'll settle for the extra sweaty muscle flexing... and jerking off tonight. Maybe if you call me, I can do that while we're talking," he wiggled his brows with a dirty little smirk. Because yeah, after the scene in the shower, Stiles was definitely touching himself before his dick would fall off from blue balls. Again.

"Phone sex..." Derek should totally say no, because it wasn't that his family could hear Stiles' side of the conversation if they weren't in the same room. But Derek couldn't do anything... Wait, unless he'd run the shower and mask the sound! "We should do that," he grinned at having found a solution. They could get off together like that without him losing control, or Stiles wouldn't be able to see it at least. They should have done that ages ago! "I'll speak to you tonight." The boy was reluctant to say goodbye but he did, so they could have that call later.  
  
It had been the longest talk they had that evening, although it wasn't talking as much as it was encouraging one another to get off. It should have made for an awkward next day when they were back at school but it wasn't. They grinned at each other when they locked eyes and had a hard time not showing their feelings. Luckily most kids were occupied with the upcoming game which was a big one and it took a lot of Derek's attention.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As predicted, the game came with victory, because they had practiced for it nonstop, and they were good, no match for the team of the nearby town and with that, they could enter regional.

By the time the team had changed after the game and went to the party, they were all brimming with excitement. Derek wanted nothing more than to find Stiles and kiss him, but he didn't even know where the other boy was! He was already on his second beer as he made his rounds, trying to find his sneaky boyfriend who was probably with Scott somewhere in this big house.  
  
"Hi, Derek." A girl named April found him and cornered him as she pushed against him. "The game was amazing. You were so good with how you scored. You deserve a reward! Would you like that, captain, a reward?"  
  
Uh... the teen threw a panicked look around.

The good thing in celebrations after a school team's win was that there was an open invitation for everyone who wanted to party. Otherwise Scott and Stiles wouldn't have been to many parties before since neither were popular guys. Although that seemed to be changing a bit thanks to the people they were interested in. In Scott's case starting to date Allison, who was friends with Lydia and her little circle meant that Scott could sometimes tag along.

As far as Stiles went, it was a bit trickier since they haven't gone public about their relationship with Derek yet, but people started raising less eyebrows when they saw them together. It seemed people were starting to get used to the idea that they were becoming friends. Not that Stiles would care if someone had a problem with that since it was their decision and neither of them cared about what the other kids thought of that.  
  
But there was also a bad side of not being an official couple. Like time after time people throwing themselves at the very popular and handsome captain of the basketball team. Like now.  
  
Stiles just walked into the room with his second beer in hand when he spotted Derek being cornered by the too enthusiastic April Greene. She was one of the popular girls and a friend of Lydia. Stiles wasn't even that surprised that she wanted to get close and personal with another popular and beautiful person like Derek. After all, if you mix teenager hormones with alcohol, the inhibitions go out the window fairly quickly.  
  
And although Stiles trusted Derek and what they were building together, it didn't mean that a pang of jealousy wasn't felt in him when the eager girl pressed against his boyfriend. Or that his expression didn't darken for a few moments before his brain kicked in, analyzing the situation. Derek looked like a deer caught in the headlights and judged by his panicked expression, he needed saving. Fast.  
  
Stiles made his way through the mass of bodies between them and clasped Derek's shoulder after an exaggerated slap. "Hey man, nice game today! Sorry to interrupt," he looked between the two of them with a fake drunken smile – to April's annoyance. "But Danny sent me to fetch you, Derek. He needs you upstairs right now. Boy trouble!" he emphasized the last sentence. Everyone knew that Derek and Danny were good friends so it wasn't such a strange thing to say. And with that Stiles started dragging Derek with him. "Sorry, April!" he threw over his shoulder to the baffled girl then smirked to himself as he kept moving towards the stairs.  
  
"I hope I read you right and you needed saving back there. Otherwise you're welcome!" Stiles mumbled to Derek then took a sip from his beer before starting to climb the stairs. Scott was with Allison so to give them some room that was the reason in the first place that he went to look for Derek alone.

It wasn't that Derek wasn't used to having girls throw themselves at him, even when he came out liking both genders. If anything, that had only made them more persistent, as if they wanted to prove him that girls should be his only preference. And when, after Paige and he had broken up, he hadn't gotten a new girlfriend, they kept trying to get his attention. April was one of the persistent ones and would try to get some groping in all the time.

"Oh god, April is worse when she had a few drinks in her. She often pinches my butt!" So yeah, the young Hale was very grateful for the much needed saving that happened.  
  
"I hope you weren't serious about Danny because he's not the boy I want to be upstairs with." Now that they were on their way there, he was hoping to get his much needed kiss. Derek pulled Stiles along the corridor, checking for a bedroom that wasn't already occupied by teens wanting to use the bed for sex. The first two were... yeah, not something he had wanted to see, Jackson getting hot and heavy with Lydia. Or Greenberg getting it on with some kid Derek didn't know. Worse than being caught by Coach!  
  
The third room was free so he quickly pulled Stiles in and locked it, plucking the cup of alcohol from the boy's fingers to put it aside with his own. "I had been looking for you but there were so many people after the game. Did you cheer for me?"

"Nope, that was a lie to get you out of April's grasp and alone all for myself, dummy," Stiles grinned quite proudly at himself for his brilliant thinking. Because it obviously worked. "I was with Scott until Allison arrived and they hit the dance floor so I gave them some privacy. I'd never hit a girl, but frankly, I really wanted to do that because of the way April was hitting on you so heavily," he chuckled, grabbing Derek by his hips to pull him against his own body.  
  
Stiles was still blown away by their phone sex from the night before and he's been itching to get close and touch Derek all day. Making the day very, very long, in his opinion. But now they were there. Alone in a room at a party, Stiles' mind buzzing from the beers just enough that he was completely relaxed and playful.  
  
"Although I don't get all the rules in your choice of sport, it was a good game. You looked amazing out there. Hot as fuck too, so of course I cheered for you. And mentally shook my red pompoms in a skirt too," he grinned, wetting his own lips with his tongue, eyes glimpsing down at Derek's mouth longingly. "So how about we celebrate a bit in our own way?" he asked, sliding his hands down onto Derek's ass to lightly squeeze the firm butt.

"Some of those girls are very persistent, you better not start hitting them or it'll get you a reputation." Popular single boys weren't with many anymore so they just wanted to score with him. Not that they'd ever succeed, he was very loyal and wouldn't cheat on Stiles, even when they were boyfriends in secret, because a promise was a promise. April's persistence was very quickly forgotten when two big, strong hands grabbed his ass in a copy of the last time they had been alone, not counting the locker room. "The door's locked so we've got all the time we want."  
  
Not all the way, Derek didn't want to lose his virginity in the bedroom of one of the siblings of the guy who was throwing the party, but maybe they could finally do some more than making out. Catching the longing look thrown to his lips, they curled into a smile as he wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him with him to the bed in the room. "Let's party."  
  
Derek's lips found Stiles', his tongue coaxing the curved softness open so he could lick into the warm mouth which tasted of beer and mint. With how eager they were, it didn't matter that they both had no experience with another boy, it was instinctual to use hands to explore, use lips to kiss.

"Oh I really like the sound of that..." Stiles giggled in-between kisses and followed Derek to the bed. They kept kissing while Stiles gently pushed Derek down on the edge of the bed so he could straddle him and sit on his lap. His slender hands went to cup Derek's smooth cheeks while he deepened their kiss. It was hot and needy and Stiles' heart was beating all over the place.  
  
He moaned softly when he felt their nicely forming bulges brush together and instinctively bucked against Derek's to feel more friction. Boy, he hoped that their 'party' was going to mean actually getting off this time. When both of them are actually present and not just a voice through the phone like last night.  
  
"I'm so horny for you..." Stiles panted, his hormones and desires taking over.

"Me too, I want you so badly." Derek knew he didn't want to wait to get further, be it a hand job or something like oral. As much as it would be great to hump together, that would be such a mess pants-wise. Speaking of pants... and the rest of their clothes.... They finally could get some layers off. His fingers went to the shirt, instead of getting under it like previous times, they curled around the edge of the fabric.  
  
He tested if Stiles wanted him to when he pulled at the shirt a little, and it didn't need a lot of encouragement for the other teen to help Derek get the shirt of. Maybe he should have been more prepared when all that skin came to view for him to feast his eyes on. The few hairs peppered along pale skin, moles dotted all over. Stiles was, as he had known already, skinny, skin pulled taut over bones and muscles. The young werewolf's fingers skimmed over the cooler flesh, mesmerized that he could, that they were finally doing this after all these days of trying.  
  
"You're so good looking."

Stiles outright laughed on that. "Yeah, right! I'm also the Prince of Persia," he grinned some more as he pulled Derek's T-shirt up and off his body too. "No, you're the good looking one here," he grunted, his eyes (and hands) feasting on all the revealed tanned and warm skin, fingers tracing out muscles and sliding down to gently rub nipples. Derek was beautiful and so hot that Stiles was at the brink of going crazy from lust and need to do some more.  
  
"If we want each other so badly... I mean... how's your control? Because... I was thinking... I'd really, really love to taste your cock and try to give my very first blow job?" he asked hopefully and a little shy, cheeks burning red. But he felt his mouth salivating from the idea and his trapped cock throb under his jeans. "I've been fantasizing about doing that to you for such a long time. Would it be okay if I tried?" he asked, wanting to make sure Derek would be okay with that.

Honestly, to Derek, Stiles was hot even though the teen seemed to think he wasn't. And he wanted to protest but the rest of what his boyfriend said and asked kind of short-circuited his brain and set his body on fire. As well as the quick hands running along his own skin, making his cock fill out fully and make his pants tight. His dusky nipples turned into hardened nubs at the rubbing and it was really hard to think at all.  
  
"Yes, I want to try, I want to try so badly." The thought of that wet mouth on him nearly made him come in his pants. It was probably going to be so quick and embarrassing. "I'm not sure if I’ll even last, because you're making me crazy with need." And he loved having Stiles on his lap like this so that should be happening way more often when they make out.

"It's okay. I'm not sure I'll last long either. You drive me crazy like that too," Stiles grinned then stole another kiss, sliding his hands down to loosen Derek's belt and jeans. "I'll try to take it slow...ish. Either way we try. And if at any point you feel like I should stop because of your control problems, just say so and I will. I promise," he added and stole another kiss.  
  
Once it ended, Stiles grabbed a smaller pillow and dropped it between Derek's legs on the floor so he could kneel on that to be more comfortable for what he was planning to do to his boyfriend. He kept glimpsing up at the other boy to keep track of his reactions as he grabbed the edge of the loosened jeans and underwear to pull them down enough to free what he was after.  
  
"Wow..." Stiles couldn't stop that as his eyes got glued to the naked erect cock. It was thick and long in size and he saw a few drops of pre-cum glistening at the uncut tip. "You've got quite lucky there... You're beautiful," he grinned up at Derek then gently took the massive erection in his hand, giving it an experimental tug to get a feel of it. It was certainly a lot to take into someone's mouth, but Stiles' goal wasn't deep-throating. Yet.  
  
Mesmerized by the treat in front of him, he tried to remember all the gay porn he had watched. Technically he knew what to do, but it was his first time trying to suck cock, so he was maybe a bit nervous.  
  
"It's my first time at this... so if I do something wrong or doesn't feel good, tell me," he exchanged another look with Derek then got his palm wet with saliva and pulled the foreskin down as he slowly stroked the whole length with his hand. Meanwhile he leaned closer, letting his hot breath puff against the glistening tip then his tongue darted out to lick off the salty beams, moaning softly from the taste.

Derek had no idea where to look because if he looked at Stiles kneeling between his legs for too long, he might come instantly now that his pants were pulled down to pool at his ankles. It was fine to be naked around other boys but now it was totally different since he was naked because his boyfriend was about to wrap his lips around his hard on. Giddiness fluttered in his stomach, because he never had a blowjob before and his erection twitched when it was held by Stiles' hand.  
  
"If it's too big you don't have to..." He knew he was bigger than other boys, as the rest of the team often teased him with. At least they had never seen him hard or the teasing would have been endless. Hot breath tickled against his shaft, Stiles seemed to really want to. Derek stopped leaning on his elbows, closing his eyes tightly at the rush of pleasure shooting through him. That weird wet tickling of the tongue on his sensitive skin was insanely good, making the teen moan, loudly. "It feels really good!"  
  
 _Control, have to keep control._ But it was so hard! Nails grew into claws, but they were hidden with the way his fingers dug into the bed. Ten tiny holes were created, whoever this bed belonged to wasn't going to be too happy with that but he couldn't even care. He was getting his dick sucked!

"Oh I really, really want to... I'm also happy you like it this much," Stiles grinned after his tentative licking then with the help of his hand more or less flattened the shaft against Derek's stomach so he could lick along the velvety skin a few times. Then he playfully followed a vein up on the underside. "You taste so good. So musky and salty and... dunno... just good!" he pressed a kiss on the tip then gently suckled on it, trying to figure out what to do and how. Derek's sounds at least told him that he was liking it... a lot.  
  
Paying attention to keep his teeth out of the game, he opened his mouth a bit wider to fully suck the tip in and let his tongue circle around the head, discovering some nice sensitive spots along the way. God, he loved this! Not just what he was doing, but what it was doing to Derek.  
  
Letting the tip slide out of his mouth, he kept his lips pressed against it and let some saliva wet the hard flesh, his hand working it down on the shaft. It made it glisten some more in the half-lit room. Then covering his teeth with his lips and watching Derek's reactions, Stiles sucked the tip in his mouth and went a little lower, taking an inch or two too. He had to moan around his treat from that, because he loved how it slightly burned his lips and made his mouth open even wider than before. It encouraged him to give it a tentative suck as his lips were sliding upwards again.

At least Derek has warned Stiles that it was going to be quick, even though this was embarrassingly quick but he couldn't help it. All these days of sexual frustration, of wanting more for a long time now and never having done anything about it… it made him maybe more sensitive. Whatever the reason was, he felt that he was going to come very soon, like not even minutes anymore when a few inches of his dick was swallowed into wet heat.  
  
Stiles had bobbed his head up and down a grand total of three times when Derek made a strangled moan, half in protest, half in warning. "Stiles, I'm going..." To come. Only, he didn't manage to warn his boyfriend in time, he was already erupting, being pulled into a powerful bliss of the orgasm – for once not caused by his own hand.  
  
A little horrified, he looked at how he came into his boyfriend's mouth and all over his face. Wow. He didn't know if he wanted to be completely angry at himself or happy with how great it felt.

Because of the suddenness and getting too lost in what he was doing, Stiles didn't have that much time to prepare and decide what to do about cum squirting into his mouth. He managed to swallow some of it, but then a part of it landed on his face. Not that he minded that. He always found that kind of finish hot for some reason. Maybe because of the 'marking the territory' thing in it. And he had to realize that he loved this very much, because it was his boyfriend who did it.  
  
"It's okay..." he grinned up at Derek while wiping some of the cum off his face to lick it off his fingers. "It's plain to see that I really like being marked as yours." There was some blushing and a kinda shy look thrown at Derek as he said that, but pushing his tongue out to gently clean off the spent cock was anything but shy or innocent.

"I'm so sorry!" Derek breathed the moment he could, his mind still reeling from what just happened. Not that Stiles seemed to mind it too much to be covered by the white watery spunk, but still. Maybe he never had sex before but he knew that some things were part of respecting your partner. Wait, this counted as sex right? Did that mean he wasn't a virgin anymore or did that only count when it was penetrative sex?  
  
Meanwhile his boyfriend was licking him clean like he was some sort of candy when it didn't seem all that great to him to taste cum. "Is it... does it taste bad?" Was it weird to ask? No, because he was going to try and do the same for Stiles so it wasn't a bad thing to be prepared. His soft cock was still throbbing, and he had to agree that sex was really awesome.

"No need to feel sorry. As I said, I love it," Stiles said, wiping some more off from the corner of his mouth. "Don't tell me you've never tasted your own cum out of curiosity!" he grinned and climbed back up onto Derek's naked lap, straddling him while the leaner boy smeared the drops onto his bottom lip. "That has to change..." he whispered just before giving Derek a 'dirty' kiss.  
  
Whoa, he was extra frisky with Derek. Not that he didn't used to be with Heather or Malia, but it was nothing like with his boyfriend. Stiles felt like he could truly be himself when around the Hale boy – which was the last thing he would've thought a few weeks ago when he was admiring him just from the distance. But now... he was sitting on the mostly naked basketball captain and was kissing the living daylight out of him while tasting Derek's cum on his tongue. Life is crazy, isn't it?!

"No," Derek started to say when asked if he had ever tasted his own cum, but Stiles was already in his lap so he was spared to explain it. Not that he could explain it because that would involve wolf talk about how he could only jerk off in the running shower so his family wouldn't hear it and he had to wash it off right away. To avoid teasing he so didn't want to deal with. But he also didn't want to think about his family right now so his focus went back to his boyfriend.  
  
Whose lips were upon his hungrily, letting him taste his own spunk. It wasn't... good. Like, weirdly salty and musky, it wasn't like sweat though. It was a little bit slimy and watery, making it hard to give a full opinion on it. He didn't hate it, he also didn't love it. He did however love kissing Stiles so that's what he focused on, licking into the warm mouth to match the eagerness of the other boy.  
  
"I want to try with you, can I?" His hands were already going to the button of Stiles' pants to see about unzipping it.

"S-sure..." Stiles stuttered from feeling Derek's hand brushing against his erection through the pants while dealing with his button and zipper. It also made everything quiver in his groin and stomach from excitement and anticipation. "You have my full permission to do with my body what feels good to both of us," he added and waited only until Derek opened his fly before moving off his lap while at the same time pulled his boyfriend with him.  
  
Stiles ended up on his back on the bed and pulled the other teen over him so he could pull him down for some more of those amazing and exciting kisses. "Sorry, I just... love kissing you so much. I need a few more before you try whatever you want..." he panted in-between kisses then coaxed Derek's tongue to slide into his mouth. The taste of the cum was nearly completely gone. It was only their own taste now. And boy, did Stiles love how Derek tasted – with our without spunk on their tongues.

Kissing with clothes had been amazing but now that his lower body was naked and rubbing against Stiles, it added so much more to it. He hadn't been able to get Stiles that far, their positions were reversed just as his hand was ready to dip into the underwear. But with the zipper and button undone, there was a whole lot less clothing between them so he could feel the very hard cock pressed against his own. His body thought that was too amazing to ignore, which Derek totally agreed with, and his dick was starting to fill again, obviously wanting another round. Treacherous body!  
  
"I love kissing you too," he agreed even though he didn't need to, his body was kind of enough proof of how much he loved it. But they were not going to have sex at a party, nope. Not sex all the way since this was sex, right? Okay, Derek had to know. "Did we... does this count as taking virginity?" All the first times he could get, he wanted them to be with Stiles, all of them. His hand crept between them so he could touch his boyfriend, feeling him up with the underwear still on.

Stiles was a little bit busy being lost in all that he could feel and what Derek was doing so it took him a sec or two to react to that. Because this was just A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! His boyfriend, Derek Hale (!), was rubbing against him and getting hard again and that hand right there was driving Stiles crazy with lust.  
  
"Uh... dunno. To some it is, but... I always thought that losing someone's virginity entails actual penetrative sex. But... this is definitely sex... just not the all the way kind. I want to do that with you when we're not at a party and have more time and privacy," he panted, his hips bucking up against the stroking hand. "Right now I just want you to fucking finally take my cock out. Please! You're killing me..." he whined at the end, his briefs were already damp at the tip of his cock from all the pre-cum he's been leaking ever since they've got to this room and started heavily making out.

"Yeah, we're not going all the way here." The words came out with a moan and some rapid breathing, because thinking about them doing more than they were already doing was only getting Derek more excited. Whatever Stiles was doing to him, it was almost like an addiction. He was so in love with this boy that he didn't feel hungry, there were constant flutters in his stomach and all he could think about was Stiles. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles... "You smell so good." The words were out before Derek realized it, the scent of arousal making him heady because it was so thick in the room.  
  
Finally, he was going to be able to see Stiles erect. Leaning back, Derek peeled the pants down a little, enough to get the erection out. It was pretty much like his own, uncut and a little smaller sure but otherwise they were not that different. The scent was different though. "I'm new at this too so... if I do something wrong just pull at my hair or something." He forgot that _he_ was the one with his mouth full in a moment, not Stiles. And would be able to verbally tell him.  
  
Inching lower on the mattress, Derek stared at the pink erection, his hand still around it. Not knowing how to do it, he decided to lick it like he would lick ice cream. Swirling his tongue around the head and licking the entire shaft.

Stiles was about to point out that logical mistake to Derek about the hair-pulling thing, because yes, he was free to talk and suspected that some hair-pulling will happen anyways... But those clever retorts died in Stiles' throat the second he felt Derek's fingers then tongue on his poor dick. Which was so painfully hard by then.  
  
"Jesus! Why... hadn't anyone warn me that... this was going to feel so good with you?!?!" Stiles groaned, his mind blown from how that tongue felt on him as he pushed himself up on his elbows, his naked abs flexing and contracting from the intimate licks on his very sensitive member. He had seen a lot of porn and played with himself and yes, even got a blow job or two, but none felt like this. "Please, give me more. Although I'm positive that I'll end up pretty much like you..." he babbled, quite out of breath.

Getting encouragement from the boy who had all the experience here, made Derek feel good about what he was doing and his confidence grew. Maybe his inexperience was making for a better experience for Stiles? He had no idea but it was working, his boyfriend wasn't lying when he said it felt good because the scent of arousal had intensified. The teen boy hummed in answer because he was licking his lips and collecting saliva to give more as asked.  
  
Pressing his tongue against the hard shaft, as he did when he was licking a lollipop, he let his lips take the head in so he could suck on it. His tongue licked at the shaft and his lips slid over the turgid meat a little more before he pulled back. It felt kind of like when he let candy slip to the back of his throat accidentally, that threat of choking. But he tried again to take more inside.

Stiles Stilinski became speechless while his whole body broke out in goose bumps and warmed up, flushing and tingling from the intense pleasure he felt from those hot lips wrapping around his aching length.  
  
"Oh god! Yes! Just like that!" he groaned then panted, one hand reaching out to softly hold onto Derek's hair. He had to concentrate not to drop back on his back because he _really_ wanted to watch his boyfriend sucking on him for the first time. "You... like it? Cuz... I do... a lot. So good! Please, don't stop..." he babbled, the sight of Derek Hale's mouth full with his cock a turn on in itself. Fuck, he was so hot like this. He had the basketball team captain sucking on him! That was something he wouldn't have believed if someone a few weeks ago said it was going to happen. But now that's what was happening and he was so very happy about it.  
  
In fact, it pushed him quite close to blowing his load right there, but he was trying to hold back to let Derek experiment a bit with his first blowjob.

Yes, Derek liked it! But he kinda had his mouth full so it wasn't like he could verbally answer that. There was a muffled sound that could sound like Derek was fully agreeing but it could also be interpreted as him moaning so yeah... Instead he focused on what he was doing without pulling away. It was weird to do it since it felt so unnatural to have something large in his mouth, trying to take in as much as he could.  
  
He knew how great it felt to have this done and that's what he was going for. To do what Stiles had done for him. Tentatively he bobbed his head, sucking and licking and alternating, knowing his boyfriend was getting close with the way he was tensing up. It made sense, they weren't used to this and they had both been so pent up that of course they couldn't last long.

That bugged Stiles a little bit, because he wanted this to last much longer, but with their boiling teen blood and hormones and all the sexual tension between them and the need to finally get some release together... it was impossible to hold on for long.  
  
Although he was quite proud of himself that he managed to control himself for a minute – which meant more head-bobbing he got from Derek, but who counted? – before his balls were drawing up and his breathing hitched.  
  
"Get ready!" he managed to warn Derek then he moaned louder than before, his hands turning into fists in Derek's hair and the bed cover as he exploded into that maddening mouth. His muscles locking into place helped him stay upright enough that he could see with half-lidded eyes what was happening. Or at least for the first few squirts of his cock. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and Stiles let his orgasm wash over him, face flushed and sweaty and his expression full of pleasure while more desperate moans left him.

The force of the orgasm surprised Derek as the watery cum flooded his mouth but with how the erection was deeper within his mouth, it didn't end up all over his face. All he really had to do was swallow repeatedly to take it all, which he did without a problem. It was Stiles' essence, he didn't want to spit it out because wasn't this part of being in a relationship? Swapping spit and cum. It wasn't a bad taste, not at all. He could get used to it.  
  
Making sure nothing more was coming, Derek pulled away from the softening cock, releasing it since he knew how sensitive it all would get right after orgasm. Stiles looked like the cat that got the cream, which he did not so long ago. Snorting with amusement, Derek crawled on top of his boyfriend.

"You look like how I feel."

The answer to that was a breathy laugh since Stiles was still trying to get enough air into his lungs while his heart was beating all over the place. He slid his hand down from Derek's hair to his back, the other joining it on the curve right above that gorgeous ass.  
  
"Oh yes? And what's that? How do you feel?" he murmured, stroking the smooth and warm skin under his palms, keeping Derek pressed against him as he grinned up at his boyfriend.  
  
This was crazy what they just did. In the meaning that Stiles couldn't believe it that they finally did something like this. Even if it meant sneaking away to an empty room they didn't know. Now his hearing seemed to return enough to hear the party outside their door. He totally closed all that out while completely focusing on Derek and what they were doing. Not that he cared any bit about the party or the people in the house. Not even Scott right now. He was basking in the afterglow of their sexual experimentation and he couldn't be happier.

"Happy." It was an easy reply that was fully the truth. Derek never wanted this evening to end. Ever. He just wanted to stay here like this, basking in his boyfriend and what they had done. The hands caressing his skin didn't make him lose control, despite his arousal. If anything, they were grounding him. Because Stiles was his anchor, already. So smoothly, so flawlessly. Being with the other teen was like getting oxygen after choking. "You make me feel so good."  
  
Leaning on his elbows, Derek pushed up a little with his upper body so he could kiss those sculpted lips. "It's crazy how right this feels. I know you feel it too." It was like a switch had been flipped, after pining after one another for so long and now being together, it was like they were two magnets of polar opposites. And when they were together, they had to connect. It was unavoidable.

"You make me feel so very good too, Derek," Stiles whispered, his hands holding the other boy closer to him. "I'm so happy we did this. Not just tonight but everything else. I love being your boyfriend, even if for now in secret. You are so amazing!" the human boy kissed the other teen and didn't care that it lasted for minutes before they finally managed to get dressed.  
  
Venturing out back into the party was hard, because what they just had done made them want to hold hands and such stuff to express that they were together, but luckily they could sneak off relatively early for another heavy make out session on their bench near the Stilinski house. It seemed like it was going to be their thing. But it was alright. More than alright, actually.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Keeping their relationship hidden was challenging at times but since Derek hung out with Scott and Stiles at school – or more like the two younger boys had been accepted into the folds of the popular jock group, reluctantly – it wasn't that weird for Derek to hang out with Stiles. It was hard though when Derek wasn't in school but kept home for the week during the trial of Kate Argent where he spent most of his time in a little room playing on his phone while waiting. They had talked on the phone sure, but not often because this was taking a lot out of Derek. Most of his attention went to Erica and Boyd, who were witnesses and so part of the unpleasantness.  
  
The case in itself was not a hard one to make, despite Kate's lawyer making it out as Derek being the one to seduce her. She had been the one to bother him with texts and chats, which had been presented as evidence. She had been the one in the wrong as an adult teacher. And it didn't help Kate that she had her phone confiscated back when she was arrested where her texts to her family mentioned werewolves. It made her seem delusional in her need to eradicate a well-known family because they were werewolves. Not something her hunter family could talk her out of.  
  
Having to go in details over and over in front of a room full of people (and his family), even having to tell about Paige and that yes, he had been virgin and didn't want sex with Kate, it was mortifying. There was press because a teacher/student relationship attracted attention. And of course the Argents had been there, the old man staring at him as if he wanted nothing more than to take him out back and put an end to him. And Allison's mom? Derek didn't know what to think of her. She had what Peter referred to as crazy eyes. Cold uncaring eyes with a dangerous glint to them. To be honest, she kind of scared him.  
  
At the end of the week, Kate was sentenced, having to spend her years in a psychiatric facility out of state to get the help she so obviously needed. Derek’s dad had said it was a good thing, the director of Eichen House knew about werewolves and this way she would be locked up longer.  
  
The weekend had been him sleeping long hours after all the stress, avoiding reading any kind of news and celebrating with Boyd and Erica at his house that it was over with. No Stiles, which the teen hadn't made a big deal out of when they had facetimed and Derek had admitted he needed a couple of days to get his head straight. Stiles probably had seen the news. Everybody had probably seen the news.  
  
By the time Monday rolled around, the Hale had eaten everything in sight as he mentally prepared himself to deal with the backlash now that it was no longer a secret what happened.  
  
He was stared at a lot, nothing new there, but it were the looks he was getting that changed. Sneers, looks of pity. The teen kept his head high and stared right back, challenging them all to say something about it to his face instead of behind his back. Nobody was stupid enough to do that. Yet. A few hours into the day a very annoying loudmouth had to start in the middle of the hallway between classes.  
  
"I don't know why you get special treatment, Hale. You were allowed to stay at home for a week because a hot chick was horny for you."  
  
Derek said nothing, simply raised two eyebrows to encourage Jackson to keep on running his mouth because he was going to shut it for him.

Danny, who was not comfortable with his friend at the moment, tried to shush it. "Come on Jackson, let it go."  
  
"No, I don't think so. The big bad captain of the basketball team ditched on an important game and training because he couldn't handle a handjob. Are you still a virgin, Derek? Did it scare you? Awww, look at that face. You're totally a virgin. Hey! Anybody want to take Derek Hale's cherry so he won't get more teachers arrested for giving him a hand?"

"Hey, knock it off, Whittemore! Sexual abuse, even if it's just an attempt is no joke or something to make fun of. Even you with your empty head should know that." That was Stiles, who was on his way for their free period in the library with Scott, but the gathered crowd and what he heard Jackson say grabbed his attention. And got him very pissed. But he tried not to let it show that much on him.  
  
Being away from Derek for that week was though for him too. Especially since he knew why Derek was missing school and how difficult this week was for him. Of course, he understood and made sure his boyfriend knew that he supported him no matter what. So instead of going over, which Stiles wanted to do badly, the younger boy stayed away and let Derek set how they communicated. After all, the Hale boy had to feel quite powerless and out of control because of the trial and having to relive those disturbing memories over and over. That's why, wisely, Stiles tried to give him some room and control.  
  
And the second the news were out, they both knew that they were going to have to deal with some backlash. Stiles wasn't really surprised that it was Jackson who said something about it. Generally he wasn't a dumb guy, but sure as hell acted like one quite often. Stiles was kinda a bit still sore about not getting what Lydia Martin would see in someone like that asshole.  
  
"Oh look, the spazzy nerd hurries to the rescue!" Jackson laughed, but only a few of his swimming team mates joined in. "What? You want to pop that cherry? Hey, Hale! I didn't know you have a new boyfriend too!" he chuckled.  
  
Stiles saw red and his lips pressed into a thin line. And that's when he got fed up with everything. The weeks of lying, sneaking around and keeping who they are and what they have a secret. It was so not fair to either of them. Especially to Derek, who couldn't even properly defend himself without having to lie if he wanted to honor Stiles' request of keeping their relationship a secret. But it wasn't something Stiles was ashamed of. Never for a moment. And now... now it was finally time to respect Derek's wishes too.  
  
"Jealous, Jackson?" Stiles raised a brow and stepped next to Derek, sliding his hand into the warm bigger one, their fingers lacing together. "Because yeah, I've been his boyfriend for a while now and not that it's any of your business, but I'm hoping someone will pop a cherry soon," Stiles grinned at the jock, challenge burning in his eyes while excited murmurs went around from his revelation. "Now why don't you leave my boyfriend alone and mind your own business?" he shooed him away with his free hand while the other started pulling Derek away from the crowd and towards the parking lot, not the library, a grinning Scott following them.

Usually Derek had no problem using his mouth, he was the one with the big mouth, throwing wit and snark and smart ass comments around wherever he went. Except when he really should have said something while standing in the hallway with a crowd gathered. Jackson saw a weakness and went for it like a pit bull smelling blood. That in itself didn't even surprise him, the other boy was known for it. It did surprise him how silent he became, mind drawing a blank as he stood there, balling his fists, wanting to hit the other teen so badly. Stiles' first comment didn't help, if anything he visibly flinched at the whole 'just an attempt' and 'sexual abuse'. And the time he needed to gather his control, feeling more anchored with his boyfriend around to stop himself from ripping into Jackson, was time the other boys used to talk more.  
  
Jackson had sniffed out more weaknesses to exploit and Stiles... he actually didn't cower. He outed them right then and there as Derek was still busy staring at their entwined hands, trying to get his brain to catch up on the events while it was stuck on them holding hands for all to see. Gaping, he let himself be pulled along, never saying a word while Scott excitedly babbled about how amazing that was.  
  
"Oh my god, Stiles... what did you do?!" Derek finally found his voice when they were in the parking lot and it was only the three of them.  
  
"Dude, he totally outed you two in front of the _entire_ school!"  
  
A look was shot to Scott because yeah, Derek hadn't missed that part. But he also remembered how his boyfriend hadn't been ready for that, so sure, Derek didn't mind being out, he had been out for a while now. He was more worried about what it meant for Stiles. They hadn't seen one another for an entire week and now everybody knew. "You're so insane!"

Stiles' confidence and cocky behavior eased up once they were out in the open, pun intended. Back on that corridor it felt so good to say it out loud that they were together. It's been bugging him for a while now, because despite the thrill of sneaking around, he also wanted to be able to hold hands and kiss in public too. More and more. So in the end that outweighed the need to keep it a secret and it felt natural to tell the truth.  
  
But Derek's reaction kinda made Stiles unsure.  
  
"He's always been quite insane, if you ask me," Scott chirped then glimpsing at his best friend's face, he noticed that something was off in his look. Yeah, he knew Stiles better than most and, as a good friend, realized that the other two boy needed some time alone to talk. "Alright, lovebirds. I'll go to the library to finish some homework. See ya later!" he announced and took off even before the other two could say anything.  
  
Stiles closed his mouth and looked back at Derek, still holding his hand while he tucked the other into his jeans' pocket and looked a bit worried and shy at the Hale.  
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. You have already enough on your plate and I just added to that. I'm so stupid... and apparently insane," he mumbled under his nose, dropping his gaze to the asphalt. Maybe Derek didn't even want him to out them. Or at least not like this.

"What? No, you didn't add to it. I came out last year, I don't care." Especially not about Whittemore. The other boy had caught him off guard, kicking him as soon as he was down but he did honestly not care what Jackson thought of him. There had always been a rivalry between the basketball team and the lacrosse team, mostly due to funding or more the lack of it. Beacon Hills High was a public school, it didn't have a lot of money for sports, relying mostly on the gifts of the richer families. Whittemore's donated yearly, as did the Martins and the Hales but the latter did it anonymously. They kept to themselves mostly and didn't want to attract too much attention.  
  
"I mean you're insane for outing yourself like that. Jackson isn't going to keep his freaky little mouth shut and your dad will find out at some point. Even though it was amazing what you did back there. Are you sure you're ready for that?" Derek frantically waved his hand back to the school building because ready or not, it wasn't like they could undo it. Of course Derek was really happy with it, because it meant they could hold hands and kiss and not have to sneak around. No longer will they have to steal glances and rely on only their phone calls during the week to get by.  
  
Sure, Derek had a full plate dealing with the backlash but the load was lightened considerably with having a boyfriend who could openly support him.

"Oh, good... For a sec I thought you were mad at me for what I said inside," Stiles sighed relieved and his whole body relaxed, the tension bleeding out of his muscles. "I wanted to do this for a while, but I wasn't sure when and how. And I've got fed up with hiding our relationship, from not being able to be there for you when you needed me," he confessed and shrugged. "I don't care if Jackson broadcasts it through the school," he said, lifting their linked hands a bit so he could caress the back of Derek's with his other hand, stealing shy glimpses while his cheeks colored a bit.  
  
"Maybe we should tell dad after school. He'll be at home until six. That gives us some time to talk to him and maybe we could cook something for dinner, if you want. I mean... I've missed you so much last week. We could see how that talk goes with dad and we could do homework and make out and stuff, if you want. I just... want to spend some time with you. What do you think?" Stiles looked at Derek hopefully.

There was so much what Derek was thinking that he didn't know where to even start. Stiles came out for him, in the hallway of the school when a crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle of Whittemore versus Hale. And now he wanted to come out to his dad today too, because of last week and not being there for him since they had to keep it a secret. It was a huge gesture, all of this was.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you," the teen settled on that as he pulled Stiles closer to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, not even subtly inhaling his scent as he pressed his face against the warm inviting neck. And he knew he was getting into dangerous territory with the way his feelings developed rapidly and deeply for the other teen boy. Maybe in a few weeks he was going to have to talk to his mom again, about telling Stiles about what he really was. Before he'd accidentally tie himself to the boy without the other even knowing it.  
  
"I think I want to be with you as much as I can because I've missed you too the past week."

As his neck was sniffled – which tickled a bit, but he was getting used to such 'dog-like' gestures from Derek – Stiles' eyes widened and his arms tightened around his boyfriend. Who just confessed his love for Stiles. Kinda.  
  
 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_ Stiles' mind suddenly started reeling and his heart skipped a beat before starting to beat like crazy. Derek Hale was in love with him! It was something he's been daydreaming about for quite a while now. Ever since he had realized that what he felt for the other boy was more than just physical attraction and wanting to be fucked by the basketball team captain. Because yes, it probably has been always more than that. And now... now Stiles was over the moon happy!  
  
"Alright then... good!" he mumbled a bit lamely and even giggled a bit in his embarrassment, not really knowing how to handle such a love confession. It was the first time he's ever gotten one and it made him all shy and giddy and giggly all of a sudden.  
  
But taking a deep breath, the scrawny teen calmed down somewhat then took Derek's face between his hands to be able to look into his eyes. "I think... no, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you too, Derek Hale..." he whispered with a sweet smile then leaned in for a kiss, his arms going around his boyfriend's neck as he pushed his body against him too.

The slight giddy panicky feelings were noticed by Derek. Like, he wasn't as good as picking up on chemo-signals yet but his nose was against the human's skin and nothing about Stiles was subtle, not even his emotions. They were deep and huge, impossible not to pick up on. Like Scott who didn't shield anything even though he wasn't as talkative as Stiles. But with Stiles, Derek could pick them up, he was starting to get pretty in tune with his boyfriend. So when there was silence at first to his admission, he was fine with it.  
  
It didn't need to be said, if it was too early. It was very early in their relationship but Derek didn't do anything halfway, like having feelings for somebody. He'd know early on if it was serious and would bask in his emotions and go all the way. So the teen smiled at the giggles and was fine with it.  
  
The admission that did come hadn't been expected at all, nor the grabbing of his face as he was forced to look at Stiles and watch him confess just as awkwardly as it had come from Derek. It worked for them, like everything worked for them. Grinning, he kissed Stiles back, knowing he was missing out on his class but he didn't care. He didn't want to go back into the school but he also didn't want to leave Stiles dealing with his own admission so they had to get back.  
  
"We should get back inside and hide in the library. I'm way too late for class now."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the one and only and amazing Just Jim. Happy birthday! <3

**Chapter 16  
**  
Stiles and Derek found Scott in a quiet corner of the library and spent their free period there (Derek skipping his class all together). They didn't mind the few glances thrown at them or the whispering conversations from the few students that were also present. News like Stiles' confession usually went around the school like wild fire, so they could expect that by the end of the day everyone was going to know about the hyperactive nerd and the basketball team captain being an item.  
  
And Stiles still had no problem with that. He just wanted to get home faster than his dad learning about it from someone else. Good thing he had the night shift that day.  
  
He was waiting impatiently in his Jeep for Derek's last class to end so they could go over to the Stilinski house. At least he managed to finish all his homework in the car before they drove their cars and parked on the street, leaving the driveway free for the cruiser once his dad had to go to work.  
  
Taking a deep breath by the door, Stiles exchanged a look with Derek, drawing strength from his sweet smile then he marched through the hallway and into the kitchen, Derek in tow.  
  
"Hi dad! Can we talk to you real quick?" he asked, not being able to pretend nothing was up any longer. His dad would spot that anyway. He not just knew him, but he was the county's Sheriff for a reason.  
  
"Hey kiddo... and Derek. Sure," the older Stilinski looked up from his newspaper and put down his mug of coffee, watching as the teens sat down opposite him a bit awkwardly. "What's up? Don't tell me you crashed your Jeep again..."  
  
"Nooo!" Stiles snorted with disapproval in his voice from the assumption. Although it had happened a few times before.  
  
"Thank god. Because I'm not sure how many more times they can fix her up. You should take better care of her."  
  
"I'm taking good care of Roscoe!" Stiles protested. "I bought a new roll of duct tape the other day too!"  
  
"Stiles, duct tape is not... Oh whatever," the sheriff shook his head, like someone who knew it was in vain to argue about this with his son.  
  
"It's something I wanted to tell you for a while, but didn't know how and when and now things have changed and it's time..." Stiles said, all of a sudden blushing furiously as he glimpsed at Derek one more time.  
  
"I'm listening..." Noah raised a brow, leaning back in his chair to fold his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"You know how lately Derek and I quickly became friends after that unfortunate basketball accident..." Stiles started, rubbing his by then fully healed, normal looking nose.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well... that friendship got deeper pretty quickly, because it turned out that we both... liked each other. And well... we started dating and are together for a while now... like... we're boyfriends," he clarified in case it wasn't clear enough.

Noah had not been completely oblivious to Stiles' behavior. The way Derek Hale had pretty much inserted himself into his son's life rapidly and thoroughly. And he paid the bills for Stiles' phone so he had seen how many calls had gone out to the same number, a new one, and how giddy the teen would get whenever a text message signal came in. The Lydia Martin phase was long over, so that couldn't have been it. At first Noah had thought there might be a new girl in Stiles' life but he could put two and two together since Stiles acted like he had a massive crush since Derek’s appearance in their everyday life. Not to mention the fact that Stiles had been a complete menace the past week, sulking and whining and not wanting to do anything at all. Which happened to coincide with the important trial Derek Hale was part of. So yeah, he wasn't that surprised that he was getting 'the talk'.  
  
The sheriff leaned back a little more, eyeing Derek and Stiles, the way the boys nervously were watching his reaction and as much as he wanted to make them sweat a while, some topics were too sensitive for that.

"You know, I thought as much but with the way you dressed, I figured you couldn't be gay. So I realized you had to be bi with how giggly even the name Derek Hale made you. Okay."  
  
Now he got into his element. There was boyfriend/girlfriend talks to be had. Honestly, Stiles being gay or bi or straight, it didn't matter much to him. As long as his son was happy with whom he was with, Noah would fully support him. Thank god he had a fear of needles though, because he'd hate to support a kid covered in tattoos or piercings. He'd do it, no doubt, but Noah was glad that hadn't been an issue yet. "Coming out isn't easy, especially in high school so if there's something happening there, I want you to tell me. Bullying is never okay. And Derek..."  
  
"Yes, sir?" the teen was only a year older than Stiles but he wasn't as mature as his own son yet. Still, the kid was nice, respectful but still had that sassy attitude.  
  
"Now that you're Stiles' boyfriend, I'm expecting to see you at dinner a couple times a month. And I'm not going to say you two aren't allowed to have sex..." That ship had sailed with Stiles a while ago since the boy had told him when he had lost his virginity and Noah was glad they had that kind of openness. "But I'm expecting it to be done safely. Stiles has a curfew during schooldays, which I'm expecting to be followed even when I'm not there but you're always welcome here to spend the night." Stiles would sneak out in the middle of the night otherwise so he'd rather have the two boys at home safely.

Stiles' emotions were bubbling up unstoppable, but it only manifested in the slight tremor in his restless hands, the welling up happening in his eyes from relief and the slight shaking of his voice as he spoke.

"You're the best dad ever!" he exclaimed. Because this could've gone so much worse. Like his dad freaking out or not being this supportive. Of course, Stiles knew that his dad respected people no matter their race, religion, political views or sexual orientation until he was respected back. It was part of his job too to be neutral and accepting as much as possible. But despite the few old fashioned views he had, he was a pretty open man and tried to raise his son in that mindset too. (Stiles knew his mother would approve since she was a free spirited and kind woman as well.)  
  
The relief was palpable in the kitchen as the teens eased up and relaxed a bit. Stiles even went as far as getting up to go over the table and give his dad a half-armed hug around the neck. Which made Noah's cheeks color a bit as he patted his son's arm with a small smile.  
  
"I'm just glad you had the courage to tell me instead of going behind my back," he said as Stiles moved back to his chair. "Speaking of which..."  
  
"We've been kinda officially together only for like a month," Stiles answered his dad's question even before it was asked.  
  
"Makes sense..." the sheriff nodded, in his mind matching up all the 'evidence' he had noticed.  
  
"And about the high school thing..." Stiles scratched his head. "We wanted to tell you about us now because I didn't want you to learn about it from someone else."  
  
Noah raised a brow questioningly. "And why's that?"  
  
"Because today I outed myself and our relationship at school," he admitted with a shrug and took Derek's hand on the table top to absently play with his fingers.

Derek thought Stiles had a pretty amazing dad, and he had a feeling the man would get along with his own dad a lot. They were both very laid back and easygoing like that. Maybe not as old fashioned though. Jake Hale was notoriously open-minded almost in a hippy way. But he was happy for Stiles, this conversation went really well so nothing to be nervous about anymore. Visibly more relaxed, the teen grinned at Stiles when he grabbed his hand.  
  
"Some boys harassed me about Kate and Stiles was awesome! He stood up for me and outed us as a couple. I think I've never seen Jackson gape that much." It still made him laugh when thinking about it, throwing Stiles the biggest case of heart eyes Noah had ever seen. Oh boy. It wasn't just Stiles who was completely head over heels here.  
  
"I'm proud of you, kid," Noah smiled at the two fondly, glancing at the clock. It was about time to get some dinner started before his shift would begin in a couple of hours. "I'd say that calls for pizza, you boys had one hell of a day." And so had the sheriff in a way.

He had always imagined Stiles once getting married, have a few kids, follow in his dad's path by joining as deputy. After college, of course, because there was no way he wanted Stiles to give up on that experience. But now it was possible that Stiles wouldn't do those things, or he would but he had a rougher path ahead with adoptions and such.  
  
"Okay kids, stand up before you order pizza. In this family we hug it out. Bring it in."

"Oh god, dad!" Stiles groaned, his cheeks seemingly not getting a break from all the blushing that evening. But nonetheless he dragged Derek with him and they did hug it out as he whispered a heartfelt 'thank you' to his dad while doing so. In return he got a few more pats on his back before it was time to load up on carbs. Not what Stiles would have liked for his dad to eat, but today was a special day, so he stopped himself from expressing his usual worries about his dad's food intake and just enjoyed an early dinner with his dad and his boyfriend.  
  
"I'm so happy." That was Stiles whispering that to Derek as they were sitting on the couch, Stiles under Derek's arm, while watching a movie. His dad went upstairs to get ready for his shift, leaving the teens on the couch. "How long can you stay tonight?" he asked, hopeful that they could put off the end of this day for a while longer. Because everything turned out so much better than Stiles expected.

It wasn't something Derek had been planning on, but Stiles had made this day so much better and wow, did he want to get into his boyfriend's pants right now. Not like... right now right now since the sheriff was still there but soon and tonight. His parents wouldn't be too happy with him being late on a school day but they were a little more lenient right now with him so he'd risk it.  
  
"For a while longer." Leaning in, Derek kissed his boyfriend's cheek before he moved to his ear with his lips. "I want us to have sex tonight. You said today you wanted to pop my cherry." His lips traced along the delicate shell of the ear as his voice became a whisper. "I want you to be my first, tonight." And how ironic it was that as he had said it, the sheriff came back downstairs, no doubt wondering why Stiles looked like a tomato at the moment.  
  
The older man looked from one to the other, arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

"It's better that you don't!" Stiles squeaked a bit embarrassed but managed to kinda laugh it off, making sure that the pillow he was clutching before covered his lower area. Because yeah, Derek's whispers did have an effect on him. Like it would on any other healthy and horny for their boyfriend teen.  
  
Shaking his head, Noah put his hands on his hips, the right one probably jokingly tapping against his sheathed gun. "Alright, kids, be good, responsible and safe."  
  
"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed mortified.  
  
"Also... Derek, some tough dad love... if you hurt my son, I want you to know that I have a gun," he said with his best poker face, only his eyes glinting a bit with humor.  
  
"DAAAAD!"  
  
"Have a nice evening!" he finally smirked as he completely ignored his son and waved once and left the house to the frozen teen boys.

It took a moment for Derek to react. The door slammed closed but he was still processing the teasing and the gun remark. Dead silence had followed the sheriff's departure, the movie playing but the sound was soft. And then the teen couldn't help but laugh, loudly, at the horrible timing and the complete cock blocking that had happened. And it wasn't even his fault this time!  
  
Talk about terrible timing! Good thing Stiles had covered his lap with a pillow, although Derek wasn't sure if it even was needed anymore. If the roles had been reversed, being caught by the dad might have been like a cold shower to him. The cruiser drove away outside so there was no more dad to walk in on them. "So do you want t? Or we can go back to TV watching."  
  
It was a teasing question, because he didn't doubt Stiles wanted to, but they had to set the mood again. Derek reached for the pillow to glance under it. "Hey, it didn't go down! I think that's a yes."

"OH MY GOD, DEREK!" Stiles hit his arm with the pillow under which his boyfriend just peeked. "I hate it when dad is trolling me... well, us!" he snorted but there was a smile playing on his lips. Then he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly – It didn't help much on calming his pounding heart.  
  
"You really sure about that? Because yeah... I'd love to be your first and we have the house for ourselves, so... I can lock the front door and we can go upstairs to my room to be more comfortable and proper... I mean... I have my stuff there and I doubt that you'd want to lose your virginity on this couch..." he babbled, getting redder by the minute again.  
  
All of a sudden Stiles got nervous and he wiped his sweaty palms into his thighs. "I want you to enjoy your first time, so it makes me a bit nervous," he admitted, eyes searching Derek's.

"I was sure the moment you outed us in front of nearly the whole school." Even more now that he came out to his dad for Derek too. That made Derek fall really completely and totally in love with his boyfriend and god, he had been wanting to get into his pants since this morning. Taking Stiles' hand, he pulled the other boy up from the couch.

"Let's get to your bedroom because as comfy as this couch is, I think it's better for both of us if there's a bed."  
  
At least he sounded sure of himself and not nervous. Derek was totally nervous though. They were going to have sex right now, _all the way_ sex. He was about to lose his virginity to Stiles Stilinski. It was about time though, and he was so ready for it, mostly. They hadn't talked about who would top, and there was a knot problem that could ruin his first time so.... The teen laughed. "I'm really nervous too but in a good way. I want you so badly."

"Oh good! I mean it's good to know that I'm not the only nervous one here," Stiles giggled well, nervously as he laced their fingers together and tugged Derek along once he switched the TV off. They took that small detour to the front door to lock it. After all, he was the Sheriff's son. There were things that were ingrained into his brain. Like locking the doors and windows before going upstairs.  
  
"It'll probably be awkward for a while before it gets good," he explained to Derek. Since he was the more experienced one. "I'm awkward by default, so please don't think I don't want this. It's just... sometimes... awkward," he added while leading Derek upstairs. "My first time with a girl was even worse, I think. Let me tell you, laughing doesn't help when someone is so self-conscious while naked," he kept explaining as they entered his room then Stiles closed – and for good measure locked his door.  
  
Then all the words died down as he faced Derek. The fact that they were alone in the house and what they were going to do dawned on him with full force, it made his breathing even more ragged. But he put his hands on his boyfriend's hips and pulled him closer.  
  
"But I think... none of that matters, because you're here. And it's just the two of us now. I love you and I want this just as much as you do," he confessed on a whisper.

Stiles laughing on his nervousness when he had his first time, it was very Stiles and though yeah, Derek could imagine how the girl hadn't been that amused, but he himself didn't mind their giggling and snorts. It was making him horny to think they were going to be all naked and not to shower. It also made him feel even more nervous. All the locking of doors didn't help, made it feel all 'official'.  
  
"You've never been with a boy either so this is as new for you as it's for me." For some weird reason that made Derek feel totally better because he wasn't going to be the only one fumbling with what they were going to do. Sure, they both knew the basics of what they had to do but to actually do it was a whole other thing. Feeling the hands on his hips, he grinned at Stiles, pulling him closer to kiss him.  
  
"We'll make this awkward together, yeah? That's what love is about."

"Making it awkward together kinda sounds good to me," Stiles grinned after their kiss. It was just fair and Derek wasn't wrong about this being Stiles' first real time with a boy too. So yeah...  
  
The Hale boy paused, knowing he had to reveal his anatomically weird dick because there was no way Stiles wasn't going to notice. The thing had popped up a couple days in the shower when he had been wanking himself so yeah, who knows what it would do.  
  
"There's something you need to know. I have this condition and it's why I want to bottom now, because for your first time anal, that's way too much. But I want you to know that I want to, sometime, if you're not grossed out by me and then we can keep it the other way, I don't care." He took a deep breath. "I have a knot. Like a dog."

The scrawny teen's eyebrows skyrocketed as surprise appeared all over his mole-dotted face too. Not disgust, though, just surprise. "Wait... what? How's that possible?" Stiles blinked, not moving an inch away from Derek, because why would he? Bodies often had strange things going on, right?  
  
"Was one of your ancestors by any chance related to a dog then? I mean... that'd give an explanation why you like to sniff and scent me and growl sometimes when we get close. Until now I thought it was just something you unconsciously picked up from some movies or something..." Stiles wondered, his always restless mind trying to make sense of things and also connect the dots, even if he felt that something important was missing to make everything fall into place.

Ah, how easy it would be to confess to it right now! But as long as Derek’s mom didn't give her say so, he couldn't. Obviously Stiles had already noticed, like Paige had noticed too. Stiles was smart, noticed a lot of things others wouldn't pick up on. That Derek knew already but he was way quicker than even Derek had given him credit for. It made him stumped for a second. He growled? He had to work on his human behaviors when around his boyfriend.  
  
"I guess it's a genetic quirk in the family? Not everyone has it. No idea where it came from but... that's why I'm still a virgin." Stiles didn't seem that disgusted by the idea, only curious. "And now that I get older it kind of... sometimes shows if I'm really excited." Mostly when his body thought there was some mating going to happen and it was all into it.  
  
"It gets big and messy and we'll have to stretch you and everything. If you want to, that is. I mean, not today but if you're not going to run away from the freak, I'd really want to do it with you."

"Run away? You went crazy from lust or something?" Stiles chuckled, sliding his hands under Derek's shirt to feel the always a bit too warm skin again. "I find you even more fascinating. And hey, I'm a freak too for many so..." he shrugged it off then bit his own bottom lip as he thought.  
  
"I think I kinda even find it hot... Imagining you stretching me then pushing it up in me just to mess me up. I like to get messed up in bed..." he admitted on a low voice and heavy blushing, gently catching Derek's bottom lip with his teeth to teasingly tug on it a couple of times. "So yeah... I'll definitely be interested in trying that out with you in the future. But I think I have a cherry to pop tonight," he purred, licking into the other boy's mouth, his hands sliding down onto the firm butt cheeks to grab and squeeze them while he deepened the kiss.

The fact that Stiles wasn't running (not that Derek had expected him to, but he had feared it a little) made him think that yes, his boyfriend wouldn't be so against werewolves once he found out. He took it all in stride about the knot and was into the idea of one. He wasn't even creating an inch of distance between them. Instead he made Derek hotter and more bothered with all the grabbing and fondling going on.  
  
"You're the best," the teen beamed. He didn't even know how to fully say how much this meant to him and though he wouldn't be so quick to label Stiles as a freak, more an oddball, two freaks together made it all so much better. Kissing back eagerly, he reached for Stiles' shirt to get his hands under it, he couldn't get it off yet with how their arms and bodies were pressed together. His hot palms slipped up, caressing along the ribs to go straight for the nipples, his thumbs brushing over them since he remembered so very clearly how much Stiles had liked it.

He got an approving moan into the kiss from that and in a moment or two Stiles even managed to let go of Derek long enough so they could take his shirt off. Because yeah, fingers playing with his nipples was something the scrawny teen liked. A lot.  
  
He also loved how Derek thought he was the best. Because Stiles wanted to be exactly that for Derek. Someone to count on, to rely on for support and help and all those kinds of things. He wanted to be a good boyfriend. To have Derek's trust like Derek had his. Which usually didn't come easy for the hyperactive teen. He's been hurt too many times in his life for that, but knew that he had to open up for Derek. He thought it was time and that he was the right person to do so with.  
  
"I want us to be honest with each other. Always. But especially tonight," he said in-between kisses and moans, his slender fingers going down to work on opening the tanned boy's belt and jeans while Stiles kicked off his sneakers at the same time. "If something doesn't feel good or right, I want you to tell me and I'll do the same, okay?"

Derek ignored the fact that he wasn't able to be completely honest with his boyfriend yet, that he had to lie about the reason for his knot and his dog traits. Hopefully, when it came up, Stiles would understand but he was going to knowingly betray his trust. So he had to be extra awesome for when that time came up so he'd be forgiven. Not something he wanted to worry about right now when a shirt was off and _oh god_ , there were hands going for his belt. And his jeans!  
  
Sure this wasn't the first time they were about to get naked. It was the second time and it was giving him all kinds of butterflies in his stomach, making it do somersaults. "Right now that seems pretty impossible." Nothing could be wrong with his boyfriend getting all naked for him like that, while being hands on with him at the same time. Multitasking was something he clearly was very good at. "I think you’ll make my heart leap out of my chest."  
  
Derek’s hungry eyes trailed over all that skin before he got with the program and started stripping out of his shirt while his jeans ended up around his ankles. Shoes and jeans were kicked off as he reached for the buckle of Stiles, using it to pull the other boy with him over to the bed where he sat down. "You look so good to me." A heated laugh bubbled up, opening up the pants. "Can I suck you off a little first? Get you to come so we'll last longer?"

"Oh my god! The things you say will make _my_ heart leap out of my chest!" Stiles giggled a bit nervously and very much turned on from the idea – and the hands pushing his jeans down. Following Derek's example with the kicking it off then quickly getting rid of his socks too, Stiles stood there only in his very much tenting briefs as he nodded. "Yeah... might be a good idea to ease all the pent up sexual tension between us. So we can last longer. I don't want to come the second I slide into you," he explained, running his fingers through Derek's hair.  
  
Then he hooked them under the hem of his briefs and pushed those down too. Despite Derek's praising words, he still felt a little bit self-conscious about all his paleness and moles and lanky limbs and all. But the hungry look in Derek's eyes made him smile a bit as he stepped closer between the open legs, his rock-hard cock jumping in anticipation.

There was a considerable wet spot in Derek’s own briefs from all the sexual tension they had going on, and from the words Stiles kept throwing his way. His look probably got all heated when the other mentioned sliding into him. The thought made his erection twitch, body eager to get that kind of attention. They both were ready to explode, this soon into their first time together and they haven't even started.  
  
Licking his lips to wet them, Derek loved how Stiles' fingers had caressed through his hair before revealing himself fully. To the Hale it was weird how insecure his boyfriend was when he was beautiful like that. The many moles splattered along the white skin were so different from his own unmarked skin. Letting Stiles step closer to him, his hands caressed along the skin of the upper legs, soft downy hair trailed along the skinny legs. "I can't help it, I want to taste more of you since last time."  
  
His hand wrapped around the erection which was right in his face, so he could angle it. As he closed his lips around the tip, he looked up at Stiles' face to see the expression on it.

"Oh my fuckin' goddd...." Stiles groaned, not too quietly. Which, he remembered, wasn't a problem now since there were only the two of them in the house and they didn't need to look out for his dad. That was a good thing for their first time, because Stiles wasn't sure he would've been able to stay quiet. Not with his boyfriend's lips around him and pleasuring his aching hardness.  
  
"Feels so good. I'm gonna help," he announced, sliding a hand onto the back of Derek's head, the other reaching up to pinch and twist one of his own nipples. With a moan, his hips began slowly meeting the sucking motions of those amazing lips while pure pleasure reflected on his flushed face.

That wasn't helping, not for Derek at least! With having his head kept in place and seeing Stiles play with his own nipple... it was like his brain went into sexual overload, it was too much. Nostrils flaring, he moaned around the length in his mouth, eyes closing. There was only so much sexy boyfriend he could handle so he focused on what he was doing. He wanted to touch himself badly but then again, he might explode the moment he took himself in hand so instead he kept his hands on Stiles.  
  
They found the smooth ass-cheeks of his boyfriend to hold and massage, an area he hadn't been attentive to before. He had both hands full so it was a nice firm size. Keeping his mouth wet, he let Stiles fuck his mouth as he sucked on the erection when it was as far as he could take it.

More cursing followed Derek's actions, Stiles' head falling back as he kept moaning louder and louder. The big warm hands on his bare butt was something he wanted to feel for so long and now he got not just that experience, but also being sucked off by his boyfriend – again.  
  
It was so intense that soon he felt himself tensing up, balls beginning to draw up while that by then familiar tingling by the base of his spine got more and more intense. Looking down at the other teen, his nails lightly scratched the nape and his hips moved a bit faster. The urge to rut into the hot and wet mouth strong, but Stiles didn't want to accidentally choke his boyfriend in his enthusiasm.  
  
"I'm gonna come... very... very soon!" he panted as a warning and true to this words, in a few more thrusts he began spilling his come with another series of loud moans.

The warning was but a short precursor to what was coming, literally, when the hot seed filled the other teen’s mouth with watery spurts. Derek loved it so much that he probably wouldn't have minded being choked if that happened, wouldn't have noticed it until he'd be spluttering. He didn't know how pleasurable it was to give pleasure to somebody else, to feel them come due to what he was doing, to be able to give that to somebody. It was a rush.  
  
Fuck, so much of one that he was nearly ready to burst and he hadn't done anything but suck his boyfriend off. It was a good thing they were getting that first edge of, although he wondered if he'd ever last for very long with how Stiles made him feel. Licking his lips, he leaned back a little so he could look up at the shivering teen.  
  
"Can we do this again later tonight?" Stiles had created a monster.

"Wh-... Wow! Wait what?" Stiles' response was far from an intelligent one in that moment since he just came and his brain was still fried from the intense pleasure the orgasm brought. Then he looked down at the nearly hopeful guy right in front of him, who just managed to leave him speechless.  
  
For a while Stiles was a bit worried that Derek would think that his boyfriend has a too strong sexual drive compared to the mostly inexperienced teen, but it seemed that fear was groundless. Which was... wow!  
  
"Yeah... yeah, sure," he grinned, still slightly out of breath then leaned down to kiss the red and swollen lips, moaning from his own taste on them. "You're gonna be the death of me. But I love it," he chuckled then straightened up to pull Derek to his feet, long fingers helping him lose the last of the clothes on him too then Stiles moved him into the exact same spot where he just stood and this time it was Stiles who sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You'll die happy," Derek retorted without any shame, kind of proud to have made Stiles speechless enough to stutter around his reaction. Virgin didn't mean he wasn't into sex, it just meant he hadn't been able to go all the way yet. And Stiles was making him realize that he had been missing out on something amazing. Although he suspected it was also because they were such a good match together.  
  
"My turn now..." he grinned dirtily and a bit more collected, letting his hands caress Derek's hips before pulling him closer. Of course, he let his eyes roam on the perfect body with a hungry, scorching look. "You're breathtaking and beautiful," Stiles mumbled, basically returning the previous compliment he got.

Derek’s control has been so amazingly good that he wasn't all that worried about wolfing out in front of his boyfriend anymore. Not even when Stiles was plopped down on the bed and was about to return the favor and suck him off. "Ditto to you, you know. I've never been so in love." Stiles was the best thing that had ever happened to him.  
  
Reaching out, he cupped a smooth cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "I nearly came from watching you."

Stiles grinned from that as his fingers wrapped around the flushed and hard cock by the base to angle it towards his mouth. "Yes, I'd die happy and I feel the same about being in love with you. Also... I could probably come any time only from watching you too," he said while slowly pumping the thick shaft, his hot breath ghosting over the damp tip. "And this case it means I won't have to work a lot on this fine piece of meat..." he grinned then wrapped his mouth around the wide tip.  
  
Derek's spicy and musky taste exploded on his tongue again, making him moan. It was a taste Stiles began to quickly love because it was the taste of his boyfriend's arousal and essence. So he didn't waste any more time and started eagerly bobbing his head with some obscenely wet noises and moans that would shame a porn star, in his opinion.

Porn was over the top, too fake, although Derek had to admit watching it made him horny so it would do something for him. Stiles, as loud as he was, was pure and beautiful and those sounds influenced him even more than the wet mouth around his dick. Letting his head fall back, his fingers tangled into the messy locks, keeping Stiles there. His own moan was maybe not as loud, but louder than he usually was.  
  
"You're so good at this… It feels so good." Maybe they both had no experience and there were a little more teeth than should have, as well as sloppiness but that made it all the more thrilling. The purity in their sex was amazing. Stiles was amazing, and Derek was going to say that as often as he could. As he wanted to, even when Stiles believed him.

The answer to that was an appreciating moan. Stiles’ brown eyes opened and looked up at his gorgeous boyfriend and once again he wondered how he got so lucky with someone like Derek. Someone he could now call as _his_. It was a concept he was still struggling with a bit, even if his long-time crush was standing naked and very much erect and turned on right in front of him, feeding his rock-hard cock to him. It was mind-blowing to say the least. And Stiles _loved_ it.  
  
Letting his hands roam a bit more, this time it was he who cupped that perfect bubble butt and let a few more inches into his mouth with the next couple of bobs of his head. He was clearly eager to please the other boy, of course. And there was no doubt that he too enjoyed this, wanting to see that pure ecstasy on the handsome face once again.

Who even needed to go all the way when this was what they could do all the time? Stiles using his mouth, his _very_ skilled mouth, on him was pretty much mind-blowing, and blowing of other kinds. A smile curled at Derek’s lips at the joke he made in his head, but he couldn't tell it to Stiles because he was too busy gasping loudly at a particularly hard suck on his aching length. It was a miracle he didn't come the moment the wet tongue had touched his leaking head once the foreskin had been pulled down.  
  
His eyelids fluttered because he was getting so close so rapidly. It was like Stiles wanted to suck the cum right out of his dick. It should be illegal how good he was at it. It should be enough to arrest him or something.

"Oh fuck, I'm getting so close already. I'm sorry!" Hopefully Stiles didn't mind that Derek had the stamina of a bunny at the moment.

"It's okay..." Stiles slipped the tasty cock out of his mouth, the ring of his fingers continuing massaging the base where he felt a small bump. "You can mess up my face and no need to hold back that knot either. I wanna see it... play with it," he panted, turned on. "It's here, isn't it?" he gently rubbed his thumb against that small bump, wonderment and fascination thick in his voice.  
  
Sure, it was strange even for such an open-minded boy like Stiles that his boyfriend had such an irregularity but genes and evolution and whatnot were strange things. Some had third nipples or tumors that were once their twin, or a double set of DNA. Such strange stuff wasn't uncommon. And frankly, it fascinated Stiles that Derek had something like that. Especially since this irregularity could be easily used for both their pleasure.

Since there was no control over the knot, Derek wasn't exactly holding it back, it had a mind of its own the past few weeks. But when Stiles' fingers massaged the irregularity in his length, it reacted by growing firmer at the stimulation. He had noticed that it would pop when it thought there was actual sex happening, the breeding instinct kicking in. His hips stuttered at the immense pleasure the touching of his growing knot gave him, his hands going from Stiles' hair to his shoulders to steady himself. His knees were threatening to buckle from the pleasure alone.  
  
"I don't know what it's like, I never... did anything with it," the teen gasped out loudly while his groin felt like it was on fire in a good way.

"Then it's time we find out what it can do..." Stiles murmured and slipped the cock back in his mouth to suck on it while his fingers kept working on the knot. It was a curious thing to learn about for both of them it seemed. So he gave his best to make it grow and give him all it could.

Considering the fact that Derek had already been so close, the manipulating of his knot didn't help, if anything it pushed him right over the edge. The knot grew into a sizable lump, enough to realize that having that inside would need some practice because it wasn't marble sized, it was a big egg sized knot. As soon as it had firmed up all the way, it was like a button was turned inside Derek since he came right at that moment. It wasn't like last time, there was more in spurts as he pretty much had grown limp and sagged against his boyfriend, overwhelmed by how good it felt. It was this rush of pleasure, almost too much of it. Making his knees buckle and his mind short-circuit.

Stiles' hands went up to steady Derek so he wouldn't topple over him while shooting his BIG load of cum into his mouth. In fact, it was so much that Stiles had a little problem with swallowing it quickly enough, so some of it dribbled down on his chin to his chest. But that gave him an idea and he slid off the spurting cock, letting some of the ribbons of cum land around his mouth and on his nose and cheeks, messing him up good. It was something he always wanted to try out and it was even better than he thought it would be... being marked up like that by his boyfriend... it was just... _SO_ good!

The Hale barely noticed when the other teen pulled away from him, that the wet heat around his erection had left. He was too busy twitching and shuddering, moaning through his orgasm while Stiles' hand made sure he wouldn’t make this into a painful first time by impaling his boyfriend's eye with his dick or something. When he was done spurting, all he could do was pant, the sheen of sweat on his body rapidly cooling down.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**  
  
"I think I just died and went to heaven," he croaked out as Derek glanced down at Stiles and twitched some more at the sight. What a mess! It was like he had been painted on, like he was one of those Pollock paintings they had to learn about at school. "Wow!"

Stiles chuckled then reached up to swipe his fingers over his cheek and collect some of the cum just to suck it off his fingers. "Wow indeed!" he grinned up at Derek and leaned forward to quickly lick the last drops off the spent cock before letting it go and returning to eating cum from his face and chest.  
  
"This was amazing. Think I love how much comes out of your knot," he said, shamelessly dropping back on the bed to stretch like a satisfied cat who literally got the cream – which Stiles so did and was still sucking off a finger. "I love being marked by you."

"I love being sucked off by you." They weren't the most romantic but with their age, they could be excused for it. Derek joined his boyfriend on the bed with a soft giggle-like sound, both of them butt naked and smelling of sex. The other boy was still busy licking himself clean, kind of like how a cat would do it, which was an amusing thought. "You must be so full of protein right now."  
  
That's what sex ED had taught him, that sperm had protein, and a lot of girls had joked how that sounded like a perfect diet. Not that Stiles needed a diet, he was skinny enough without one. Unable to keep still, Derek reached out to trail his fingers along a hairy knee. "So no fear of the knot?"

"Oh and I love sucking you off too," Stiles grinned just as he finished cleaning his face off and turned on his side to face Derek when he felt that hand on his knee. Although at the beginning he was quite self-aware about being naked in front of the Hale, now it felt natural. It was amazing how relaxed he felt right now.  
  
"No, no fear of the knot," he lightly shook his head before putting a pillow under it and reaching out to lazily caress Derek's warm side. "I find it fascinating. And boy, it can grow big. I wonder how it'll feel inside of me," he glimpsed down, noticing that it was still visible, although smaller than before. "Will it lock us together for a while too?" he asked curiously, but without an ounce of fear.

"Yeah, it takes like ten minutes to go down enough to break away." He could still feel the way the knot was there, smaller but still there because there was a tightness to his shaft despite it being soft now. His dad had explained the purpose of a knot and it was basically the same as dogs used it for, so it was there to tie him to whomever he was going to share his bed with.  
  
"Like with dogs, to breed more effectively. I guess I'm just that much of a stud," Derek joked to get away from the dog talk in case he was going to say too much. That brain of Stiles was too smart, it might connect dots it shouldn't.

"Wow," Stiles whispered amazed and quite intrigued. It wasn't often that your boyfriend is this special. Or at least that's what he thought as he grinned on Derek's joke. "Yeah, my special stud."  
  
"I don't know, my dad has one and he told me all that. Worse than the general sex talk, let me tell you." Taking the hand that was caressing his side, since he was a little too ticklish and didn't want Stiles to know, he studied the long fingers. Big hands.  
  
"Oh god, I'm sure it was a cringe worthy sex talk with your dad. Mine was very, very awkward too, but you win this round," he chuckled, letting Derek take his hand and study his slender and restless fingers.  
  
"What's it like to have sex? Is it even better than this?" It kind of seemed impossible.

"I can only tell you about sex with girls since you're going to be my first guy," Stiles shrugged lightly, a small smile playing on his bow-shaped lips. "But I know what you mean. And it is amazing. Even better than this. That feeling of your dick buried in a hot and wet tightness is mind-blowing. Especially when it tightens around you for some reason. And releasing inside someone is an awesome feeling too. I mean it has to be. I only did that into condoms because I'm a responsible teen," he chuckled. "But what I love the most is seeing that pure pleasure on my partner's face and being so close to them. You can never get as close to someone like when in their body in the moment of a shared orgasm. It's like... magic, I guess."

Condoms. Right, they didn't have that talk yet because technically Derek didn't need condoms. Not because he was a virgin and so hadn't had sex to catch a disease but because he couldn't have any diseases at all. So he wouldn't be able to transmit them either. Not something he could explain to Stiles. "I guess we don't need condoms. I mean, it's my first time and you've been responsible." If Stiles would be okay with that or otherwise they'd use one, it was fine with him either way.  
  
"It's not like I can get pregnant." He kind of liked the idea of having Stiles inside and the coming into him not stopped by rubber since it seemed to be part of the experience. All he really wanted was to share that kind of magic with Stiles. "But if you want to use one, I'm okay with that too."

Thinking for a few moments, Stiles finally shook his head. “Nah, I trust you and I'd want to have my first time without a condom with you. I mean, we both are clean and it's something I wanted to try but didn't dare with the girls because I obviously didn't want to become a teen dad," he explained. "But with you I have no such fears so it's fine without it," he leaned over Derek to kiss him softly.  
  
"Also, I mean it... if something feels weird or uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop. Consent is very important," he reminded Derek then kissed him again, freeing his hand from the inspecting one to caress the warm chest. "I want to make you feel even better than before. You'll love it, I promise," he grinned and this time kissed into Derek's neck, inhaling the by then familiar scent deeply while kissing and licking and lightly nipping the warm skin.

It was a gentle reminder about the lie with Kate, the way Stiles fussed about his consent, still thinking the way that Derek could freak out was because of what she had done when in reality it was about his lack of control. He really needed to talk to his mother, because these kinds of lies didn't sit well with him.  
  
"Even better than before? No way! I don't think I want that because then I will not want to leave this room ever again." Who was he even kidding? He _already_ didn't want to leave anymore. Inhaling sharply at the pleasure the neck-kissing and nipping created for him, he pulled Stiles as close as possible. His hands roamed, feeling all that skin – it was like having the world at his fingertips. "Okay, never mind. I already don't want to leave anymore."

Stiles chuckled into the pampered neck from that and gave it a bit firmer bite before rolling on top of his boyfriend. "I could get on with that plan... Us staying here, making love, talking, watching movies, ordering in, sleeping and making some more love..." he daydreamed. It was nice to imagine that, even if they both knew it was not possible.  
  
To underline his last words, Stiles began sucking harder on the neck while he wiggled his small butt until he got more room between Derek's legs and their cocks could line up more or less. It definitely made his own start to stir again very interested in what was happening.  
  
Moaning, Stiles moved a bit lower to lick along Derek's collarbone – totally missing how his small hickey and even the redness disappeared pretty quickly from Derek's neck. He got way more occupied with discovering and playing with a nipple while slowly rubbing himself against the other teen.

Soon they'd be able to do what Stiles described, once Derek was in college. Then maybe Stiles could come for the weekends and they'd get to have moments like those. The sheriff had hinted that Derek could stay the nights, sure, but he doubted they could have it like that, maybe? The sheriff had night shifts, they just had to align their plans and maybe something like that didn't have to wait until college years. Because he totally wanted that: them spending time in bed together, being together. Humming pleased at the idea, Derek’s hand ran through the brown hair as he angled his head to give Stiles more space. But the teen had other plans. He moved to Derek's nipple instead, sucking on the hard nub.  
  
Stiles' body wasn't the only one to take an interest in what was going on. Derek's happily went along with it as their cocks rubbed together, both shafts firming up as his hips moved upwards a little to help the friction. "We can at least make love now," the teen whispered, fingers running through the silky locks as his other hand caressed along the long and lean back.  
  
"Do you have lube?" That's what they needed, right? Lube was something they needed to get ready because girls get wet but boys didn't get wet at all.

"Of course I do!" Stiles snorted, letting the nipple go for a moment. "I'm a horny teen boy and you know I own a dildo too. Which implies that I have lube to go with it as well," he clicked his tongue but smiled at Derek right afterwards. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing... well, more or less since some of this will be new to me too, even if theoretically I know everything. But I'll take good care of you, that's for sure. Which kinda make me feel like a dominant daddy type of a lover... which... I kinda like for now," he mused then reminded himself what he should rather focus on.  
  
So Stiles went back to sucking and biting that nipple, giving some attention to its twin soon. Meanwhile he let his mind drift a bit, thinking how nice it was going to be to discover their likes and dislikes together. Like just now with this 'caring dom' thing. But it kinda came naturally to the curious teen, because he was the kinda more experienced here and he just wanted to make Derek feel good.  
  
When the friction started to get too good, Stiles began moving down on the tanned body to avoid accidents like coming too soon again. Although the urge was less strong now, so it seemed it was a good idea for both of them to get off before the 'main course'.

Derek wasn't used to being submissive, because of being the team captain and having girlfriends. It was always expected of him to take the lead, at school. At home as the only boy, he didn't need to live up to any expectations. He was a beta, there was no leading, he was supposed to follow. He was a laidback boy with a big snarky mouth, popular not only because he was good-looking but because of his smartass comments and the way he never picked fights or got involved in them. But with Stiles, he could be himself. And the other teen had experience, so Derek happily let him lead, although he knew he also had to be more forward since Stiles was being very careful with him.  
  
"Relax, we're both new to this, we can explore this together. Though I'm pretty happy you know the technical details because all the porn I watched skipped from blow jobs to full on sex." And fingering, there was some of that too. Derek did read some websites about gay sex, but he didn't know how to fully remove his browsing history and with his family, he had chickened out.  
  
His cock was hard, already. And with the way he moved away a little Stiles seemed to understand that they were way too into their rutting. Still, it made Derek give a disappointed noise in the back of his throat. Until he realized Stiles wasn't moving away, he was moving down! Butterflies erupted in his stomach again and he opened his legs more to give full access.

Stiles loved the other's reaction and he was eager to get down and heavy with him again, but he remembered that it was going to be more than just a blowjob this time, so he paused to crawl half-way up on Derek again to reach into his nightstand's top drawer to get the lube they were going to need.  
  
"Yay, success!" he grinned at Derek then moved down between the inviting open legs again. "Okay, okay... I'll try to relax about this whole thing," he promised as he got comfortable and stroked and kissed along Derek's muscular thighs. "I'm just a bit nervous and so fucking hungry for you – again," he admitted then his lips finally found the heavy balls to kiss and lick and gently suckle on them in turns. "You smell so good..." he grunted and continued while he fumbled the cap open to pour some of the lube onto his fingers, warming it before reaching under said balls and gently rub it against the twitching hole.

The young teen flinched at the feeling of warm wetness and pressure against him, even though it was expected. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was just weird because it weren't his own fingers. He hadn't gone all the way but he had touched himself on his hole to see how it felt, thinking he couldn't be bi if he didn't know what it was like. Luckily that kind of thinking got stomped on fast by himself, because being in love with another boy had been proof enough. And he hadn't been ready to do more to himself at the time because it had felt awkward. This was awkward because it was their first time and he was splayed wide open on his boyfriend's bed while his balls were being sucked on. But it wasn't the feeling of a finger on his hole that made him laugh. It was the nerves of a first time.  
  
"Sorry, sorry! I totally realized that we're about to do it and my tummy is in my throat right now. In a good way." Wasn't he the one who had said to relax? His body was certainly up for it, his erection was proudly standing and his hole spasmed in invitation for the finger rubbing the lube into the dry skin. "Keep going, it really feels good."

Stiles just grinned from the nervous laugh that erupted from Derek. "It's okay, I've been there before. I probably totally embarrassed myself during my first time because I was so very nervous about the whole thing. Especially about not coming too soon," he said while – just as the other boy asked, his finger kept massaging lube around and slowly into the hole too.  
  
"If you feel uncomfortable once I start really pushing my finger in, just angle your hips downward and start pushing against it a bit," Stiles explained, taking it seriously that he wanted to make his boyfriend enjoy this to the fullest. "Same goes to when it'll be my cock."  
  
Leaning back, he licked up along the enlarged cock and suckled the tip into his mouth again, eyes glued to Derek's face to see his reactions while his wet fingertip began putting some pressure on the tight opening.

It wasn't really that uncomfortable, it was more a strange feeling to have something insisting on going inside when usually the hole was used to expel. It made him tighten up on instinct, at first, since Derek's brain was more on the mouth that was busy with his cock instead of the finger wanting to gain access. A low grunt was pulled out of him at the oral he was getting, the pleasure of the tongue making him relax as he remembered what Stiles had told him. Pushing outwards, like he would on the toilet, the tight muscle stopped clamping, letting the finger inside. It wasn't bad, the thought of having his boyfriend's finger inside of him was more arousing than the act in itself.

"Huh... I thought it would feel differently." Tighter maybe? Or like it would be for girls, they really liked fingering. One finger wasn't that much of a big deal, so he got more confident that he could do this. There was no explosion of pleasure from there, more from the blowjob. Yeah, he could totally do this! Derek instantly relaxed more, feeling the finger slide in a little deeper. Oh, so it hadn't been in all the way yet, he could definitely feel it more now.

Stiles only moaned a bit amused around the cock in his mouth from Derek's realization then felt pleased when he felt him relax more and more. His finger slid in easier and he moved it in and out and around a bit to make himself more room. He was gentle and made sure that it was sliding easily in and out, giving Derek enough time to get used to the feeling, before he lined up his second finger, first rubbing along then starting to work that in too.  
  
He let the hard cock flop back onto Derek's stomach but kept kissing and licking it while talking. "It'll feel amazing in a short while, I promise. Also... if you liked the rubbing against your hole from before, you'll love it when I do that with my tongue and lips, I think. I heard it's awesome and I really want to try rimming with you. Me doing that to you and you doing that to me. But we'll have to clean ourselves before that," he mused in-between his licks and kisses and even small nips along the thick shaft and while he was talking and kinda drawing Derek's attention, his second finger got successfully worked in too.

Derek had read about enemas and how to clean properly before anal sex, some of it he had done earlier in the bathroom when he had used the toilet but yeah, if Stiles wanted to use his mouth, they had to get completely clean. He wasn't against the idea at all, it didn't seem that dirty compared to getting their mouths on their dicks so why not?

"Yes, I want to try that too," he agreed, not like tonight but they had time to explore. His voice sounded a little breathless, from the kisses and nibbles and he didn't realize that there was a second finger in already until he focused on it.  
  
It felt tighter, he was so much more aware of the fact that there were fingers inside of him but his warm flesh was accommodating to the intrusion, accepting the digits as they pulled back a little and plunged back inside. The more his body was opening up to Stiles, the more Derek got over the weird feeling and started to get more into it by making hip motions. "Oh, this is way better."

Loving Derek's openness (quite literally too), Stiles grinned. Yep, the rimming thing was one of his million fantasies about Derek and him in bed. One of his best jerking off materials too, even if he could only imagine how it might feel, because that was going to be another first for together too.  
  
But instead of focusing on that and to move things along, Stiles continued grinning – maybe a bit evilly. "Good. I'm very happy to hear that," he murmured then after scissoring his fingers a few times, he pushed them back in and curled them. It didn't take too long for him to find that magical spot inside his boyfriend and he stopped pampering the cock in front of him in order to see Derek's reaction when his prostate was gently massaged for the first time.

The reaction was _instant_ when something inside him was massaged and Derek stiffened, clamping tightly around the fingers. It felt _really good_ but it also made him feel like he had to pee. Mortified at the idea of wetting his boyfriend's bed or worse, his face, the teen had stiffened, not sure if there was anything coming or not. "Oh god, it feels like I have to pee."  
  
Did he need to? No, it was not like the usual pressure on his bladder, but it was very similar. So he was a little slow in catching on that the spot where the fingers were touching, was making him feel that way. When the fingertips prodded a little and gently, that feeling came again, making him twitch.

"Oh my god." It was a buildup for sure but a different one, making him gasp, eyes wide at this totally weird but amazing feeling. "WOW."

"Yeah... No worries, no peeing's gonna happen," Stiles chuckled. "I'm massaging your prostate. I know how good that feels. Did it to myself a few times before," he grinned, loving to see pure pleasure wash over Derek like that. "Don't fight it. Just give in. It can get even more intense. Also, I could milk you like this... make your cock squirt clear prostate fluid without really making you cum. But maybe some other time. I'm getting too impatient to get in there after some more preparing you. You want that?" he asked, hoarser from the idea while he grabbed the lube and poured some more over the hole and his fingers to work it in.

More intense? Derek gave a garbled reply at that because right now he wasn't sure if he could handle more intense without coming all over himself very soon. And that's what he wanted to do when they were doing it, that's what he wanted, them having sex, take his virginity. Stiles was way ahead of him though and was already talking about it.  
  
"Yes, you can fuck me, I'm ready." Werewolf healing and all but he knew Stiles wouldn't hurt him like that, he was way too careful with him despite his own need to do what they both wanted so badly. Maybe Derek was too impatient himself, but he was seventeen now and he really wanted to know what the fuss was about, wanted to be able to give this to somebody who wanted him for who he was, not how he looked.

"Okay... okay, hang in there. Let me just give you one more finger to make sure you're all nicely stretched and ready for my cock... _God_... just talking and thinking about it makes it sooo hard to hold back," Stiles chuckled while lining up his third finger and began working it inside.  
  
It was just insane how much he wanted to bury himself into Derek, but he also knew that because they were so eager, they'd need a moment or two to compose themselves and make it work. So once the third finger was in, Stiles simply made them move in and out, avoiding that magical spot inside and he also deliberately neglected the flushed and heavy cock in favor of kissing his way up on the goose-bumped stomach.

It felt too full, those three fingers, even with a royal amount of lube coating them. So it was definitely smart of the other teen to insist on adding the third to get him stretched, because Stiles' dick was bigger than two fingers and it wouldn't fit – probably? Derek moved upwards a little, so he could spread his legs better, trying to give more access to his tight entrance. He wasn't a child, he knew it would fit since he'd stretch but he liked feeling those fingers inside of him, the way they made themselves at home deep within him, the wriggling feeling as they twisted.  
  
He was tight, even he could feel it. At one twist of the fingers, one of them accidentally brushed along his prostate and Derek just... turned into this blob of pleasure, his eyes closed, his moan obscene and giving Stiles a run for his money with how it sounded straight from a porn movie. He was like putty in Stiles' hands right now. Why was everything sex so good?

Frankly, seeing and hearing Derek like that was just... _wow_! Stiles had no words for it, really. And that obscene sound and the tightening of his hole around his fingers nearly made the other teen reach for the base of his own cock to squeeze it and hold his orgasm back. It was... intense, to say the least.  
  
"Oh my god, Derek..." Stiles groaned and slowly pulled his fingers out just to wipe them on his sheet without a care and climb up between the wide open legs so he could give his boyfriend a passionate kiss, their heavily leaking cocks brushing together – eliciting another "dying" moan from Stiles, right into the amazing mouth. "You're so awesome..." he panted, gazing down at the pleasure-filled face while Stiles blindly reached out for the lube to slick his cock up. He was so at the end of his patience and perhaps his sanity too. It was a quick and sloppy job, but he didn't care. The more lube, the better for Derek's first time.  
  
"I love you..." he breathed between the slack lips and finally guided his wet tip to the crack, rubbing up and down against it before it caught on the rim and he took a shuddering breath. "Here we go, babe. Just relax and breathe through it," he smiled down at Derek then began slowly pushing and working his naked cock inside, his lips back on kissing the inviting lips.

The words of ‘I love you’ and being called ‘babe’ were doing things for Derek, as well as the way Stiles was so careful with him despite his need and eagerness. That's what it meant to be a good boyfriend, the way the teen put Derek's well-being before his own without even giving it much thought. Like it was some sort of second nature.  
  
His gasp was swallowed whole by the lips covering his own, a tongue licking into his mouth in the same exploring way as the thick erection pushed its way inside of him. Despite the three fingers opening the teen up, it was still a stretch and burn because there was a hot werewolf tightness that wouldn't go lax anytime soon or easily. The feeling of needing the toilet came back, but this time his bladder wasn't involved and Derek knew he didn't need to, it was because of the breaching of his body. The teen couldn't breathe through it as well, since he was more focused on kissing and just when he thought Stiles was all the way inside, he realized that only the head was in. It felt _endless_!  
  
Clutching at his boyfriend's body, he pushed out again, encouraging for more to be inside of him.

Stiles had to gasp for air both from that move and the way Derek was clinging to him, sharp nails digging into his skin. It made the back of his neck tingle with warmth and the butterflies flutter in his stomach. His cock pulsed half-way in and he needed a moment to collect himself. He stopped and broke the kiss to take a couple of deep breaths then he was slowly fucking himself deeper and deeper again, occasionally circling his hips to make more room inside.  
  
"You're literally... so fucking... hot!" he groaned, hands curling into fists around his sheet and with one last jerk of his hip, he finally bottomed out with a loud moan, his whole body trembling from the heady feeling and the need to rut in and out of his boyfriend. But instead he froze to give time for them both to pull themselves together – again. It was so very hard (pun intended), because they both were so into each other.

It took forever for Stiles to get inside all the way! All the while the teen had clung to his boyfriend, sharp nails digging into the skin as he huffed and moaned while getting stuffed. That's what it had felt like anyways until the erection was all the way inside of him and Stiles stilled, kind of. He was trembling from the strain to keep still, to keep from coming so Derek ran a hand along the pale back soothingly while his own body got used to the intrusion lodged deep within. Funny how that didn't take long at all.  
  
His body relaxed around the hard cock. It didn't cure his tightness but he wasn't clamped like a vice around his boyfriend anymore. "And you're so big." It felt like it was enormous like this, and he knew that as soon as he'd move, that pleasurable feeling would start up again. "So huge inside of me."

Stiles huffed a breathy laugh and pecked Derek's flushed cheek. "Well, thank you for the compliment, although... I'm not as well-endowed like you. Can't complain, though..." he grinned down at the other teen then stole a few more kisses – this time deeper ones.  
  
"You feel so good around me," he whispered, still not moving. He's been buried in his exes, but besides the obvious difference of a female and male body, Derek felt so much more intense. So much tighter and hotter. It was really difficult for Stiles to hold back and calm down enough to be able to start to slowly move at last.  
  
He pulled half-way out then tentatively fucked himself back inside, trying to be gentle and considerate, because he wanted Derek to enjoy his first time. "Good?" he asked hoarsely while his hips kept slowly rolling back and forth.

It was _beyond good_ , it was mind-blowing good. The moment Stiles had pulled back, Derek hadn't been sure about how it would feel, because there was a burn which wasn't pain, but it also wasn't that crazy pleasure. But then the erection pushed deeper again, plunging along his sensitive walls, only to pull back and do it all over again. After a few deep thrusts inside of him, his body accommodated to the stimulation, almost easing the way. And that's where the mind-blowing started.  
  
It felt like when he just started beating off, that beginning of pleasure, that constant motion to work to something bigger and better. A warmth spread from his belly to his groin and an accidental groan tumbled out, filled with want and need. The grabby hands were back to express their pleasure as he arched his head back.

"Yes, this is... wow. It's good." Stiles wasn't even touching his dick, which was rock-hard, wasn't even doing the prostate thing but yeah, it had to be rubbed because Derek swore he was suddenly wet like a girl with how good it felt.

"Oh thank fuck... because it feels so fucking amazing to me too! You're _so_ _tight and hot_. Think I'm gonna lose my mind and control pretty soon..." Stiles panted, the first sweat drops of concentration starting to slowly move down on his temples, his whole body beginning to glisten with a light sheen of sweat too, which he was sure Derek felt with the digging in fingers. Not that he minded. He loved it. Just like the nearly desperate way his boyfriend was clinging to him.  
  
It encouraged Stiles just as much as the uttered words to start to move a little faster, pull out a little more to give Derek longer and deeper strokes of his cock inside. Stiles loved the wet sounds their moving bodies made and also the faint creaking of his bed. But he loved Derek's sounds and moans the most. The way he couldn't help but slip out a moan of pleasure every now and then, the panting and grunts and gasps.

Derek tried to take it all in. The way their bodies moved together, the way it felt to be impaled on the thickness, how it carved its way inside of him to create a place of its own. It was almost disappointing that he would heal and not feel that carving for very long because Stiles belonged there. The creaking of the bed, the moans and gasps, the smell of sweat and sex saturating the bedding beneath him as well as his skin... it all was so overwhelmingly hot that he forgot how to breathe for a moment.  
  
Breathe and talk. It left him gasping like a fish on dry land for a moment as he desperately clawed at his boyfriend's skin. This shouldn't feel so good when he wasn't even touched. When all he did was lie there and take it but each deep dip inside of him set him aflame in ways he had never known. Stiles wasn't the only one getting sweaty, their moving together was working up a sweat for both of them.  
  
"What mind?" he managed to gasp out eventually, because seriously, what mind? Thinking, as well as control, was almost impossible. If dying of pleasure was a thing, he might be dying right now.

There was a breathy and hoarse chuckle happening from Stiles, but it turned into a loud moan when the clawing left some swelling lines, here and there breaking the mole-dotted skin on his back. He loved it, though. And it made him fuck into Derek a bit faster and harder, his own control starting to slip. Or rather he let it slip, because he could tell that his boyfriend loved the way he was fucking him.  
  
So he kept that harder and faster pace up, loving how skin slapped to skin and that his cock could slide much easier in that tight heat.

"Won't last very long!" he managed to pant out the warning and buried his face into Derek's neck to pant and moan into it before his mouth found the skin again to nibble and bite and suck on it again.

There was no way Derek was going to last for very long either. If anything, he feared he might explode to never be found again as Stiles was fucking him and making him fly. The problem was though, that his boyfriend wasn't the only one losing control, his own was completely shattered at the moment, and he barely managed to keep his nails from growing into claws. His eyes however...  
  
Slamming his eyes shut in quick desperation, he swung his arm over them, feeling them glow their bright yellow color even with his eyelids closed. "Stiles....." Derek cried out the name, his other hand grasping into the covers tightly while his body moved each time the human bottomed out inside of him.

"Yeah... Come on! God! Derek! So close!" Stiles groaned into the tasty neck, completely missing out on his boyfriend's struggles with his true nature. His face was still hidden and some basic mating instincts completely took over, because he had barely any control over what his body was doing anymore. It was rutting hard into the other body chasing pleasure. Not exactly how he planned for Derek's first time, but it seemed he didn't mind and that they both enjoyed it very, very much.  
  
Thank fuck, because holding back was practically impossible by then.  
  
"Come on, babe! Give in... Come for me!" Stiles managed to groan into the fragrant neck, his sweaty body moving relentlessly in the half-lit room, the headboard rhythmically thumping against the wall by then. The need and tension were getting unbearable, making Stiles' whole body tremble to be able to release, but he somehow – by some miracle – managed to hold back. He needed to feel Derek coming around him before he'd let himself go.

The feeling of exploding got dragged along with the frantic thrusts, the way the almost rough pounding had angled the wet cock to brush along his prostate every single time. And Derek was a goner at that point when Stiles begged him to come. Almost as if he was responding to the command, the teen spasmed around his boyfriend in a tight grip. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes, the tension which had been building was released in this overwhelming orgasm that had made his eyes flare and his claws pop out.  
  
It was almost embarrassing that he was so focused on his own orgasm that he wasn't sure if Stiles was getting there too. But his head was busy being dumb while his body throbbed, shivered and shook. Sex was _so awesome_! They were going to do this a whole lot!

The second the already tight ass became even tighter and began pulsing around him too was when Stiles finally lost it as well. Derek wasn't as loud as the other teen was. Although it was no surprise that Stiles would be loud when it came to sex too. He was barely conscious from the overwhelming pleasure and that amazing massaging around his spurting cock.  
  
This was even better than with the girls and he knew he was ruined for anyone else, because this was by far the most intense orgasm he's ever had! It was so crazy that it made him lose control over his body, his yells of pleasure only a bit muffled by Derek's neck. His fingers were slightly hurting from the force he was holding onto his poor sheet while pumping his boyfriend full of his cum...  
  
It was and felt so much hotter than ever before!

It was such a good thing Derek had his eyes covered, since his control was gone, completely. Shattered when the orgasm rocked his world and nearly came from his toes, or so it felt like. The teen was aware now of Stiles coming as well, and though he didn't exactly feel the sperm coating him from the inside, he did feel a distinct wetness once his boyfriend was done and was still shivering on top of him. A lot of wetness even and that made him feel better since he wasn't the only one coming a lot then!  
  
The claws had retreated even though his eyes were still glowing, hiding under his arm, so Derek used one hand to trace along the sweaty back, feeling the other boy's body shivering as if he was cold. But he felt really hot to the touch so he knew that wasn't it. It was the overwhelming feeling of what they had done and the bliss of the release coursing through their bodies. It was hard to remember how to talk but all he really could think was WOW. Like SUPER WOW.

A couple of minutes later while he was getting soft but still buried in Derek, Stiles was still a bit panting and shivering as the sweat was starting to cool on his naked skin, making goose bumps cover him all over – except for where Derek's warm hand was stroking him. Lifting his head, he looked at his boyfriend, lightly poking the arm across Derek’s eyes.  
  
"You okay? I didn't hurt you, right? I might have gone a bit rougher than I planned..." he said with some worry in his voice. The last thing he wanted was accidentally hurting his boyfriend while losing control.

Ugh no, he didn't want to worry his boyfriend again because of his stupid loss of control but as he was asked about it, Derek couldn't think of anything to say. For a moment he was quiet, keeping his eyes carefully covered as he focused on the other boy, on this amazing thing they shared, on how great the boy was for him.  
  
"I was crying because it was so good," Derek blurted out, still hiding his face. "I didn't want you to see." The blush gracing his cheeks wasn't a lie at least. It was a believable lie, right? Squeezing his eyes tightly shut to force some wetness to coat his lashes and sheen his orbs, he slowly peeked at his boyfriend.

For those moments while Derek stayed silent, Stiles' heart started to drop and his anxiety spiked, because he thought he did hurt the other teen under him. He was thinking about how to move away and give Derek some space and apologize, like a gazillion times, but what Derek said stopped him. Relief rushed over Stiles and maybe that's why he didn't catch the lie. That and the fact that he didn't believe Derek would lie to him.  
  
"Oh boy, you scared me for a moment," he chuckled softly with clear relief in his voice as his eyes finally met the green ones. "It's okay, though. I nearly cried during my first time too," he confessed, blushing just as much as Derek did. Then it was time for some more kissing.  
  
Once that was done, Stiles grinned down at Derek. "I'm happy that you liked it. It was abso-fucking-lutely amazing on my end too. And thank you for giving me your 'flower'..." Stiles teased, but it was clear from his look that he meant it. Being Derek Hale's first... taking his virginity was something that blew Stiles' mind and also something that he was going to always treasure.

"You could never hurt me." It was a whisper and one well-meant. Derek knew the other boy would never ever hurt him on purpose. The rush of doing it, of having his 'flower' taken made him a little emotional, especially after an orgasm like they had. Stiles was still deep within him and he locked their legs together, not wanting the teen to move yet while his flesh healed. It hadn't been torn or anything, just a little bruised so yeah, no hurting happening here.  
  
"It's why you had to be my first, because you're awesome. You're so good at everything." Gushing needed to happen and he didn't care if it was looking through pink glasses because he was so in love. Stiles was the best to him, for him, and he didn't want anybody to think differently. "This was the best first time I could ever have gotten, although I never thought it would be like this. So..." Maybe he should learn to keep on talking so he wouldn't give Stiles mini heart attacks with every pause but Derek wasn't aware of it. "So good. It's the best feeling I've ever had."

Stiles got all mushy and soft on the inside from Derek's words and he moved his hands to cup the still flushed cheeks, thumbs gently caressing them. "You make me so happy with that. I'm _so happy_ I managed to rock your world like that!" he grinned then it softened into a warm smile, thumbs still caressing Derek's cheeks. "And you were so amazing. You blew my mind. This was so very intense. I never felt like this either. I felt like burning up for you. My whole being," he confessed then leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.  
  
Their first time together – even with the occasional awkwardness – turned out to be amazing. Much more than Stiles ever expected. And he was reluctant to move apart from the hot body underneath. He didn't care about the slight discomfort on his soft and oversensitive dick still buried into that tight ass, or the sticky mess between their pressed together stomachs. They still had a little time to make out and stay like this before Derek had to go home. Stiles wished he wouldn't, but it was a school night and he didn't know how much Derek's family knew about the two of them.  
  
But for a little longer he stopped thinking about all that. "I can't wait to give you _my_ 'flower', " he grinned, obviously meaning the virginity of his own ass. Because yeah, even with the times he played with it with his fingers and his secretly purchased dildo, his ass was still virgin territory in the sense that no one has fucked him there.  
  
With an amused grin, he kissed Derek again, wondering for a split second if others were going to notice anything different on them the next day at school.

"I can't wait to return the favor of how you made me feel," Derek admitted with a dopey smile on his face. He knew they didn't have that much time left since it was a school night and he didn't want to risk getting grounded and missing out on time with his boyfriend over something as stupid as a curfew. At least his was late since he was going to college soon.  
  
For a while they cuddled, and cleaned up their mess after that, with Derek reassuring a couple of times that no, he wasn't sore at all. It really sucked that they couldn't stay together after their first time and the Hale reluctantly said his goodbyes with an abundance of making out and lingering at the front door. Being in love was amazing, but it was also heartbreaking to leave the love of his life for even a few hours. So yeah, their clingy behavior the next day in school was noted but Derek kind of saved any bullying about it.  
  
"Hey, Jackson! Thanks for yesterday. He totally busted my cherry last night!" It was said with a grin while holding Stiles’ hand in his, right in the middle of a crowded hallway, making others laugh and Stiles blush and grin furiously and kinda smugly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
**  
Meeting the parents was something Stiles has never done before. Mostly because with his ex-girlfriends his relationships were more physical than real girlfriend/boyfriend stuff. But Derek was the whole package and even more. Meaning, it wasn't going to be only his parents but his grandparents and siblings all ogling Stiles, probably judging him if he was worthy of Derek. Stiles' self-esteem was still kinda low, although Derek's been boosting it lately. But he still thought that he didn't deserve someone like the beloved Hale as his boyfriend.  
  
In school the saying that 'every wonder lasts for three days' pretty much applied once he came out in front of everyone and they officially became an item with Derek. The open declaration of popping Derek's cherry was another juicy detail kids chewed on for a few days, but all in all, they pretty quickly got over the fact that the hyperactive nerd and the basketball team captain were a couple. Which made things both easier and harder.  
  
Easier, because they didn't have to sneak around anymore if they wanted to hold hands and kiss each other in public. But harder because Stiles got some not too kind remarks too. Mostly from Jackson and his goons, but sometimes even from Derek's team mates, who were probably worried that Stiles would be too much of a distraction for their team captain. In that he couldn't blame them. Not that he'd tell Derek these remarks, he was used to them, even if the topic changed.  
  
Either way, ever since he was invited to the Hale home and he accepted to show up at an early dinner on Saturday, Stiles' been buzzing all over the place and his anxiety levels were over the roof at times. He was sure Derek could sometimes feel it when they were together, but managed to mostly calm him down. Not always with his words, but like... a bit strange touches on the back of Stiles' neck, other times simply rubbing his back or arm or something. So far it worked and his anxiety didn't turn into a panic attack. Yet.  
  
But when on the late afternoon on Saturday he arrived to the edge of the Preserve and closed the door of his Jeep, he was biting his bottom lip hard and tried to focus on his breathing.  
  
What if they hated him? What if they thought he wasn't right for Derek?  
  
Those thoughts were pinning him to the ground while he was staring up at the impressive house – more like a mansion – at the edge of the forest. And he took deep calming breaths as he was gathering his courage, wishing that Derek was on his side.

Derek was completely on Stiles' side, but unfortunately for the teen, not physically at the moment because he had been an idiot and he was running late in getting into clean clothes. One of the twins had gotten a little messy all over the boy so he unexpectedly had to take a shower and get yet another set picked up, much to the hilarity of the family who could all sense Derek's nerves and because they were all big assholes, in Derek's opinion, they of course didn't make it easier for him.  
  
"We don't bite." A voice came from behind Stiles, followed by a low, amused chuckle when a man made himself known, not forgetting the kid wasn't a wolf and wouldn't have heard him coming. He was the welcome committee, sent by his own son who thought his dad would be the best choice for it. He wasn't wrong. Laura would be merciless, Cora would probably make Stiles wonder how sane they all were and Peter? The man just wasn't welcoming, period. The grandparents were too busy terrorizing the kitchen to make the perfect meal to welcome Derek's boy into the fold and Talia had her hands full with the twins.  
  
"I'm Jake Hale, Derek's dad, so please call me Jake. He's still in his room after one of the babies threw up on him, probably staring at his two black jeans to decide which one looks better. So don't worry, you're both nervous enough to make this dinner amusing as hell."

Stiles might or might not have jumped a little from the sudden voice from behind, but as he turned around and looked at the man, he didn't really have to introduce himself as Derek's dad. It was obvious from the thick dark hair, characteristic jawline and the shadow of a stubble, although he was mostly clean shaven. For a moment Stiles thought that he'd look good with a short beard too.  
  
"Oh... hi, Mr. H... Jake... Nice to meet you!" Stiles chuckled a bit nervously and held out his hand for a handshake. Although Derek's dad was kind and also quite funny, he still had a strong and a little bit intimidating presence. "I won't deny I'm nervous, yeah," he admitted with a shrug. It was probably very obvious from his 'deer caught in the headlight' look. But after a few moments, Stiles relaxed a bit. "I never had the opportunity to 'meet the parents', so this is my first time. And I'm usually socially awkward, so... sorry for any... well, awkwardness or inappropriate comments. Did I mention I'm nervous? I talk even more then..." he chuckled and abruptly cut himself off with an awkward hum, blinking at the older man.

Mister Jake... That made the man laugh softly, his laugh caught between a chuckle and a full blown laugh. The sound always so full of mirth that it usually made others laugh too. The kid was so nervous that he looked ready to bolt, with big eyes and surrounded by restless energy. He kind of looked like a male Paige, though, so clearly his son had a type. "Let me warn you right now, kid. In this family, there are no appropriate remarks. Except from Rachel and Ruth but they're babies so whatever they say, we don't understand it anyways. And you're lucky, not everybody's here."  
  
Derek's cousins would have made Stiles' first time with the family a challenge for sure, because they were teens too and loved to mess with Derek. They were gone for the weekend with their parents so one family unit less. "Oh, grandpa is a little racist so don't be too surprised if you get some kind of biased opinion slung your way. He's trying, for Derek's sake, to be okay with boys having boyfriends. He's just... not very good at it," Jake gently pushed Stiles over to the door as he thought about what else to warn him about.  
  
"We're a loud family, we tease and we don't like Peter so, be sure to tease him a lot."

"Uhm... okay?" Stiles mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed and panicky as he tried to remember all the new information thrown his way. Which usually wasn't a problem to his quick brain, but at the moment he was kinda terrified going into an unknown house to meet so many unknown people – except for Derek, of course. And _where the hell_ was Derek?  
  
He blinked a few times, but allowed Jake Hale to guide him towards the front door while he was clutching the gift wine he brought to his chest, not wanting to accidentally drop it. He remembered when his parents were teaching him some basic manners, that one of it was that you never go empty handed to a dinner or party. Hence the wine.  
  
The closer they got to the Hale house, the bigger it looked to Stiles. It wasn't scary, no, it was quite inviting with the warm light pooling out onto the veranda and the small flower garden that surrounded the front and he heard laughter and the clinking of plates and even some baby cooing from inside.  
  
The sounds got louder as Jake opened the door and ushered him in and that warm homey feeling only got stronger in Stiles from the warmth and nice smells inside. Dinner was smelling good, which made his stomach interested, but luckily it was not too loud yet.  
  
"Dereeeek! Your boyfriend is here!"  
  
Stiles jumped a bit from the loud female voice coming from his left. He was too preoccupied trying to drink in all the details of the lobby. Paintings of landscapes and animals on the walls, coats hanging and a lot of shoes laying haphazardly near the door and a million other things Stiles’ mind was trying to process.  
  
But that voice drew his attention to its source. It was Laura Hale. Just as breathtaking as many boys remembered her before she went to college. Obviously she was back for the weekend. All dark-brown long locks, the right curves under a top and a short jeans skirt. With her shoulder she was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed under her breasts while chewing some gum. Like in his memories, she was oozing confidence and was looking him over with a critical gaze. Which made Stiles very self-aware.  
  
"You are cuter than Derbear had told us," her blood-red lips pulled into a white smile.  
  
And Stiles blushed furiously from the comment. Yeah... so WHERE was Derek? Both of his black jeans looked amazing on him. It shouldn't take this long, right?

A stuffed animal was thrown down the stairs, followed by Cora storming down the stairs to grab it, wailing about something but nobody understood what because she mostly sounded like a banshee. And then Derek finally showed himself, barreling down the stairs so quickly, it was a wonder he didn't trip and fall. His face was red and his eyes storming when they glanced at Cora who only wailed some more.  
  
"Wow, wow, wow. What is all going on here?" Jake was quick to mingle himself into whatever it was going on, even though Derek wasn't acting on the need to strangle his little sister and instead joined Stiles by wrapping his arm around his waist in apology.  
  
"She stole my pants and hid them when she knew Stiles was already here and nervous about being here. And then she said I didn't have to wear pants because we already had sex anyways!"  
  
"He threatened to rip apart Mister Snuffles!" Cora was quick to say, hugging her stuffed animal closely to her chest to protect it.  
  
"I need pants, Cora!"  
  
"Okay, that's enough. Obviously you found your pants, and we're all grateful for that, Derek. Cora, you know pranks and teasing is okay as long as it doesn't hurt somebody. How would you feel if you were going to meet a lot of people and your friend Holly wasn't there to greet you when she invited you? You wouldn't like that, would you?"  
  
"No..." she sniffed at her dad, giving a cautious look at Stiles.  
  
"That's why Derek was angry with you, kiddo. Because he didn't want to let Stiles down who means as much to him as your Mister Snuffles or Holly. So what do we do when we hurt somebody by accident?"  
  
Her dark eyes went to Stiles. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Derek, don't threaten to harm or break, it's not cool," Jake ended the little sibling fight with that as he shooed Cora and Laura to the dining area to give the boys some time alone.  
  
"I'm sorry too. Ruth puked all over me and then Cora was being a total shit," Derek hurriedly told Stiles.

"Apology accepted," Stiles said to the little girl just before she was ushered away and Derek was all over him.  
  
He hugged him back absently and chuckling a bit. "Wow, your family is intense. I love it," he grinned at his boyfriend. It was already obvious how different a house was with many siblings and family members around. It was something Stiles wasn't used to since it was mostly just he and his dad and sometimes Scott and his mother Melissa. And he never had the opportunity to take a peek into the daily lives and workings of a big family.  
  
"Intense is an understatement," Derek agreed, because even to an outsider used to bigger families, the Hales could be a little overwhelming. And Stiles was used to being with his dad, being alone, or spending time with the McCalls, also a single parent and one child household. To be thrown into the mix of an unusually large family like this, especially one as loud as his, it was probably like stepping into the Twilight Zone.  
  
"You look good, by the way," he said quieter, smile softening as he tipped his head up and gently pecked Derek's lips. "Hi," he murmured with heart-eyes, still holding Derek's waist and the bottle of wine with his other hand. "Think we should follow the noise?" he asked, hearing the bickering of the girls from the depth of the house.

"Are you ready to join the craziness? Because it doesn't stop when we're all at the same table." Probably why they only had dinner time together and the rest of the meals were up to when they felt like it. It was the time where they all sat down together and shared stories. They all had busy lives so it wasn't like there was much time outside of dinner to have a moment. Derek was pleased though, to be looking good, because there was a lot of hassle to get there so at least it was well-earned.

"Yeah... Yeah, I think I am," Stiles smiled at his boyfriend and stole another short kiss before he took one of his hands and they started walking to the kitchen/dining room like that. Stiles has been mentally preparing to all the chaos and also that he was probably going to be grilled and teased a lot, but he didn't mind. He was curious about the secretive Hale family. Of course, there were crazy legends and rumors about the reclusive founding family around town, but Stiles always took those with a grain of salt.  
  
As they rounded the corner, they were indeed faced with a lot of people. He saw Laura and Cora bickering already at the table while Derek's dad was fussing over the twin babies sitting in their feeding chairs. There was an elderly couple moving around by the stove and counter, obviously taking their cooking seriously. Then there was Derek's uncle – whom Stiles had seen around school or basketball games a few times – sitting next to the bickering girls. He was called Peter and had a piercing, kinda cold pair of blue eyes. And he was looking Stiles up and down with a crooked little smile. It made the teen a bit nervous, but not as much as the intense (but kind) gaze of a tall brown-haired woman. Talia Hale. Derek's mom.  
  
Each time Stiles saw her in town, he noticed that there was a strong, commanding and confident presence around her. Her eyes spoke of wisdom and she carried herself with grace and pride. It wasn't different now either. But her features were softened by a smile to him.  
  
"Stiles Stilinski... At last, welcome to our home," she walked past the others to greet him. "We've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Uhm... I hope not everything was bad," Stiles chuckled a bit nervously and remembering the bottle of wine which he's been clutching ever since he got out of his Jeep, he offered it to her. "Thank you for having me over for dinner and nice meeting you all! I brought this as a small gift," he jabbered then gave the beautiful woman a nervous smile. Now he knew from where Derek got his softer and also beautiful features. Both his parents could have made a career in modeling, in his opinion.

"Thank you, though none for you kids," Talia smiled as she took the wine gracefully, handing it over to Jake so he could poor the adults some wine as she took over with the twins. The two little girls were these healthy chubby dark-haired identical balls of energy, kicking their little legs and waving their fists around, eager for some food. They looked so cute but the Hales knew better, they were infamous for their joined tantrums. "I'm sure you know Peter. His girlfriend should join us soon. That's Cora, you know Laura, these two are Rachel and Ruth and that are grandpa and grandma. That's how they insist on being called by everybody."  
  
"Damn right!" Derek's grandfather Giovanni chimed in, tasting the tomato sauce and humming in approval as he made his wife taste too. "What kind of name is Stiles?" the man continued, making Jake chuckle since he had warned Stiles about that, while Derek mostly was insulted that his explanation weeks ago was apparently conveniently forgotten. His grandfather had a habit of doing that.  
  
"Grandpa! I told you that's his nickname."  
  
"Right, right. Impossible Polish names. Well, good! For a moment I thought your daddy hated his son for naming him Stiles Stilinski. What's your real name, kid?"  
  
"Let the boy be called what he wants, Gio," grandmother Katherine chimed in with a soothing tone as she elbowed her husband to put the bread rolls into the baskets while Jake got told to mix the salad. The large open kitchen made for easy conversing with those at the big family table. There was an official dining room but they hardly ever used it, only the holidays.

Stiles was a little at a loss from Giovanni's question, not knowing if he should reply to him now or not, but as he was ushered to an empty seat by Derek and sat down with the other boy, he cleared his throat.  
  
"It's okay. I did pick this nickname as a kid because I don't like my real name my mother gave me as a tribute to her late father. Maybe you're familiar with the myth or superstition in folklore, not just Polish one but in other cultures too, that knowing one's true name gives power over them. That's the other reason there are only a very few people alive who know my real name. And I like it that way," he said with a small smile as he explained. "Even my dad calls me Stiles."  
  
As he glimpsed around, he saw Cora staring at him in awe, clearly fascinated by the topic while still clutching her stuffed animal to her chest.  
  
"I like it." That was Laura with a smirk, sipping from her drink. "It makes you unique and all mysterious. Which I'm sure my baby brother finds attractive about you besides your cute face," she giggled, obviously amused by the blush appearing on both teen's face.

"No, It's only the cute face," Derek deadpanned but he had to admit, he didn't even know the name of the boy and it didn't matter to him. Boyd had a first name he never used at all, it wasn't a big deal, people were allowed to pick their own names.

Jake meanwhile had given those allowed to drink their wines, and the food was being served. Jake and Talia were experienced at it now, cutting some of the spaghetti into bowls so they could feed the twins.  
  
"They need to go to bed soon," Jake explained why the babies were getting food first and it made sense like that. That way the parents had their hands free to eat once the babies were done being fed. The grandparents joined them at the table, but there was no request for praying, the Hales didn't say grace, they were all atheists.  
  
"How is your dad doing with the whole coming out? Derek told me you hadn't been out for that long." The Alpha, sensing the awkwardness with the boys blushing, took over the conversation while Peter handed out bread rolls and Katherine was filling up plates for everybody. Obviously everybody had to eat a whole lot with how the plates were handed back full of food.  
  
"He was amazing, handled it even better than you guys so that's saying something. I really like him a lot," Derek piped up.

"Yeah, thankfully my dad's okay with it. I think he knew that I like both girls and boys even before I realized it. My mom's way of thinking did rub off on him during the years, it seems," Stiles said, cheeks still pink as he took his plate from Katherine and thanked her. It was indeed a big serving, but luckily Stiles was a big eater despite his slender frame. "Although there might have been some subtle threats to Derek about not breaking my heart and all that," Stiles snorted.  
  
That made the others chuckle or smile around the table as Stiles took a bread roll too and handed the basket to Derek.  
  
"Nah, he's too big of a marshmallow and too into you for that," Laura spoke up, obviously intending on embarrassing her brother as often tonight as possible.  
  
"Be nice, Laura..." Jake said quietly.  
  
"Why? She's right about that," Peter said with a lopsided smirk before taking a sip of his wine. "We all saw him pining for Stiles for months and months on no end," he waved with his glass and rolled his eyes dramatically with that same a bit unsettling smirk. "I don't know... maybe as his dad, you should threat Stiles back?" he glimpsed at Jake expectantly.  
  
Which made Stiles fidget a bit uncomfortable on his seat. "No need for that. I'm not planning on breaking his heart," he chimed in, quite bravely, if anyone asked him. "He's so out of my league so I'm the lucky one that he wants to date me and all that."

Jake laughed at that, skillfully putting a baby spoon full of food into a greedy mouth of one of the twins while glancing at Stiles, though Laura laughed the hardest. "Derek's such a nerd though, the only reason why he got so popular is because he's the team's captain, right Derbear?"  
  
Yeah, the Hale family laughed because it was true. Derek wasn't even mad about being called out. He was the biggest nerd and he had no idea why he was even that popular because it wasn't like he was so good at knowing what to talk about. It wasn't like he didn't know Stiles' status in this weird hierarchy the school had, him and Scott were like the nerds to be avoided, mostly because they had always been together and were seemingly more childish. Though that was a fake front Derek had found out when he started to observe Stiles.

"There's really no need to threaten, right dad?"  
  
"Hmmmm…" Jake thought out loud with a hum as he wiped the baby's mouth. Leaning in close over the table, he gave Stiles a long look. "I hope you have the best intentions with my son, Stiles." There was a brief silence before the women and girls all giggled and laughed.  
  
"That was a terrible threat. It's a good thing you're good at other stuff," Talia grinned at her husband with a fond look.  
  
"The kid did bring the wine on his official visit to ask to woo the only son of the house. Next time, bring two cows when you ask for his hand," Giovanni added his two cents, making Derek splutter.  
  
"Only two cows? You're selling me cheap!"

"What about camels? In case they are out of cows?" Stiles joined in with a big grin, obviously not intimidated by Jake's previous try to 'threaten' him. It was funny, but secretly Stiles vowed not to willingly hurt Derek.  
  
That joke made grandpa Giovanni raise a brow before he laughed loud, the sound making the twins giggle too. "Camels will do too. I like this boy. He's a keeper, Derek!" he raised his glass to that and drank from his wine.  
  
Stiles grinned into his plate with a little blush on his cheeks, which apparently matched his boyfriend's when the scrawny teen stole a side-glance of him. "Thank you! The food is delicious, by the way. Best spaghetti I ever ate," he added then twisted his fork in it for another mouthful – and more tomato sauce to land around his mouth. "Family recipe?"  
  
"Yes. From my husband's Italian side of the family," Katherine smiled brightly and also fondly at her usually grumpy husband, who seemed more eased up about the blushing kid by then.  
  
"I could tell it's special," Stiles nodded and stuffed his mouth again.  
  
"You cook, sweetheart?" Katherine asked a bit more curiously.  
  
Stiles quickly chew the food and hurried to swallow. Usually he'd have no problems with eating and talking at the same time, but he still wanted to make a good impression on these people and that would probably be rude, so he didn't risk it.  
  
"Sometimes. Mostly for my dad to give him healthy food. I've been taking care of him pretty much as far as I can remember once it was only the two of us," he shrugged lightly. "Cooking helps me focus and at the same time relax."

Talia nodded as Katherine reached out to pat Stiles' hand, obviously they were touched by the teen taking care of his dad like that, even when the women shared a look and probably were planning on helping out with the meals in any way they could. Jake, who had his lap full of gurgling baby at the moment, had a soft look on his face.

"I went to school with your mom. It was a big loss for the whole town when she passed away. But you probably don't remember me." Derek's dad had been good friends with Claudia, but the families didn't interact much outside meeting for coffees to keep the secrets safe. "You and Derek played together a few times as babies."  
  
Derek didn't remember that either. Sure he knew Claudia, but he had been nine when she passed away so he hadn't realized his parents knew Stiles' mom enough for him to have played with Stiles. "Do you have pictures of that? Me and Stiles I mean?"  
  
Talia made a thoughtful face, because the attic was full of stuff. "Probably but... it'll take a while to find, the attic is ready to have babies with how full it is."  
  
"Maybe at some point me and Stiles can clean it up and look for pictures." Derek knew his dad loved to take pictures, maybe there were some of Claudia too, and that would make Stiles happy.  
  
"Sure kiddo, that sounds good, we should donate some stuff to Good Will if you find anything good up there for others to use." That made Derek beam at his dad, glad they could because he loved making Stiles happy and it was actually not a bad way to spend time together in a house full of werewolves, by hiding in a stuffy attic.  
  
"If you ever want to learn some recipes, you're welcome to come learn," Katherine offered to Stiles.

"Oh... thank you for the offer to learn!" Stiles stopped making his food disappear for a long moment, looking around the table feeling quite moved as he blushed. He wasn't used to getting so much attention from so many people at once. Not to mention the different forms of kindness offered to him. "And also for being able to look through the attic. That would be great. Even if we don't find any pictures. Sadly I don't remember those play dates and you," he told Jake, who was bouncing Ruth on his knee, which the little girl obviously liked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. And since you're with Derek, you're part of this family too now," he smiled, glimpsing at his wife.  
  
Talia nodded with a small mysterious smile of her own. Stiles did notice that in some small subtle ways everyone looked for her opinion and reactions. Sometimes for her approval too, apparently, like now with that statement from Jake.  
  
But before she could say anything, their eldest daughter leaned back in her chair and tore a piece of her bread roll off as he looked over at the blushing boy. "And besides that you can have your own play dates in the attic too to make new memories..." she wiggled her brows with a grin.  
  
"Laura!" Talia scolded her.  
  
Obviously that made Stiles blush furiously again and he gaped at her like a fish stranded on dry land. It amused her to no end, of course.

"No secrets in this family," Derek groaned even though he wanted to sink under his chair in embarrassment because he should have expected Laura would say something. They had known he had sex the moment he came home that night. Peter had wrinkled his nose and Jake had started to laugh, clasping him on the back and congratulating him. So yeah, the entire family knew that Stiles had been his first but only Danny had asked for details, to an extent, he hadn't asked about their positions, which seemed to be this straight people obsession on who was on top. Nobody had asked him that, thankfully!  
  
And they all knew how much Stiles meant to him, about the possibility of being his mate, if he wanted to, so they of course were welcoming the teen into the folds eagerly, the camel joke not that far off its mark to be honest. Nervously, Derek stuffed his mouth full with food.  
  
"No more, Laura. Your brother has been stress eating enough," Jake motioned to Derek's hamster cheeks as Peter laughed at that, always teasing Derek about turning into the first fat werewolf if he kept eating like he did. Which was impossible, but it always did make the young teen self-conscious.  
  
"Don't listen to them, dear," Katherine was motherly as she first squeezed Stiles' cheek and reached past him to do the same to Derek. "You're both too skinny. It's in our genes. Jake eats like a farm boy but he stays skinny, and trust me, I've tried to fatten him up plenty of times."  
  
"Yeah well, I have a fast metabolism," Derek's father was skinnier than even Derek, his built similar to that of Stiles. "Besides, the Sheriff is not big at all so same genes for sure with Stiles. And Claudia could eat anything she wanted without gaining a pound."  
  
"Pfft yeah," Talia agreed. "I was always envious of her way that she could eat three slices of cake and would still fit into her Levi's."

Sending a warm smile at Katherine for the quite motherly gesture and putting a hand on Derek's thigh under the table to help him relax, Stiles' interest piqued from his mother being mentioned again. "I didn't know that about my mom either," he said a bit breathless, clearly eager to get more information and stories about her. He was too young, barely more than eight when she had succumbed to her illness. It was a very painful and dark period, especially for a small child who remembered up to this day how her dementia made her believe that her own son wanted to kill her. Stiles remembered all the yelling and how his dad tried to explain to him that his mother couldn't help it and it wasn't Stiles' fault. That didn't help much. Neither did the fact that Stiles was alone by her hospital bed, holding her hand when she finally passed away, ending her suffering. But not theirs.  
  
"I also had no idea that you were close to her," he looked at Derek's parents in turns. "But yeah, dad always says that I have more of her built. He could totally grow a belly if I let him eat all that red meat and junk food he tries to live off on," Stiles smiled with a shrug. "Not me, though. Apparently I'm more like my mom." And it wasn't just the pale mole-dotted skin or the big whiskey-brown eyes. "How did you become friends? How was she as a teen? Did she get into trouble with you? Or did she avoid that? Dad said she had a wild side but calmed down when they started dating. But dad rarely talks about her and… sorry..." Stiles abruptly cut himself off when he realized what he was doing. "I usually get overexcited when it comes to her since we didn't get much time together..." he fidgeted a bit embarrassed.  
  
He never looked for pity when he talked or asked about his mom. He just loved listening to stories about her and there were so few people to whom he could talk about such things. Often Stiles worried that he barely knew his mother. Especially since he didn't have any relatives aside from his dad and some very distant ones in Poland, with whom they haven't kept in touch ever since Claudia's death.

"Don't be sorry, of course you want to know about your mom. Jake's been friends with her since they were young so he can tell you more about her. I'll be right back, I'll take these little ones to bed and then we can have dessert." Talia easily took both babies, one on each hip, a practiced lift since both parents had to do it alone often so they had gotten handy with it. It's not that she didn't want to talk about Claudia, but the babies were having that sleepy look so she was taking advantage of that while she could.  
  
"Yeah, Jake here was close with her ever since high school?" Giovanni mused, since clearly Jake Hale had been part of this family for a long time, meeting even sooner than Stiles and Derek had.  
  
"First day of school. We were all nervous kids and I wasn't a fan of school from an early start. I managed to get thrown out of class that first day for talking back to the teacher so I had detention and you mom was there. She had also gotten kicked out of class, for correcting the teacher. We were like eight at the time so way too young for detention. Her parents picked us up and I stayed for dinner. We were inseparable since then," Jake grinned, because yeah, they had been very close even though they had never been a couple. Derek gaped at his dad at that, because how come he had never been told any of this? What were the odds of his dad knowing Stiles' mom that closely?!  
  
"They got into trouble all the time," Peter continued. "They were the popular kids pretty quickly in high school, for all the pranks and talking back they did, which of course didn't help their grades."  
  
"As I said, I hated school. Your mom met your dad early in high school and yeah, she definitely turned a leaf since then. I met Talia so we both were too busy but even when she went to college, we kept in contact through the phone…"  
  
Katherine smiled at that as she eyed the plates to make sure they had all eaten enough, pointedly staring at Jake's plate to indicate he wasn't done yet. "Your mother came here sometimes but with work and a child, I think Jake and Claudia mostly grabbed lunches together." Jake nodded at that while he was busy finishing up his plate.

Stiles was listening to the stories fascinated and excited as he finished the last of his spaghetti then finally wiped his messy face with a napkin.  
  
"My mom as the popular girl in high school? That's a shock! It seems the apple fell far from its tree in my case. Although she used to call me her Mischief, so there's that," Stiles chuckled, feeling warm and happy from these little snippets into his mother's past. "Maybe we will be able to find pictures of your friendship with her too," the smiling boy said to Jake. "Thank you for sharing these with me. It means a lot."  
  
"Don't mention it. We had some good years of friendship and there should be some pictures up there, yes," Jake said in-between two bites under Katherine's watch.  
  
To that Stiles sent a longing look at the attic. If he could, he'd already be up there, but he didn't want to be rude.  
  
"And shadowy corners..." Laura chimed in, not even looking up from her phone. Only her words and lopsided smirk told the others that she was following the conversation.

"It's just an attic, Laura." Derek wasn't that amused with her stupid remark and threw a piece of bread her way, making all the adults protest loudly before this would result in a food fight. It wouldn't be the first time but the rule was, no food wasting in this family. "Don't you have a college idiot to pester?"  
  
"I already am, Derbear," Laura held up her phone, only to have it snatched away by Peter next to her.

"We're not done eating yet," he scolded her, even though the unfortunate Jake was the only one still eating, the rest of them had all finished their plates. "Waiting is on your dad."  
  
"As usual," the Hale siblings piped up in stereo, so that wasn't the first time the dad was the slow eater and had to be forced to finish his plate. The man wisely said nothing, instead focused on putting as much food in his mouth as possible before there would be mutiny because they all wanted dessert.  
  
"You're all ravenous beasts, especially you," Jake pointed at Katherine, making the old lady laugh, not even feeling a little insulted.

"Finish your plate dear, the kids want dessert."  
  
"Not just the kids," Talia joined them all again, washing her hands at the tap before she got out bowls. "Cora and Laura, clear the table please. Stiles and Derek, can you two make a big batch of whip cream? We're having pie and ice cream. Grandma's blueberry pie."  
  
The kids gave loud woots of pleasure and Cora, who pulled the mostly empty plate away from her dad, grinned widely. "Maybe Stiles should come here every week if that gets us grandma's pie."

Chuckling, Stiles handed his empty plate to Cora and got up from his seat to walk to Talia, ready to help. "Oh, then it must be extra delicious! I love pies. And ice-cream. And food in general," he grinned and took the mixing bowl from Derek's mom, watching her packing out the cold heavy cream, sugar and vanilla extract onto the counter for the boys.  
  
Obviously, Stiles was excited to help and be not the only one in the kitchen. Hanging around Talia like that also reminded him a bit of the time when he was still small and he did so with his mom cooking and baking in the kitchen, sometimes asking Stiles to help. And those memories and the Hales' vibes seemed to relax him further and feel more at home.  
  
"Never made homemade whip cream before as I'm just a beginner when it comes to baking and stuff like that," he admitted. "Can you teach me, Derek?" he looked at his boyfriend with big whiskey-brown puppy eyes.  
  
"Aw, he's like a cute puppy!" the girls laughed and Laura bumped her shoulder to Derek's while passing him, essentially nudging him closer to Stiles and the counter.

"And you're a troll!"  
  
Derek's insult wasn't that creative, and certainly not his best but it was all that came to mind since he was eager to help Stiles make whip cream like this. The Hale kids were all included in cooking, especially the older ones so they would be prepared to make their own meals when they went off to college. They had a cleaning lady so they didn't have to do those kinds of chores, but they were expected to help around dinner time. Derek always complained even though he actually did like cooking.  
  
"Okay, firstly, we have to sift the powdered sugar through the strainer and we can just dump this all together." Using the measuring spoon, he added a few tablespoons of vanilla extract to the cooled bowl, since they needed a lot. "One cup of cream, one table spoon of sugar and tea spoon of vanilla. That's the usual measurement but since there's so many of us..." There was some more added. He handed the blender to Stiles for him to use. "Start on low setting at first."

Only chuckling on and not bothered by the sibling's banter, Stiles focused on preparing the whip cream. He wanted to impress the Hales, so that meant some serious focusing and lip biting and humming along Derek's explanations while watching what he was doing like a hawk.  
  
Once he got in charge of the blender, he did as instructed and followed how the ingredients started nicely mixing. "I'm guessing we're gonna put a lot of air into it so it can get all fluffy and stuff, right?" he asked while Talia and Katherine started cutting up the pie and Laura and Cora were pulling out plates and utensils, Derek's dad and grandfather engaged in a quiet conversation by the table.  
  
Since Stiles was so focused and with his back to the table, he missed how Peter lifted his head to sniff into the air then turn his head towards the door – which would be a bit strange for those who didn't know what most of the Hales really were – and announced that his girlfriend got there. True to his words, in a minute a pretty woman walked in, greeting the others before pecking Peter's lips then let him help her with her bags.  
  
Stiles nearly missed the whole thing because he didn't want to over-whip the cream, so he turned around only when Derek said it was done and perfect.  
  
"You must be Stiles! I've heard a lot about you. So nice to finally meet you. I'm Fiona, Peter's girlfriend," the pretty natural redhead with a whole lot of cute freckles walked over to press two kisses over the boy's cheeks – which in turn started flushing immediately. She was a beautiful woman with a fresh kind of breeze and energy around her. So different from Peter's kinda creepy vibes, but maybe the 'differences attract' thing was working in their case too, not just Stiles and Derek's.  
  
"Uhm... hi! Yes... uhm, I am. Nice to meet you too," Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and got a brilliant smile from Fiona.  
  
"And I arrived at my most favorite part of a meal: dessert!" she said already swirling around to rejoin Peter by the table.

Peter asked Fiona how work was and the two quietly murmured through their conversation as the others joined them at the table. The bowls of ice-cream with pie were huge, with a nice big dollop of whipped cream on top. Almost a whole meal in its own but in a house of mostly werewolves, big meals were pretty normal. They all ate like they were growing teen boys, even Cora.

"Mmmm! Grandma's blueberry pie! What’s the occasion?" Fiona asked it curiously, wondering if she had missed out on one of the many birthdays by accident.  
  
"For meeting Derek's boyfriend, of course. That's a lot to celebrate." At Katherine's words, Derek beamed at Stiles, hoping the boy didn't mind all this attention. His family could be a little extra. Besides all the blushing, he seemed to be okay with it, though he was way more quiet than usual.  
  
"Or we can celebrate that it's the weekend," Derek piped up to get some attention away from them. Stiles had arrived just as dinner was done so the tour was going to be as soon as they had finished. The human was probably very curious how the house looked.  
  
"Or we can celebrate that Laura is back from college," Jake added.  
  
"Yeah! And we can celebrate that I have a new doll!" Cora of course.  
  
"That Derek is wearing pants," Giovanni was not against joining in on some teasing.  
  
"Oh my god, I always wear pants! Now you make it sound like I never wear them!"

"I kinda like it more when you don't..." Stiles babbled next and for a moment everyone just stared before a loud round of laughter burst out around the table.  
  
This was the best dinner Stiles had had for a long time...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
**  
After helping with cleaning up but being shooed away from trying to do the dishes, Stiles' hand was taken by Derek to get the tour of the house... or rather mansion. Because it was a big ass house which could totally qualify as a mansion with all the big rooms and upper floor and attic – which was going to be discovered (with all the shadowy corners) at another time since it was getting dark outside. So yeah, the house was big and first like a labyrinth as Stiles followed Derek, stopping every few minutes to stare at the interior design, the furniture, the paintings, family photos and even framed drawings here and there.  
  
He saw the living room, dining room, a library and even the vegetable garden at the back. Katherine's garden to grow all kinds of vegetables and plants for cooking and remedies. He peeked into the old couple's and even Peter and Fiona's room downstairs. He was told the absent part of the family (Derek's aunt and husband and two cousins) had their rooms downstairs too. And then there were even more rooms upstairs. The master bedroom for Talia and Jake (and currently the twins too), then Laura's and Cora's and then there was one half-way done as a nursery – obviously for the twins. Stiles was told that with everything going on with everyone in the family and being busy in general, Derek and Jake were moving along with it slowly but surely. Then there were two guest rooms and bathrooms after that before Stiles finally had the chance to step foot into Derek Hale's room for the first time in his life.  
  
"Frankly, I thought I'd never see your room. I mean... I always wondered but never saw myself as someone who'll ever get that chance. I know no one really knows much about your family home. How it looks and such. I know you don't invite many people here," Stiles babbled, finally letting Derek's hand go, eyes wide as he took a few steps further inside and let himself drink in as much details as possible.

"It's because there's so many people living here. I'm never alone and sure, that's nice but you know how they are at school. I don't want stories going around about my family. I usually go to Boyd or Danny to avoid sibling hassle." Derek let Stiles take a look around, since yeah, he could understand how interesting a bedroom could be, he had been gaping at Stiles' as well.  
  
The room wasn't the biggest, because Derek had chosen the room with the most light and a balcony, and it certainly was not the biggest room. But all he really needed was in it. His bed with dark blue sheets, a desk with a radio and a laptop on it, a TV with a few bean bags where he'd game, a closet and his collection of comics and books in one book case. There were a few posters of Star Wars and Iron Man and some drawings taped to the blue walls. It was very neat for a teen boy.  
  
"I have to throw most of my stuff in the closet, anything I leave lying around ends up with the siblings. We don't have locks on our doors so that sucks. I know it's not that exciting." It was a typical boy's room, not as personalized as Stiles' had done to his.

"I think it's awesome. Just like this house and your family," Stiles grinned from ear-to-ear as he spun around in the middle of the room, grinning even harder from the familiar posters and walking over to take a look of the drawings. "The no lock thing sucks, though. Did you draw these?" he asked, leaning a bit closer to inspect them. "They are awesome too," he babbled. Maybe it was all the sugar too, but most definitely this whole evening at the mysterious Hale estate.  
  
"When we were younger with Scott, we used to try to guess how this place looked. In our wildest moments we imagined vampires sleeping in coffins in the basement and traps all over the place, like in the Addams Family movies," he chuckled, walking back to Derek to slide his hands onto his hips and grin up at him. "I have two questions for you. One, do you have at least a trap door or hidden room somewhere? And am I the first non-family who stepped foot into your boy cave?" he whispered with a smirk, whiskey-colored eyes sparkling from excitement and happiness.

"I'm not showing you the basement. We don't want to wake up the vampires," the other teen grinned easily even though he realized that there was no roaming around allowed until Stiles would be let in on the big secret. Which he wasn't allowed in on yet, Talia had demanded this step first and more time, no matter how serious Derek was about Stiles. The problem was, the more time he was spending with his boyfriend, the harder it was to keep these secrets.  
  
"But we do have a hidden room, left over from the war. It's tiny so... it's not that exciting. I think it was meant to hide two people for a little while." The warm hands on his hips were distracting, making him lick his lips. "I guess you are? I mean, Paige has seen the garden." It sounded pretty... weird, he knew that. The way they kept people out was only inviting for discussions about what they kept hidden but it wasn't his decision. "I'm sorry, about... everything. My family is the best for sure but they're so... them."

"Are you kidding?! They are awesome. Despite or maybe because of all the grilling and teasing, I had a great dinner. Not to mention that the food was amazing. Good food can always butter me up," he chuckled, stepping even closer to Derek so that their fronts could press together. "And sleeping vampires and hidden rooms allures me too," he giggled. "I love a good mystery. I can only imagine what awaits me in the attic too. But there's something I've missed all evening..." he whispered and slid his hands up on his boyfriend's side, secretly gleeful that he got so much further than Paige ever did. In many meanings. "This..." he put his arms around Derek's neck and leaned in into a kiss, which started out chaste enough but quickly got deepened.  
  
Because yes, meeting the Hale family went much better than Stiles expected or hoped for, but being around his boyfriend for hours without kissing him was a little bit like torture. So Stiles seemed to try make up for it with a long, long passionate kiss in the middle of Derek's room.

Obviously buttering up and fattening up were the main goals of his grandparents when it came to the family and those involved with them. No doubt grandma was going to complain about how skinny Stiles was and constantly give Derek baked goods to give to his boyfriend as part of the meal plan they were going to cook up concerning the Stilinski men. It was really sad to think about, for Derek, how the other teen was used to cooking, was always alone while his dad worked long hours to pay the bills. It was a reminder of how lucky he had gotten despite all the secrecy.  
  
Returning the kiss eagerly, Derek was glad they could stop talking about his family for a moment and could focus on each other. His hands went around the teen's waist to pull him closer as the kiss deepened. At least the door was closed but they all were going to know what they were doing from scents alone. And it sucked, it really sucked how he was surrounded by others would always knew everything when some things Derek didn't want to share. Kissing was good though, nothing wrong with kissing. He could be spending hours kissing his boyfriend and not get bored of it.

Everything was exciting and magical this evening for Stiles. The dinner, getting to know all these new people, getting the chance to look around in the Hale mansion, being in Derek's room and now on his lips... Stiles loved it all. But what he loved the most were the hot kisses his hungry lips received and the big hands sneaking around his slender frame to hold him close. Derek was so hot. Figuratively and literally too. He loved how he was like a furnace compared to him. Which was going to come handy during the colder months – because yeah, Stiles was hopeful that their relationship would last that long too. But first they will have Derek's graduation and a summer for themselves. Then he just realized that his boyfriend was going to probably go to college and they totally never talked about that. If he went far, then it would mean a long-distance relationship – which would suck and give Stiles even more anxiety.  
  
And now he was overthinking so he forced himself to melt against the other teen and focus on the amazing kisses. Everything else can wait, really. Now only these hot moments counted and the fluttering warm feelings in his stomach and chest, because he felt wanted. Not just physically but like... Derek wanted everything that was Stiles. The spazziness, the babbling, the clumsiness and all the annoying things about him and that was new to the hyperactive boy.  
  
With his arms still around Derek's neck and their mouths devouring each other hungrily, Stiles began backing towards the nearby bed, pulling his boyfriend with him so they could lay down and continue their amazing kissing session.

The plan had been to not give his meddlesome family anything to talk about but when Stiles initiated the kiss and pulled him to the bed, that plan went out the window fast. How could he not want to kiss his boyfriend when they were sprawled on the bed and he had full access to the temptation, on his OWN bed even? Stiles unknowingly rolling around in his scent. It was way too much to ignore and it wasn't like he had much control anyways. With a soft laugh which was swallowed up by Stiles' mouth, Derek clambered on top of his boyfriend. He straddled the slim hips and settled his ass right where he knew he shouldn't be teasing.  
  
They had sex only once and he was impatient to have more of it, maybe even figured that he'd really love it if his bed was smelling like the other boy's cum. But he knew that was too much, since the rest of the household would be able to smell it too. Then again, he could always wash his sheets.  
  
Curious hands went under the shirt so he could caress the naked skin underneath it. Unknowingly his thoughts went along the same lines as Stiles’, how this would be so brief since he had to graduate and go to college. Derek turned eighteen in November, he was an early student because of that, not fully eighteen when graduating. The acceptance letters were going to get in soon, like four weeks from now, so at least he had a little more choice but did he really want to be far away from his family, from Stiles? It seemed to be an impossible choice, because college was important for his future but so was his boyfriend! So many talks to have! Maybe Stiles didn't even want a boyfriend who was all the way in college.  
  
Derek would wait for him if he had to, he could wait for him forever if he needed to.

For a change, Stiles' mind wasn't cluttered with racing thoughts. It was an amazing and refreshing discovery he had made back when he could feel Derek's lips on his for the first time. The boy on top of him had this 'superpower' to quiet down the always hyperactive brain of his. When he was with Derek, he felt more and more at ease, calmer. It was mind-boggling and a welcomed discovery, because Stiles always had problems with sitting still and keeping his mouth shut. Of course, this didn't mean he never fidgeted or had word-vomits. No, it was as if his previously always restless core itself felt calmer whenever he was around Derek. It was a barely noticeable change in him yet, but it was growing, just like his feelings for the other teen as Stiles was lowering his guards a bit more each day they were together.  
  
And tonight... tonight he let Derek in even more. Although not physically, yet. Which was a shame, because he'd have loved to finally fully become his. To give his virginity with a boy to Derek. Maybe to return some of the amazing gift his boyfriend had given him a few days ago when they went all the way. Stiles wanted to feel him like that too. But he knew it wasn't the time and place yet. For that he had plans.  
  
It didn't mean, though, that they couldn't kiss and fool around a little before he had to head home.  
  
So he moaned into the kiss when he felt Derek's butt brushing against his already half-hard cock. It was amazing that only some hot kissing could do that to his body. Well... Stiles was sure that if he let himself and the kissing continue for a while, he could cream his pants only from this activity too. It was that good to kiss Derek Hale.  
  
"Derek..." Stiles sighed into the kiss, his slender hands sliding up on the strong thighs and firm ass to get under the T-shirt his boyfriend had on. He ached to feel that hot naked skin on his again and that aching desire could be heard in the way he uttered his name.  
  
Then more kisses and even some bucking up against that fine ass happened while Stiles' hands kept groping his boyfriend wherever he could.

Derek really wanted a quickie right now but he didn't want to take Stiles' virginity like this so he behaved himself, kind of. They were getting so heated that he knew if they kept this up, they'd come in their pants. That would be noticed, so, so much. But was it even possible to stop at this point?  
  
Almost breathless, he sucked on the thin bottom lip, swallowing his name as their hands were busy mapping out their bodies. A very hard cock was pressing against his behind, making him wish there were no layers between them, wanting Stiles back inside of him to impale him and get that amazing feeling back. "We can't," he panted, and he hoped Stiles would say they could.  
  
"I want you so badly you make me ache everywhere. Fuck, Stiles..." How could he ever keep a clear head around this much temptation? Hands had found nipples to play with, plucking at the hard nubs.

Stiles' back arched a little and his cock throbbed with each plucking of said hard nipples. This was torture, really. He panted right into Derek's lips, blunt nails digging into Derek's back.  
  
"Want you the same," he moaned and took a deep breath, trying to think coherently, to break the haze of lust that has descended onto his mind from what they were doing. It was like magic how much they both could get lost in each other. "I want so much more, but... no lock on your door and... anyone can come in... and will have to head home soon..." he whispered in-between biting and sucking on Derek's swollen bottom lip. "Not that the possibility of getting busted isn't exciting..." he giggled, sliding his hands down to the round butt to squeeze it firmly and with that make it rub against his aching cock again.  
  
"But I have plans for us. You free tomorrow? If the weather is nice and warm, which should be according to the forecast, I'd like to take you on a hike and picnic date in the Preserve. I have a place in mind. It's my favorite. And since this house is full and dad will have a day off tomorrow, it'd be nice to be alone out there. What do you think?" he asked hopeful.

A whine left his throat when Stiles announced he had to leave soon. Because a few hours together wasn't enough, and it wasn't enough to rub against one another and not do anything about the problem they had in their pants. Not that Stiles didn't have good points, he had very good points even as to why they shouldn't be doing more. And he really didn't want to get busted by his parents or worse, his sisters.  
  
"I think that sounds great. Let's get away from all the families." And friends, hopefully those wouldn't be somewhere near either. It also sounded like there was going to be some sex happening with how Stiles mentioned he had plans for them as Derek was rubbing his ass over the obvious erection. "Mine should stay out of the Preserve. We don't spend that much time there." Nope, only when going swimming or when it was a full moon. Too many people spending their free time there for a family of werewolves to dare to get discovered. Hunters knew their way in the Preserve too, as Derek and Peter had discovered two years ago, being stuck for days hiding.  
  
His toned ass rubbed against the bulge again in a tease. "So you'll have to go home with a hard on."

Stiles was cursing under his breath from that evil, evil teasing and he slapped Derek's ass before bucking him off so they both got on their sides, facing each other. "You're such a tease!" Stiles snorted, making sure that their bodies didn't touch, but he slid his hand from Derek's ass to take his hand and lace their fingers together. "Let's just... calm down a bit before we go downstairs," he suggested, obviously not wanting to sport a very obvious hard on while thanking the hospitality and saying goodbye to the family.  
  
"Besides... once home, I'm gonna take care of this problem," he whispered, teasing Derek back with that mental image, his fingers lightly squeezing his boyfriend's hand, that mischievous lopsided smirk appearing on his face.

Of course Stiles was going to take care of it, but Derek didn't have that luxury. Because the others would smell the arousal on them and it would be so awkward if that scent suddenly was gone after a quick shower. Nope, not happening, he'd hope for the best and for it to go down. Somehow. Stiles' words didn't help since all he really could imagine right now, was his boyfriend's hand wrapped around his own erection. How was that even going to calm him down?  
  
"No lock on the room, Stiles. I will have to go to bed hard while thinking about what you're doing. And you're calling me a tease!" Needless to say, the teen was looking forward to tomorrow for them to do some fooling around and it going further than this uncomfortable feeling of being trapped in his own jeans. "I'll love thinking about you like that though. You’re all I think about."

"Oh my god, that's so sweet of you to say!" Stiles grinned at Derek wide, raising their interlocked hands so he could kiss the back of the other's. "I think about you all the time too," he confessed on a low whisper, just staring into the green eyes for a few silent moments.  
  
He didn't know about the full extent of Derek's... uncomfortable situation with super-sensitive wolf ears and noses all around the house, so in the end Stiles lightly chuckled. "Besides, you can always quietly take care of yourself when everyone's sleeping," he shrugged then sighed, fidgeting a bit to get his erection into a less uncomfortable position. "Maybe we should talk about Harris or Jackson. That ought to help us go down," Stiles suggested, because talking about any form of sex or Derek confessing such sweet and deep things to him wasn't helping on the mole-dotted boy's problem.  
  
And he did have to get going home in like half an hour or so. Which he hated. But he was also happy that Derek agreed to the picnic. Which meant that Stiles was already planning everything out and once he got home, he was going to have to start preparing for it.

"Harris... Man, I think he hates all kids. He keeps giving me detention when I don't even do anything. But he's all kissing Jackson's ass." The moment those words were out of his mouth, he made a face and shuddered, yeah, the combination of Harris AND Jackson like that was close to a cold shower. "Wow, okay, I don't want to think about that image." Not ever again, please!  
  
"I wonder why Harris is so nice to Jackson, what the reason is behind that. It's not because his parents donate to the school so much because mine do the same." It was definitely really weird and Derek never understood why. Jackson was captain, Derek was captain, they both should have the same kind of treatment, right? But no, Harris seemed to hate the way he dared to breathe. "I've started to sit in the back and slump in my seat and keep my head down, so I get detention once a week if I'm lucky."

"He sometimes puts me in detention too, mostly because I usually can't keep my mouth shut and he tends to take being corrected by a student very hard... But I have no idea why he favors Jackson either..." Oh yeah, talking about those two did have a strong sobering effect on Stiles' body too. "It's totally like Snape and Malfoy from the Harry Potter series... But frankly, I don't care about it either. They are the kinds of people I'll never understand or want to waste energy on. They are bullies. But I believe in Karma, about what goes around comes around. So I'm sure life will teach them a few lessons some time," Stiles shrugged, rolling onto his back – and with that unwittingly rubbing more of his scent all over the bed.  
  
"It's your last year. You only have to bear a couple of months before you get rid of both. So that's the bright side of things. I'll be stuck with them for another year," he groaned, staring at the ceiling with an overly miserable expression.

Ah yeah, the big college talk they were supposed to have. They were together for like a month now and maybe Stiles would think of him as a weirdo if he said what he wanted to. But... he was sure that Stiles was going to be his future.  
  
"I won't be very far. I'm pretty sure I got into the City College of San Francisco. And I'm thinking of going there because I don't want to be far away from you." His dream was to open a store in Beacon Hills anyways, that was going to be his final project so why even go further away to get the college experience?

From that confession, Stiles turned back on his side and pushed himself up on one elbow, looking seriously at Derek. He searched his face for a little while, trying to find any sign of a joke or being pranked or something. But by then Stiles believed that he knew enough about Derek to be able to tell if he was telling the truth. And now he looked like he was.  
  
"You'd really do that? Factor me in like that even without a guarantee that we'd last? I mean... I want us to last, but obviously we cannot guarantee that. And this is a pretty big decision for your future and education and the business you want to open and all that. And still... you think of me like that too? I don't know what to say..." Stiles trailed off, his throat suddenly feeling much tighter. No one ever did something like that because of him. For him. And it moved Stiles to the core as he slid back closer to the warm body.

"I don't want you to think we have to last because of that choice but I know we'll last. I know we'll both go to college and spend our weekends together and party together and then move in together. I know I'll open my store here in town and you'll get to take care of your dad and hassle me at the store. I know we'll have like a ton of dogs and grow old together. You're like the best thing ever."  
  
Derek was looking forward to it, them going to college and living on ramen and beer and junk food as they crammed in as much as they could while they racked up a hefty phone bill. They'd have crazy wild nights together of endless sex. Maybe that was all too intense, maybe it was crazy to think all of that but he knew. It felt right, he knew they were going to be high school sweethearts that would look back on proms and stupidity as the years would pass.  
  
"I know that sounds all crazy so you can ignore it if you want but I know you're _it_ for me."

Everything Derek was saying were things Stiles wanted to do and have with his boyfriend as well. But it was scary as shit how confident Derek was about that. How much he had thought about their future together. Yes, it was scary for Stiles and not the 'crazy stalker possessive boyfriend' kind of scary. It kinda terrified Stiles because he wanted all that and could totally see them like that. Maybe even marriage and kids in their future too. It was a lot and it was probably too soon, but he could see it too...  
  
But instead of saying anything, he pressed himself against Derek again and kissed him passionately and maybe a bit desperate. He wanted... _needed_... to be loved and accepted like that and Derek was the first person who wanted him like this. To build a life together, to have a future like that with him. And it made the last of his defensive walls tumble to the ground, leaving Stiles open and so, so vulnerable as he clung to his boyfriend and kept kissing him while his whole body was shaking in his arms.  
  
"I want that... I want that with you," he hoarsely whispered his own confession in-between kisses.

For a moment Derek thought that maybe Stiles was thinking he was insane for saying it, that he had ruined everything with wanting too much. Because it was a lot and it was too soon, and he knew that all too well. But he wasn't really good at keeping anything hidden like that, didn't want to when his life was already one big secret. It was why he had come out in the first place, not wanting more secrets and be caught up in what the human society deemed normal. He wasn't ever going to be normal in their eyes.  
  
But then Stiles kept kissing him and he was shaking so Derek got a little confused, because that was a weird way to let him know he was being crazy, the weirdest break up ever. It wasn't until he actually spoke that he realized Stiles wasn't breaking up with him, that he actually felt the same way. Blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, a big grin broke out on his face.  
  
"Yeah?" It wasn't the best of answers to give in return, because it was lacking some actual communication there. "Wow, okay, that's... _wow_. I have no idea what I'm supposed to say now." And he knew Stiles had no idea what he was fully saying yes to. Derek knew he couldn't think that this was a yes forever. It was a yes for now.

"Yeah," Stiles finally giggled, stroking Derek's cheek and neck and shoulder and back, not really being able to comprehend how much this boy wanted him. Because it was mind-blowing and was probably going to cause some sleepless nights later for Stiles, but he didn't care. " _Hell yeah_ and no need for more words," he added then kissed Derek some more until it was really time for him to go (without an embarrassing hard on).  
  
Once he thanked for dinner and the hospitality at least three more times, Stiles got into his Jeep. It was a good way to calm somewhat down and think about all the heavy words said in the semi-darkness of Derek's room. But it didn't change his feelings, he still wanted all that. Which was, in a way, reassuring for the teen.  
  
After recapping most of the night for his dad through the phone, Stiles did surprise Derek with something he probably didn't expect. Namely, after getting into bed, he made a video for his boyfriend. An intimate one, recording himself lying in bed and stroking his hard cock with some moaning until the release they couldn't make it happen in the Hale house well… happened on camera. Then with a wildly beating heart he hit send and told Derek to watch that only when he was alone and not bothered by his family. Then he waited impatiently and still a bit turned on.

When the chime of a message alerted him, Derek rolled over in bed to reach for his phone on his nightstand. He had been reading a comic before he was planning on sleeping and he kind of had expected Stiles to send something as good night. What he hadn't expected was for it to be a video. Huh. Curiously he hit play, only to throw the phone onto the bed with wide eyes at what he saw. And the loud moaning! Oh my god! The teen rushed to stumble out of bed, closing his bedroom door fully, his cheeks feeling heated.  
  
 _Jesus Stiles_! With a dry mouth and a rapidly beating heart, the boy went back to watching it, being presented with his boyfriend masturbating in the video. It left him so incredibly hard and no way to get that release the other had gotten right there on camera! It was _so_ not fair! Despite the uncomfortable erection, he did watch it another time before he replied with a wow emoticon and a good night. Stiles probably had guessed what his reaction would be, had been counting on it.  
  
Tomorrow was too long away as far as he was concerned!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

What Stiles did the night before was bold even to his own standards. He never did something like that and was a bit nervous about the... well, brief reaction he got back. But he could guess the effect it had on Derek. Not elaborating on it was fine. Maybe he couldn't do much about it with a house full of family members and unlocked doors. Either way, they could talk about it today during the picnic if it comes up – or at least that was Stiles' reasoning.  
  
He was excited about the whole little trip and wanted it to be perfect. He got up early to put everything together in a big hiking backpack. His dad was soundly sleeping after getting home at dawn, so he wasn't in his hair to bombard him with questions. Stiles already wrote the detailed plan down for him on a paper in the kitchen before going to bed so the Sheriff wouldn't worry. But of course he left out the intimate parts of his plan...  
  
Once he double-checked everything on his list and ticked the items off (again), he took a long thorough shower before dressing up in a red Iron Man tee, worn jeans and his hiking boots, because contrary to the popular belief, he owned a pair of those, his closet wasn't filled only with sneakers!  
  
Then everything was loaded into his Jeep and he waited for Derek to arrive while sitting on the porch steps and re-checking the weather forecast. It still promised a sunny, warm enough day by the lake. Not warm enough for it to be crowded, but it should be fine for a dive if they wanted. Plus the place Stiles wanted to take Derek was a secluded nook, so hopefully no hikers would stumble upon them.

Having an early date with Stiles meant Derek could escape Sunday breakfast! On this day they all slept in and had this brunch thing with whoever would be there, but it wasn't like people had to be there. They usually all were since breakfast would be pretty extensive and they all loved pastries. The young teen had grabbed some of the pastries (at the urging of his grandma) to stuff in his mouth while getting ready for their hiking date. Or that's what he had told his parents, since it was going to be more like a sex in nature date knowing them.  
  
Derek was wearing his usual clothing, jeans, t-shirt and a sweater along with sneakers. Being the light footed werewolf that he was, hiking boots weren't needed. For a beta he was very limber and his dad often called him Legolas to tease him. He had also brought his phone but nothing else. Stiles seemed to be a planner, he figured he didn't need anything else.

By the time he got to the Stilinski house, his boyfriend was already waiting on the steps. Seeing as there was a police cruiser in front of it, he figured that was the reason, he didn't want Derek to ring the bell and wake the parent. As he parked the car and turned it off, he gave a stupid little wave like the dork he was, before he walked over.  
  
"Morning! You look like you're prepared." Hiking boots and everything. Good, because the Preserve was huge, so depending on where Stiles wanted to go, he was going to need those boots.

Stiles' face lit up the second he saw Derek's car pull up then waved back to him enthusiastically before he jumped up and took the few steps that separated them.

"Yup, I try to be prepared whenever I can," he grinned and pressed a kiss against the inviting lips as his own 'good morning'. "And yes, I actually own hiking boots. I saw you eyeing them! Hop in, I'm excited about the day and hope you'll like that special place I wanna show you. It's gonna be a hot day, perfect for a date in nature," he babbled while marching towards the driver side of the Jeep and climbed in. "Dad is sleeping after his shift. He usually wakes only in the afternoon, so he won't harass me through the phone. I cooked him lunch too, so no need for him to order in. All my homework is done as well, so I'm all yours the whole day!" Stiles smirked.  
  
Derek barely closed the door and put his seat belt on and Stiles was already turning on the engine and giving gas to get going. Which only emphasized his enthusiasm. Last night they couldn't really be alone, but now if they're going to be lucky, there won't anyone to bother them in the woods. And what Stiles planned on doing only made him fidget some more.  
  
Man, he really should try to calm down a bit not to spoil anything.  
  
"I also packed a lot of food so we can eat like hobbits! Second breakfast and lunch and all the rest," he chuckled, glimpsing at the other teen with an ear-to-ear smile. God, his face was starting to hurt from all the grinning!

Jesus! Derek barely got in and Stiles was already speeding away and talking miles a minute. Somebody was very eager. It made Derek grin as he nodded and listened, it wasn't like he was a very quiet boy, but compared to Stiles he totally was!  
  
"You're starting with the Lord of the Rings references too? Dad calls me Legolas because he says I'm limber and light on my feet like an elf." He also had the hearing and sight of an elf but hopefully Stiles hadn't noticed that yet or he might not think werewolf but start accusing Derek of being an actual elf. Especially since he was never cold and felt like a personal heater – also elf qualities. Huh, he never realized how much elves and werewolves had in common.  
  
Stiles chuckled on that description of Derek. "Well, your complexion is a little too dark for you to be Legolas, but a wig and some makeup could do wonders! It wouldn't help on your wider build, though..." It was a funny thing to picture for the unsuspecting human in the car.  
  
Stuffing his hands in his sweater, Derek hummed and decided to address the elephant in the car. It would be stupid not to or Stiles might think something negative.

"I'm sorry about last night. Your video was _really, really_ hot but our walls are thin and the doors have no locks. And I was so horny and I didn't dare watch it more than twice."  
  
Needlessly to say, he had woken up with morning wood and ran to the shower to finally take care of the fucking problem.

At the red light – and Stiles' cheeks trying to mimic the same color – he looked at Derek and shrugged. "It's okay. I hoped it was just that and that you didn't think it was too forward or disgusting. Some doesn't like such clips. Dunno what came over me, because I never did anything like that before. I guess I was just too horny and happy about all the things you said before... about our future... and that made me more daring?" he kinda asked, still not sure. "I'm happy, though, that you liked it. And so not sorry for the tease... So... you watched it only twice?" he wiggled his brows a bit doubting. "No extra watch or jerking off to it under the shower or in the garden shed?"

Derek's cheeks colored as well, with that line of questioning, even though it was so stupid since they had sex together and had seen one another naked a few times now. "A few times this morning." And then he had put it in a locked file on his laptop and deleted it from his phone just to be sure! "I jerked off in the shower. Who even does that in the garden shed?"

They didn't have a garden shed and if they did, it would still be a bad place to do it. The shower was the only place that would take care of the scent right away. Maybe he should see about finding something online that would neutralize scents. Because now that he had a boyfriend, it was suddenly way more a problem about the lack of privacy in the house. Especially if that same boyfriend was sending porn his way.

There was no other word than preening to what Stiles looked like he was doing with his smug look and pushed out chest. He knew it that Derek wouldn't last after the kinky video he had sent him!  
  
"I brought up the garden shed as a possibility. Since it's separated from the house, probably has a lock and no one really goes there... So, a possible jerking off place to help on raging teenage hormones!" Stiles laughed, obviously not knowing that all that wouldn't really help on Derek and his wolf-related problems.  
  
Meanwhile they finally reached the edge of the Preserve and Stiles drove the Jeep onto a service road not many knew about, but he and Scott have used it enough times that he knew where it led. Close to their destination.  
  
"By the way, we're nearly there, but this road stops before our destination. So we'll have to do like a fifteen minutes long hike. But I'm sure with your stamina and physique you won't spit your lungs out like I might." After all, Stiles had seen Derek run a lot during basketball practice or matches. "You up for that? I mean the hike and not me spitting my lungs out..."

The look Derek had was mirth and amusement, his eyes sparkling. It was incredibly cute how Stiles had completely forgotten that the Preserve was owned by the Hale family so they all knew their way around it. Probably even with eyes closed but that was because of their werewolf nose. He was pretty sure his human cousins would walk into the trees and get lost with a blindfold. He decided not to say anything about it yet, only later when they had reached this spot Stiles kept mentioning.  
  
"I'll give you mouth-to-mouth if you start gasping for air, promise." It was true, Derek could easily walk fifteen minutes, he could walk an entire day if he had to. "And I'll carry the bags of food since I'm sure you've packed for an army." He so didn't care if Stiles was fit or not, what mattered is he tried and obviously he tried often enough to have a favorite spot.  
  
"Did you know sex is like a work out? We'll get you fit enough in no time."

Stiles chuckled kinda dirty, but didn't dare to take his eyes off the by then quite rocky road so they wouldn't end up in a ditch or wrapped around a tree. That didn't keep him from talking, though.  
  
"I like the sound of THAT! It's a much better work out – of which of course I knew – than running laps around the field. That's pure torture! We agreed on that and started plotting our revenge on Coach that day when my face became acquainted with your basketball. Actually it was right before that," he mused and slowed down the Jeep when they started nearing the end of the road. He pulled half-way to the side at the small clearing that was made big enough for a vehicle to turn around then killed the engine and finally looked at his boyfriend.  
  
"And it's awfully kind of you to offer carrying our stuff – against which I won't protest – and trying to keep me alive! Maybe you could demonstrate how you'd do that mouth-to-mouth. Just to make sure you'd use the proper technique and wouldn't let me suffocate..." Stiles raised an eyebrow as a challenge.

"I happen to be an expert in mouth-to-mouth," the other boy deadpanned even though he really wasn't. Stiles had kissed more often than him and he really had no clue how to revive a human should they need it. But you know, fake it until you make it. No, wait, that didn't apply with that because then he'd probably kill somebody who really needed it. Whatever, it didn't matter right now because right now he was supposed to kiss and he knew how to do that.  
  
Unbuckling the seat belt, Derek leaned in closely, licking his lips. "It goes a little like this." His soft lips brushed against the curved ones, teasing with a hint of a touch before they touched more, his tongue peeking out to caress the pink skin. It was to taste him, let himself be overwhelmed with all that was Stiles like he had done last night in bed when he had rolled into the sheets and had soaked up all of the scents. His tongue licked along the seam of the lips, asking for entrance, deepening the kiss.

All of a sudden Stiles' heart was beating all over the place and someone released those wiggly butterflies in his stomach again the second he saw Derek leaning in for that demonstration. Stiles' urge to sing Kesha's line from 30h3's ['My first kiss'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTzvCtZ_72k) song was muffled by the soft lips and he was under Derek Hale's spell again. So damn easily. There was even a little pleased moan from the tongue and the bow-shaped lips instinctively opened to welcome Derek's tongue with his own.  
  
Kissing Derek was... EPIC. His scent, his taste, his moves. Everything about it felt just right and exciting at the same time. So no wonder Stiles' poor heart was working overtime.

Derek loved kissing Stiles, it was his favorite thing to do and he could probably do it all day long for hours on end. To share breathing with his boyfriend, to taste him and feel him close, it was the best feeling ever. It created this fluttering feeling in his stomach, which he knew was because he was so in love with this teen, it was pretty crazy. It felt like, even though his mind wasn't thinking like that yet, his body had decided Stiles was _mate_ and so everything they did together was like doing drugs in a way.  
  
Running his hand through the thick hair, he sighed into the kiss happily, though maybe kissing all day today wasn't that good. Because there were a few uncomfortable items of the car pressing into places they shouldn't. Reluctantly he pulled away.

"Okay, give me the bags. Let’s do this hike so we can kiss without feeling like the car is trying to have sex with me."

Stiles burst out into giggles, feeling kinda drunk on Derek only from these hot kisses. He wasn't even sorry that he laughed right into his face! He was that happy with all the fluttery feelings inside.  
  
"Okay, fine, fiiiine! We don't want to let that happen. I don't want to let that happen, because I have plans for you later, Mister," Stiles playfully tugged at Derek's bottom lip once more then forced himself to get out of the Jeep and do as he was told.  
  
With a smaller backpack on his own back, he waited for Derek to get the bigger one on then he took his hand and started leading the way in a comfortable pace. Finally they had time to be alone without anyone around them. And even if someone saw them, they were officially out as a couple, which only made Stiles even happier and pleased. No need to hide anymore, which was frankly a relief despite the fact that sneaking around was fun for a while. But this was better. So much better!  
  
In some miraculous way (and thanks to Derek's strong hold of his hand), they reached their destination without a sprained ankle or faceplanting accidents.  
  
"Ta-da!" the slightly shorter teen waved around with his free hand once they stepped out from behind a few thick bushes, which served as a natural barrier from prying eyes, onto the bank of the lake. It was that secluded nook with a sandy and further up grassy bank Stiles had mentioned to Derek on the day of the basketball accident while sitting by the kitchen table in the Stilinski home. The place where Stiles and Scott often came to swim and he shyly kinda invited Derek to back then.  
  
It was a sunny and warm day, the sunlight making the mostly calm water sparkle and filtering through the leaves, giving some shade where the grass began.  
  
"I hope you'll like it here. We can set up the blankets at that grassy spot," he pointed at said space "and grab a bite, because all the excitement and hiking worked my appetite up!" he exclaimed with an ear-to-ear grin again and started marching there, already shrugging his backpack off his shoulders to pull out the folded blankets he packed for the picnic.

"I don't think there's a spot in the Preserve that I don't like, it's awesome everywhere." But this was a good spot for sure, the Hales didn't come here, because it was a small spot for a large family and Derek had spotted the teens over the years after Jake had commented on two boys being as regular as the Hales themselves. So of course Derek had been stalking them a little even before he had a crush on Stiles. Again not something he said, since Stiles was so proud of his spot. Derek grinned and followed to the spot for the blanket, helping it unfold.  
  
"It beats swimming in a pool." It seems their dates were about a lot of swimming, but that only made him grin, they both loved it. Since Stiles packed the heavy backpack full of food, Derek handed it over to the other boy, letting him decide what they were going to eat. "We usually swim all the way over there," he motioned sideways, across the lake, though he had a feeling Stiles knew exactly where they went because they both had been quietly stalking. "You know, I think we're like the champions of dating, we haven't had a date we didn't like."  
  
It wasn't just the sex that was great between them, everything else felt natural. Eating together, talking, picking movies. Even talking about books would turn into this animated discussion about their likes and dislikes. They disagreed on many things too, but never in a way that made it into an argument. Their friends were okay with them. Derek knew for a fact that Danny liked Stiles and Boyd thought he was okay. Which was all Boyd would ever say about somebody if he liked them. Scott seemed to be fine with Derek, even the times they had been without Stiles. He was a good kid, loyal and determined, a little naive but pretty smart when it came to things he was into. Like his job at the Vet.  
  
It was all so perfect, like today was perfect. It made Derek smile like a maniac.

While unpacking the containers filled with all kinds of ingredients for a good sandwich, bread, fruit and even a couple of slices of some chocolate cake Stiles had baked two days ago to celebrate his dad's birthday at the station, he felt his cheeks burning a bit and he didn't look into the direction pointed out for him.

"I know exactly where you and your family swim. Scott and I might have stalked you guys out of curiosity a couple of times. But not in a creepy way!" he hurried to clarify as he whipped his head up. "It's just that no one knew much about your family or saw you guys together and well, Scotty and I always liked a good adventure!" he chuckled a bit embarrassed but then shrugged it off.  
  
There was a lot of food and Derek was appreciative of that since he only had two little pastries this morning and his stomach was pretty empty at the moment. "I've seen you guys around, so you need some lessons in stalking," he grinned. He didn't mind it, even though back then he had wondered what those weird boys wanted and Laura had thought they were trying to spy on her in a bikini. Not that strange a thought, all the boys at school had wanted to see that. The lake was always way more crowded when Laura Hale had decided to undress for swimming.

"Maybe you could teach me some time. And of course we're the champions in dating, my friend! I'm sure this is going to be a date we'll like too. Because we rock!" Stiles smirked and started putting together a monster sandwich using a little from nearly everything. He didn't joke when he said he was hungry. The grumbling of his stomach a loud enough proof of that.  
  
"BTW, I love the Preserve too, although sometimes it can get scary and definitely has scary parts here and there. Like sometimes I can kinda hear howling when officially there are no wolves around here and then there's that freaky tree stump I once saw and it gave me goosebumps and a weird feeling," Stiles babbled then he took a huge bite of his finished masterpiece, making his cheeks bulge and some salad and tomato slices drop back onto the paper plate he brought for them.

Following Stiles' example, Derek also made a sandwich, though not as thick because he was pretty sure everything would fall out if he attempted to. It was still a reasonable adventure to take a bite out of it, as they both ate with bulging hamster cheeks. It was such a great idea to be here in the sun, eating and swimming and spending their day together. Even if there might be more kids drawn to the lake because it was Sunday and a great day out, they'd still have enough privacy to not worry about what they saw. Sure they came out and they weren't a secret but Derek didn't want to be caught doing more than kissing.

At those last words though, Derek choked on a bite, coughing up the dry bread. He quickly took a sip of the soda. "I think maybe wolves have returned here or something. We heard them too." The lies were so hard that he wanted to change topics, instead he coughed some more. Wasn't Stiles supposed to be the one coughing up his lungs?

"Careful!" Stiles looked at Derek a bit worried, one hand going to lightly pat his back in an attempt to help with the coughing. Then he pulled it back when the danger of his boyfriend choking on him passed. Sighing he shrugged, "Yes, maybe you're right about some wolves returning to these woods. Strange, though, because I know my dad had talked with some rangers, who never seem to be able to spot the wolves," he lightly frowned then took another bite – a smaller one this time – as his eyes wandered around their surroundings while chewing and talking at the same time.

"Oooh, maybe they're werewolves and that's the reason!" he joked with a little chuckle before swallowing. Obviously he didn't mean it, because werewolves belonged to legends and fairy tales. "It'd explain why the rangers cannot find them. Too bad it's not really possible, because it'd be so cool. And probably dangerous. And people would freak out and do what they usually do with unknown things: fear and hunt them. I wouldn't want that to happen to such mysterious creatures. I'd totally bombard them with questions to learn more about them," Stiles mused, not even noticing how quiet Derek grew because he was too busy with his thoughts and sandwich.

The talk went from wolves to werewolves and wow, did Derek feel uncomfortable about it all. Of course he had known that Stiles would be open to the experience, because he never seemed like the kind of guy who would start hating others because they wouldn't be fully human. What he did feel uncomfortable with was the fact that due to what he was, a lot of lies and half-truths were clinging to his very being. While Stiles was open and honest, Derek could never be fully honest and it was starting to become an unspoken block between them. One Stiles had no idea of.

Quietly Derek listened, the smile he gave was weak at best and he just wanted to change topics and he didn't know how. "Beacon Hills is a weird town anyways," he settled on as he chewed on the bread which tasted like ashes in his mouth at the moment, a feeling he ignored because this was their date and he wasn't going to let a sensitive topic ruin that.

Well yes, Beacon Hills was undoubtedly a strange town, indeed. To which Stiles agreed only with a nod because he managed to stuff the quite big last bite of his sandwich in his mouth in that moment.

"Wait... did you bake chocolate cake? Are you secretly a baker, Mr. I Don't Know How to Make Whipped Cream?"

"I never said I cannot bake! I dabble in that too. I just never made whip cream. I usually buy it from the store. But next time I'll make it myself," he corrected Derek quickly after swallowing the food. Completely oblivious about Derek's previous discomfort, he picked up the container to take off the lid and show Derek the cake. It wasn't the prettiest, but still smelled good and Stiles knew it tasted great too. "It's what's left of dad's birthday cake. It was a big one, but it had to be since we surprised him at the station and man, the men and women of law can eat a lot too! It was a big success, though, and dad was happy," Stiles smiled proudly and softer.

"So I allowed him a whole cheat day. It involved burgers and shakes and fries too aside from the cake and some cookies. Now he's back on his diet and I removed the last temptation from the fridge too," he waved towards the two slices of the chocolate cake. "Wanna try it?" he asked, digging for the two plastic forks he brought with too.

"I think I love you a little more now! Chocolate cake is my favorite and I can't bake. I can cook but when there's baking involved, it somehow all fails." The thick scent of chocolate wafted into his nose the moment the plastic lid was opened and maybe it didn't look store bought but it smelled amazing.

"Wow, that smell!" Obviously there was a way to get Derek's full love and attention: chocolate cake. Taking the offered plastic fork with a beam as he shrugged off the previous awkwardness, he speared on a big piece and shoved it in his mouth to taste. So much _wow_! His eyes widened and he gave a filthy moan. _So good!_

Stiles chuckled and literally preened with such a big smile that it made his face hurt and his eyes shine amber from happiness in the sunlight.

"You're so fucking cute right now!" he exclaimed and took the other fork and slice for himself, admiring Derek devouring the cake. "From this I'm guessing I'll have to bake for you in the future... Which I don't mind. As long as you enjoy my baking and make such obscenely filthy sounds of pleasure while eating it," he grinned then looked down at his own slice, taking another piece. It really turned out great, indeed. One of Stiles' proudest creations so far.

"I don't bake often because I don't want dad to get used to it. You know, after mom's passing, he had some problems with alcohol and dealing with her loss. Scott's mom, Melissa helped a lot back then. Then when I got a little older I took it on myself to care for dad and his health. That's why I pester himself about what he eats all the time. I don't want to lose him too. Funny that I never told this to anyone before. Not even Scott. Although he and his mom might have figured this out along the way," Stiles said softly, a small fond smile still playing in the corner of his mouth before he took a sip from his own soda and offered the rest of his slice to Derek.

"This is so good!" Derek gushed with his mouth full. It was moist on the inside and the perfect ratio of chocolate cake and chocolate filling. There was even a layer of vanilla icing inside, a tiny bit but it balanced the tastes with perfection. Okay, it was possible that this cake was so good because his boyfriend had baked it and he was too much on a pink cloud to realize it but he didn't care. This was the best cake ever and nobody was going to be able to convince him otherwise. "You can bake me this every day and I'll kiss your feet if you want me to." There was a beat of a silence because he had to swallow. "And other parts of you."

It was probably a little inappropriate to say that when Stiles admitted to taking care of his dad out of fear of losing him, so he waited with eating as he nodded in understanding. That kind of loss, he couldn't even imagine it, to be a young boy and having to lose your mom and watch your dad drown himself in the bottle. "Your dad probably knows too and that's why he's letting you. Because he doesn't want you to fear losing him like that." It sounded lonely and Derek vowed to make sure Stiles would never feel like he was alone again.

"You're amazing, you know. Taking care of him like that." With a cute little smile, Derek took the offered slice and happily dug into it.

Stiles blushed and shrugged from the compliment as he sipped from his drink again. "It's something I don't mind doing if it means I can enjoy his grumping for longer years." There was a small fond smile forming as Stiles fingered a small rip on his jeans. "I wouldn't be surprised either if he knew this real reason behind it. He's a smart man and has some good detective skills and instincts."

Finishing his soda, he put the can into an empty nylon bag which served as the trash bag they were going to take back with them to throw out in town – because preserving the Preserve was something Stiles took seriously. He also put the lids on the plastic containers they finished eating from for now to avoid insects and leaves and stuff getting into them.

Then Stiles was back watching Derek devouring the last of the cake. "I love how you can enjoy food. I even find the stress eating – yes, I've noticed – cute," he confessed with a grin and began unlacing his hiking boots. "And it's especially flattering that you love my cake this much. Should I leave you two alone? I'd say 'get a room' but we're in a forest," he giggled after kicking his shoes and socks off. It was getting warmer. "And even without the daily cake, you can kiss every part of me," he pulled his T-shirt over his head and leaned in to kiss some chocolate off Derek's lips.

Then he was already on his feet to undo his pants and start walking towards the water. "Once you're finished eating and staring, come and join me in the lake. No clothes allowed!" Stiles grinned devilishly just when he pushed his pants and underwear down to march, literally, butt naked towards the water for some skinny dipping.

Derek was too busy blushing from being called cute and being called out on his stress eating, to use this opportunity given to be all alluring while eating the cake. Some day he was going to explain to his boyfriend how his senses were so heightened that enjoying food was almost on a whole other plane of existence. It was why he enjoyed good food so much, it made his taste buds come to life.

Stuffing the rest of the cake in his mouth, he watched Stiles undress and run off into the water naked, as free and wild as wolves. Shameless in his nudity. It was a stark contrast to when the teen had been embarrassed to even be seen in his swim shorts. Seeing him like this was liberating and it made the Hale grin. He didn't care he had a mouth full of cake. It was quickly washed down with the last of his soda before he stood up in a rush because he was eager to join Stiles who was watching him from the water.

Toeing off his sneakers, the socks followed, as well as his sweater, shirt, jeans and underwear. Instead of running though, he walked over to the water to give Stiles all the time to watch him closely, to be able to run his eyes all over his exposed nudity before he quietly submerged into the coolness of the lake. "I like you like this, not ashamed of your body because there's nothing to be ashamed about."

"It's all because of you, you know. Since we already saw each other naked and I know you like what you see when I have no clothes on. That makes me more confident, because your eyes don't lie," Stiles smiled while moving his arms and legs in the water. It was a little bit still chilly, but an acceptable temperature for a few minutes long dive. "So all in all, I have to say..." he playfully swam out of Derek's reach "that being your boyfriend is a very good thing for my self-esteem, body image and confidence," he grinned then dived under the water to 'attack' Derek. Maybe this time he was going to be able to push him under, not like when they were at Danny's party and Derek played the unmovable stone statue in the pool.

The water was murkier in the lake, not as see-through so he couldn't track Stiles as well. Not that he had to, he knew what the boy wanted to achieve the moment he dove under. Stiles wanted to try and pull him under, like he had done in the pool and not succeeded. He might this time, because it wasn't as easy to remain still when standing on a dirt bottom, easier for the sand to push away, for his feet to slip on the plant layer. Usually werewolves didn't stumble or slip when they were uninjured but maybe he'd amuse his boyfriend. Maybe.

There was some tugging at his ankles, making a burst of laughter escape Derek because the attempts were kind of like a kitten biting at his legs. But then out of nowhere, there was this force in his midsection as well as a hand on his ass and THAT threw him off. It made him squirm and get a mouth full of water.

Using the opportunity that Derek's got a bit unstable, Stiles finally managed to literally swipe him off his feet and with a hand on the other boy's shoulder push him fully under. Victorious, Stiles emerged seconds later to take a deep breath and laugh, fist-bumping the air.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, followed by some more laughing as he wiped the water out of his face and hair, letting his body float up onto the surface, flashing a bare front for Derek, because he was an evil little shit like that while paddling the water with his feet and arms. "You're not as unmovable as you think."

This was so nice, Stiles was having a great quality time alone with literally the boy of his dreams, which he wanted to do badly. That and so much more – which probably reflected on his grinning face too.

"You cheated!" Kind of? Definitely played dirty by putting his hand on Derek's ass but Stiles was well aware of it since he was also floating on his back to show off all the goods shamelessly. It made the other boy blink away the water as he was staring. "You're still cheating, using your body against me."

Floating there like a smorgasbord of all things, Derek _wanted._ And no, it wasn't chocolate cake this time. Obviously he was very movable when his boyfriend got handsy or naked, which couldn't be blamed on him. Stiles was really good looking even when the teen didn't think he was. A bright blush was on Derek's cheeks as he used his hand to splash some water at the human.

"No, I used all means necessary to win!" Stiles corrected the other boy and submerged his body again so he could splash some water right back at Derek until it became a splashing war between them. Sputtering water out of his mouth a few times, he soon swam to Derek and wrapped his arms around his neck while his legs went around his boyfriend's waist.

"Hi..." he grinned from up close, loving how the other body was radiating warmth even in the chilly water, which was starting to raise goose bumps all over Stiles' body. Or maybe it was Derek's closeness. Either way, it was nice to be wrapped around him. "Rumor has it that you're very good at the mouth-to-mouth thing. I'm afraid, I'll have to check that for myself. Again. Would you mind showing me again?" he asked with a playful glint in his whiskey-brown eyes, his tongue licking along Derek's bottom lip.

It didn't matter that the water was cold and the wet body wrapped around Derek was equally cold. His focus was on the fact that he had a wet _naked_ body plastered against his own, which immediately reacted as his cock stirred with interest. So easy to get him reacting. All it really took was for Stiles to be around him so the fact that he was naked made it only better.

His hands went around the other boy as he slowly backed to where their stuff was, not out of the water yet, just a little more since one of them was shivering and it wasn't him. "I have to give mouth-to-mouth to every part of you," Derek breathed against the lips and tongue, opening his own to allow the wet muscle entrance. He wasn't an idiot, he knew they were here at the remote spot to have more sex and he happily went with that. His house wasn't one they could ever have sex in because there was always somebody there and since the Stilinski house was unavailable today, they had to resort to doing it in more public places.

But it was kind of romantic to do it in the woods, more appropriate in a way even though Stiles had no idea about the why.

"I have no objections against that..." Stiles mumbled in-between kisses then he deepened the next one, making their tongues battle in the best way possible while his legs and arms tightened around Derek and he might or might not have started rubbing himself against his boyfriend. Because yeah, he had plans and sex was very much a big part of those plans.

Getting more and more excited from Derek's responses, Stiles broke the kiss to kiss along the other boy's jawline and up to his ear to whisper in it. "I admit I brought you here to give a romantic setting to... you know, popping _my_ cherry this time..." He felt his cheeks starting to burn so he was probably blushing despite the shivering from the cool water. "I also came prepared... like... cleaned myself down there and brought lube..." he confessed, kissing into Derek's neck so he could kinda hide his burning cheeks a bit, but maybe not his excitement, because his words came out a bit breathless from it. "Would you like to... take me like that?"

_Would he like to......_ _Man_! Despite the cold water, his cock had gone fully hard instantly at the offer of having sex with Stiles like that. Sure, he had loved it when his boyfriend had done it to him, and wouldn't mind a repeat of it but since he had no idea what it was like to sink into a warm body, he was eager to top this time. Especially when Stiles said he had cleaned himself for it, Derek hadn't even done that for him!

"If you're sure about your first time out here, then yes! I mean... _obviously_." His body had betrayed him. "I mean, I was hoping we'd have sex today but this is... wow. All my firsts with you. That’s just how I want it to be." Derek kind of wanted it now, since his mind was busy thinking about how he could make love to Stiles like that. And there was lube so...

"We should get out of the water and dry off so I can give mouth-to-mouth to your dick."

Smooth, Hale, very smooth, but it just ended up being blurted out.

Stiles giggled from that and pulled back enough to be able to look at him with a wide grin, cheeks still flushed, but somehow he didn't care anymore because of Derek's words and what he felt pressing against him under the water. And it was no eel for sure...

"I hope not to just my dick... Otherwise I'd really love being your first in everything," he ran his slender fingers through Derek's hair at the back and pecked his lips. "I chose this place for it because I wanted it to be special for both of us. I hope you like it and... why aren't we moving out of the water already?" he gave Derek his cocky half-smirk that promised either mischief or dirty things to happen. It was a smile his boyfriend was probably getting used to.

Derek returned the half-smirk with a lopsided grin because yeah, he knew what that meant even though it had been clear already from their talk that many dirty things were about to happen. "Not just your dick but that's where I'm going to start." Ever since their mutual blowjob, he had been eager to get his mouth around Stiles again, to have his taste flood his senses and inhale his musky scent as he sucked on the turgid meat.

Tugging the human with him, so they could walk back to their towels, he handed Stiles a towel as he took one as well. It was more like an afterthought, drying himself off, the sun would do the rest anyways.

"Can I ask you something weird? Why are you uncut? Religion?" Derek hadn't met many who were uncut like him since most American boys were snipped when they were a baby for hygienic reasons. Something useless to do on werewolves because it would grow back anyways. And it wasn't like anything could get infected, their bodies worked way too well for it and would take care of it immediately. It was nice though, to not be the only one with foreskin.

Well, that question caught Stiles off guard indeed and he paused for a second with drying himself off with the towel he had packed. "Uhm... I guess so? My mom was against mutilating my body like that when I was a baby. Dad said that she got furious just from the idea of hurting her baby like that and it wasn't custom in her family either. She originated from Poland. Other customs there," he shrugged. "And she told dad that I can decide for myself if I want to do it when I get old enough since it can be done later too. But I never bothered since it never caused me any problems and I'm not that fond of the idea of getting a scalpel close to my dick," Stiles snorted with another shrug then dropped his towel next to one of the bags, his eyes wandering down to Derek's hard cock. Of course, he had noticed his boyfriend wasn't circumcised either.

"How about you? And... I hope it doesn't bother you..." he shifted on his feet a bit uncertain all of a sudden. When Derek was sucking him off, it didn't seem like it bothered him, but maybe he was just too horny to say anything about it? That self-conscious part of Stiles wanted to cover up the half-hard body part in question, but he stopped himself from doing so, only chewed a bit nervously on his bottom lip.

"We came from Europe too. A long time ago. And it's not something my family does. Probably for the same reason as your mom." No religious reasons at all and it was a good thing he could throw it on their background since most Americans wouldn't understand why a dick still had its foreskin. Some of that American thinking had clearly rubbed off on Stiles who got really insecure at the question. Wasn't that something Derek was trying to change, the insecurity his boyfriend had after years of being bullied?

Without a word, the teen walked over to where Stiles was standing, looking like he wanted to cover himself up when he had nothing to be ashamed about, nothing at all. Derek smiled at his boyfriend as he gracefully plunked down on his knees right in front of the subject of their conversation. It hadn't chubbed up as much, so the head was still hidden by the foreskin, which the young Hale knew he was about to change as he leaned in. Did it bother him? Not even for a moment! Looking up, he wrapped his hand around the base as he kissed the rumpled skin, breathing his hot air against it.

"I love that we're the same." And it was way easier too, since Derek knew how to pleasure an uncut dick and didn't need to fumble with it at all. His tongue darted out to lick at the skin, knowing he was coaxing the head out.

"Oh... OH!" Stiles gasped for air, his brain short-circuiting for a moment or two as he was staring at his kneeling boyfriend and what he was doing. It felt good and the sensation on his cock and the way Derek said that definitely washed away his insecurity. Mentally relaxing about it, Stiles knew that now his muscles were tense because of anticipation and not anxiety.

"That's... that's good to know. I love it too, by the way," he breathed a bit more raggedly from the licks, his dick definitely liking it since it continued firming up under Derek's care.

The pale boy's twitching fingers moved on their own to find their way back into Derek's damp hair, tentatively at first, just enjoying its thickness and texture, but then Stiles got too busy with what Derek was doing to his cock, understandably focusing more on that. And the fact that they were naked like the day they were born in the middle of the forest and he was about to get another one of Derek's amazing blowjobs!

"This is so exciting!" Stiles blurted out, his pink lips opening on some soft gasps. "Love your lips on me... although I'm not sure this... qualifies as mouth-to-mouth. It's more like... mouth-to-dick," he chuckled slightly out of breath.

"Mouth-to-head," Derek grinned as he pushed upwards with his hands instead of downwards, bunching up the skin a little so he could lick and suck around it. He knew how to give a hand job, treating the skin as a sleeve so it could create extra stimulation but using his mouth was more exciting. Especially since he loved the way Stiles tasted. The skin was pulled back so he could give a kiss to the exposed head, licking around it to wet it with his saliva. "You can come if you want, while I'm sucking you. We totally have the time to get you hard again."

Derek remembered how exciting and arousing it had felt when Stiles had prepared him with his fingers so he was pretty sure he could get the other boy hard again in no time. He really wanted Stiles to come down his throat so with the skin still pulled back, his lips wrapped around the hand and slid down. The shaft went deeper into his mouth as his tongue slid along the underside of the erection before he pulled away and did it again. The salty and bitter taste of pre-cum stained his tongue.

Blood rushed faster downwards to his groin, making Stiles feel a bit lightheaded and difficult to think clearly from everything Derek was doing to his very much on board cock, which gave his boyfriend the first drops of pre-cum to be licked off.

"Oh fuck..." Stiles groaned and moaned a few times, his hand curling into a fist in the thick hair. "O-okay... I can do that. Clearly it won't take that long," he chuckled out of breath and let his other hand go into said hair too, his hips coming alive to meet his boyfriend's bobbing head half-way. "Love your mouth on me! Please, suck harder..."

Derek hummed in agreement about it not taking too long, because that was fine with him, he wanted his boyfriend's essence. There was no care in the world about them being here at the lake, butt naked and having obvious sex. Once they were getting at the main event, they'd be out of sight completely when lying on the ground so if there would be other teens trudging up to the lake, they'd be fine. Or they'd get a show and there would be more to talk about at school. Derek honestly didn't care now that everybody knew Stiles had topped him. Let them all try to get them down, he'd make sure they'd be out of luck.

Thinking about that made him suck harder automatically, loving the way fingers tangled into his hair and the hips moved so he didn't have to bob his head as much. Loved how Stiles got completely into it.

"Wow, yes! God!" Stiles groaned and looked down to burn that sight into his mind again. It was so much better than any kind of porn he had ever seen because it was Derek, his boyfriend! And he looked so fucking hot like this, mouth full of hard cock, cheeks flushed and lips soft and moist from sucking on him!

"Think... I'll never get bored of this sight... You look... absolutely... amazing like this!" he moaned, rolling his hips a bit faster and sliding his throbbing cock deeper. "Gonna come soon," he warned, loving everything about this maybe a bit too much. From the feeling of Derek's mouth and tongue and breath and hands on him and the wet sounds of the hard sucking... they all just added to Stiles' excitement and burning need to come down on his boyfriend's throat. Something he knew Derek loved. And yeah, that thought just made him groan and shudder again and fuck his mouth a bit faster and harder, eyes rolling shut as he was now kinda chasing his release because he wanted to watch that! Derek sucking and swallowing everything he could give him!

And then he was suddenly right there, doing just that as he cried out and watched in amazement, eyes wide and knees buckling from the intensity of his orgasm.

Derek's arms went around his boyfriend quickly, sensing he was about to topple over if he didn't and that would ruin the entire experience! The muscular arms, already developed so much for a teen, held up the human with ease, the weight barely a problem for Derek. Sure he wasn't an alpha in the making or anything but compared to humans, he was super strong.

His mouth kept sucking the other boy off, wanting to have all of it even when the erection started to go down and there was no more cum shooting into his mouth. It was the taste and the emotions flowing from Stiles that made him crazy with lust. This boy was _all his_ and he couldn't get enough of him! It wasn't until the other boy twitched a little that he let go of the sensitive cock, letting it go with a wet pop as he lowered Stiles onto the picnic blanket. In an almost lewd manner, he licked his lips to get all of it, hovering over his boyfriend with a soft grin on his flawless features.

"I love your taste. Seriously, it's so good."

Stiles chuckled out of breath still, chest moving rapidly up and down as he was trying to catch his breath while already lying on the blanket. For which he was grateful because his legs were still shaking and he didn't know how long he would've been able to stay upright even with Derek's help. And boy, how he loved it that his boyfriend was strong enough to hold him up!

"I'm really happy to hear that. It must be all the sweets I consume," he grinned lazily, mind still a bit hazy from the intense orgasm. "And you're amazing with your mouth!" It was no lie. He only had a little experience regarding blowjobs before Derek, but he was totally the best at it.

Reaching up, he stroked a smooth cheek then pulled him down by his nape to give the other teen a kiss. Stiles moaned into it when he tasted himself on the by then red lips, feeling the warmer body press against him along with a very much erect cock.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"I have no idea what I'm doing so I'm glad you think it's awesome." Derek wasn't detecting lies but that didn't say much, he wasn't that good at detecting them yet. Then again, Stiles knew what he was getting into with him, how inexperienced he was so maybe he actually didn't mind it with how Derek was doing his best. There were nerves about what they were about to do. He knew technically how it went, knew the motions but that wasn't the same as actually doing it. Stiles had been with other girls, not other guys, this was his first time as well as it was for Derek so he wanted it to go well.

"Tell me if something doesn't feel good, okay? I don't want you to be hurt or uncomfortable." Reaching out, the teen figured the lube was going to be in one of the front pockets of the backpack so he felt around in both pockets and he indeed found it in the right one.

"I promise I'll tell you, don't worry. I want this to be good for both of us too," he smiled up at Derek. "I feel so lucky that it's gonna be you. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else, you know," Stiles whispered softly as his fingers were caressing the other boy's nape. He wasn't lying. He's wanted Derek as his first for such a long time now and he just knew it was going to be EPIC! Just like their first time with a boy was a few days ago.

"Are you ready for it or do you want to wait a little longer?" There was plenty of time, they had the entire day and he was pretty sure if he jumped into the lake, his boner would go away again because it was that cold. "I don't mind kissing you for hours and hours on end."

"Maybe some more kissing to ease the nerves in both of us a bit. Let our instincts lead us..." Stiles suggested, pulling his boyfriend on top of him in time with his pale thighs opening wider to accommodate the other body and let it get comfortable. "Did I mention before that I love you on top of me too?" he grinned then offered his already swollen and a bit sensitive lips for those kisses.

There was no way Derek’s nerves were going to ease up with kissing, especially since they were all naked and he was on top of his boyfriend. And there was this really hard cock pushed against the body of said boyfriend because he was going to get to put it in today at some point. So yeah, Derek knew those nerves weren't going to go anywhere today but he really liked kissing Stiles so it wasn't a punishment or anything.

Leaning on his elbows over his beautiful lover, he smiled, looking into those wide brown eyes and wanting to get lost in them forever. "I love being on top so I guess we're switches both?" And that was awesome because he knew there were tops and bottoms sometimes too and he didn't think he could limit himself to either one even though he hadn't even topped fully yet. He was a beta, so submitting was natural to him but he also was used to leading so it kind of made sense he would feel like he was a switch.

"I can't believe I'm about to be... you know. With you. That's the best fantasy coming true." The super very best.

"Oh yeah? So you did fantasize about fucking me, huh?" Stiles asked wiggling his brows – as if it was a big surprise. Letting his hands slide out of the damp hair, he stroked them down on Derek's wider back, giving just a little of nails to it. "And us both being switches opens up so many possibilities! I love that too," he giggled, pulling a leg further up to rub it against a naked thigh and hip. At the same time he made sure to rub teasingly against the erection that was still pressed against him.

"How about checking if you like to top as much as bottom?" he challenged with a dirty smirk, gently urging Derek on, because clearly both of them wanted more and Stiles didn't want to let Derek get even more nervous about this kind of first time for both of them.

"I wanna feel you inside me, Derek..." he whispered against the wet lips, brown eyes filled with pure desire. "Don't make me wait any longer... Please..."

"You shouldn't say things like that." Derek’s breathing hitched at those words, the young Hale already thinking about how it would feel now that it was so close by, now that he was moments away of sliding into a warm and inviting body. Yes, he had fantasized about it, for over a year, had masturbated to the thought of being able to be with the other boy like this so it was almost too much right now, the reality of it. "I've wanted you for so long. Thought about you and me in all kinds of ways."

Admittedly, he hadn't really thought about Stiles doing him, it had been a decision made to avoid the knot problem and he had loved it. So he knew he was going to love this too. Everything he was going to do with Stiles seemed to be something he was going to love.

With trembling hands he panted against the pliant lips as he fumbled with opening the lube so he could warm some of the liquid first. "I can barely think around you." Derek glanced at his sticky fingers to make sure they were wet enough as he used his dry hand to lift his boyfriend's leg a little more, creating room. Pretty sure that Stiles was able to feel how much he was trembling from nerves but also excitement.

His warm finger found its way along the thighs, skimming past the balls to tease at the furrowed skin there. At first it was barely more than a butterfly touch as his digit familiarized itself with how it felt before he started spreading the lube around the sensitive skin.

Stiles' hands kept caressing the slightly trembling muscles and he kept smiling softly at Derek in an attempt to ease the nerves somewhat. Although he was a bit nervous too – the good kind of nervous – because they were finally here. And those exploring fingers touching him the way he wanted it for so long made him softly gasp. He could feel his hole contracting before the gentle rubbing made it slowly relax.

The mole-dotted boy doubted that now Derek would rim him, but he didn't mind. They could do that next time. Now as the haze of lust was descending on his mind again, he focused on the pleasant sensation and moaned softly. He both wanted to close his eyes to fully give himself to that feeling, but he also wanted to watch Derek's face and reactions. In the end he settled with half-closed eyes.

"I feel the same around you too. You have the ability to... make me speechless. Which is a big thing!" he smirked briefly just when his hips came alive too and began gently rocking back against the fingertips. Stiles knew what to expect since he had fingered himself and even used a secretly purchased dildo to fuck himself too, but this was different. This was his boyfriend and not an inanimate object. He could feel it in his bone that this was going to be so, so much better!

It was a very big thing if Stiles was going to shut up, although Derek had to admit he hadn't noticed it much, not that he wanted him to grow quiet. Being the babbling boy that he was, it was part of the attraction, it made him Stiles. And Derek didn't want to change that for anything even though he sometimes had trouble following along the quick thought process happening.

"Derek..." Stiles sighed, maybe a bit urgent, because he wanted to feel more. He wanted to finally make some of those fantasies come true for both of them.

When Stiles begged him to, the Hale stopped rubbing the lube into the skin and found the furrowed opening to put pressure behind his fingertip. Sure he knew his boyfriend had experience with using fingers and a dildo on himself but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be careful with him. Especially since he didn't know what he was doing so he wanted to take it slow, in case his finger did something wrong. There was only one way in and out so he wasn't exactly sure what he could do wrong but he was sure that he could do something wrong. The fumbling teen that he was, it was bound to get messy.

His mouth fell open when his finger was accepted, and he pushed into this weird soft tightness that was hot and silky? It felt so good and as he pushed it in a little deeper, the hole just... opened more? Swallowing the digit to the second knuckle, which didn't seem a lot but it felt like a lot. Derek pushed it in a little more before he pulled the finger back, just to repeat it.

Stiles moaned softly and admired the concentration and changing expressions on Derek's face, ranging from surprise to wonderment to curiosity. If he wasn't fingering him at the moment, Stiles would've found him totally adorable... okay, he did find him totally adorable even with that exploring finger in him, which distracted Stiles quite a bit. Like it made him push against it with his hips to help it slide deeper and he even did a little hip-circling to make it press against the tight walls. The result: more moaning.

"Feels so good... Push it all the way in, please," Stiles said hoarser than before. "You can line up the second finger too and once you... worked it in... and they slide in and out easier... you can slightly scissor them to... stretch me... more and all that... God, Derek!" the teen slightly arched his back as the finger finally moved a bit easier. "Please, don't fucking stop..." The pleasure was obvious on the flushed face as Stiles' eyes finally rolled shut from it.

Derek did as Stiles said he should do, plus he used the lube yet again, wanting to make sure he wasn't going to hurt the human before he added the second finger. It felt _so_ tight and hot, the rim stretching around his two digits as if it was straining, but only for a moment. It was relaxing more after getting used to the stretch, the muscle nowhere near its limit because that's how amazing the body worked. Almost with scientific curiosity, the teen boy watched the way his two fingers pushed in and out of the hole, seeing the way it relaxed more and more at the stretching.

With a twist of his hand, he scissored them inside, turning them together as he pulled them out, only to do that again. No, there was no way he was stopping, no way he wanted to stop now when he was so hard and so aching to be inside his boyfriend.

Stiles was focusing on relaxing his ass as much as he could and it seemed to be working. He was also watching Derek and his expression. It was of pure wonderment and curiosity and carefulness, but as he saw that Stiles' body was clearly up for this, the trusts of his fingers became braver and bolder, coaxing soft moans and gasps from the boy spread out on his back.

"You're doing great... Feels _so good_!" Stiles praised and encouraged his boyfriend, slightly rocking his ass back against the fingers. "Line up the third, please... then when it's in like the rest... curl them in me. I wanna feel them brush... against my prostate," he bit his lip, fingers curling around the blanket under him.

Yeah, Derek knew what a prostate was, of course, and Stiles had made him feel what it could do when it was played with. So he was really eager to do the same, to make that rush of pleasure take over his boyfriend. Not sure if three fingers would fit if he had them lined up, since the hole, though it was stretching, was so tiny, but he pushed them together before pushing them inside.

The hole took it, not as easy as his two fingers but he knew it would loosen up easily, it had happened with himself too. Too tight to curl though, so he first worked on opening his boyfriend by scissoring his fingers, plunging them in and out. "You look so... _wow_. Like really tight but it feels good too, warm." At the next push in, he did curl his fingers to see if he could find the prostate. He knew where it was supposed to be, but not how it would feel so Derek was surprised when it felt like this little bump. Funny how something so small could create so many pleasurable feelings.

Stiles loved watching his boyfriend fingering him, the pure concentration and wonderment lingering on his handsome and flushed face as he was thoroughly exploring his scrawny boyfriend's body. It was hot as fuck in Stiles' opinion. And he made sure to express how good he was making him feel with soft moans and panting.

Right up until the wet fingers finally found his prostate. Then he gasped for air and moaned louder, his whole body tensing up, his stretched hole tightening around the digits buried in him as a violent rush of pleasure shot through Stiles, making his cock jump and throb and leak a few fresh drops of pre-cum onto his stomach.

"OH! OH! YES! Right there! Fuck! Again! Please!" he panted, reaching down to hook his arms under his knees and pull his legs higher up, shamelessly exposing his vulnerable parts for Derek in his need.

Stiles was _so hot_ like this! Derek's eyes were blown wide as he was watching with rapt attention how the other was exposing himself, writhing in pleasure. It made his mouth dry with want, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Oh fuck, you're so hot!" the teen breathed heavily as the tip of his fingers felt along the prostate again. "I don't know if I can wait much longer." He was _so hard_ , it was probably going to be embarrassingly quick this first time. And that was completely Stiles' fault for looking like that and smelling like that. "So let me know when you're ready."

Was he ever going to be? Knotting was probably a big deal. Derek couldn't stop that from happening. Shit. "Or maybe you need more, I forgot about my knot."

Stiles blushed even more from the compliment and took a few deep breaths, trying to collect his thoughts. What Derek was doing to his body felt that good that it managed to make him struggle with words. Which was a pretty rare occurrence. He forgot how many fingers were in him, but that didn't matter at the moment either. He wanted that beautiful hard cock in him as soon as possible, but to put Derek's mind at ease and since he wasn't familiar with that knot thing either, he decided that playing it safe would be better.

"Can't wait to have your cock in me..." he panted. "But push another finger in me just to be sure I'm loose enough," he added, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Just lay back with stimulating my prostate... cuz I'm not sure I'll be able to last if you don't. It feels too good," he chuckled slightly out of breath, his hold on his legs tightening a bit as he moved his ass against the wet fingers. "Stretch me some more."

"Okay, yeah, good idea." The boy pretended like he knew that was of course the next logical step even though he wondered if four fingers weren't too much for the body to take. His green eyes looked at the way the hole stretched around the three fingers, and then his own erection, which wasn't as thick as four fingers but knots could be pretty big so...

Licking his lips a little nervously but mostly very horny, Derek pulled his fingers out to tuck his pinkie finger with the rest, adding more lube. "You sure about this? It seems like a bad fit." The fingers didn't fold as well together, but until the first knuckles it was not that bad.

Carefully he pushed four fingers inside, halting a little at the first knuckle before pushing deeper. The skin strained around his fingers so he touched the rim with his thumb.

"You okay?"

Stiles already felt so open and gaping when the fingers were removed then pressed back in. The additional one making the pressure on his hole and walls more intense. The burning was back too, but he didn't panic, his body didn't try to expel the intruding digits. He saw quite a few porn videos about fingering and even fisting, because he was a curious and horny teen, so he knew Derek was wrong.

"It's okay. I'm okay! I can take it," he hurried to reassure Derek, even if his eyes were closed again and he had to gasp for air a few times as he focused on relaxing his ass as much as possible to allow the wet fingers deeper. He could feel it working, because they slid deeper as his muscles gave way, the wet sounds of the fingering turning Stiles on even more, if it was possible while the burn ebbed down and turned into pleasure again.

"Keep going... Nearly ready," he panted, feeling more drops of pre-cum smear across his bare stomach, his cock flushed and heavy and so very hard it nearly hurt. It was a sign that he was really enjoying this. It was the first time he was stretched this much, but he already loved the feeling.

It almost felt as if Derek was doing the fingering to himself with how aroused he was, how his breathing had sped up and gotten heavier, a light sheen of sweat covering his naked body as he shivered in need. The chemo signals were so heavy it was clouding his thinking. Not that he was stopping, no, Stiles said he was nearly ready so he kept it up, plunging his fingers in and out of the by now wet and gaping hole. If they kept this up, they both might come from this alone, that's how feverish he was feeling right now.

"I need to feel you, need you," the Hale moaned, hand twitching to reach out and grab Stiles' erection to help him get off, but he didn't. This was the first time, it shouldn't end prematurely, not even when he felt like he was running the marathon and losing.

When his boyfriend said yes, Derek sighed in relief, pulling his fingers out to coat his own erection with lube. There was a little bump already happening at the base. He was so close that his knot decided to make itself known. Lovingly kissing Stiles, Derek guided himself into the heat, moaning into the kiss as he pushed.

This was so, so much better than anything Stiles had sexually experienced or fantasized about before! That was his first thought as he was kissing Derek back, trembling arms wrapped around his boyfriend to keep him close while the tip of the thick cock was FINALLY breaching him.

"Oh, _god_!" Stiles gasped for air, breaking the kiss as his head thumped back onto the blanket. That move unwittingly bared the long column of his neck to Derek as he was busy focusing on the intense sensation of getting filled with a real cock. Not a sex toy or fingers. _A real one_! And boy, was it big and hard and felt like splitting him in two! But that feeling lasted only for a few seconds until the burning ebbed down and his prepared hole let the wide tip in.

It made Stiles moan in wonder, because after that the slide was easier inside and he could feel Derek disappearing in him inch by inch.

"So... fucking... big! _Jesus_! Derek! Yes! All of it! Want all... of it..." he panted, lifting his head with hazy eyes to watch the glistening shaft sliding deeper and deeper.

"I know! I'm sorry! I can't make it smaller." Was Derek proud of his large dick? Yeah, he was aware of the looks it gained him and wasn't it a huge sign of virility to be well-endowed? But right now, when he was finally having sex, it seemed like he was almost too big to fit and Stiles was _so tight_!

Oh, there was no way he could hold back now, not when he was all the way inside and the wetness was all around him. A guttural moan escaped the teen, the human surrounding him fully when he didn't think that was possible. "Wow. Oh god, this is... I'm all in you!" No longer virgin in any way either, _hell yeah_!

It felt _so good_ , so he pulled back a little with his hips, only to pump back inside with this wet squelch. How could people last so long in porn?

"For god's sake... don't be sorry! Never be sorry about your big dick! God, I _love_ it! So intense! So much better than I expected. I'm sooo full!" Stiles reached out to place a hand on Derek's hip, blunt nails lightly digging in as he kept him buried inside after that first tentative push.

The wet slide was so intense against Stiles' sensitive spots that his whole body shuddered and his hole wrapped even tighter around Derek. "Wait a sec... gonna come too soon like this," he panted, needing a minute or two to calm down enough to be able to continue and give some more time for his muscles to adjust.

"Kiss me, Derek..." he whispered onto the other boy's lips, a deep longing in his eyes.

A shuddering moan escaped Derek. He paused of course but he wasn't sure if he wasn't the one going to come too soon. Keeping still didn't stop the overwhelming tightness wrapped around him, the thrumming of their heartbeats pulsing. Breathlessly, Derek complied to kiss Stiles, desperation seeping into the way he passionately locked lips with his boyfriend.

There was no way it wasn't going to be too soon. The pause helped a little but the teen had few sexual experiences so he was easily excited and hadn't built up much of a stamina yet.

"It's okay if you feel like coming soon, because I don't think I can keep from it for long either." No, Derek didn't want it to happen after only a few thrusts but his body might have other ideas.

"It's okay in your case too. This is brand new for both of us and I want you _so much_ ," Stiles whispered onto the moist lips then caught them for another sensual kiss while he slid his hand onto Derek's naked butt, squeezing the firm globes as encouragement. "Start moving slowly. You feel so good in me," he panted into the other boy's mouth, his legs trembling as Stiles put both those and his arms around his boyfriend to keep him close.

This was much, much more intense than anything he'd felt before. And he guessed it wasn't just because he was having sex with a flesh and bone human being, but because this time he had real feelings for this person.

Maybe if Derek had known how good it would feel to be with somebody like this, he would have done it sooner. Maybe. For wolves everything was way more intense and this idea of having his first time with somebody he really cared about had always appealed more. So in the end, he was glad that he had waited; was glad his first time could be with the boy he had crushed on for a while now and was totally into.

Keeping their eyes locked, Derek moved his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of the tightness as they shared their breaths together. Their kisses were more like their lips staying connected in this open-mouthed awe of feelings. The knot was swelling more and more, it was going to catch and lock soon, although he was trying his best to stave it off just a little bit longer.

"I'm so glad it's with you. You’re so amazing."

"I'm so glad too..." Stiles whispered on a broken tone then had to moan from the slow thrusts. The drag and pull on his insides and the throbbing of the hard cock in him were utterly and completely mind-blowing. "You're... so... fucking... amazing too," he added, followed by a series of more panting and soft moaning.

His body was getting on more with the program too, because it allowed the slick shaft to move easier and easier with each push and pull, his own hips starting to meet the thrusts.

As Stiles looked into Derek's eyes from close, his own pupils were blown, cheeks flushed, moist lips parted on his moans of pleasure. This was so hot and romantic and intense at the same time that he could've cried with joy, but instead continued moving with Derek, feeling that strange extra pressure slipping in and out of his hole more and more. He nodded to Derek, unable to voice at that point that whenever Derek was ready he could let it grow until it was going to be too big to slide out.

There was no control over what happened with his body, the knot was growing because Derek was getting ready to orgasm soon. It was pushing in and out of the tightness with more difficulty at each thrust. Derek could feel his own body gearing up for what was no doubt going to be mind-blowing. It felt like it. So when the nod came, the teen chuckled breathlessly, amused by the idea he was able to do anything about it.

_Not yet, not yet_. That's what he kept telling himself with each inward push, wanting it to last, wanting to bring Stiles as close as possible too. With his inexperience, it couldn't last long, and the mantra helped very little when the knot just... _locked_. It had swollen too much to be able to be pulled out without damage, effectively plugging up the other boy.

Stiles' head dropped back on the blanket again and a whole body shiver went through him when he felt that extra pressure against his rim, the knot fully locking into his body. The burn and the stretch were intense, bordering on too much, but he didn't panic, just let it wash over him while he groaned loudly.

Derek's body froze for a second at that feeling, his orgasm washing over him. The rush of pleasure made him tingle all over as he was coming inside his boyfriend and it was way more than he thought it would feel like. Way more than words would ever be able to do justice to it.

One of Stiles’ hands slid between them to grip his oozing cock and the other sneaked down to feel out just how much he was stretched. It was more than he ever was and it was another rush for his poor brain as his fingertips traced along the widely stretched wet hole. He could feel how deeply and completely Derek was buried in him and as he looked up, he saw the intense and desperate expression of pleasure on his boyfriend face. And it was really, really fucking with his senses.

Not to mention the fact that he could faintly feel him coming into him _so fucking deep_! It made Stiles' hand move on his own flushed cock with obscenely wet sounds, his breath catching and his hole tightening around the massive cock and knot buried deep in him, filling him, _breeding_ him full of cum.

That thought was enough for him to finally spill his big load of thick cum all over their tummies and groins and hand, the intensity of his orgasm blinding him and wiping everything away until just the pure bliss of pleasure stayed.

Derek could feel Stiles coming, because everything was painfully tightening around him, shudders running through the human body. It made him moan loudly, because it was too much, too much and not enough. Wetness coated their skin, the scent of semen thick even in the outside air but it didn't linger long. No words left Derek's mouth, because the orgasm took his breath away, as well as his brain functions.

All the teen really could do was letting his own body pump the excessive cum deep within, an endless wetness to breed the other, giving him multiply orgasms. Stiles didn't seem to mind the thickness invading him, although Derek was a little worried about doing damage with how uncomfortably tight it all felt around him. There was no way to ask, there was no way he could form words at the moment.

Derek clung to Stiles, a heavy weight on top of him as they both shivered and panted. This first time was _incredible_! It was no doubt the best first time anybody could have.

Stiles was still panting for air when he felt his boyfriend's body kinda drop on him, but he didn't mind at all. He wiped his messed up hand in the blanket and put both arms around Derek, the cleaner one going to stroke his nape and the back of his neck, the other hugging him close.

The silly grin couldn't be wiped off his flushed face even while fighting for air. His chest and head felt light while his body was pleasantly exhausted and _oh god_ , he still felt _so very full_! But it was an amazing feeling.

"You're amazing..." he repeated his previous words on a whisper by Derek's ear, completely blown by what they just did. This... this was beyond words! Nothing ever felt this intense! God... Stiles knew he was already hooked.

"I think my brain stopped working," Derek whispered back, his body sometimes jerking from the intensity the knot still caused. It was firmly locked, needing a little time to go down until he wasn't as excited anymore. Which might be impossible, because everything about Stiles excited him, from the way he smelled to the way he felt.

"Are you okay? It feels like an impossible fit." There was no blood in the air (that coppery scent would be hard to miss) but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. The human seemed happy with it, yet he couldn't stop worrying about it.

"My brain short-circuited too!" Stiles chuckled, stroking his boyfriend's nape and sweaty back lazily. "And hey, stop worrying so much. All is fine! I promise. I'm more than okay, to be honest. I'm very, very satisfied and happy," he purred, kissing into Derek's damp hair.

"You were amazing. The knot feels a bit weird for sure, but a good weird. I'm so full. God, I have to admit I love it more than I probably should, but I do. So relax, Derek, okay?"

"First time being inside somebody with my dick and my knot and I know our bodies can take a lot but... I want to make sure your first time with a guy was good too." Honestly Derek had no idea how much a human body could take. He really should get more into that so he could stop worrying about his boyfriend when he didn't need to.

A smile formed on Derek’s face, kissing the sweaty neck. "You feel so good! I want to do this as often as you'll let me." Many times hopefully. All the sex, all the time.

"I promise my first time with you, who's also a guy, was fucking amazing," Stiles reassured him once more then moved his legs down from around Derek to avoid a cramp. It lightly tugged on the knot without Stiles meaning to and all of a sudden he got an idea why it was unfortunate to move while he was filled with it. The slight unpleasant feeling it caused made him freeze.

"Oh," Derek complained when Stiles moved by accident and tugged at him. He felt the flinch but he also felt the rush of tightening flesh on his too sensitive, softening erection. Yeah, moving right away wasn't smart and they both froze at that very moment. The teen inhaled deeply, in and out so he wouldn't feel the need to pull away from it being too much.

"Sorry. That wasn't too good. So yeah, you can have sex with me as often as we can, just maybe not always with the knot?" Stiles chuckled softly. "I mean... I'll definitely feel this for a couple of days. Which is fine, I just hope I won't walk funny," he chuckled again.

Slowly, Derek did lift his head so he could look at the beautiful boy underneath him. They should have maybe waited, because Stiles was for sure going to walk funny and get teased about it, unless he'd call in sick. Might be better for him. "I can't..." There was a faint blush on his cheeks. "I can't control it yet. When I'm older, probably, so we'll switch it up. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Stiles murmured after taking a few calming breaths too, a small smile playing on his swollen and slightly bruised lips. "I'll help you learn to control it. I promise," he stroked Derek's nape gently. "This is brand new for both of us, so it's okay."

"I don't know if there's a way to control it." But if there was a way, Derek was pretty damn sure Stiles would find it. It wasn't like Derek would ask his dad about it, because that was way too uncomfortable a talk to be having. And else they'd find a way to make it more bearable for his boyfriend.

"Oh well. For now let's just lay here and enjoy the warm weather. And that we're still connected. It's mind-blowing," Stiles admitted with a shy smile and light blush. He never heard about someone having such a 'genetic mutation' that'd give him a knot like this, but he surely was going to Google the hell out of it at home to know more about how to handle it.

Laughing a little, Derek leaned in to kiss the tempting lips. "We have no choice but to lay here and enjoy the warm weather." Maybe if the teen wasn't so head over heels for Stiles, if his mind was working a little more instead of being buzzed from the orgasm and having sex for the first time…then he would have realized that this whole knot situation was going to lead Stiles directly to research about werewolves. But he had no idea right now while enjoying their moment together as their bodies were still tingling.


End file.
